Pioggia e Cielo
by Squalo di pioggia
Summary: Desde el primer instante que posó sus ojos en él le atrajo su furia. La fuerza y sensualidad del cielo todopoderoso arrastraron irremediablemente a la lluvia pacificadora hacia un abismo del que no puede escapar, hacia un infierno que ha aprendido a amar y necesitar.
1. Así empezó todo

Ciaossu!

Después de terminar de leer el manga no he podido evitar escribir este fic, me he enamorado de esta pareja y he decidido dedicarles mi primera historia.

He introducido palabras en italiano y al final de cada capítulo escribiré su significado.

Espero estar a la altura de todos los estupendos escritores que comparten sus historias con nosotros y no defraudaros.

* * *

><p>La verdad es que no sé cómo empezó todo. No recuerdo la primera vez que le sorprendí escaneando cada detalle de mi cuerpo con sus fieros ojos rojos, ni la primera vez que sus poderosos brazos me acorralaron contra una pared para clavarme su mirada y recordarme la pedazo de basura que soy mientras yo notaba su aliento sobre mi rostro. Tampoco puedo acordarme de cuando fué la primera vez que se me puso dura mientras hacía alguna de esas dos cosas. Pero si me acuerdo con detalle del primer beso, si es que se le puede llamar así, que me robó aquella noche; sus agresivos labios destrozaban los míos en una batalla que perdí en el mismo instante en el que un gemido escapaba de mi garganta, con su egocéntrica superioridad supo que me había ganado y atacó con su lengua el interior de mi boca, aaaah… esa deliciosa y fiera lengua… Sus dientes desgarraron mi labio inferior y, al contrario de lo que una persona normal pueda pensar, me puse todavía más cachondo, quería más de esa agresividad, quería que me dominara con su poderoso cuerpo y que me demostrara quien es el jefe.<p>

Pero ese no fué el último, sino tan sólo el primero de los miles que vendrían después, cada cual más experto y sabroso… aunque lo mejor llegó un mes después, después de una dura misión en España… esa noche que nunca olvidaré.

* * *

><p>"¡VOOOOOI <em>STUPIDO BOSS<em>!" se acercó a él bastante enfadado por la misión que le había encomendado su jefe "¿Se puede saber que mierda de misión era esta?" dió un golpe fuerte en su mesa y le arrojó el informe "¡Aquí tienes tu jodido informe, me voy a dormir!"

"No te he dado permiso para largarte, escoria" ignoró los papeles y sus ojos permanecieron fijos sobre Squalo en todo momento "Ven aquí"

"¡Ya estoy aquí!"

"Aquí" dijo señalando su mesa.

El tiburón le obedeció pero no pudo evitar protestar mientras se acercaba a donde le habían mandado como si un imán le estuviera atrayendo sin poder evitarlo.

"VOI! ¿Por qué eres tan molesto? ¿No puedes dejar a la gente descansar después de obligarles a…?"

"Cállate, basura" Xanxus se levantó de su silla y agarrándole fuertemente de la cintura le sentó encima de su mesa "Has jodido el trabajo e iban a pagar muy bien por él" el corazón de Squalo se estaba acelerando, nunca había visto ese brillo en la mirada de su jefe "Acabas de confirmar lo escoria que eres" sus piernas fueron separadas con poca delicadeza por dos grandes manos "y a la escoria solo se la puede tratar de una manera"

Xanxus empotró su cadera en la de Squalo, quién emitió un sonido de sorpresa sin imaginarse cuáles serían sus intenciones. La agresiva mano derecha de su jefe se restregaba contra su hombría con fuerza, agarrando el bulto por encima de sus pantalones.

"¿Ya estás duro? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo deseabas esto, _feccia_?"

"Ve-vete a la mierda"

La sonrisa de superioridad se dibujó en sus labios en una mueca con la que el tiburón estaba muy familiarizado y que tan sólo él conocía _"Maldito bastardo sádico, sabe perfectamente cómo tocarme"_ La mano izquierda estaba apoyada en la mesa y la que estaba torturándole sus partes comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de su uniforme con destreza, bajó la cremallera y acarició, con la poca delicadeza que la vida le otorgó, la tela de sus calzoncillos con su dedo índice previamente ensalivado.

"Estás ya temblando ¿vas a correrte solo con esto?"

"¿¡A qué estás jugando sádico!? ¡Haz algo!" La impaciencia hizo agarrar impulsivamente la mano de su jefe y apretarla contra su hinchado miembro, pero Xanxus le propinó una bofetada en la cara con su otra mano.

"NO ME DES ÓRDENES, ESCORIA"

"¡VOI! _Stupido boss_, eso no hacía falta"

"Cállate de una vez… hablas demasiado"

Xanxus arrancó un trozo grande de la camiseta del capitán de los Varia para amordazar su boca y atarle las manos. Agarró la tela que unía sus manos y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

"Así estás mejor… arrodíllate" tiró de la atadura hacia el suelo y el tiburón cayó de rodillas no sin antes forcejear para que eso no ocurriera. Le restregó la cara contra el bulto de sus pantalones mientras se los desabrochaba y le decía:

"Debería haberte puesto así hace mucho tiempo. Vamos a comprobar si este Squalo _di merda_ sirve para algo"

El tiburón no hacía más que emitir sonidos de protesta que no podían distinguirse con claridad mientras Xanxus se iba poniendo cada vez más duro al escucharle, su impaciencia hizo que se deshiciera rápidamente de la ropa que había entre su hombría y la boca de su capitán y le hundió la cara contra ella.

"Vamos, a qué esperas"

Squalo dudó unos instantes, no se imaginó que su jefe tendría ese descomunal tamaño y se asustó de lo que podría pasarle a su boca si se la metía dentro. Tragó saliva y supo que sus opciones eran escasas, además, siempre se había imaginado haciendo cosas así con él y ahora que se habían hecho realidad no quería echarse atrás, aunque tampoco es que le fuera a dejar ir si se lo pedía.

Le liberó la boca de la mordaza y le amenazó:

"No se te ocurra pronunciar ni una sola palabra"

Escuchó un gruñido de su jefe que sujetaba su larga melena fuertemente con una mano mientras con la otra agarraba su miembro y se lo restregaba por la cara. El tiburón tenía su lengua fuera, lamiendo la punta y asombrándose de lo suave y cálida que era. Se llevó sus dos manos atadas y las puso encima de sus calzones intentando hacer fricción y darse placer, pero Xanxus puso la punta de su zapato en su atadura y le apartó de allí.

"¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes hacer eso? Tú no vas a correrte escoria, no te lo has ganado. No sabía que te gustara tanto chupar pollas"

"Tsk…" estar impotente ante su jefe le estaba excitando deliciosamente y comenzó a pensar por qué le gustaba tanto ser dominado por él de esa forma, su corazón estaba desbocado y su miembro palpitaba de deseo debajo de su ropa, humedecido la tela con su líquido preseminal. Su propia necesidad le hizo impacientarse y acercó su lengua de nuevo a la suave punta, lamiéndola con más intensidad que antes mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la nueva sensación que estaba experimentando.

Xanxus no le quitaba ojo y, aunque intentaba calmarse para parecer más duro e indiferente, comenzó a respirar aceleradamente al notar cuánto le estaba gustando a su capitán lo que le estaba obligando a hacer. Volvió a agarrar su polla y la forzó a entrar mientras Squalo abría la boca de par en par obedientemente _"Mierda… me está poniendo a cien… maldito tiburón"_. El imponente jefe Varia se estaba derrumbando ante la obediencia de su capitán e intentó recobrar su impasible pose. Embistió su boca con dureza, sin importarle lo profundo que estaba penetrando e intentó ahogar cualquier sonido de placer que deseaba hacer, no podía mostrar debilidad delante de su subordinado.

Squalo no podía seguirle el ritmo, era la primera vez que hacía sexo oral y el tamaño de Xanxus no se lo estaba poniendo fácil, por no decir que no le había dejado en ningún momento tomar la iniciativa y acomodarse. Desde el principio le había follado salvajemente la boca, atravesando su garganta una y otra vez, por lo que las náuseas iban y venían continuamente mientras se concentraba en respirar por su nariz sin mucho éxito. Después de un par de minutos eternos le dejó respirar mientras clavaba sus ojos rojos en él.

"¿Cuántas de estas te has comido? Entra demasiado fácil" le dijo mientras observaba lascivamente como resbalaba la saliva por su barbilla hasta el suelo. Le agarró del cuello y le elevó para besarle, distinguiendo el sabor de su miembro en su lengua, para después obligarle otra vez a ponerse de rodillas y reanudar sus embestidas. Esta vez parecía que había aumentado el ritmo y el tiburón dejó escapar unas lágrimas involuntarias por su mejilla, lágrimas de impotencia y agobio. Sin dejar de penetrarlo, le retiró su salado fluido con su dedo pulgar mientras mantenía la mirada clavada en su cara y dejó escapar su abundante semen en la boca de su capitán, con un gruñido que no pudo reprimir, cuando vio como los ojos color plata le devolvían la mirada.

Retiró su palpitante hombría sin apartar si mirada del jadeante tiburón que intentaba recuperar el aliento. A Xanxus se le aceleró el corazón de nuevo al contemplar su deliciosa cara; la mezcla de lágrimas, sudor, saliva y semen era tan excitante para él que impidió que su miembro se relajara. Le puso en pie agarrando su atadura y le retiró suavemente la mezcla de fluidos de su rostro mientras Squalo se sorprendía por el delicado contacto, nunca pensó que su jefe pudiera hacer algo tierno y mucho menos con él. Xanxus pareció caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y le empujó bruscamente echándole de su despacho.

"Lárgate de aquí… basura"

Se sentó de nuevo en su silla leyendo el informe que le había llevado hace unos minutos y, por primera vez desde el día que le conoció, Squalo se quedó sin palabras. Se dió media vuelta y se marchó sin poder ver como su jefe levantaba de nuevo la mirada para observar cómo salía con una expresión pensativa.

* * *

><p>Y así fue como empecé a verle de otra forma. Desde que nos conocimos siempre ha sabido como dominarme, dejándome bien claro quien manda y porque, mostrándome a cada momento su superioridad con insultos y con su fuerza física, es por eso que no sé si le amo o si le odio, o puede que ambas cosas a la vez si acaso eso es posible. Pero lo que peor llevo es que hasta la fecha no ha vuelto a tocarme… no he sentido sus manos sobre mi, ni su polla dentro de mi boca, todo parece que ha vuelto a como era antes: Yo dejo mi informe sobre su mesa y él me obliga a marcharme lanzándome lo primero que tiene a su alcance. Intento provocarle, para sacarle de sus casillas y que desee dominarme otra vez, pero se mantiene impasible a mis provocaciones, incluso parece que le hacen gracia con esa estúpida sonrisa de medio lado que pone… <em>Stupido boss<em> ¿Qué quieres de mí?

* * *

><p>El invierno se presentó con fuerza en Italia, no se recordaba un inicio de estación tan duro y cruel como ese y el temporal pilló desprevenido a todos los aeropuertos del país. Por esa razón, el escuadrón independiente de los asesinos más despiadados y eficaces del mundo vinculados a la familia Vongola, los Varia, tuvieron que anular sus trabajos y esperar pacientemente en la mansión donde residían, aunque la paciencia no era una cualidad de ninguno de ellos, excepto quizás de Lussuria, que hizo de árbitro y pacificador en esa mañana tan dura que se presentaba.<p>

"Vaaaamos, vamos, chicos"

"La rana no sabe perder. Dale su dinero al príncipe"

"Técnicamente no has ganado, hacer trampas no es ganar, así que este dinero es mío"

"¿Qué has dicho? Los príncipes no hacen trampas" Belphegor amenazaba a Mammon con sus cuchillos pero de nuevo Lussuria intervino.

"No creo que esto fuera a acabar bien para ninguno de los dos ¿por qué no lo olvidáis de una vez? Me estáis dando dolor de cabeza"

"Dame mi dinero estúpida rana"

"Quítamelo"

"¡VOOOOOI! ¡¿Váis a callaros ya o que?! ¡Se os oye desde el piso de abajo!"

"A ti si que se te oye desde..."

"¡VOI! ¿Qué has dicho Bel?"

"Naaaada, naaaaada"

"¿Dónde está el inútil del jefe?"

"Hmmm no le he visto salir de su despacho" dijo Lussuria llevándose las manos a la cara pensativamente "aunque he… ¿oh?"

Un estruendo pudo distinguirse después de un ligero temblor que sacudió la mansión entera.

"Vaya, otra víctima del jefe… capitán, podrías ir a calmarlo , solo se calma contigo" el príncipe destripador se reía de su propio comentario.

"¡¿Qué dices idiota?! ¡No soy la niñera de ese crio!"

"Yo también puedo calmar al jefe, por eso seré su mano derecha cuando acabe un día contigo" le dijo Levi a Squalo.

"Haz lo que quieras, pero nunca podrás acabar conmigo ¡basura!" le dijo el tiburón marchándose del salón donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Levi le siguió de cerca.

"Va a matar al grandullón" dijo Bel con su característica risita.

"Te apuesto 1000 euros a que solo le echa a patadas" le dijo Mammon ofreciéndole otra apuesta.

"El príncipe ha dicho que va a matarle ¿acaso no escuchas?" la dijo enseñándole sus cuchillos de nuevo.

"Me da igual lo que el NO príncipe haya dicho, eres muy pesado"

"Ayyy, ya estamos otra vez" Lussuria se desesperaba de nuevo ante la actitud de sus dos compañeros mientras miraba por la ventana cómo nevaba copiosamente.

Después de dos minutos, otro estruendo procedente del piso de arriba pudo escucharse y Levi bajó al poco rato magullado y sangrando por la nariz. Bel y Mammon se rieron de él y Lussuria intentó curarle recordándole lo imprudente que era acercarse a Xanxus cuando estaba enfadado. Squalo apareció a los pocos minutos mientras aún le estaba poniendo unas vendas en el brazo y con un bufido dijo:

"¡Ese idiota de jefe!… siempre cree que puede salirse con la suya. Le voy a dar una paliza a ese mierda"

"Levi, aprende cómo hay que tratar al jefe" se mofó Bel.

"¡Cállate criajo! Seguro que vuelve igual que yo, _Bossu_ está hoy muy enfadado"

Mientras se dirigía al despacho de Xanxus iba mascullando toda clase de insultos dirigidos hacia su persona, apretaba sus puños con fuerza y con una expresión de agresividad, no entendía por qué estaba hoy tan enfadado y se disponía a buscar respuestas.

"¡VOOOOI! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Casi matas a Levi!"

"¿Quién es ese?"

"¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo que quién...?"

"¿Qué hacen todos aquí, capitán? Los trabajos no se hacen solos"

"¡Están todos los aeropuertos cerrados y no se…!"

"Y los señores tienen que ir en avión ¿no?" dijo interrumpiendo su frase y levantando por primera vez su mirada hacia él.

"E-eh… ¿qué quieres que hagan? No van a ir andan..."

"También se puede ir en coche" le contestó mirando de nuevo sus papeles.

"Pero si van en coche Bel por ejemplo tendría 6 horas en llegar hasta su…"

"No tiene otra cosa que hacer. Quiero que se larguen de aquí… YA"

"VOOOOI ya nos vamos… pero luego no te quejes de que…"

"Tú no te vas a ninguna parte"

"¡Quieres dejar de interrumpir mis fras…!"

"Nos vamos a japón"

"¡¿EEEH?! ¿A JAPÓN?"

"Te lo explicaré cuando me haya dado un baño caliente en el jacuzzi del hotel. Ahora lárgate de aquí escoria y diles que quiero esos trabajos para ayer"

Squalo se quedó sin aliento… un viaje a Japón con Xanxus. Su corazón latió con fuerza y sin decir nada más salió de su despacho encaminándose hacia la sala donde se encontraba su escuadrón.

"VOIII IDIOTAS EL jefe quiere saber qué hacéis aquí aún"

"Eeeeeh ¿lo aviones no vuelan hoy?" dijo Bel con tono sarcástico.

"¡Usad los coches pero largaos de aquí de una vez!… no quiero veros dentro de una hora vagueando aún por aquí"

"¿¡Y tú qué harás Squalo!?" exigió saber Levi.

"¡A ti que te importa! FUERA"

"Espero que Xanxus me pague bien por este trabajo" fue el último comentario de Mammon antes de abandonar la sala.

A regañadientes y poco entusiasmados con la idea de ir en coche obedecieron y abandonaron la mansión.

El tiburón estaba en su cuarto organizando su maleta con los nervios a flor de piel, nunca había hecho un viaje a solas con su jefe y comenzó a endurecerse mientras recordaba la felación salvaje que practicó con él hace 6 meses. Se llevó su mano a la entrepierna y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas abiertas acariciándose mientras volvía a escuchar en su cabeza esa voz de mando ordenándole a hacer esas cosas para él.

Se relamió recordando el sabor de su semen derramándose por la comisura de sus labios y metió la mano por debajo de su ropa, sacando su dura polla por encima de la goma elástica de sus pantalones holgados. La masajeó vigorosamente cerrando los ojos y apoyando su espalda en los pies de la cama para poder acariciar la entrada de su trasero con los dedos de la mano libre que metió por dentro de su pantalón. Apretó ligeramente su agujero para poder meter la yema del dedo índice, el cual sacó y metió repetidas veces al mismo ritmo que tenía su otra mano mientras bombeaba su hinchado miembro. Jadeando y respirando con dificultad notó como el orgasmo estaba a punto de invadirle los sentidos, pero una voz ronca le sacó de su extasiado mundo:

"¿_Ma che cazzo stai facendo_,_ feccia_? No es momento de hacer esto. Termina de recoger, nos vamos en media hora"

Se quedó tan petrificado que ni siquiera pudo soltar su erección, simplemente miró a Xanxus mientras le sonreía con esa medio sonrisa que le crispaba los nervios y le ordenaba que se diera prisa saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación. Tal fue el susto que incluso se le quitaron las ganas de seguir con su tarea, volvió a meterla en sus pantalones y siguió recogiendo su ropa temblorosamente mientras su corazón bombeaba la sangre de sus venas a mil por hora. _"Algún día le mataré" _se juró a si mismo mientras cerraba la maleta y se vestía.

* * *

><p>Es verdad que ese viaje iba a poner a prueba mi paciencia, el maldito jefe se empeñaba en torturarme, sabiendo cuanto me había gustado lo que me hizo, por eso se estaba resistiendo, porque no quería darme lo que yo deseaba. Podría haberme violado en el momento en el que me sorprendió con mi dedo dentro de mi culo, pero no… sonrió con esa puta sonrisa y se largó indiferente. Me encontré con él en la limusina, me senté enfrente y miré por la ventana incapaz de poner mis ojos sobre los suyos, pero notaba su mirada clavada en mi, poniéndome nervioso, intentando molestarme… ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto cabrearme?<p>

* * *

><p>Un silencio sepulcral se instaló durante todo el trayecto al aeropuerto, el tiburón Varia no dejó de mirar por la ventana ni un segundo, pero cuando vió a dónde se habían dirigido no pudo evitar gritarle:<p>

"_¡Stupido boss!_ ¿Quieres matarnos? ¡No se puede volar con este temporal!"

"Pensé que te habías quedado mudo, no sabes la alegría que me habías dado"

"VOIII"

Ignoró su protesta y Squalo no tuvo más remedio que seguirle como siempre. No creía que Xanxus fuera a suicidarse, así que como su líder pronunciaba una media de 30 palabras al día, incluyendo basura, mierda y escoria, y nunca le explicaba nada, decidió dejarse llevar.

Se dejó caer en el asiento del avión privado que disponía el jefe Varia y cruzó sus piernas y brazos observando los movimientos de un azafato muy apuesto que colocaba sus pertenencias.

"¿Te gusta? Tiene un buen trasero" Le susurró Xanxus al oído.

"VOIII ¡No hagas eso, idiota!" de un codazo apartó su cara mientras Xanxus se sentaba en el asiento que había detrás del suyo. El azafato dió un brinco al escuchar el repentino grito del tiburón y le miró de reojo pensando en las agallas que tenía al hablar de esa forma al líder de los Varia, pero esa mirada se prolongó más de lo previsto ya que el chico se quedó mirando el hermoso pelo blanco del capitán y sus hipnotizadores ojos color plata sin que este se diera cuenta.

"Basura... si tu mirada sigue ahí cuando parpadee, tu cuerpo llegará hecho pedazos a Japón"

El joven azafato entendió la amenaza a la perfección y siguió realizando su trabajo mientras Squalo se volvía a mirar a Xanxus sin intentar buscar una explicación a la amenaza.

El sol se asomó antes de que despegaran y el tiburón sonrió confirmando lo que ya sospechaba, su jefe siempre hacía las cosas por una razón.

"Tsk… ¿cómo lo sabías?"

Su pregunta fue ignorada y el avión despegó por fin. El viaje iba a ser largo y aburrido, sobre todo con el misántropo compañero con el que viajaba. Suspiró acomodando su cuerpo y puso una película en la pequeña pantalla, pero era tan mala y aburrida que se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta en el cómodo asiento del caro jet privado.

Xanxus se levantó para ir al baño y cuando volvió se quedó mirándole mientras dormía, desde que pasó lo de aquella noche no había dejado de pensar por qué motivo lo hizo, solo sabía que en ese momento su cuerpo le traicionó y por más que su mente le gritaba que no lo hiciera, por alguna extraña razón sus extremidades no respondieron y acabó dejándose llevar por el deseo… ¿deseo era la palabra? No sabía si era eso o pura lujuria pero si era esto último ¿por qué solo le pasaba con él? Había intentado acostarse con las chicas más guapas que podían existir en Italia, el dinero se lo permitía, pero no consiguió excitarse con ninguna de ellas, ninguna le daba el placer que él necesitaba, solo estaban envueltas en carne suave y le decían palabras que él quería oír porque las estaba pagando para que lo hicieran. Pero con él todo fue distinto, la necesidad que tuvo en ese momento de hacerle suyo fue tan apremiante que incluso logró resquebrajar la coraza alrededor de sus sentimientos, por minúsculo que fuera le mostró a su letal tiburón cuánto estaba disfrutando con su boca. Por eso desde entonces no pudo acercarse más a él, porque temía que esa coraza terminara de romperse del todo.

Después de 15 horas lograron por fin llegar al aeropuerto de Tokyo. El viaje fue tranquilo y reinó el silencio excepto por algún comentario aislado. Squalo notó que su jefe estuvo más callado que de costumbre y se armó de paciencia pensando en la estancia tan dura que le esperaba si seguía manteniendo esa actitud.

Al bajar del avión, un coche privado les estaba esperando en la misma pista y les llevó a la ciudad de Namimori después de un par de horas de trayecto. Les dejó en el hotel más lujoso que la modesta ciudad podía permitirse y escuchó como Xanxus bufaba decepcionado:

"VOI ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿El hotel no es del agrado de su alteza?" dijo con tono de burla.

"Mientras tenga jacuzzi…"

El tiburón fue a recoger las llaves y recibió tan solo una tarjeta, miró a la recepcionista y la preguntó a su estilo.

"VOI ¡Somos dos! ¡Me falta una habitación!"

"E-eeeh, déjeme comprobarlo señor" pasaron unos segundos de silencio mientras comprobaba los datos en su ordenador y le confirmó "E-eh, disculpe si ha habido algún error, pero solo la suite está reservada"

"¿Q-QUÉ?" se giró irritado para mirar a su jefe que le esperaba molesto en un sofá de la entrada y se dirigió a él dando zancadas.

"¿¡Qué es eso de que solo has reservado una habitación!?"

"Es la suite, escoria, hay dos habitaciones en ella. No voy a gastar más dinero para que tú te masturbes tranquilo" le dedicó la sonrisa que cabreaba tanto al tiburón y caminó al ascensor ignorando sus insultos.

"¿Q-Qué has dicho? _¡Stupido boss!..._ ¡Te estoy hablando!... VOOOOI XANXUS"

La gente que deambulaba por el hall le miraban molestos mientras seguía la estela de su jefe hacia el ascensor. Apoyó la espalda en el espejo cruzando sus brazos y le dedicó una cara de pocos amigos.

"Eres irritante"

Silencio

"Muy irritante"

Silencio

"No sé por qué te aguanto aún… Tsk"

Ante ese comentario Xanxus levantó la mirada para mirarle, le acorraló con fuerza contra el espejo, apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de su cara y resquebrajando el cristal debido a su descomunal fuerza.

"Me aguantas porque te ordeno que lo hagas. Cuando me canse de ti podrás hacer lo que te salga de los cojones, pero mientras tanto… eres mi escoria"

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, después de cinco meses lo volvió a acorralar de forma posesiva y se convirtió otra vez en el Xanxus con el que se acostumbró a tratar en el último año, ese Xanxus que le estaba excitando en un ascensor de un hotel mientras le mostraba con descaro su superioridad recordándole a quién pertenecía.

Sus fuertes manos le soltaron al escuchar el 'ding' del ascensor y salieron de él, Squalo aún sin aliento y con el corazón desbocado.

La habitación no era la mejor suite que hubieran visto en sus vidas, pero tampoco se podían quejar, hacía honor a su nombre siendo bastante completa y cómoda, y sobre todo y para alivio de Squalo… tenía el maldito jacuzzi.

"Vaya _merda _de jacuzzi"

"¿Ya estás quejándote?" le dijo mientras sacaba la ropa de su jefe de la maleta.

"Pide algo para comer, basura"

"¡¿Y tú qué harás? darte un bañito relajante ¿no?!"

Su respuesta fue un sonoro portazo y suspiró molesto por la actitud de su jefe. Obedeciendo sus órdenes usó el teléfono de la habitación para llamar al servicio de habitaciones y pedir una cena típica japonesa de la que no entendía ni la mitad de los platos y se tumbó en su cama bocarriba y con los brazos en cruz mirando al techo. Al rato levantó la cabeza y echó un vistazo a la puerta cerrada del baño, se excitó imaginándose el poderoso cuerpo de Xanxus desnudo en un baño de agua caliente y sacudió la cabeza para intentar eliminar esos pensamientos impuros hasta que fue rescatado por alguien que llamaba a la puerta:

"¡Servicio de habitaciones!"

"VOI ¡Ya era hora!" gritó encaminándose hacia la puerta y dijo mientras la abría "¿Cuánto tardan en Japón en hacer la cena?"

El hombre entró con el carrito con una sonrisa y Squalo le echó bruscamente justo cuando Xanxus salía del baño con solo una toalla atada a su cintura. El tiburón cerró con un portazo y cuando se giró para hablar a su jefe le vió con su escaso atuendo y las palabras murieron en su boca fulminantemente.

"A ver a qué sabe la comida japo…"

"¿Te pasa algo, basura?" dijo secándose el pelo con otro toalla.

"¡Podrías vestirte para cenar, maldito pervertido!"

Como era costumbre ignoró su comentario y destapó las bandejas de comida preguntando:

"¿Qué _cazzo _es esto?" sacó una bola de arroz y la examinó con cara de asco.

"VOI Pues comida japonesa, no esperarás que te hagan en Japón _ravioli di carne_"

"Tsk… que basura"

"¡Pero si no lo has probado!... Espera" buscó algo que pudiera gustarle y agarró con los palillos torpemente un trozo de sushi de salmón "Toma" se le acercó a la boca mientras Xanxus la abría pero se cayó al rozarle los labios.

"Tsk… eres un inútil" lo recuperó con su mano y se lo comió mientras observaba como el tiburón seguía empeñado en cogerle el truco a los palillos sin mucho éxito "Pide un puto tenedor"

"¿Qué problema tienes? Quiero a...prender…. ¡JA! ¿Lo ves?" dijo mientras conseguía llevarse más o menos un trozo de sushi de atún a la boca.

Después de cenar encendieron un rato la tele y pusieron un canal de series americano, pero el aburrido espadachín, después tres horas viendo una serie sobre vampiros muy mal hecha, le dijo que se iba a la cama.

"Paso de esta bazofia, me voy a dormir"

Cuando pasó por delante de Xanxus su mano fue agarrada con fuerza por otra más grande.

"VOI ¿¡Qué haces!?"

El líder de los Varia hizo caso omiso de sus protestas y le sentó de nuevo, esta vez encima de su regazo. Squalo se ruborizó enseguida y se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer con ambas manos apoyadas en el asiento del sillón a los lados de los muslos de Xanxus.

Agarró su cabello y tiró de él hacia abajo para atacarle con un beso feroz, lleno de lujuria y deseo reprimido que difícilmente podía disfrazar en esos momentos tras ninguna de sus máscaras de crueldad o frialdad.

El tiburón espadachín dejó caer su pecho hacia el de su jefe y, por primera vez desde que empezaron esa extraña relación, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos devolviéndole el beso apasionadamente. Notaba como las rudas manos pasaban por toda su espalda tirando de su pelo de vez en cuando y se posaban en sus nalgas apretándolas posesivamente. El jefe Varía se puso de pie sin soltarle su trasero y le tumbó encima del sofá colocándose rápidamente entre sus piernas y recorriendo su cuerpo con una mirada sádica.

"Hmmm ¿Por dónde empiezo a descuartizar a este _squalo_?"

* * *

><p><em>Di merda: <em>de mierda

_feccia : _escoria

¿_Ma che cazzo stai facendo_,_ feccia? : _¿que coño estás haciendo, escoria?

_Stupid boss: _ estúpido jefe


	2. La primera noche en Japón

Era una sensación extraña que nunca pensé que me pudiera llegar a sobrecoger algún día, un cosquilleo en mi estómago y una necesidad apremiante que me impulsaban a hacer cosas que no quería hacer. Mientras arañaba y manoseaba su torso me iba poniendo cada vez más duro al contemplar en la expresión de su cara cuánto le estaba gustando, se retorcía debajo de mí, buscándome con sus caderas, intentando tocarme con sus manos, pero esto último lo tenía prohibido, sabía que le mataría si me tocaba y obedientemente accedió a que se las atara detrás de su cuello.

Esa sensación era extremadamente mejor que la que sentía cada vez que sesgaba alguna insignificante vida, el olor de su sudor era mucho más excitante que el de la sangre tibia derramada, y sus ruegos muchos más dulces que cualquiera de las súplicas con las que me he podido deleitar antes. Nada podía compararse con ese momento.

Muchas de las mujeres más hermosas de esta mierda de planeta han intentado seducirme mientras yo disfrutaba con su ingenuidad, haciéndolas creer que me interesaban para llevarlas a mi cama y follarlas salvajemente como a mi se me antojaba. Siempre me costaba ponerme duro, me daban asco esas escorias, su voz de tono seductor, el contorneo de sus caderas o sus asquerosas y suaves manos tocando mi pecho para intentar provocarme… Siempre era la misma puta historia, parecían sacadas de alguna academia para ser zorras de mafiosos adinerados. Pero yo me desahogaba en esos coños calientes, amordazando su boca para no oír su estridente y desagradable voz y follándolas de espaldas para no ver su maquillada y operada cara.

Pero con el _squalo di merda_ estaba siendo distinto, no me apetecía acabar, no quería dejar de disfrutar de la expresión desesperada que se dibujaba en su cara, solo quería que me suplicara, quería escuchar ese tono de voz que jamás en todos estos años le había escuchado mientras me rogaba que le tocara. Jamás nadie había pronunciado mi nombre de aquella forma que hacía que quisiera correrme en los pantalones, con él perdía mi fría compostura, mi cuerpo temblaba de deseo y mi respiración se aceleraba haciéndome jadear como una maldita escoria humana. Quería que mi tiburón se resistiera, no necesitaba una puta más en mi colección, necesitaba que tuviera claro que es lo que quiere y que me lo mostrara, para así poder disfrutar más destrozando _il suo_ _superbi di squalo, _su orgullo de tiburón… Superbi Squalo… ¡JA! Quería tirar a la basura la dignidad de su nombre, quería ser el único que pudiera disfrutar de un Squalo hundido y entregado completamente a mi. Voy a hacerle sufrir sin darle lo que me pide, para dejarle bien claro _chi è il cazzo boss._

* * *

><p>Sus grandes manos estaban por todo su cuerpo, a diferencia de lo que Squalo se imaginó cuando le tumbó en el sofá, el jefe estaba tomándose su tiempo. Arañaba placenteramente su carne, dejando surcos carmesí por donde pasaba, mientras el tiburón arqueaba su espalda e intentaba reprimir los gemidos.<p>

"¿Por qué intentas ser tan silencioso? Tu jefe quiere oirte suplicar"

"Q-que te… ngh… ¡que te jodan!"

Xanxus estuvo a punto de perder la compostura y las ganas de abrirle de piernas y metérsela se incrementaron peligrosamente, pero intentó calmarse y respiró hondo una sola vez exterminando esa lujuria de sus sentidos.

"¿Te está gustando, basura? No paras de retorcerte como un gusano"

"¡No! Me das asco _merda di boss_… ¡Aaaah! ¡N-no, eso no!"

Por supuesto que le estaba gustando, jamás en su vida había estado tan excitado, pero lo que le incomodaba era ceder el control de esa manera. Él era un tiburón y los tiburones son los reyes del océano, no temen a nada y no se inclinan ante nadie. Pero el se sentía en esos momentos como un _squalo_ amaestrado, un tierno _delfino_ que movía sus aletas al ritmo de las palmas de su domador, haciendo todas las cosas que le pedía por un trozo de pescado, en su caso por seguir sintiendo esas poderosas manos sobre su cuerpo, esas caricias agresivas y esa mirada sangrienta sobre su sudoroso cuerpo.

Un ruido estridente le sacó de su trance, el teléfono sonaba una y otra vez y, aunque intentaron ignorarlo al final el jefe se lo lanzó a la cara y le dijo que contestara mientras seguía torturándole.

"V-VOI ¿Quién coño e-eres?"

"¿Squ-chan? ¿estás bien? te noto un poco…"

"VOIIIII ¿Qué quieres Luss?"

"Oh my, my… ¡Vale, vale!... verás comandante… tenemos un pequeño problemilla… es que resulta que con este temporal y eso pues… eeem"

"¡Al grano!... ¡Ah!" no pudo reprimir el grito cuando Xanxus apretó uno de sus pezones "¡No hagas eso, estúpido!" le advirtió susurrando.

"¡No me des órdenes!" apretó su cuello con su enorme mano mientras Squalo intentaba librarse de ella.

"¡N-no hagas eso... para! Estoy ha-hablando por teléfono… ¡QUITA _MERDA_!"

"E-eeeh ¿Squ-chan? ¿Qué te está haciendo el jefe?"

Xanxus le liberó por fin y se fue a servirse un vaso de whisky con hielo dejando a su subordinado hablar en paz.

"¡HABLA!"

"E-eeeh ¿Qué está pasando ahí?"

"¡A tí que te importa! habla o cuelgo el puto teléfono, Lussuria"

"My, my… creo que prefiero no saberlo… en fin, verás…"

Xanxus miraba su cara sonrojada desde el minibar sonriendo por dentro, estaba delicioso cuando ponía esa expresión de incomodidad y de bochorno, pero algo parecía no ir bien, su expresión se iba convirtiendo en una de terror a medida que Lussuria le decía algo.

"P-pero… ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?" miró de reojo a Xanxus y pensó _"Merda… esto no va a gustarle"_ "E-eh… ya veo… oye… emmm… v-voy a decírselo ¿v-vale?... ya me e-encargo yo. Adiós"

Dejó el teléfono lentamente en la mesa y se enfrentó con la mirada impaciente de su jefe, respiró hondo y le dió la noticia.

"E-eeeeh… Bel ha…" volvió a respirar hondo cerrando los ojos y lo soltó de carrerilla "Bel ha exterminado una familia entera"

"Ya… ¿y? Ese era su trabajo"

"Pero… pero no ha… se ha equivocado de familia"

La expresión de Xanxus siguió inmutable, Squalo supo que estaba pensando, pero no le gustó que no moviera ni un solo centímetro, estaba cabreado y él era la única persona en esos momentos con la que podía desahogarse. Pero de nuevo su jefe le sorprendió ese día:

"Dame el puto teléfono" marcó el número de Bel y esperó a que le contestara.

"Habla el príncipe" dijo con una melodía estúpida.

"Déjate de mierdas, escoria" Xanxus pudo notar como se sorprendía al otro lado del teléfono al escuchar su voz, el jefe Varia parecía tener alergia a los teléfonos "Escúchame bien porque sabes que no lo voy a repetir… limpia ese puto desastre que has hecho tú mismo sin dejar la más mínima huella, pelos y demás mierdas y haz el trabajo que se te ha mandado, como nos señalen a nosotros por ese error tuyo colgaré tu cabeza en lo alto de una pica adornando la entrada principal de la mansión para darte de ostias cada vez que pase por delante" Colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó contra una pared haciéndolo añicos.

"VOOOOOI ¡Era mi teléfono!" se dispuso a recoger los pedazos, pero la poderosa mano le frenó y le lanzó de nuevo al sillón.

"¿Quién te ha dado permiso para levantarte, basura? No he acabado contigo, de hecho…" dijo mientras se posicionaba encima "ni siquiera he empezado"

Squalo volvió a endurecerse al sentir la fría mano que había sujetado el vaso lleno de hielo sobre él, Xanxus observó como se estremecía al notar el contacto y decidió darle más. Agarró un cubito que nadaba en el whisky y se lo llevó a los labios, el tiburón lo lamió mientras el líquido le caía por la barbilla y resbalaba por su cuello y el jefe recogió la estela con su lengua sensualmente a la vez que llevaba el hielo por debajo de su ombligo.

Por primera vez en esa noche escuchó un gélido involuntario de su subordinado cuando notó el contraste que hizo su cálida lengua al lamer el rastro que había dejado el agua helada muy cerca de su entrepierna. Bajó un poco la goma elástica de su pijama y llevó el hielo casi deshecho a esa zona que se había abierto ante sus ojos mientras su tiburón se retorcía y gemía con más intensidad. Su lengua volvió a retirar el líquido lentamente y después agarró el vaso con el alcohol derramando parte de su contenido sobre su pecho. Squalo gritó al sentir el contacto del frío líquido y después gimió de nuevo al volver a notar esa lengua tan reconfortante sobre su piel.

"¿Quieres un poco, escoria? parece que tienes la boca seca"

El tiburón asintió y abrió la boca mientras su jefe volcaba el contenido del vaso en ella desde lo alto. La mayoría se derramó fuera y Xanxus se lanzó agresivamente a recuperar el caro alcohol escocés, succionando y lamiendo con fuerza su cuello y cara, después le besó con igual efusividad mientras juntaba con un fuerte golpe sus caderas.

"¡Xa-Xanxus!"

El tiburón estaba comenzando a enterrar por fin su orgullo ante los avances sádicos de su jefe y dejó de intentar evitar los gemidos dejándose llevar por su deliciosa tortura. Movía sus caderas hacia arriba deseando notar contra su muslo la polla dura de su jefe, flexionaba y estiraba su pierna acariciándosela con cada vaivén mientras frotaba la suya propia con el estómago de su atacante.

"Joder… vas a correrte en tus pantalones, basura. Deja de hacer eso"

"¡Aaaaah!... Dema...siado… ¡AAAH!... ¡tarde!... MIERDA"

Xanxus se sentó de rodillas mirando su cara exageradamente roja y le preguntó riéndose con esa risa que era tan rara y difícil de escuchar.

"¿En serio te has corrido sin que te toque, endeble _squalo_? jaaaaajajajajaja"

"VOOOOI ¿¡Q-qué es tan gracioso!?" dijo incorporándose y juntando sus frentes.

"Eres una escoria… una débil escoria que no puede aguantar ni 10 minutos bajo mi control"

"Y eso te gusta ¿verdad cerdo sádico?" le preguntó desviando su cara.

"No tienes ni idea de cuanto" agarró su mentón con fuerza y forzó encontrar sus miradas de nuevo. Le tumbó otra vez y pasó su mano por la zona mojada de su pantalón.

"Vaya… ¿cuánto has soltado? esto está empapado"

Restregó su mano por la tela y la llenó de semen.

"¿A qué sabe la leche de tiburón?"

Squalo miraba endureciéndose otra vez como su jefe lamía su cremoso fluido, era una visión que sólo se había imaginado en sus sueños más húmedos y ahora estaba reproduciéndose delante de sus propios ojos. Quería tocar ese torso musculoso, esos glúteos tan firmes y sobre todo comerse su hinchada hombría como hizo esa noche, pero Xanxus no parecía que hoy tuviera ganas de cederle ni la más diminuta pizca de control y tampoco le dejaba deleitarse con la vista ya que aún tenía sus pantalones y camisa puestos, aunque era evidente para Squalo que le estaban molestando ya que su bulto sobresalía prominentemente pidiendo a gritos ser liberado.

"¿P-por qué no t-te quitas los pantalones?"

"¿Eeeeh?" dijo su jefe terminando de lamer su dedo índice con cara indiferente.

"Tsk… haz lo que quieras" dijo ruborizándose aún más.

"¿Ya quieres acabar? Acabas de correrte"

"VOI ¡no lo digo por mi, idiota!"

"¡JA! ¿Ahora te preocupas por mi?"

"¡Es imposible no odiarte!"

"¿Hmm? ¿También odias esto?"

Por primera vez en su vida, el masculino jefe Varia se decidió a tocar la carne de la erección de otro hombre, metió su mano bruscamente por dentro de su pijama y sin titubear la masajeó apretando ligeramente. Squalo se quedó sin aliento al sentir esa mano enorme masturbándole y hundió sus uñas en la tela del cojín con fuerza intentando reprimir y ocultar cuanto le estaba gustando, pero el número uno de los Varia volvió a insistir.

"¿También me odias ahora, escoria?"

"¡AH!"

"Contéstame" apretó con más fuerza y le masturbó a toda velocidad.

"¡AAAAH! PARA, PARAAAA"

"Está bien" Xanxus le hizo caso sabiendo que le rogaría para que continuara, y así fue.

"MERDA… ¡N-no pares _Stupido boss_!"

"Me he cansado de esto, basura"

Se desabrochó por fin sus pantalones y se quedó solo con esos shorts tan apretados que estaban absorbiendo el poco aliento que le quedaba al tiburón. Su mirada se perdió en su enorme erección y su corazón comenzó a latir otra vez a mil por hora.

"¿Te gusta esto?" dijo pasando su mano por el bulto de sus calzoncillos "Levántate y túmbate en la cama, ahora voy"

Una sensación aplastante se apoderó de su cuerpo al escuchar la orden de su jefe, un sudor frío le recorrió la nuca y sus manos, y al levantarse tuvo otra vez que sentarse porque un fuerte vahído le impidió mantenerse de pie. Xanxus estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final, y Squalo no sabía si estaba preparado para eso, todo había sido muy repentino y comenzaba a dudar de si realmente quería entregarle su cuerpo, además su descomunal tamaño le acobardaba y no estaba seguro de si saldría vivo de esa cama.

Pero suspiró mientras Xanxus se iba al baño, pensó en todo el placer que le había hecho sentir y se armó de valor para encaminarse obedientemente a la habitación y tumbarse con un cosquilleo desagradable en su estómago, no creyó haberse sentido así de nervioso en su vida.

La cama era una de esas clásicas de madera cara que tenía un poste en cada pata cuya finalidad Squalo desconocía, las sábanas parecían de buena calidad y la colcha era mullida y agradable.

Pasaron tan solo dos minutos, pero a él le parecieron una eternidad. Xanxus salió del baño con una bata abierta de seda muy cara sin nada más debajo para que pudiera ver su musculoso cuerpo y su miembro que volvía a estar flácido de nuevo.

"_Maldito boss… ¿Cómo hace para mantenerse tan tranquilo?"_

Sin decir ni una sola palabra arrancó un trozo de sábana y le ató las manos al enorme cabecero de madera y se quedó mirándole desde un lado de la cama con sus brazos cruzados.

"¿¡Por qué cojones me atas siempre!?"

Xanxus le ignoró y se sentó en el borde al lado de su pierna derecha, sacó un bote y se impregnó la mano entera con el contenido. El olor que llegó a las fosas nasales del tiburón era el de algo muy dulce, como fresas o frambuesas, o puede que ambas a la vez. Con la mano limpia le separó los muslos y le obligó a flexionar las piernas para poder untar el mejunje del botecito en su trasero. Inmediatamente entendió que se trataba de algo lubricante por la sensación que le estaba dejando en la zona y se sonrojó de nuevo reprimiendo sus gemidos. El gel era frío y excitante, y el masaje que le estaba proporcionando era demasiado bueno y placentero como para no dejarse llevar.

Con los restos que había en su mano comenzó a masajear su flácido miembro al mismo tiempo que se posicionaba entre las piernas del tiburón, que con un sonido de protesta se acobardó ante la posición que estaba tomando.

"¿El _arrogante e prepotente_ _squalo_ tiene miedo?"

"¡N-no te tengo miedo, basura!"

La yema de un dedo se introdujo en su interior, se retorció y cerró los ojos intentando relajarse sin mucho éxito hasta que notó como ese dedo seguía avanzando por su recto con relativa facilidad gracias a la abundante lubricación que su jefe había tenido el detalle de proporcionarle.

Se quedó quieto como una estatua mientras notaba como comenzaba a mover lentamente el dedo, sacándolo y metiéndolo unos milímetros para después aumentar la distancia, se sentía tan agusto que deseaba que no acabara nunca de acariciar su interior, pero Xanxus lo sacó y un segundo dedo intentó meterse junto con el primero.

"¡AHH! ¡E-eso duele ca-cabronazo!"

"Cállate, pareces una mujer"

"VOI ¿A quién llamas muj…? AAAH ¡No tan rápido!"

Xanxus intentó ser suave con él, pero se empeñaba en provocarle con cada cosa que le hacía, se resistía deliciosamente a sus avances, pero ya estaba harto de ser amable, ya se acabaron las lubricaciones y las preparaciones, le enseñaría de una vez a ese _squalo_ quién mandaba.

"_MERDA, ¡CHIUDI QUELLA CAZZO DI BOCCA!_"

Le dejó bien claro que quería que dejara de hablar y 3 dedos se introdujeron a la vez dentro de él, su esfínter protestó, pero la presión ejercida era demasiado para sus defensas y su trasero se abrió rindiéndose ante los invasores. Ya no podía hacer nada, costaba que el jefe Varia se enfadara, pero sabía que cuando Xanxus gritaba nada podía calmarlo, tan solo podía dejar que se desahogara como él quería con su cuerpo mientras le follaba salvajemente con sus dedos. Su otra mano estaba apoyada en su muslo derecho y lo apretaba con fuerza clavando sus uñas en la carne del espadachín, que gritaba y gemía a la vez, extasiado por esa sensación dolorosa y placentera, pero su trance cesó cuando los dedos se retiraron bruscamente.

"XA-XANXUS" se retorcía intentando librarse de sus ataduras para masturbarse y poder hacer algo para aliviar su dolorosa erección que ya goteaba un líquido transparente.

"Qué, qué quieres zorra, no grites mi nombre así" el sudor le resbalaba por su cuerpo y se quitó la bata tirándola a un lado, se retiró con la muñeca el fluido de su frente y se levantó a beber agua.

"_MERDA _¿Dónde vas ahora? J-joder… haz... algo… n-no puedo…"

"¿Qué quieres, escoria?"

"P-por favor…"

"¡JA! El poderoso Squalo rogando"

"Tsk…"

"He dicho que me digas que quieres" se aproximó a la cama de nuevo y se quedó mirándole de pie con los brazos cruzados.

"¡MALDITO SÁDICO! ¡Quiero que me folles! Lo nece… Te necesito"

Xanxus se quedó de piedra, nunca antes había oído que nadie le necesitara de esa manera tan desesperada y mientras veía cómo por fin el tiburón se terminaba de derrumbar se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas. La sensación que le invadió se acrecentó al ver como las lágrimas resbalaban por la cara de su capitán, instintivamente llevó su dedo pulgar a su mejilla y le retiró con delicadeza una gota solitaria que se dirigía hacia la almohada, agarró después su barbilla con esa mano y le giró la cara para que le mirara. Al cruzar sus ojos el tiburón comenzó a llorar con más intensidad y Xanxus pensó que explotaría en ese momento si no hacía algo, así que se posicionó mejor agarrando su dolorosa erección con la mano derecha y la colocó en la entrada, sujetándola mientras empujaba con un gruñido.

La presión incluso después de haberle preparado con sus dedos era enorme y el tiburón gritaba debajo de él intentando zafarse de sus ataduras con violencia. Xanxus se iba calentando más viendo el estado en el que estaba entrando el orgulloso espadachín y la presión ejercida iba aumentando hasta que perdió la poca compostura que intentaba mantener cuando le oyó gritar:

"JODER…¡Metemela ya! FOLLAME" hizo un movimiento brusco de cadera intentando impalarse con la polla de Xanxus y el jefe respondió metiéndosela de un solo empujón.

"¿Te gusta duro zorra? Es mi especialidad"

Una y otra vez le embestía con dureza, sin importarle que era su primera vez y sin preocuparse por el estado en el que quedaría su ano después de esa agresión. El tiburón estaba completamente derrumbado y gemía y suplicaba sin parar que le follara más duro y más rápido cada vez que golpeaba su próstata.

Nunca el gran Xanxus había estado tan excitado mientras lo hacía con alguien y era la primera vez que miraba la cara de la persona que estaba penetrando, jadeaba muy rápidamente y sudaba sin poder evitar soltar sonidos de placer, una mezcla entre gruñido y gemido, que se colaban por el conducto auditivo del tiburón excitándole aún más al sentirse afortunado de ser el único capaz de provocar esa reacción en el frío e insensible jefe Varia.

De pronto Xanxus se impacientó al sentir que el orgasmo estaba a punto de acabar con su placentero ataque y se sorprendió de que llegara tan rápido, normalmente podía estar cerca de una hora jugando con su presa, pero con su capitán todo parecía ir al revés.

"_¡Dai stronza! ¡sborrare per me!"_

Cuanto deseaba Squalo que le ordenara hacer eso con ese acento italiano suyo tan excitante...Le obedeció con un grito de placer que estremeció el cuerpo entero de Xanxus y tuvo un orgasmo tan intenso que incluso creyó que iba a desmayarse. El jefe notó las contracciones violentas de su esfínter y se corrió dentro de él sin poder reprimir un gemido ronco que escapó de sus cuerdas vocales, permaneció dentro mientras descargaba todo su líquido cremoso y, jadeando con violencia, observó la cara extasiada de Squalo mientras temblaba debajo de él.

Sacó lentamente su hombría y observó cómo su semen salía del cálido agujero a raudales, recogió un poco con su dedo índice y acarició el muslo interior de su capitán con él, después se retiró de sus piernas y se sentó en la cama al lado de su agotado subordinado.

* * *

><p>Ninguno dijo una sola palabra, estábamos demasiado cansados, aturdidos y confundidos como para pensar con claridad lo que había que decir. Yo no podía dejar de mirar mi cuerpo, mi traicionero cuerpo que había dejado expuesto lo poco de humanidad que queda en mi ante el <em>Squalo di merda<em>. Le había mostrado un lado de mi que incluso yo desconocía, y eso me cabreaba, me jodia mucho mostrar debilidad ante nadie ni siquiera ante mí mismo, pero yo también había visto algo de él que no creo que él haya visto tampoco, un _squalo _derrotado por un _lione_, el puto rey de la tierra contra el rey del océano. Un _squalo_ derrumbado y entregado a mi, con su orgullo hecho trizas mientras me rogaba y suplicaba en las puertas de la desesperación con lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

><p>La mañana amaneció fría en Japón y Squalo abrió los ojos lentamente mientras una migraña intensa le obligaba a cerrarlos de nuevo. Sentía su cuerpo hecho pedazos y le costó enfocar su mente para recordar que le había pasado <em>"La mierda de jefe… se habrá quedado agusto"<em>. Obligó a sus párpados a abrirse a pesar de la jaqueca y escaneó la habitación buscando a su acompañante, pero no le encontró allí. Se destapó jurándose a sí mismo que él no había tenido las fuerza ni la consciencia suficiente para haberse tapado y se sentó en la cama con un grito de dolor, el trasero le dolía inhumanamente e intentó poner los pies en el suelo y levantarse rápidamente para no ejercer tanta presión en esa zona _"Maldito bastardo, me ha reventado el trasero, seguro que ha disfrutado con… ¿Eh?"_

Los pensamientos de Squalo fueron interrumpidos cuando vio una bandeja de desayuno en la mesa que había enfrente de la televisión.

"¿Desde cuando esa inhumana persona se preocupa de si desayuno o no desayuno?"

"No me importa, pero te necesito al cien por cien hoy"

La voz ronca le hizo dar un respingo y temió darse la vuelta para mirarle, aún no sabía que había significado lo que hicieron anoche y no quería que viera la duda e incertidumbre en sus ojos, ya había visto demasiada debilidad suya.

"Tsk… ¿Al cien por cien? entonces no tuviste que violarme anoche como un puto psicópata"

"¿Eh? ¿Violarte? Me parece que las palabras 'Fóllame más fuerte' 'métemela' y 'hazlo más rápido' no entran dentro de la definición de violación"

Sonrojado se intentó sentar sin decir una palabra más a tomarse el desayuno. Xanxus observaba divertido como el tiburón debatía consigo mismo sobre como debía hacerlo para no sentir dolor al apoyar sus nalgas en el sofá.

"Come de pie y vámonos"

"VOI ¿vas a decirme de una puta vez que hacemos aquí?"

"¿No te lo he dicho?" dijo con su cara de indiferencia.

"NO ¡Solo me has tumbado en una cama!"

"¿Vas a estar todo el día con eso?"

"VOOOOI ¡Dímelo de una vez!"

"Te he hablado sobre los anillos Vongola ¿verdad?" el tiburón asintió mientras se llevaba el extraño desayuno japonés a la boca "Voy a recuperar las mitades que faltan"

La frase tan tajante y peligrosa se le atragantó al tiburón en la garganta, cuando logró pasar la comida le preguntó:

"¿Pero quién las tiene?"

"No lo sé aún… el viejo no quiso decírmelo. Pero estoy siguiendo a una basura de CEDEF que trabaja para la mano derecha del noveno" guardó unos segundos de silencio y le dijo "Tráemelos y deshazte de esa rata"

"VOOOI ¿Quieres que luche así? ¡No puedo ni sentarme _maldito boss_!"

"No haberme provocado anoche" seguía con sus brazos cruzados y mirando por la ventana.

"¡¿Que yo te he provocado, retrasado?!"

"Si no cumples mi orden me desharé de ti también" se levantó y se acercó a agarrar su barbilla "y eso sería una pena, acabo de empezar a disfrutar contigo" le besó agresivamente y dio por finalizada su explicación de la misión diciéndole "Trae esas mitades, escoria. Eres el mejor hombre que tengo"

Ese halago tan inusual pareció convencerlo y terminó su desayuno y se vistió a toda velocidad. Antes de salir por la puerta su jefe le advirtió:

"Te quiero de vuelta para comer… _Squalo di merda_"

"VOOOI ¡Vendré cuando me dé la gana!" con un portazo se marchó enfadado como siempre hacía cuando terminaba de hablar con su jefe.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el ascensor recordó fragmentos de la noche anterior, todas las sensaciones que sintió, el dolor mezclándose con el placer, la necesidad de sentirle dentro de él aunque eso le desgarrara por dentro y, sobre todo vio su orgullo tirado por un abismo, una compostura que no podía volver a tener en su presencia, el imponente líder Varia le había visto hundido debajo de su cuerpo, entregado a sus torturas y suplicándole con desesperación.

Aplacó la ira cerrando con fuerza su puño de la mano derecha y salió del hotel con los datos que le había dado su jefe. Se encaminó a la pequeña casa de un barrio residencial que en esos momentos se encontraba repleta de gente muy ruidosa y se subió al tejado de la casa de enfrente para observarles sin entender qué podría estar haciendo un miembro de CEDEF con esa gente tan humilde.

Vio un niño vestido con un traje de vaca que revoloteaba por el pequeño jardín con una niña de su edad muy cabezona corriendo detrás de él para intentar recuperar su comida. Un chico de unos 15 años salió corriendo de la casa con un bocado de comida en la boca y atándose los zapatos a toda prisa gritando que no llegaría a su cita con una tal Kyoko y una tal Haru a tiempo.

Una mujer de mediana edad tendía la ropa ayudada por otra más joven mientras conversaban tranquilamente.

"_Stupido boss ¿Quién coño es esta gente?"_

Trás una hora observando desesperado y cabreándose más con cada segundo que pasaba por fin vió a su objetivo: un crio que miraba desconfiado hacia todos lados como si temiera encontrar algún peligro hasta que puso su mirada en él. El hábil tiburón aterrizó delante del chico de pelo marrón y ojos azules que le miró asustado llevándose la mano muy poco disimuladamente a un costado como si esperara que algo permaneciera allí.

"VOOOOI ¡Te encontré, escoria! Dame los anillos, y te perdonaré la vida"

"No sé de qué me hablas… Squalo" vio como sacaba un botecito y se tomaba algo que parecía ser una pastilla. Cuando se la tragó, una llama de última voluntad apareció en su frente.

"VOOOOI ¡Se ha pasado la oportunidad pacífica de solucionar esto!"

El tiburón pasó al ataque, arremetía con crueldad y fría precisión contra el chico que se defendía rápidamente de sus ataques con una extraña espada triangular. Se enzarzaron en un duro combate que difícilmente alguien sin su habilidad podía apreciar con claridad, los golpes de Squalo eran rápidos y acertados y hacían recular al niño castaño hasta que lo acorraló contra un muro y puso su espada de la mano artificial en su cuello.

"¡Dame los putos anillos mocoso!"

"¡Jamás!"

El capitán Varia se dejó empujar porque estaba disfrutando con el combate y quería ver hacer su primer movimiento para ver de que era capaz. Se situó a lo lejos y le lanzó el extraño arma que actuó como si fuera un boomerang, pero lo interceptó con mucha facilidad con su espada y lo alejó de su dueño.

"¡Mierda!"

El superior espadachín caminaba hacia él pero su oponente emprendió una carrera desesperada intentando alejar los anillos de su contrincante jugando al despiste. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se chocó con Tsuna y sus dos guardianes.

"¡NO!"

El niño esquivó al décimo y sus acompañantes y se intentó alejar de ellos, pero los tres le siguieron a toda velocidad preguntándose el porqué de su repentina actitud. Le alcanzaron cerca de una terraza repleta de gente y le exigieron una explicación:

"¡Ahora no Sawada-dono! ¡Tenéis que salir de…!... ¡Mierda!"

"¡¿EEEEH?! ¿Q-Quién es este Basil-kun?"

"VOOOOI ESCORIAS ¿Qué tienes con estos niños, basura del CEDEF?"

"¡No te importa Squalo! ¡Déjanos en paz!"

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

"¡Juudaime! Déjemelo a mi"

"¡Pe-pero Gokudera-kun!"

El chico de pelo color plata no quiso escuchar las advertencias de su amigo y se aventuró a atacarle con un aire de superioridad que claramente no tenía. Le atacó lanzándole unos simples cartuchos de dinamita y mientras el tiburón se reía cortando los explosivos por la mitad de un solo golpe, le devolvió el ataque y le lanzó unas esferas explosivas que impactaron con fuerza en el cuerpo del joven arrogante.

"VOOOOI ¡¿Qué pretendías basura?!"

Centró de nuevo su mirada en Basil y después en el otro niño asustadizo de pelo marrón que el miembro de CEDEF parecía estar defendiendo con ahínco.

"¿Quién es ese debilucho, escoria?"

"¡No es nadie!"

"Si no es nadie, entonces empezaré por destrozarle a él para ver si me das lo que busco"

"NOOOO"

"¡Tsuna! ¡Yo me encargo de él!"

"¡Ya-Yamamoto! ¡Mira lo que le ha hecho a Gokudera!"

"Yo también soy espadachín… yo lo haré"

"VOOOI ¿a eso lo llamas espada? jajajajaja ¡Ven aquí basura! ¡Te destrozaré a ti también!"

Yamamoto se lanzó a por Squalo e intentó un ataque que para alguien que había nacido con una espada debajo del brazo resultó demasiado fácil esquivar.

"¿Pero qué intentais hacer mocosos? ¿¡No sabéis quién soy!?" dijo mientras paraba las estocadas del joven chico de pelo negro "Eres hábil, pero estás a años luz de mi habilidad. ¡Búscame cuando hayas crecido!"

"Tsuna" Squalo acabó con una estocada precisa con las opciones de Yamamoto y se giró a mirar a su objetivo cuando escuchó el nombre del chico que todo el mundo se esforzaba en proteger a la vez _"¿Quién es ese? Es claramente el punto débil así que iré a por él"_

Vió asombrado como el arcobaleno le disparaba en la cabeza con un arma, el niño cayó al suelo y después se levantó con una llama de última voluntad en la cabeza y una expresión de determinación que desde luego no tenía antes. Pero Squalo no se acorbadó, sino que sonrió y se lanzó a por él con más ganas.

"VOOOI ¡El debilucho quiere jugar!"

Tsuna intentaba parar los ataques letales del furioso tiburón, pero era incapaz de hacerle frente y llevar su ritmo, así que decidió salir corriendo hasta que fue salvado por una voz amiga.

"SQUALO… Si quieres luchar, yo soy tu oponente"

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Caballo desbocado! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?"

"No harás daño a estos chicos, Squalo"

El capitán del escuadrón Varia era consciente de su estado físico, no estaba seguro de poder aguantar un combate con el cabeza de familia de los Cavallone, y las cosas parecían estar poniéndose serias, así que zanjó el asunto y decidió marcharse.

"Ya me he cansado de esto, no tengo ganas de destrozarte, tú no entras en el precio"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se presentó al lado de Basil y Tsuna y le robó la caja que tenía el tímido castaño en sus manos.

"VOOOOI ¡Idiotas! El jefe os da la gracias por vuestra amabilidad"

Desapareció en un santiamén hábilmente y llegó al hotel con la caja de las mitades de los anillos dos horas después de la hora que su líder dedicaba para comer. Miró el reloj chasqueando la lengua y dijo mientras abría la puerta.

"Mierda, ahora me matará porque no he llegado a la hora que me ha dicho… VOOOOI YA HE LLEGADO _STUPIDO BOSS_"

"Llegas tarde, escoria" le lanzó como de costumbre lo primero que había a su alcance, en este caso una lámpara de la mesa que tenía enfrente y le ordenó "Vamos a comer de una puta vez… estoy muerto de hambre"

"_¿Qué? ¿No ha comido aún? ¿Por qué me está esperando?"_

"Tendrás los anillos al menos"

"E-eh sí, aquí están… El chaval ese del CEDEF tenía mucha compañía, escoria que he eliminado en dos segundos, pero muy persistentes" Xanxus abrió la caja y examinó los anillos mientras le seguía reportando su misión "Protegían mucho a un tal Tsuna y…"

"_¡SQUALO DI MERDA!_"

"E-eh ¿Qué?"

"ESTOS ANILLOS SON FALSOS, INÚTIL" Le lanzó la caja con fuerza y se levantó saliendo de la habitación "Vámonos a comer, pedazo de basura… Llama por el camino a las otras escorias y diles que vengan aquí YA… Luego tendrás el peor castigo que se me ocurra por hacerme trabajar"

* * *

><p><em>chi è il cazzo boss: <em>Quién es el puto jefe

_merda di boss:_ Mierda de jefe

_chiudi quella cazzo di bocca_: Cierra la puta boca

_¡Dai stronza! ¡sborrare per me!: _vamos zorra, córrete para mi


	3. I guardiani del decimo

Ciao!

Os traigo el tercer capítulo. A partir de aquí intentaré introducir algo más de acción si logro ser capaz de no imaginarme con cada párrafo que escribo una tortura nueva de Xanxus a Squalo... Tsk...

Tengo que avisar que Tsuna no me cae especialmente bien, así que no os asustéis si es pisoteado por Xanxus como un gusano en algún capítulo... Probablemente podría tener más lectores si no lo hiciera, pero es que... no puedo...

En fin, espero que os guste!

* * *

><p>"¿No se puede comer comida normal en este país?"<p>

"¡Esta es su comida normal, pesado! ¡Como no te decidas de una vez nos moriremos de hambre!"

"Si el _squalo_ hubiera acabado antes…"

"VOOOOI ¡¿Quieres dejar eso ya?!"

Xanxus caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, analizando cada uno de los restaurantes de la calle por la que caminaban. No sabía qué significaba el nombre de ninguno de los platos y en las fotos solo veía comida que no había visto en su vida, era tan cuadriculado que se negaba a probar algo que no conociera, así que ahí estaban los dos dando vueltas, intentando buscar algún restaurante occidental sin mucho éxito hasta que por fin divisaron uno en el que servían carnes, arroces y pasta y que se llamaba _ristorante italiano 'di stella d'oro'._

Squalo puso un pie dentro sin preguntarle siquiera pero se dio la vuelta al notar que el cabezota de su jefe no le seguía.

"¡¿Qué pasa ahora?!"

"¿_Ristorante Italiano_? _Mio coglione_"

"¡Sí! tus cojones son italianos, y este restaurante también… ENTRA DE UNA VEZ"

Todas las miradas se posaron en la ruidosa pareja que entraba en el establecimiento y un chico japonés se acercó a ellos intimidado por el aura peligrosa que ambos emanaban, en especial el jefe, que escudriñaba con su mirada asesina a todo el mundo.

Quién siempre se manejaba con casi todos los idiomas era Squalo, había viajado tanto buscando rivales dignos que se había empapado bastante bien de idiomas diferentes, así que por eso y porque su jefe era un completo misántropo, él siempre hablaba por los dos.

"VOOOI ¡Enano! ¡Danos una mesa!" aunque sus modales dejaban mucho que desear.

"Cl-claro señor… s-síganme" El camarero entendió que con esa gente no se podía arriesgar y les situó en la mejor mesa disponible del local.

Xanxus se sentó de mala gana y leyó la carta cabreándose con cada plato que leía.

"Si esto es comida italiana yo soy…"

"Xanxus… ¿Puedes por una vez escoger algo y comértelo sin montar una escena?"

"¿Qué escena? esto no es comida… es basura"

"Sí, para ti todo es basura, pero esto es comida… Estamos en Japón y tendrás que aguantarte"

"Si no la hubieras cagado estaría en el puto avión de regreso a un país normal, pero como eres un inútil tengo que aguantar esta basura de comida" Squalo respiró hondo para no montar el número en el restaurante tan silencioso y siguió mirando los platos "Por lo menos entiendo lo que pone… Pide algo comestible y como esté malo te lo meteré por…"

"¿Se han decidido los señores?"

"Eeeh, sí… quere…" Squalo intentó comunicarse con el chico, pero una agresiva amenaza hacia el camarero sonriente le interrumpió

"Escucha, escoria… como vuelvas a interrumpirme te arrancaré la cabeza"

El camarero captó a la perfección, por el tono letal usado, que el hombre de ojos rojos no era nada amigable y tragando saliva comenzó a temblar mientras volvía a mirar a Squalo con una sonrisa forzada.

"¡Xanxus!" _"Menos mal que no le entiende" _"E-eeeh… tráenos dos platos de _spaghetti alla bolognese_ y eeeh otros dos de _vitello tonnato_"

"¿_Vitello tonnato_? ¿Aquí tienen vacas? ¿o lo preparan con carne de escoria?"

"VOOOI ¡Calla de una maldita vez, bastardo molesto!"

El camarero asintió y salió de allí en menos de dos segundos. Xanxus se recostó en la silla con sus piernas estiradas y cruzado de brazos sin dejar de mirar intensamente a Squalo mientras jugaba con su pelo.

"¿Qué miras?" Al no obtener respuesta insistió "¡¿Qué miras?!"

"Dijiste que cuando me convirtiera en décimo te cortarías el pelo"

"Ya sé lo que dije… ¿Y qué?"

"Como te lo cortes te mataré"

"VOI me lo cortaré si me da la gana, era una promesa y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas" dijo sin mirarle.

Xanxus dió un golpe sonoro en la mesa que casi la parte por la mitad y le amenazó de nuevo.

"Ya me has oído, _feccia_, como te cortes el pelo… tiraré tus restos al mismo contenedor que el"

"¡¿Y por qué no me lo puedo cortar?! ¿No me puedes dar por una vez en tu vida una explicación a alguno de tus imperativos caprichos?"

"Quiero un _squalo_ con pelo largo" dijo tan tranquilo sin desviar su mirada del tiburón.

"¿Y se supone que tengo que hacer todo lo que se le antoja al Único e inigualable Xanxus?"

"Sí, me gusta y quiero que lo dejes así, punto"

Squalo dio un respingo en su silla al oír el corto motivo… Xanxus acababa de decir que le gustaba algo de él y eso era algo que nunca antes había ocurrido, su corazón se aceleró y se quedó sin palabras abochornado. El camarero le salvó de esa situación incómoda trayendo el plato de pasta y empezó a comer con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Xanxus suspiró y miró el plato de spaghetti como si pudiera contener algún tipo de veneno letal, agarró con el tendedor unos pocos y los levantó con cara de repugnancia.

"¿_cos'è questo_?"

"Eso son spaghetti"

Se llevó el tenedor a la boca y a regañadientes se comió casi la mitad del plato en el mismo espacio de tiempo que Squalo se terminó el suyo entero y el aterrado camarero llegaba con los segundos. Xanxus le dijo con una seña que se podía llevar el plato de pasta y analizó la carne igual que había hecho antes mientras su capitán le miraba con cara de desaprobación. Cortó un trozo y lo masticó con dificultad.

"Esta ternera está dura"

"Maldito crío, tú siempre…." Masticó su comida y le miró dándole la razón "Pues es verdad, no hay quien se coma esto… VOOOI ENANO, esto no hay quien se lo coma, trae dos platos de…"

"Déjalo, vámonos de esta mierda de sitio"

Pagaron y para alivio de clientes y empleados se fueron del restaurante. Squalo miraba a Xanxus preocupado porque no había comido casi nada, cuando el líder tenía hambre su carácter se hacía aún más fuerte y temía por su propia seguridad.

"OYE… vamos a cenar en un restaurante japonés"

"No"

"VOI IDIOTA confía en mí… he estado mirando antes como son la mayoría de platos y de que están hechos… sé que te gustará"

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"

"E-eeh… Te conozco demasiado bien"

"¡JA! ¿Estás presumiendo de conocerme, escoria?"

"¿¡Quién te compra y te trae la comida!? ¿Quién ha aguantado tus caprichos infantiles todo este tiempo?"

No podía quitarle la razón, su comandante se encargaba desde siempre de tenerle satisfecho y contento para que no desatara su genio con ninguno de sus subordinados, por eso cada vez que él faltaba la mansión Varia se convertía en un lugar muy peligroso.

Xanxus siguió andando sin contestarle y pensando en las cosas que su capitán hacía por él, era el único que podía acercarse a menos de 10 metros cuando estaba enfadado y calmarlo con éxito, parecía saber exactamente que necesitaba en cada momento, como si se tratara de un libro que sólo él podía abrir y comprender. Su genio y su ira sangrienta atrajeron al tiburón y lo alimentaron para mantenerle cerca, pero ahora Xanxus estaba cayendo en la cuenta de que se había abierto demasiado sin ser consciente, entregándole los secretos que guarda su oscura alma y su negro corazón, mostrándole sentimientos que nadie más conocía… y lo que más le molestaba es que no le importaba en absoluto haberlo hecho...

"¿Entonces que eres, mi puta esposa?" dijo por fin después de pasar ese rato pensando.

"¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ¡¿Quién coño estaría tan loco c-como para hacer e-eso?!"

Le acorraló contra un edificio, a plena luz del día y en un lugar muy transitado y le hizo una pregunta que penetró en el corazón del tiburón como si fuera un letal arpón.

"¿Y por qué no te separas de mí, basura empalagosa?"

Squalo solo podía mirarle fijamente a esos ojos rojos tan directos sin encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta, tampoco podía soltarle ninguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos para salir del paso ya que estaba demasiado en shock como para responder o reaccionar y, para colmo… Xanxus penetró más aún en la barrera de sus sentimientos enlazando con otra pregunta que le hizo perder completamente la fachada de indiferencia y fingido odio que tenía hacia él.

"¿Acaso estás enamorado de mí?"

* * *

><p>Mierda… mi corazón no había ido tan rápido ni siquiera cuando lo hicimos la noche anterior. Pensé que perdía mi equilibrio ahí mismo acorralado entre sus poderosos brazos, mis piernas temblaban, mi cara ardía y sus penetrantes ojos no ayudaban en absoluto a calmar mi desasosiego ¿Estaba enamorado de ese sádico jefe?... no lo sabía decir con certeza, enamorarme es un lujo que no puedo permitirme, no puedo ser tan débil de depender de otra persona ya que vivo por y para la espada… No, no estoy enamorado, solo soy adicto a sus brutales caricias.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mejor no contestes… no quiero oírlo"<p>

Squalo no pudo siquiera protestar ante el comentario de su ególatra jefe, le besó en mitad de la calle sin ningún tipo de reparo con su habitual fiereza, mientras él se agarraba a su camiseta y miraba abochornado a todos lados para ver si alguien reparaba en ellos, pero a nadie parecía importarle así que decidió devolverle el beso mientras acariciaba su musculoso pecho por primera vez en su vida, parece que el líder Varia se estaba dejando por fin tocar y no quería desaprovechar la ocasión. Era tan firme y fuerte que empezó a endurecerse olvidándose de donde se encontraban, gemía metiendo su mano derecha por debajo de su camisa y tocando una de las miles de cicatrices que su cuerpo tenía hasta que su jefe le cortó su éxtasis de golpe.

"¿Quieres hacerlo en mitad de la calle, maldito salido?"

"VOI ¡Ha-has empezado tú!"

Ignoró su comentario como de costumbre y comenzó a andar dejándole jadeante en aquella pared.

Xanxus tuvo que cortar ese beso porque estuvo a punto de perder el control en mitad de la calle, maldecía el día que decidió dar un paso más obligándole a satisfacer su necesidad, desde que su boca le dio todo ese placer había sido incapaz de olvidarlo como solía hacer con el resto ya que su tiburón parecía ser distinto a todo lo que hasta ahora conocía…

Un coche pasó a recogerles después de que Squalo comprara un nuevo teléfono y les dejó de vuelta en el hotel, habían andado tanto buscando un restaurante que fuera del agrado de Xanxus que no tenían ganas de volver a pie. El tiburón se dejó caer en el sofá con una mueca de dolor, que le recordó la noche salvaje que había tenido, y se llevó sus dos manos detrás de la nuca con un suspiro.

"¿Vas a contarme cual es el plan?"

"Ya debes saberlo si dices que me conoces tan bien, _o cara mia_"

"VOOOOOI ¡De-deja esa mierda de la querida y la esposa d-de una vez!"

Volvió a ruborizarse mientras observaba sorprendido la sonrisa de Xanxus. El jefe parecía distinto en el viaje a Japón, relajado y no de tan mal humor, aunque sus comentarios y odio hacia las personas seguía siendo el mismo que de costumbre.

"Tsk, entonces el plan es matarlos a todos hasta que tengamos las mitades"

"_Ecco_!"

"Será fácil entonces, eran una panda de inútiles"

"Las escorias llegan en cuatro horas. Baja a pedirles habitaciones"

"Sí alteza" hizo una reverencia burlona y dijo entredientes "Será vago" un vaso chocó contra la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras se oía por detrás:

"Te he oído, escoria"

Cerró con un portazo como siempre y reservó habitaciones para el resto de asesinos Varia que estaban a punto de llegar y mientras subía de nuevo suspiró, decepcionado de acabar sus "vacaciones" a solas con Xanxus.

Cuando abrió la puerta no le encontró sentado en el sofá, le llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta y entonces miró la puerta cerrada del baño. Puso la mano en el manillar y dudó de si debía abrir o no, seguramente estaría dándose un baño relajante en el jacuzzi y no debía molestarle, o a lo mejor Xanxus quería que lo hiciera, o a lo mejor le mataba si lo hacía, con el líder Varia nada era normal y nunca se sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Al final chasqueó la lengua y cuando fue a dar media vuelta escuchó que le hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Escoria, date un baño. Hueles a muerto"

"¡Me he duchado esta mañana, déjame tranquilo!"

A los pocos segundos el imponente cuerpo mojado de Xanxus salió como un rayo por la puerta del baño y le agarró las muñecas con fuerza atrayéndole hacia él.

"He dicho que te vayas a bañar y si no lo haces... lárgate de mi habitación"

El tiburón quería esa agresividad y la necesitaba, pero su rebosante orgullo grabado incluso en su propio nombre le impedía obedecer ciertas órdenes de su prepotente y arrogante jefe, él no era esclavo de nadie, así que con un impulso del que luego se arrepentiría le dijo:

"VOOOI PUES ME VOY DE TU LUJOSA HABITACIÓN, _STUPIDO BOSS_"

La mirada de Xanxus se ensombreció y el tiburón se sorprendió de su reacción.

"Cuando salga del baño quiero que hayas desaparecido de aquí y que vayas a buscar a las escorias al aeropuerto. Dile a Belphegor que suba en cuanto pise el hotel"

"¡No soy un taxista! ¡Que vengan solos!"

"NO ME CABREES _SQUALO DI MERDA_… ¡Lárgate de aquí!"

Volvió a meterse en el baño y dejó al tiburón petrificado en el sitio, Xanxus parecía muy cabreado y no entendía que le había molestado tan de repente. Recogió su ropa y la colocó en la maleta rápidamente para no enfrentarse con su ira de nuevo y salir cuanto antes, pero mientras estaba en el umbral de la puerta apretó sus puños con fuerza, arrepentido de haberle dicho que se iba de su lado por un simple baño, tan solo para no ceder ante todos sus caprichos y aparentar ser el tipo duro que últimamente le costaba tanto ser. Pero ya no podía echar marcha atrás, no podía humillarse arrastrándose a sus pies arrepentido, así que cerró la puerta que aguantaba tan estoicamente sus múltiples portazos y bajó a pedir otra habitación para él y a buscar el coche para irse a por sus compañeros al aeropuerto.

* * *

><p>No entendía por qué estaba tan enfadado, la ira me recorría todas las venas y no podía aplacarla con nada, solo me quedaba destrozar la preciosa suite y matar a alguien. Ese maldito <em>squalo <em>me cabrea, hace que me entren ganas de acabar con su vida para librarme de su abrumadora presencia, pero soy incapaz de hacerlo… estoy irritado cuando no le tengo cerca, cuando me rechaza como ha hecho ahora me dan ganas de encerrarlo en una jaula como la zorra que es para que no se revele más contra mí. Sus gritos cuando le enfado, su cara sonrojada cuando le hago pasar vergüenza, su cuerpo tembloroso cuando le pongo mis manos encima… todo en él es como una puta adicción. Tal vez parece que le necesito como si fuera una maldita colegiala enamorada, pero no es así, le necesito porque es el único que me da lo que quiero, solo siento placer dentro de él y necesito su cuerpo para desahogarme de toda la mierda que tengo encima. Todavía tengo un castigo pendiente por haberme hecho trabajar en el asunto de los anillos, añadiré esta traición gustosamente a mi venganza.

* * *

><p>El viaje estaba siendo largo y aburrido y su magullado trasero empezaba a resentirse de permanecer en esa postura tanto tiempo. Se había perdido y el trayecto se había alargado el doble de lo previsto, sus compañeros le tenían que estar esperando cabreados y cansados e intentó acelerar para reducir algo más la espera, aunque en el fondo le daba igual lo que sus subordinados pudieran pensar.<p>

Aparcó y entró a buscarles, miró por todas partes sin encontrarlos por ningún lado y preguntó a la gente, ya que era casi improbable que un grupo tan poco discreto pasara desapercibido, hasta que por fín un dependiente de una tienda de caramelos le dijo que les vio salir por la puerta que tenía enfrente de su tienda.

Mascullando insultos salió del aeropuerto por esa puerta y miró en todas direcciones pero seguía sin encontrarles. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y llamó a Xanxus, esperó y esperó pero no contestaba, así que después de cinco intentos y de casi lanzar el teléfono contra una pared, decidió llamar a alguno de sus compañeros, pero ninguno parecía haber activado las llamadas en el extranjero... la ira se apoderó de todo su cuerpo.

La gente se apartaba de su camino con cautela mientras volvía al parking dando zancadas y profiriendo toda clase de amenazas y maldiciones. Volvió a subirse en el coche y emprendió el trayecto de vuelta al hotel a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegó subió como un rayo a la habitación de Xanxus y golpeó con fuerza la puerta hasta que se dignó a abrirla.

"VOIIII ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE…?" sus ojos se posaron en Bel y descargó su ira multiplicada por tres contra él "VOOOOOOOOOOOI ESTÚPIDO MOCOSO ¿QUIEN OS HA TRAIDO AQUI?"

"Eeeeeh ¿qué te pasa capitán?" El príncipe no entendía el porqué de su reacción.

Mientras Squalo se dirigía a por él como un espartano cabreado Xanxus le paralizó en el sitio amenazándole con una de sus X-guns.

"Lárgate de aquí, basura... o te convertiré en polvo"

Su mirada no admitía ni una sola réplica y Squalo se retiró amedrentado por la actitud tan agresiva de Xanxus. Cerró la puerta y se quedó pensativo al otro lado, era la primera vez que le afectaba una de sus miles de amenazas y sin saber por qué unas solitarias lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla mientras miraba al suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí hasta que Lussuria le vió.

"my, myyyy… ¿Qué te pasa Squ-chan?" dijo preocupado el luchador de Muay Thai.

"Na-nada"

Su compañero se terminó de preocupar al oír la respuesta tan calmada de su capitán, normalmente gritaba e insultaba cuando alguien intentaba meterse en sus asuntos, pero esta vez parecía realmente afectado por algo, y la experiencia y edad del asesino le decían que tenía que ver con su intratable jefe.

"Squ-chan… sé que no quieres que nadie se meta en tu vida, pero esa relación que tienes con el jefe va a acabar contigo"

"¡Y tú qué sabes de eso! ¡¿Acaso sabes que tipo de relación tenemos?!" Gritó sin preocuparse que en el otro lado de la puerta podrían estar enterándose de todo.

"Shhhhhh… no grites, el jefe está ahí y…"

"¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA EL JEFE Y ME IMPORTAS UNA MIERDA TÚ… DÉJAME!"

Le apartó de un empujón y bajó a su solitaria habitación mientras Lussuria le miraba y llamaba a la puerta justo en el momento que Levi subía también por petición del líder.

Cuando entraron vieron a Bel cabizbajo y serio, Lussuria observó a Xanxus y entendió que le había increpado por la masacre de una familia inocente.

"Lárgate, escoria, y como vuelvas a cagarla te arrancaré las tripas"

El príncipe se fue sin soltar ninguno de sus sarcásticos comentarios mientras Lussuria le observaba asustado. Lo que debió pasar entre sus dos jefes debió de ser serio para que ambos estuvieran con ese humor.

Xanxus le explicó al mayor de los Varia y al fiel Levi todo lo que había pasado con el tema de los anillos, les dijo la hora para reunirse y hablar del plan y les mandó a descansar para estar preparados para lo que pudiera suceder.

A la hora acordada todos sin excepción aparecieron en la cafetería del hotel y se unieron a su jefe en una mesa grande que se agenció con su bruta habilidad. Todos dejaron el asiento de al lado de Xanxus libre para el capitán como siempre hacían, pero el tiburón se sentó en la silla más alejada mirando a la pared, los asesinos le observaron sorprendidos pero no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto sino que se limitaron a sentarse, callar y escuchar, no estaban los ánimos como para hacer bromas.

Lussuria observó la mirada que le lanzó Xanxus a su comandante, pudo distinguir su típica ira, pero también un atisbo de decepción que sorprendió al luchador, su jefe parecía molesto por la actuación de Squalo y eso era algo tan extraño que incluso llegó a pensar que se lo estaba imaginando.

"Escuchadme escorias, me ha llegado antes una información que aclara las incógnitas que tenía en torno a este asunto. La rata de CEDEF tenía unos anillos falsos, los originales los tiene un niñato hijo del segundo, parece ser que se ha hecho su propio ejército de guardianes y planea quitarme mi puesto"

Paró unos segundos intentando no alterarse y sentenció su breve discurso.

"Luego os informarán de vuestros objetivos… Fuera de aquí" todos se levantaron de sus sillas sin pronunciar palabra "Tú no… _feccia squalo_"

El tiburón paró sin darse la vuelta para no mirarle a la cara y cuando todos se hubieron ido le preguntó en la misma posición:

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Siéntate"

"Huelo a muerto"

"Siéntate"

"Tsk…" le obedeció y se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

"Estos son los supuestos guardianes de esa escoria" le tendió unos papeles y Squalo los hojeó mientras seguía hablando "Los quiero bajo tierra y quiero esos anillos antes del amanecer, no debería ser complicado, parecen muy débiles… no entiendo qué pretende Iemitsu con todo esto"

"Es su hijo… y tú eres el hijo del noveno, cada uno quiere que su descendiente herede el cargo pero… cuando le vi antes me pareció excesivamente inútil y flojo… ¿Quién sabe? Les quitaremos esos anillos y se acabará todo" dijo con un tono uniforme y serio.

"Parece que no te importa nada de esto"

Por primera vez en toda la conversación el tiburón le miró y le habló con un tono de tristeza inusual en él.

"Ya sabes por qué decidí seguirte y cuál es mi objetivo… renuncié al cargo que tú tienes ahora porque confiaba en ti, porque vi en tus ojos que naciste para esto… Desde aquella fiesta en la que te conocí yo…" paró unos segundos pensativo y mirándose la mano que se había cortado cuando luchó contra Tyr, el emperador de la espada y líder del escuadrón Varia en esa época "Yo te prometí que lo lograríamos juntos y te dije que un día te alegrarías de tenerme como aliado… ha llegado ese día, esta noche te convertirás en el décimo jefe de la familia Vongola… Xanxus… ¡Así que no me digas más que no me importa nada de esto!"

El sorprendido boss le miraba fijamente sin pestañear, su capitán estaba muy raro ese día y lo atribuyó rápidamente a la noche que pasaron juntos, pero lo que no podía comprender es qué le estaba rondando por la cabeza para actuar de esa forma, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos y actuando de forma impulsiva incomprensiblemente. Suspiró hondo y le dijo con su típica rudeza:

"Diles a esas basuras lo que tienen que hacer y más os vale no cagarla en esto"

"¿Tú qué vas a hacer?"

"Yo me encargaré de ese tal Sawada Tsunayoshi" apretó sus puños y la mirada se le iluminó al pensar en el olor de la sangre.

Squalo sonrió ante esa determinación que le atrajo desde el primer día que le miró a los ojos y mientras se marchaba con un nuevo ánimo escuchó a su jefe decir:

"No me falles, escoria"

El tiburón tuvo ganas de deshacer sus escasos pasos y comerse a su jefe en ese bar, pero refrenó ese impulsó y siguió andando mientras le decía:

"Jamás… _decimo_"

No pudo ver la sonrisa de Xanxus porque no se dio la vuelta para mirarle mientras caminaba con paso decidido a hablar con su escuadrón. Indirectamente había conseguido animarse y saber que estaban a punto de ser los siguientes guardianes Vongola le dio un subidón de adrenalina con el que se creía capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa.

La noche ya había cubierto el cielo estrellado de la ciudad de Namimori y los asesinos Varia salieron a cazar a sus objetivos, cada uno tenía asignado su respectivo guardián y la orden era clara: matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino y volver con los anillos o no regresar nunca. Sabían que esto era importante para su jefe y que no toleraría ningún fallo ni excusa.

Squalo rastreaba a su presa, el joven espadachín de pelo negro que tardó dos minutos en vencer esa mañana, y sonrió estando seguro del resultado. Cuando atravesaron un parque oscuro se abalanzó sobre él con su habitual efusividad:

"VOOOOI GUSANO Quería tener oportunidad de jugar contigo cuando crecieras, pero me temo que tengo que acabar con tu corta vida ahora mismo" desenvainó su espada y sin darle tiempo para que hiciera lo mismo con la suya le tiró al suelo y le apuntó con su puntiaguda punta en el cuello "Qué fácil es acabar con una escoria" antes de que pudiera clavar su espada una voz le ordenó que parara.

"DETENTE NOOOOOO"

Miró a quién se atrevía a darle órdenes y vió al chico asustadizo de pelo marrón al que robó la caja con los anillos falsos junto con varios amigos que iban con él.

"VOOOOI Aquí estás… Disfruta de lo poco de vida que te queda antes de que el jefe acabe contigo"

"hmm" Reborn comprendió en seguida a quién se refería.

"¿De quién está hablando, Reborn?" preguntó Tsuna asustado.

"De él" dijo señalando detrás de Squalo "XANXUS"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" mientras el jefe Varia empezaba su amenaza el resto de sus guardianes se unieron a él "_SEI MORTO_!"

Empezó a canalizar una gran cantidad de energía en su puño derecho, su aura letal helaba las venas de todos los que le observaban, incluídos sus guardianes que asustados le miraban esperando que no se atreviera a hacerlo.

"¡Xa-Xanxus! ¿Quieres matarnos a todos?" dijo Lussuria agarrándose al brazo de Levi.

Mientras Squalo se retiraba para que la furia de su jefe no le impactara escucharon una voz que le ordenó que cesara su ataque.

La inmensa bola de energía desapareció y todos suspiraron aliviados mirando al hombre que se había atrevido a gritar al mismísimo Xanxus.

"¡Lemitsu! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Le dijo Squalo mientras le amenazaba con su espada.

"Xanxus… ¿uno de tus subordinados me está apuntando con una espada?"

El líder Varia se limitó a mirarle sabiendo que no podía ponerle una mano encima y con un gesto de su cabeza le dijo a su capitán que se relajara.

"VOOOOI" apretó sus dientes con rabia, la victoria había estado tan cerca... pero el papá del niñato asustadizo había venido a salvarlo.

"Traigo una carta del noveno…"

* * *

><p>El arcobaleno al que todos llamaban Reborn le explicó al crio llamado Tsuna que Lemitsu era su padre, el niño pareció sorprenderse mucho al enterarse de a que se dedicaba realmente y montó un numerito mientras nosotros mirábamos impacientes a la mano derecha para que nos explicara el contenido de la carta. Habíamos estado tan cerca de conseguir las mitades que mi furia ardía con fuerza en mi interior. Miraba de reojo a Xanxus, que permanecía con su fachada de indiferencia y de absoluta determinación, fachada que encontré sospechosa. Siempre he sabido que los retos le gustan, pero esta vez estaba convencido de que él sabía de antemano el contenido de esa carta. Parecía muy seguro de si mismo y no le pareció importarle aquella interrupción.<p>

La carta resultó ser un comunicado del noveno en el que daba su opinión sobre la sucesión. El quería que su hijo heredara los anillos y por eso le dio una de las mitades, decía que era el único apto para ello, pero sin embargo su segundo al mando discrepaba y por ese motivo entregó las mitades que estaban bajo su custodia a los guardianes de su hijo. Su solución era un combate justo en el que cada uno se enfrentaría al elegido de su propio elemento para así determinar qué familia era la más adecuada a la hora de heredar esa responsabilidad… Lógicamente yo sabía que con esa panda de niñatos solo podía haber un posible y aplastante ganador.

Cuando terminó de leer la carta todos permanecimos en silencio digiriendo su contenido hasta que unas voces femeninas nos hicieron desviar la vista hacia un lado de la calle. Dos mujeres idénticas con unos antifaces negros nos afirmaron que pertenecían a un grupo llamado Cervello y que fueron enviadas por el noveno para supervisar los combates y actuar de árbitros neutrales. Nos dijeron que dentro de una semana exacta a esa misma hora de la noche comenzaría el primer enfrentamiento entre los guardianes del sol en el colegio de la ciudad. Los ganadores tomarían posesión del anillo del perdedor y al final se decidiría quién había conseguido más. Después de que mi jefe protestara un rato y de que el mocoso hiciera lo mismo, ambos aceptaron las condiciones y nos retiramos.

Pasé cuatro aburridos días entrenando para pasar el tiempo, no es que esas escorias se merecieran que entrenara para masacrarlas, lo hacía porque el maldito jefe me estaba evitando e ignorando, se encerró en esa habitación y lo único que hacía era comer, dormir y torturar sirvientes. Yo descargaba mi ira y mi frustración usando mi espada, pero había algo que ella no podía aliviarme; cuando pensaba en él todo mi cuerpo me traicionaba y me excitaba en contra de mi voluntad. Me masturbaba dos veces al día pensando en que era su poderosa mano quién me lo hacía, me metía mis dedos desesperado imaginando que era su enorme miembro y gemía su nombre encerrado en mi solitaria habitación o en mitad del bosque donde entrenaba talando árboles con mi furia… Ese perro sádico, cuánto le odiaba…

Una mañana yo me encontraba acabando una de esas sesiones conmigo mismo cuando oí que el _capo_ me llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, la primera vez que escuchaba su voz desde hace cuatro días .

"Escoria, te quiero ver abajo en dos minutos"

"¿¡D-dos minutos!?"

La pregunta fue en vano ya que el gran jefe había emprendido ya su camino al ascensor.

Suspiré y me vestí de mala gana mientras le dedicaba toda clase de insultos. Aún estaba molesto con su incomprensible actitud y me sentía usado y moldeado a su gusto, ahora corría a cumplir y satisfacer sus órdenes como un maldito perro cuando hasta hace poco no me importaba una mierda lo que pudiera pensar o decir por hacerle esperar. Estaba cabreado con esa fuerza de atracción que me arrastraba con cadenas a sus pies, estaba cabreado con mi estúpido jefe por ser tan silenciosamente irresistible.

Llegé a la mesa de la cafetería del hotel donde se encontraba Xanxus y me dejé caer con los brazos cruzados en una de las sillas sin decir una palabra.

* * *

><p>"¿Están entrenando?"<p>

"Sí"

"Tenemos un trabajo que hacer. Desayuna y vámonos"

"¿Aceptas encargos en mitad de todo esto?"

"Pagan bien y además no tengo que darte explicaciones"

"VOOOI ¡claro que no! ¡El señor hace siempre lo que le viene en gana!"

El apuesto camarero que le estuvo sirviendo el desayuno a Squalo todas esas mañanas le trajo su café y el croissant que había pedido todos los días y se lo dejó en la mesa mirándole con una sonrisa seductora mientras le daba los buenos días llamándole por su nombre. Xanxus captó esa confianza del camarero hacia su tiburón y lo agarró por el cuello con una mano atrayendo su cara hacia la suya peligrosamente.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo _Finocchio giapponese_ _di merda?_"

El pobre camarero japonés entendió perfectamente la pregunta en inglés e italiano que le formuló el hombre de ojos rojos y se dispuso a disculparse, pero Squalo habló antes cuando se le terminó de acabar la paciencia hacia su jefe. Se puso de pie dando un golpe en la mesa y le gritó:

"VOOOOOI ¿Que crees que estás haciendo tú, tirano bastardo? ¿precisamente TU te atreves a llamar marica a alguien? ¡Te importa una mierda si me acuesto con él!... ¡Suéltalo!"

La expresión de Xanxus se volvió letal y sus ojos se enrojecieron más aún mientras lanzaba al camarero contra la pared de al lado.

"¿Te… acuestas… con él?"

Squalo se arrepintió de haberle hablado así sabiendo que ya estaba de antes molesto con él y se volvió a sentar sumisamente contestando a su pregunta.

"N-no, pero… no creo que tenga q-que importarte"

"¿NO CREES QUE TENGA QUE IMPORTARME?"

Antes de que el tiburón pudiera contestarle emprendió su camino a la salida de la cafetería mientras le decía:

"10 minutos… en el coche"

El miedo recorrió el cuerpo del capitán de los Varia por primera vez en su vida, esa mirada que le fulminó hace unos segundos solo se la había visto contra algún enemigo que le había sacado extremadamente de sus casillas. Su corazón y su respiración eran irregulares y se aceleraron debido a la gran cantidad de adrenalina que se descargó en sus venas, intentó levantarse para ayudar al camarero, se disculpó avergonzado y dirigió sus pasos hacia el coche, se sentó y esperó que su jefe llegara.

El trayecto transcurrió en sepulcral silencio, Xanxus miraba sus papeles y Squalo le daba unas indicaciones a Bel a través del teléfono móvil. Cuando llegaron solo le dijo tres palabras:

"Mátalos a todos"

Al contrario de como solía hacer, Squalo entró en el edificio como un ninja, un letal y silencioso asesino que blandía su espada en todas direcciones esquivando las balas enemigas como si fueran bolas de papel y rebanando cuellos y extremidades con absoluta precisión. Cuando el edificio estuvo completamente limpio salió de él cubierto de sangre, con sus espadas desenvainadas y sin haberse molestado siquiera en retirarlas la sangre. Se metió en el coche sin importarle las miradas de terror de los transeúntes que pasaba por la calle ni la cara tapicería de la limusina de Xanxus.

El coche emprendió su marcha inmediatamente, sus dos ocupantes de la parte de atrás estaban en silencio de nuevo mirándose fijamente a los ojos. El líder bajó la opaca ventana que les comunicaba con el chófer y en menos de dos segundos se lanzó a por Squalo, quien gimió en voz alta en el mismo instante en el que las grandes y coléricas manos recorrían su cuerpo. Xanxus olió la deliciosa sangre que impregnaba su ropa, y retiró con su dedo pulgar salpicaduras que cubrían su cara a la vez que le dominaba en un brutal y desesperado beso. Desabrochó con rapidez los pantalones de ambos y los bajó lo justo para poder realizar su tarea inmediatamente ya que sus miembros palpitaban por la extrema excitación y goteaban deseando aliviarse. El jefe flexionó sus rodillas, poniéndolas entre el pecho de ambos, escupió en su mano y untó su saliva en su hinchada erección colocándola en la entrada de su tiburón.

"_Cavolo di_ _stronza_"

Con ese piropo apretó con un gruñido mientras Squalo gritaba de dolor o placer, o ambos a la vez y elevó sus caderas buscando provocar a su jefe para que aumentara el ritmo. Xanxus apoyó una mano en el respaldo del asiento y la otra en la ventanilla para acelerar como a él le gustaba y comenzó a embestirle con dureza, golpeando en su próstata agresivamente. Squalo no intentaba simular que no disfrutaba, le estaba dando a su sádico jefe lo que quería, gritaba y gemía sin importarle lo que pudiera pensar el chófer y le rogaba como su primera noche que lo hiciera más duro y más fuerte.

"_CAZZO ME DURO_!"

Xanxus le hizo caso y le penetraba con más dureza aún, el coche ya había llegado a su destino y el chófer prudentemente aparcó en un sitio aislado dejando a los dos sanguinarios líderes Varia acabar lo que estaban haciendo sin mover ni un músculo, sabía que con esos hombres no podía arriesgarse a cometer ninguna imprudencia.

Squalo recibió a su orgasmo gritando el nombre de su jefe y él le siguió de cerca al notar como su polla era aplastada por las contracciones involuntarias del esfínter de su tiburón, descargó dentro de él con otro de sus gruñidos de placer y salió inmediatamente subiéndose los pantalones y jadeando violentamente. Miró como el capitán estaba inmóvil con sus rodillas aún flexionadas mientras su semen se derramaba sobre la tapicería y le dijo:

"¿Sabes cuánto vale esa tapicería?"

"Me importa una mierda tu tapicería… dile a alguno de tus esclavos que lo limpie" por fin reaccionó y se subió los pantalones que se encontraban por el medio de sus muslos, ni siquiera el maldito jefe se había molestado en bajárselos del todo. Cuando puso la mano en el mecanismo para abrir la puerta Xanxus le frenó.

"Espera"

"Qué quieres ahora"

Xanxus vaciló unos instantes, lo que iba a pedirle o mejor dicho, a ordenarle, le sonaba en su cabeza como algo impropio de él, el líder Varia no rogaba ni suplicaba a nadie. Al final optó por imponer su orden indirectamente:

"Dúchate y ven a mi habitación, basura"

* * *

><p>Mio coglione: Mis cojones<p>

spaghetti alla bolognese y Vitello tonnato son dos recetas italianas, el primero son los famosos spaghetti a la boloñesa que, por lo menos aquí en España, están en casi todos los restaurantes que sirvan pasta. Y el segundo se traduce como ternero atunado y se trata de un plato elaborado con ternera cortada en finas lonchas después de haber sido hervida durante casi una hora, junto con una salsa hecha con huevo, atún, algunas alcaparras, aceite de oliva, nata o crema y anchoas (¡Riquísimo!)

cos'è questo: ¿Qué es esto?

Ecco!: ¡Eso es!

SEI MORTO!: ESTAS MUERTO!

Finocchio giapponesedi merda : marica japonés de mierda

Cavolo distronza: maldita zorra

CAZZO ME DURO : Fóllame más fuerte


	4. Ironía del destino

Ciao!

No es si es necesario la aclaración que haré a continuación porque esto es un fanfiction, y como tal no tiene porque adaptarse a la perfección a la historia original. Pero para que no haya dudas diré a mis queridos lectores que parte de los hechos son como ocurren realmente, ya que no me gusta salir demasiado de la trama, pero otra parte son producto de mi invención, y de como me hubiera gustado a mi que hubiera quedado.

Agradecería

mucho cualquier comentario.

Espero que os guste!

* * *

><p>"Que me duche y vaya a su habitación... Siempre la misma historia... <em>Squalo di merda<em> haz eso,_ Squalo di merda_ haz lo otro... Tsk... Parece un niño mimado al que le conceden todos sus caprichos... VOOOI ¡pero que digo! YO soy el primer idiota que lo hago. La culpa siempre ha sido y es mía por hacerle caso, por decir a todo que sí como un puñetero esclavo..."

Hablando consigo mismo, Squalo se duchaba para quitarse la abundante sangre seca de la familia rival que había masacrado hace una hora. Profiriendo calumnias contra su jefe y contra su propia fuerza de voluntad buscaba algo que ponerse para subir a hablar con él. Eligió unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga negra con capucha, pero mientras se ponía esta última prenda se la quitó recordando que Xanxus le dijo un día que estaba horrible con ella.

"¿PERO QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO? si no le gusta a ese mierdoso que no mire"

Volvió a meter los brazos por las mangas, pero cuando iba a pasarla por el cuello se la quitó otra vez con un gruñido de rabia y se puso otra gris de manga larga también, pero sin capucha.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y dando zancadas llegó hasta el ascensor y entró en la suite que Xanxus había dejado abierta para él.

"VOOOI ¡maldito jefe! ¿Dónde es...?... ¿Q-qué...haces?"

Miró estupefacto a su jefe. Xanxus estaba sentado en el sofá vistiendo uno de esos carísimos trajes que únicamente solía ponerse para fiestas y reuniones con otras familias importantes de mafiosos. El jefe le miró con un bufido y mientras recorría su atuendo de arriba abajo le dijo:

"¿Con esas pintas piensas ir a cenar al mejor restaurante de Tokyo?"

"¿Q - QUÉ? P-pero no me has d-dicho que..."

"Deja de tartamudear como un imbécil ¿te pongo nervioso?"

"VOOOI ¡no me pones nervioso, maldito egocéntrico! Es solo que... Ahora me cambio... Tsk... _Stupido boss_"

* * *

><p>"Es solo que no me esperaba que me llevarías a cenar al mejor restaurante de Tokyo" Es lo que quise decirle, pero decidí no hacerlo. Estaba claro que no era una cita, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentirme extraño, mi dedicación a la espada no me había dejado tiempo para relaciones de ningún tipo y tampoco quise nunca involucrarme con nadie porque no sentía necesidad de hacerlo. Así que, esa noche me sentía como debe sentirse una colegiala en su primera cita: Me sudaba la mano, mi corazón no se tomaba ningún puñetero descanso y mis movimientos eran torpes y... y el maldito traje estaba arrugado. Llamé al servicio de habitaciones y en menos de 10 minutos alguien que le tenía aprecio a su familia me lo dejó impecable, salvando así sus vidas, no es que yo fuera matando gente gratis, pero si mi ropa no estaba perfecta me matarían a mí.. . Respiré hondo y llamé a su puerta, él salió mirándome detalladamente y cuando me dio su visto bueno nos metimos en la limousine que, por cierto, ya tenía limpia la mancha.<p>

* * *

><p>"No vuelvas a manchar mi coche"<p>

"VOOOI MALDITO eso no era mío" su cara se sonrojó mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la ventana.

"Tienes razón, la próxima vez me correré en tu boca"

"P-PERO..." ya estaba acostumbrándose a que las palabras le fallaran ante sus novedosos comentarios obscenos así que se limitó a callarse y olvidar el tema. Después de un momento de silencio decidió preguntarle el motivo de la cena.

"Oye... ¿por qué vamos a cenar allí?"

"El jefe de la familia Corso es el que nos encargó el trabajo que has hecho antes. Me ha invitado allí para darme el dinero"

"¿Y... por qué tengo que ir yo?"

"Porque me apetece"

De nuevo comenzó una de esas discusiones infantiles compitiendo por la dignidad y el control, pero como siempre Squalo perdió y aceptó la derrota amargamente quedándose en silencio nuevamente hasta que llegaron al restaurante.

El lujoso establecimiento estaba emplazado en la calle más transitada, donde se podía encontrar todas las boutiques de moda y grandes firmas de la ciudad , la gente cargada de bolsas saturaba las calles de la bulliciosa y sobrepoblada ciudad mientras los dos intentaban hacerse paso para cruzar un semáforo, tarea que les llevó casi cinco minutos.

Cuando por fin lograron entrar les guiaron hasta la mesa donde se encontraba el cliente junto con su esposa, los cuatro se saludaron cordialmente y se sentaron a esperar ser atendidos.

"Gracias por venir Xanxus, es muy importante para mi que hayas aceptado mi invitación. Tu discreción ha sido impecable y"_ "¿discreción? Pero si ha sido una masacre"_ pensó Squalo "ya he movido los hilos necesarios para que el caso no pase a ningún organismo gubernamental. Las autoridades locales no quieren saber nada y han decidido archivarlo, aún intento saber por qué"

"Hmmm..." Squalo conocía esa mirada, la que ponía antes de decir alguno de sus narcisistas comentarios, y suspiró negando levemente con la cabeza "¿Quieres saber por qué? yo te lo diré… No quieren involucrarse porque saben que hemos sido nosotros"

"¡¿E-EH?! Pe-pero entonces podrán tomar medidas… no f-fue eso lo q-que acordamos, Xanxus"

"Nadie tomará medidas porque nadie se atreve a meterse con nosotros. Además tú estás limpio, tu nombre no está por ninguna parte"

El hombre de avanzada edad suspiró aliviado mientras su corazón se calmaba.

"Lo siento… no estoy familiarizado con vuestra política de trabajo"

Tras unos momentos de silencio la mujer llamada Marie decidió cambiar de tema para no hablar de asuntos delicados.

"¡Bueno! dejemos de hablar de trabajo en la mesa ¿os parece?... Dígame _signor _Xanxus ¿no ha podido venir su esposa?"

"Estoy soltero _signora_"

"Por favor… puede llamarme Marie"

"¿Y usted jóven?" dijo dirigiéndose a Squalo "¿Cuánto hace que trabaja para el_ signor _Xanxus?"

"_Más del que una persona con orgullo y dignidad aguantaría"_

"Casi veinte años"

"¡Cielos! Deben de tener una buena relación si han sido capaces de trabajar juntos todos esos años. Hay matrimonios que no logran soportarse tanto tiempo"

"Je…" la breve risa de Xanxus y su incitante sonrisa tiñeron de rojo los pómulos del tiburón que se limitó a guardar silencio "No logran aguantarse tanto tiempo porque no saben que necesita la otra persona para querer estar a su lado… Pero yo... sí lo sé"

El tiburón se quedó blanco ante el comentario de su jefe "_¿Q-qué pretende?"_

"Oh… así que ustedes dos…."

"¡Marie!" su marido la llamó la atención por meterse en la vida privada de alguien tan peligroso como la persona que tenían delante.

Xanxus no contestó manteniendo su expresión fría y Squalo estaba evidenciándose con su cara sonrojada y su visible nerviosismo. El hombre carraspeó e intentó desviar la conversación.

El resto de la velada transcurrió con normalidad, la cena fue exquisita y el vino excelente, así que Xanxus se encontraba agusto de camino al hotel y su humor parecía haber cambiado después de esos días que llevaban de estancia en Japón. Squalo sin embargo seguía confundido por las palabras de su jefe, sin llegar a comprender porque había insinuado a aquella gente que eran algo más que socios. Miraba por la ventana con cara seria y una expresión de enojo que Xanxus encontró fascinante.

"¿_Lo squalo _está enfadado?"

"Hm"

"¿No te gusta que la gente sepa que eres mío?"

"No, porque no soy tuyo"

"JA… no gritabas eso antes"

"VOOOI ¡YO NO HE GRITADO ESO! ¿¡Por qué te gusta enfadarme tanto!?"

"¿Has hablado con las escorias?"

"¡S-sí!"

El silencio le comunicó al tiburón que quería que le contara las novedades.

"Parece ser que los mocosos se están entrenando duro. Aunque personalmente creo que ni en un millón de años podrían vencernos"

"Escoria… Hay algo que tienes que hacer..."

El coche llegó al hotel, eran las 2 de la madrugada y en el rostro de Squalo se reflejaba el cansancio y la ira por lo que les había ordenado hacer; el trabajo de esa mañana y la aburrida y vergonzosa cena le habían dejado exhausto. Cuando entraron en el ascensor apretó el botón de su planta y al abrirse las puertas se dispuso a salir, pero su caprichoso jefe le agarró por la muñeca y le volvió a meter dentro del ascensor, el cual siguió subiendo hasta la última planta.

"VOOOI ¿Qué haces? No tengo más ganas de hablar ya hoy… si quieres mandarme algo más humillante aún, que sea mañana"

"¿Quién ha dicho que quiera hablar?"

El tiburón comprendió sus intenciones y con un chasquido de su lengua le siguió sin protestar. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia la suite Xanxus le preguntó:

"¿Ya no te resistes? Parece que por fin has aprendido cual es tu sitio"

"¡¿Cúal es mi sitio?! ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera una de tus zorras! ¡Yo no… ¿Eh?"

"¡Ciao!"

"¿Qué haces tú aquí, escoria?"

"Siento interrumpir vuestra pelea de amantes… Tenemos que hablar Xanxus"

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo… piérdete" Se dirigió al hombre que tenía vigilando su suite y le dijo "Tú… basura… Quiero un buen motivo"

"E-eh… jefe es que el Señor Carvallone m-me afirmó que usted le e-estaba esperando y…"

"Inútil escoria" en menos de dos segundos el jefe de seguridad de la planta se desplomó al suelo con un alarido de dolor que le llevó a la inconsciencia. Xanxus se giró a mirar al hombre que se encontraba al lado de su víctima y le ascendió dándole su puesto "Tú… Si vuelve a pasar algo así no tendrás la misma suerte"

"S-sí se-señor"

Dino observaba la escena lamentándose por la actitud agresiva del jefe de los Varia mientras le seguía dentro de la suite sin invitación. Al poner los dos pies dentro Xanxus se volvió violentamente apuntándole con el mismo arma que había usado para dejar inconsciente a su guarda.

"HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES, BASURA TRAIDORA"

"¡Vamos! ¿De verdad crees eso? Yo solo quiero lo mejor para la familia Vongola… y no eres tú, Xanxus"

Squalo dejó de permanecer al margen y se unió a su jefe apuntándole con su espada

"Vaya ¿Tú también Squalo? Veo que los rumores son ciertos"

"VOOOI ¿Qué rumores caballo desbocado?"

"Hmm Tú sabrás… pensé que tenías más personalidad, pero desde que eres el perro de Xanxus parece que no sabes pensar por tí mismo… te está manipulando y moldeando para conseguir sus propios intereses, Squalo, y cuando se canse de tí te tirará a la basura como hace con todo el mundo"

"¿Estás intentando ponerle en mi contra, escoria?" le preguntó Xanxus con una medio sonrisa mientras el tiburón permanecía en silencio con sus dientes apretados y a punto de lanzarse a por él "Eso no va a funcionarte"

"¿Ooooh? Ya lo sé, solo quería que supiera la realidad que le espera"

"¿Solo has venido para intentar llevarte a mi capitán a tu bando de débiles mierdas?" le dijo guardando su arma.

"No, he venido a intentar recuperar a un amigo y a advertirte que vas a perder esta guerra. Estás a tiempo para retirarte y zanjar esta locura"

La mirada de Xanxus se ensombreció mientras le dejaba bien claro su postura.

"¿RETIRARME? ¿Quién te crees que soy? … Ni vas a recuperar a un… "amigo" ni vas a llevarte mi anillo. Los dos son MÍOS"

"jajajaja Xanxus… no cambiarás nunca" miró a Squalo que seguía con su pose amenazante y le dijo "Haz lo que quieras, pero luego… no digas que no te lo advertí"

El cabeza de familia de los Cavallone hizo un gesto a su subordinado y ambos abandonaron la suite y el hotel. El espadachín relajó su postura aunque aún estaba molesto por las palabras de su amigo de la infancia y Xanxus tenía esa expresión letal que indicaba a cualquiera que no se acercara a él, pero Squalo no era cualquiera, y se aproximó por detrás a la silla donde se había sentado y apoyó sus manos en el respaldo, a ambos lados de su cuello.

"¿Es cierto?"

"El que"

"Que me estás usando"

Xanxus se tensó, la ira le recorría las venas y nublaba su visión, solo quería bajar y matar a Dino antes de que pusiera un pie en el coche por haber sembrado esa duda en los sentimientos de su capitán.

"¿Tú crees que sea cierto?"

"No lo sé"

El jefe se levantó violentamente y agarró sus muñecas con fuerza.

"_Maldito squalo_… Todo el mundo me importa una mierda, me da igual si sufren o si agonizan o si se pudren bajo tierra, no quiero escuchar su opinión ni los putos consejos que quieran darme, y tampoco quiero tenerlos cerca porque siento repugnancia… ¿¡Sigues creyendo que puede ser cierto!?"

Squalo se quedó trastornado y meditando las palabras indirectas de Xanxus, le estaba diciendo claramente que él era la única persona a la que soportaba, él único al que le toleraba estar a su lado sin sentir, como él decía, repugnancia. De hecho se dio cuenta de que él era el único que podía permanecer con vida dentro del aura de furia e ira que envolvía a su jefe mientras hablaban en ese momento y sonrió recordando que esa era su función, el rol que desempeñaba como lluvia pacificadora.

"Lo siento… no debería haberme dejado influenciar como un idiota. No me había dado cuenta de que sin mí no podrías vivir…. VOOOI Le llevaría años al que me sustituyera aprenderse tus caprichos y gilipolleces… Tsk"

* * *

><p>Esa sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara aplacó por completo mi ira y la rabia que sentía por las palabras de aquél idiota Cavallone. Nunca le perdonaré el haberme traicionado, me afirmó que estaba en mi bando y que me ayudaría a conseguir las otras mitades de los anillos, pero el estúpido se enamoró del aura infantil e inocente de ese intento de aspirante a jefe de la Mafia y para colmo intentó llevarse a mi tiburón de mi lado.<p>

La escoria tenía razón, no creo que hubiera nadie en el mundo que pudiera llegar a comprender lo que necesito en cada momento, mi lluvia pacificadora es la única que puede salvar a los que me rodean de acabar bajo tierra después de uno de mis ataques de ira…

El mundo está podrido, y yo no tengo más remedio que aguantar los deshechos que manan de sus entrañas, almas putrefactas y seres codiciosos que te muestran la mejor de sus sonrisas, pero que cuando te das la vuelta intentan apuñalarte por la espalda… pero él es distinto, pudo estar sentado en la misma silla que yo pero eligió entregármela y prometerme el ansiado título de _Decimo Vongola_ mientras ponía lo que más quiere a mi disposición, esa espada que ha logrado convertirme en el respetado e importante hombre que soy ahora.

Por eso su mera presencia es como un remanso de paz, porque con él puedo ser yo mismo y relajarme de la tensión que el resto del mundo me provoca, solo a su lado me siento cómodo y no desnudo cuando cuelgo mis corazas de odio y desprecio… por ese motivo… no puedo permitir que nadie se lo lleve de mi lado.

* * *

><p>Por fin estábamos en la tan ansiada noche, la noche en la que Lussuria le daría a ese niñato extremo lo que se merecía, pero no fue así, la edad y la experiencia no pudieron contra la juventud y el gran ímpetu de ese chico… claro que tampoco es que Luss estuviera muy concentrado en acabar con él, parecía más bien que quería follárselo en ese ring deslumbrante que desprendía tanto calor. El jefe se cabreó bastante con él, pero acabó tan magullado que decidió que ya había tenido su merecido y lo dejó estar.<p>

Al día siguiente le tocó el turno al pelota de Levi: como siempre le dedicó de antemano su victoria al jefe y a mi una mirada de superioridad amenazándome con que lograría la aprobación de Xanxus para suplantarme… Si tan solo supiera todo lo que hago yo por él no estaría tan emocionado… El idiota perdió contra el bebé-vaca… bueno, en realidad no perdió, el mocoso Tsuna se interpuso cuando estuvo a punto de acabar con él y destrozó el escenario que habían preparado esas extrañas mujeres para el combate, así que fueron eliminados y tuvieron que entregar ambos anillos.

Xanxus no se había dignado a aparecer antes, pero lo hizo en ese momento con una entrada triunfal que tumbó al enano al instante, se burló de él con su habitual forma de degradar a la gente a la categoría de mierda y le provocó insinuando que habíamos acabado con el noveno. Completó su anillo del cielo y se fue bastante contento, no sin antes avisar a Levi de que si volvía a hacer el ridículo acabaría con él, aunque el lameculos no le dejaría hacerlo, ya que había jurado quitarse él mismo la vida el día que decepcionara a Xanxus.

Después el príncipe empató el combate, pero logró arrancar el anillo de las manos de las manos inertes del niñato prepotente.

Y por fin era mi turno… yo lucharía la siguiente noche contra el mocoso de la katana… estaba deseando tener un combate decente después de tanto tiempo luchando contra escorias.

Llegué a la suite y le informé al jefe de lo que había ocurrido:

"VOOOI Bel ha ganado y mañana es mi turno. A ver si se acaba pronto esta mierda de jueguecito tuyo"

Xanxus se levantó y caminó hacia él, le agarró con fuerza de los brazos y juntó sus frentes:

"¿Tienes alguna queja?"

"Tsk… Suéltame"

"Eres una escoria inútil, y los inútiles siempre pierden"

"No me hace ninguna gracia eso que me has pedido hacer" en su rostro se reflejaba la ira mientras pensaba en lo que su jefe le había ordenado el otro día mientras volvían de la cena en Tokyo.

"Deja de lado esa mierda del honor del espadachín, ya sabes por qué te lo he pedido"

"¡PE-PERO!" Intentó protestar pero su jefe le acalló metiéndole su duro miembro en la boca.

Por fin había llegado la noche de Squalo, y al contrario de como solía comportarse, estaba callado y pensativo, lanzando miradas a Xanxus que los demás no entendían.

"VOOOI MOCOSO DE LA KATANA… ¡Acabemos con esto!"

Su técnica había mejorado escandalosamente, no parecía el mismo mocoso al que tumbé en dos segundos hace 10 días. Las estocadas iban y venían con precisión desde ambos frentes, mi corazón latía con fuerza, estaba tan emocionado de poder tener un combate tan hermoso después de tanto tiempo que olvidé durante unos minutos cuál era el motivo real por el que estaba luchando. Mi espada desgarró su hombro izquierdo, pude sentir el éxtasis de la carne al quebrarse y el olor de la sangre brotando con abundancia multiplicó por tres mi reserva de adrenalina. El mocoso era rápido, pero si él iba a la velocidad del sonido yo iba a la de la luz, mi superioridad era evidente, conocía todos sus movimientos y me anteponía a ellos con la destreza que la experiencia y el talento me proporcionaban.

Con otra imperceptible estocada casi le arranco un ojo mientras observaba como se iba quedando sin energías y yacía en el suelo indefenso. Coloqué mi espada en su cuello sintiendo la placentera sensación que me envuelve cada vez que sesgo una vida… hubiera sido tan fácil acabar con su corta vida en ese instante… pero entonces recordé lo que me había pedido:

_**Flashback**_

"_Feccia_… Hay algo que tienes que hacer..."

"VOOOI ¿Que quieres ahora?"

"Tienes que perder"

"¡¿Q-Q-Q-UÉ!? PE-PERO..."

"¡Cállate! y escucha… Hay algo que nadie más puede saber, por eso tienes que ser tú quien lo haga"

_**Fin Flashback**_

Perder… Yo nunca había perdido… Me había ordenado que tirara mi orgullo... ¡mi nombre! a la mierda, que lo pisoteara y escupiera encima, pero no pude negárselo, su plan tenía sentido y parecía infalible. Un día juré entregarle mi espada, mi vida, le dije que un día se alegraría de tenerme como aliado y, tal y como le aseguré esa mañana desayunando… ese día había llegado definitivamente, sin más interrupciones ni dilaciones.

Miré a Xanxus, y este asintió una sola vez con la cabeza, cerré los ojos rebajando mi nivel de adrenalina y mi furia y le di la oportunidad al mocoso para recuperarse haciendo tiempo con amenazas y estúpidos insultos.

"VOOOI ¡Mocoso de la Katana! Ha sido muy fácil acabar con tu vida. Voy a disfrutar clavando mi espada en tu gaznate" apretó levemente la punta afilada viendo como asomaba una gota de sangre mientras escuchaba los gritos de protesta de sus amigos "Tal vez si no fueras tan débil aún estaríamos luchando… VOOOOI ¡No deberías usar la katana al revés… es un insulto hacia el que lucha contigo, mocoso!"

Después de unas cuantas frases más se levantó con dificultad y decidió realizar una posición secreta que yo no conocía del Shigure Souen... Él lo llamó "mirroring rain". Me percaté de sus intenciones y me anticipé una vez más a su movimiento siendo plenamente consciente de que la espada de mi mano artificial no le golpearía a él sino a un reflejo proyectado sobre la enorme cascada de agua que levantó con su Katana. Decidí acabar con esa farsa quedándome quieto, sentí como la espada de Yamamoto me golpeaba con fuerza y caí al agua sin aliento y sin mover ni un solo músculo para intentar disminuir la agresividad de ese impacto.

Jadeaba de impotencia, las lágrimas amargas, que no saladas, rodaban a su antojo mientras cumplía la voluntad del cielo supremo y escuchaba como el mocoso de la katana se regodeaba triunfante diciendo a sus amigos que me había ganado. También escuché a Xanxus gritar la mierda de basura que era por haber perdido… el maldito se lo estaba pasando en grande mientras yo fingía una derrota por él, seguro que estaba duro con solo mirar mi cuerpo destrozado en el agua.

Pero unos brazos me alzaron, el niñato no quería que muriera, quería salvarme aún sabiendo que a lo mejor también él era devorado por el tiburón que habían soltado esas zorras… ¿Un tiburón?... me reí con las pocas fuerzas que aún impulsaban el motor de mi cuerpo al escuchar el nombre del animal que iba a acabar con mi vida, demasiada coincidencia, pensé. Sospechaba que Xanxus sabía algo que no me había contado, algo importante de su plan que por alguna razón yo no llegaba a entender ni comprender y que él no quería contarme.

Le pedí al niño que me soltara, mi código de honor me prohibía aceptar actos de clemencia incluso cuando la derrota no era tal, pero él no escuchaba y estaba obcecado en sacarme de allí.

Miré a Xanxus y entonces sonreí… el maldito jefe estaba preocupado, nadie más que yo conocía todas sus expresiones y risas y vi como me miraba aterrado por dentro, suplicándome con sus ojos que sobreviviera, pero decidí no hacerle caso está vez… Saqué un último atisbo de fuerza para empujar al mocoso y lanzarme al agua y pude ver sus fauces abiertas de par en par mientras el asesino nadaba con insaciable gula a toda velocidad, sentí sus colmillos sobre mi carne y el crujir de mis huesos mientras me arrastraba al fondo, pero a pesar del insoportable dolor sonreí… la risa nerviosa que Xanxus intentaba simular pareciendo indiferente, frío y cruel penetraba en mis oídos como una droga que anulaba cualquiera de mis múltiples dolencias, acabando por fin con mi remordimiento y mi humillación.

Mi espíritu estaba en paz y cerré los ojos dejando que la oscuridad me envolviera… _Squalo divorato da squalo… Ironia del destino_.

* * *

><p><em>Squalo divorato da squalo… Ironia del destino<em>: el tiburón devorado por tiburones


	5. Una derrota con sabor a victoria

_**¡Hola a todos/as!**_

_**Aquí os traigo el quinto capítulo. Muchas gracias a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí.**_

_**-Te dedico este capítulo caro mio (sobre todo lo del final... ejem, te sonará de algo*sonrojado*)-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>XANXUS<strong>_

Esto no era lo que habíamos planeado. Solo tenía que dejar ganar al mocoso ¡no acabar con su propia vida!… Me miró antes de hacerlo… el estúpido me miró a los ojos sonriendo y se lanzó al agua. Nunca antes había sentido ese sudor frío recorrer mi cuerpo mientras lo único que podía hacer era reirme de la situación escondiéndome tras un débil muro de frialdad que amenazaba con desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Ese mocoso de mierda le dejó hacerlo… lo miraba deseando acabar con su vida por hacer que mi tiburón desapareciera, nadie tenía derecho a arrebatarmelo ¡nadie tiene derecho a tocarlo!

Me retiré de allí, no podía seguir más tiempo en ese lugar y me fui solo al hotel. Nunca había sentido tanta ira dentro de mi cuerpo, bullía en mis venas y cegaba mi razón llevándome a la auténtica locura. Mis cicatrices ennegrecieron mi piel mientras las escorias que trabajan para mí huían como ratas al verme. Tenía que descargar toda aquella adrenalina y al final exploté… Rugía de rabia, de impotencia, convertí la preciosa suite en un vertedero de escombros y cuerpos mutilados mientras me desahogaba imaginándome que lo que estaba reventando o desmembrando era la cabeza del mocoso bastardo que me lo había arrebatado y todos sus putos amigos. No podía dejar de ver su rostro cuando me gritaba, escuchaba su voz dentro de mi cabeza rogándome y suplicándome, su sonrisa estaba tatuada en mis córneas y mis párpados se humedecieron cuando mi subconsciente me dijo que no volvería a ver nada de eso, que no podría poner mis manos sobre su cuerpo ni acariciar su pelo una vez más.

Jadeando y temblando me senté en el suelo y me llevé un dedo a la cara para retirar el extraño líquido que bajaba por mis mejillas, lo miré sorprendido ya que nunca antes había tocado una lágrima que me perteneciera y dejé que rodaran abundantemente a su antojo tapando mi rostro con mis manos, escuchando por primera vez en mi vida mi propio llanto…

"Pe-pero… ¿Q-qué ha pasado aquí?"

Lussuria subió con Bel la noche del día siguiente para contarle al jefe el resultado del combate de los guardianes de la niebla, que Mammon había perdido en el último momento, y se sorprendieron al ver que la planta estaba destrozada. Bel emitió una de sus risas peculiares y le dijo:

"Alguien está muy cabreado… No parece que la muerte de Squalo le haya hecho la gracia que aparentaba"

"Sshhhh calla Bel, como te oiga tú serás el siguiente" susurró apartando con el pie a un cadáver de uno de los guardas de la planta "Creo que deberíamos dejarle"

Mientras se disponían a dar media vuelta escucharon la voz de su jefe, un tono seco, duro y serio de pura ira que no habían oído nunca.

"Limpiad esto"

Quisieron protestar pero el miedo se lo impidió cuando vieron a Xanxus aparecer lleno de sangre por el umbral de la puerta. Agacharon la cabeza, llamaron a Levi por teléfono para que subiera a ayudarles y acataron la orden sin rechistar ayudados por dos supervivientes.

No puedo negar que aquella masacre me dejó como nuevo, pude aclarar mi mente y seguir adelante con mi plan estando mucho más relajado. Después de que la furia desapareciera empecé a pensar con claridad y llegué a la conclusión de que él quiso que acabara así, lo que me juró aquella noche implicaba que aceptaría cualquier resultado o consecuencia con tal de que yo lograra mi objetivo… y eso era lo que me disponía a hacer.

El combate entre guardianes de la nube era un escalón crucial en mi plan, sabía que esa chatarra no era rival para esos niñatos con superpoderes y todo salió tal y como lo planeé. El arrogante guardián de la nube acabó fácilmente con el Mosca e intentó inútilmente tocarme mientras yo hacía tiempo para que la máquina entrara en modo berserker. Cuando lo hizo, apareció oportunamente el mocoso que aspira a quitarme mi puesto y se lanzó sin pensarlo a destruir los restos de metal que atacaban de forma indiscriminada a cualquiera que estuviera cerca. Como no podía ser de otra forma se lanzó a salvar a su amigo y destrozó el mosca partiéndolo por la mitad. Mi risa me invadió al ver su cara cuando pudo ver quién se encontraba dentro, convencí a las Cervello de que él había asesinado al noveno y juré que le vengaría. Si los jefes de las distintas familias se enteraban de que el aspirante a décimo había matado al noveno y de que yo le había vengado, él perdería apoyos y yo podría ganarme su confianza convirtiéndome en el héroe que había vengado al jefe.

Pero antes debía de deshacerme de sus molestos guardianes, así que las Cervello les prohibieron luchar, alegando que el combate era entre los guardianes del cielo y les encerraron entre unos barrotes que no podían atravesar. Solo estábamos el mocoso de mierda y yo… Pensé en mi tiburón y apreté los puños dejando que la ira y la sed de venganza me dieran poder. Me lancé a por él con violencia, intentando desquitarme de esa pérdida atacándole con toda mi rabia, pero el mocoso era más fuerte de lo que había pensado y opuso una magnífica resistencia. Nunca había encontrado un rival digno de mi poder, nadie había conseguido aguantar 5 minutos bajo mi abrumadora ira, así que disfruté golpeándolo mientras se levantaba una y otra vez, usé casi todas mis técnicas y ataques y él seguía poniéndose en pie y desafiándome tercamente.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos así, pero las energías de ambos estaban entrando ya en reserva, jadeaba intentando pensar qué más podía hacer para librarme de esa rata y solo encontré una solución, mi último y más letal ataque, pero cuando me disponía a liberarlo, mi cuerpo se paralizó y el miedo me invadió al reconocer su postura. La forma en la que sus llamas salían de su cuerpo me era aterradoramente familiar y supe que el mocoso de mierda estaba jugando su última carta, una baza con la que yo no contaba y que desde luego no me esperaba… me congeló de nuevo usando el avanzado punto zero: primera edición, que incomprensiblemente había logrado manejar y logró reducirme, pero antes de que llegara a congelarme del todo le vi… Vi su cara de terror y vi sus ojos plateados mirándome mientras apenas podía mantenerse en pie… mi tiburón había sobrevivido.

Dejé de forcejear cuando noté el hielo penetrando en mi huesos como hace 8 años, mi ira se erradicó por completo cuando una inquietante paz sosegó mi furia y sin poder apartar mis ojos de los suyos le sonreí diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que volvería a salir de esa prisión congelada y que llevaría a cabo la última parte de mi plan para conseguir lo que todos esos años habíamos soñado. Las ganas de luchar se evaporaron y sentí de nuevo esa abrumadora sensación... la fría y oscura nada.

_**SQUALO**_

"Tsk" apretaba mis puños con fuerza e impotencia, no me encontraba en condiciones de correr a ayudarle y le grité a Mammon que reprodujera lo que hizo ese día cuando le descongelamos. La arcobaleno entendió a la perfección lo que la quise decir y las ilusiones de los guardianes que estaban encerrados entre esos barrotes desaparecieron y los auténticos saltaron a escena. Los amigos del mocoso Tsunayoshi pataleaban en su celda gritando que eso no era justo, pero ya todo daba igual, los anillos o el puesto de décimo… había que salvar a Xanxus.

Una vez más la increíble habilidad de la enana Viper le descongeló y corrí a su lado impulsado por una energía que no sabía de dónde había salido. Lo abracé sin importarme quien narices estaba mirando mientras las jodidas lágrimas salían de mis ojos por enésima vez esa semana... No pude ocultar al jefe que me alegraba de verle y de repente noté como una mano me acariciaba la cabeza con ¿ternura? y entonces le miré sorprendido,... VOOOI ese no podía ser el maldito jefe ¿a quién estaba abrazando?

Fuimos interrumpidos por Mammon, esa pequeña y escurridiza arcobaleno se las había ingeniado para conseguir todos los anillos y se los entregó a Xanxus, que los miró con incertidumbre e indecisión. Después puso su mirada en mi y me susurró algo al oído que me dejó sin respiración… ¡iba a entregarle al mocoso Sawada los anillos! Le grité y le golpeé el pecho con rabia, después de lo que habíamos pasado no entendía por qué había decidido hacer esa locura, pero como siempre no me hizo ni puto caso.

Se levantó con dificultad y entregó los anillos a Tsuna, quien los cogió con recelo y se quedó boquiabierto al igual que todos los espectadores de la escena. Sin decir una puta palabra comenzó a caminar alejándose de aquella escuela que tanto nos había hecho sufrir y todos le seguimos completamente intrigados y muy confundidos… ¿A qué había venido todo eso? ¿Por qué montar todo ese espectáculo si al final había decidido entregar los anillos?

La familia de Tsuna no entendía tampoco que había pasado, permanecían aún en las inmediaciones de la escuela aturdidos y buscando respuestas para el inusual comportamiento de Xanxus. Dino les explicó lo que sabía de su vida, les dijo que Squalo no le quiso decir absolutamente nada pero que indagando en los más oscuros y peligrosos secretos de la Mafia había logrado enterarse de que no era el hijo biológico del noveno.

"Pero eso no explica por qué ha entregado los anillos" dijo Reborn pensativo.

"Tienes razón, ese idiota psicópata no hubiera montado todo esto si sabía que los anillos podían rechazarle" le respaldó Gokudera.

"No debemos bajar la guardia, además de sanguinario y frío, Xanxus es también muy inteligente y calculador…" Dino suspiró y añadió "Estoy seguro de que esto es parte de su plan, esta humillación la tenía planeada… De hecho…" guardó silencio arrepentido de haber dicho la última frase, pero Reborn le apremió para que hablara.

"¿De hecho que, Dino?"

"De hecho no ha usado todo su poder"

"¡¿QUEEEEE?!" dijo Tsuna aterrado mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento "¿¡Qué no ha usado todo su poder!?"

"No, Xanxus tiene algo que nadie más tiene"

"Y tú sabes lo que es" le afirmó Reborn.

"Pues la verdad es que no, solo se le escapó a Squalo un día, pero como siempre cuando se trata de Xanxus, lo aduló y no abrió más la boca"

"Hm" la expresión pensativa de Reborn intrigó a todo el mundo, esperando que llegara a una conclusión, pero nada se le ocurría al arcobaleno "Esperemos que lo descubramos antes de que se decida a finalizar su plan"

Los guardianes de ambos bandos descansaban por fin después de la semana tan estresante y agitada que ya había finalizado; los heridos se recuperaban en el hospital intentando estar plenamente curados lo antes posible mientras que los que no habían salido tan mal parados pensaban y reflexionaban con todo lo que había acontecido.

Xanxus se encontraba en su reformada suite, sentado en su silla y mirando por la ventana al cielo estrellado. Había sido humillante para él ceder la total y definitiva victoria y comprendía perfectamente como se tuvo que sentir su tiburón cuando hizo lo mismo contra Yamamoto.

_**XANXUS**_

Pero todo es por un buen motivo, quién ríe el último ríe mejor ¿no? así que me reí... todo estaba saliendo como la seda y esos niñatos me lo estaban poniendo tan fácil que empecé a reirme a solas en la asquerosa habitación de esa chabola de hotel. Me relajé por fin después de esa porquería de semana mientras observaba victorioso el auténtico anillo Vongola del guardián de la lluvia descansando sobre mi mano. Mi tiburón había hecho un trabajo excelente cuando lanzó disimuladamente el anillo a mis manos con un movimiento de su espada. Tenía tanta ventaja contra esa rata escurridiza que incluso le pudo arrancar el anillo y sustituirlo por otro sin que se enterara, que lo llevara colgado al cuello ayudó bastante aunque estoy seguro de que le hubiera arrancado su mano sin ningún miramiento si lo hubiera llevado ahí. No podía negar que después de tantos años me sentía… feliz.

Dejé que mis piernas se movieran solas y caminé sin rumbo fijo en esa noche tan fría de invierno, a esas altas horas de la noche no había ninguna escoria por la calle que pudiera molestarme así que aproveché para respirar el aire fresco de la madrugada y miré con asombro que había llegado sin darme cuenta al hospital donde estaba el _maldito squalo_.

Entré aspirando con repugnancia ese olor tan característico de los hospitales, esa mezcla de desinfectante, muerte y sufrimiento, tantos sentimientos dispares se habían plasmado con los años en esos muros que chasquee mi lengua maldiciendo cada uno de ellos y caminé amenazando con mis pistolas a todo aquél que se atrevía a frenar mis pasos. Después de esquivar deshechos humanos entré en su habitación, el asqueroso tiburón dormía plácidamente y después de observar su rostro unos minutos me senté en el incómodo sillón que había al lado de la cama.

"¡JA! ¡Mira quien se despierta! ¿Ha dormido bien la bella durmiente?"

"_Squalo di merda…_" _"Mierda… me he quedado dormido en esta puta silla"_

"VOOOI ¿qué haces aquí? No me digas que estabas preocupado por mi"

"Pufff ¿preocupado? Me importa una mierda como estés"

"¿Y por qué has dormido ahí, hipócrita?"

"Cállate ya basura de tiburón o haré que estés en esa cama un mes más" le dijo golpeando su estómago con su pie.

"¡Eso duele estúpido!"

"Pues cállate"

"¡No, noooo boss! ¡Deja a Squ-chan, está muy débil aún!" Lussuria apareció por la puerta para rescatar a Squalo seguido por Bel que se limitó a reírse y observar la escena.

"VOOOI ¿¡A quién llamas débil, Luss!?"

"No he dicho que seas débil, he dicho que…"

"Déjalo, es una débil escoria, no le convenzas de lo contrario. Ha perdido contra un niñato… Tsk"

"¿¡Q-QUE!? ¿¡Y tú qué!? ¿¡Acaso tú has ganado!?"

"No, no, por favor señor Squalo, tiene que tranquilizarse, si hace eso todos sus puntos se…" una enfermera le intentó advertir que sus heridas volverían a abrirse si forzaba su cuerpo, pero él no la escuchó.

"VOOOOI ¡Déjame zor…! ¡AAAH!" La herida de su estómago comenzó a sangrar mientras Xanxus y Bel se reían de él y la enfermera y Lussuria intentaba ayudarle "Maldito cabro...nazo… ngh"

"Me largo de aquí…" dijo Xanxus levantándose y encaminándose hacia la puerta "Como no salgas de este sitio mañana volverás nadando a Italia"

"¡Boss! ¡No va a recuperarse en un día!" Le regañó Lussuria.

Antes de cruzar la puerta se giró y sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos sonrieron con una sonrisa que el luchador de Muay Thai encontró sospechosa.

"_¿Hmmm? Estos dos se comportan de una manera muy rara últimamente… voy a tener que inmiscuirme un poco a ver que averiguo"_

Xanxus regresó a la habitación del hotel, pasó el día comiendo y durmiendo y cuando amaneció ordenó que recogieran todas sus cosas y las llevaran al jet privado. Seguía decidido a abandonar cuanto antes ese país, ya que no podía permanecer más tiempo y arriesgarse a que la familia de Tsuna fuera a por él al enterarse de que el anillo de la lluvia era una réplica.

Al llegar al avión Bel y Levi ya estaba allí esperándole y dejaron que entrara primero pero cuando puso un pie en el avión una voz familiar le frenó.

"VOOOOI JEFE MIERDOSO… ¿¡De verdad te ibas sin mi!?" Squalo apenas podía moverse y Lussuria le llevaba a regañadientes empujando una silla de ruedas

"Pensé que lo había dejado claro ayer"

.Todos se instalaron en el avión y suspiraron deseando abandonar el país del sol naciente de una vez por todas, la estancia había sido difícil para los letales asesinos Varia, pero utilizaron las horas de vuelo para recapacitar sobre la lección aprendida: Nadie es invencible.

Poner un pie dentro de su mansión fue como un bálsamo curativo, sus ánimos volvieron a enardecerse y el vigor volvió con fuerza a impulsar sus actos, aunque la derrota permanecía con un sabor amargo en sus paladares y se encontraban más pensativos que de costumbre… no hay nada como la primera derrota para bajar a uno los pies a la tierra.

El jefe volvió a enclaustrarse en su despacho y tan solo los osados que le llevaban alimentos y bebidas se atrevían a entrar por obligación, ya que todos sabían que el jefe no toleraba las derrotas, y haber sufrido una tan importante no tenía que estar siendo fácil para él, pero Xanxus no tenía ese sabor amargo, él sabía que su plan requería tiempo, y estaba dispuesto a dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Dos semanas pasaron desde que llegaron de Italia, reanudaron sus encargos y trabajos con normalidad mientras Squalo terminaba de recuperarse en la avanzada sala médica que se ubicaba en la mansión.

El jefe no se dignó a ir a verle en esos 15 días, pero el tiburón no le dio importancia, al fin y al cabo se trataba del desagradable de Xanxus, así que aceptó de buen grado toda la ayuda que Lussuria le proporcionaba y se entretuvo con Bel escuchando sus aventuras mayormente adornadas e incluso inventadas.

El médico le retiró sus vendajes esa mañana, y pudo estirar por fin sus músculos que protestaron y se resistieron junto con sus huesos provocándole un dolor soportable pero incómodo. Le aconsejó no forzar demasiado y posponer los trabajos un mes más para después de la rehabilitación, pero el tiburón era demasiado inquieto como para obedecer esa orden, ya había permanecido casi un mes inmovilizado y no tenía ganas de seguir metido en una cama, así que, después de gritarle al médico diciéndole que haría lo que le viniera en gana con palabras malsonantes, salió de la habitación cojeando y se dirigió al salón donde los Varia solían pasar el tiempo. Pero al pasar por las escaleras que subían al despacho de Xanxus frenó en seco y miró la puerta dubitativo, su respiración se aceleró y su ímpetu le impulsó a poner un pie en el primer escalón y subir la escalera que se le hizo interminable debido al paso tan lento que llevaba.

Cuando llegó a la cima abrió la puerta bruscamente y entró con el vigor de siempre:

"VOOOOI MALDITO DESAGRADECIDO ¡Ni siquiera te has dignado a pasarte a saludar!"

"¿Desa...grade...cido?... ¿Por qué iba a tener que agradecerte nada?"

"¡COMO QUE POR QUE! ¿¡A lo mejor porque he hecho lo que me pediste y casi me matan por ello!?"

La mirada de Xanxus se fijó por primera vez en él y se clavó en sus ojos penetrando en su alma amenazadoramente.

"_Squalo di merda_… En ningún momento te dije que te suicidaras ¡¿Tantas ganas tenías de librarte de mi!?"

El tiburón se quedó sin habla y reculó unos pasos al ver como caminaba hacia él con su aura aterradora. Le agarró de los brazos con fuerza y le dijo:

"Te dije en aquel ascensor que dejarías de aguantarme cuando YO te lo ordenara y aún no me he cansado de ti escoria, tú vida me pertenece y no tienes derecho a quitármela… Como vuelvas a intentar irte de mi lado… ¡Acabaré yo mismo contigo!"

Le atacó con un beso agresivo y claramente dominante y sus poderosos brazos sujetaron el cuerpo de Squalo, que de no ser por eso estaría en el suelo debido al temblor de piernas tan violento que sufrió al escuchar sus palabras. Sus manos temblorosas agarraron la camisa de su atacante con fuerza y le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad mientras Xanxus le agarraba de sus glúteos y le levantaba del suelo con su enorme fuerza, el tiburón rodeó su cuello con sus brazos sin romper el beso en ningún momento y dejó que le tirara en su enorme cama.

Jadeaba con violencia viendo como Xanxus se quitaba la ropa y se le quedaba mirando con una cara que Squalo desconocía. Le observó intrigado mientras se acercaba lentamente al borde de la cama y se ponía de rodillas entre sus piernas desvistiéndolo lentamente y observando con descaro cada rincón de su cuerpo.

"Eres mío, basura… y voy a hacer que lo recuerdes siempre"

Sus grandes manos acariciaron con ternura el torso aún tembloroso del tiburón, no parecía tener prisa, ya que se entretenían con cada línea de su musculatura recorriéndolas con sus yemas mientras Squalo llevaba cauteloso una de sus manos el pecho desnudo de Xanxus.

_**SQUALO**_

Por fin pude acariciar ese cuerpazo desnudo, esos músculos que tan loco me volvían y esas cicatrices que formarían parte de él durante el resto de su vida y que yo quería memorizar. Gemía bajo el dominio de esas manos tan grandes que me acariciaban mientras mi mano bajaba a su entrepierna y agarraba esa hinchada polla que quería que me metiera. Ese Xanxus tan dulce me estaba inquietando, no era propio de él mostrar esa debilidad, pero no quise pensar en ello y me dejé llevar por él mientras disfrutaba manoseando su cuerpo por primera vez. Agarré su cuello y le atraje hacia mi para darle un beso igual de suave y apasionado que nuestras caricias, pero él rompió ese contacto y me abrazó con fuerza… supongo que me estaba diciendo sin palabras que se alegraba de que no hubiera desaparecido, aunque él nunca admitiría algo así.

Por fin podía observar al Xanxus que había detrás de esas corazas de inhumanidad, me enseñó su lado humano y me lo entregó sin pensar para que pudiera disfrutar de él, y por supuesto yo lo acepté de buen grado y me deleité con ese cuerpazo que empezó a parecerme el más perfecto que había en la faz de la puñetera Tierra, mis manos tocaban cualquier trozo de carne que encontraban y yo le suplicaba para que hiciera algo más, rogándole y enterrando de nuevo mi dignidad en un foso profundo.

Esa ternura y esa lentitud me estaban matando, me gustaba esa nueva faceta suya, pero mi cuerpo no estaba pidiendo dulzura, sino que me apremiaba para que le provocara obligándome a arañar su piel con fuerza y desgarrando su carne mientras de mi garganta solo salía una palabra, o más bien un puto lamento desesperado.

"P-por favor"

Rogaba y suplicaba, con lágrimas en mi cara, hasta que por fin se cansó de ser amable conmigo. Agarró mi rostro con fuerza y su expresión dulce cambio a la que solía tener siempre, esa fría y posesiva mirada:

"Estoy intentando ser amable contigo, basura… pero ya veo que a mi zorra no le gusta así"

Sin lubricación de ningún tipo, introdujo un dedo con poca delicadeza en su agujero y empezó a sacarlo y a meterlo rápida y agresivamente. El tiburón gritó y agarró con fuerza la mano que le estaba torturando mientras se retorcía de placer.

"Esto no te gusta ¿verdad?"

"¡N-NO!"

"¿Lo prefieres así?"

Un segundo dedo se unió con el primero con la misma agresividad y reanudó su movimiento mientras el tiburón gritaba su nombre al sentir que el dolor se apoderaba de su débil cuerpo.

"No te he oído, escoria"

"P-PARA"

"¿Otra vez estás dándome órdenes?"

"¡M-mierda! ¡Xa-Xanx...! ¡ngh!"

Una risa resonó por la habitación seguida de un gritó de dolor. Xanxus introdujo tres dedos en el trasero del tiburón y siguió embistiéndole con ellos.

"Mierda _squalo,_ está muy seco este agujero"

Sacó los dedos y se los miró limpiándose en la sábana.

"No jodas… limpiate bien antes de meterte en mi cama o la próxima vez te mataré"

"Pe-pero.. si yo no iba a…"

"Cállate" Se retiró el sudor de su frente y se levantó de la cama sentándose en su silla.

Squalo lo miraba confundido sin atreverse a preguntarle qué hacía ahí, su mirada lo taladraba y comenzaba a impacientarse mirando de reojo a su propia erección que estaba empezando a gotear un líquido transparente. Sabía que si se tocaba el jefe se lo impediría, así que sumisamente se sentó en la cama a esperar a que quisiera continuar con él hasta que le oyó decir:

"¿A qué esperas?"

"¿E-eh?"

"Mastúrbate"

"¿QUE?"

"¿No quieres tocarte?"

"S-sí" dijo tímidamente mirando como Xanxus comenzaba a pellizcar con la yema de sus dedos la punta de su hinchado miembro.

"Pues hazlo… enséñame como te masturbas cuando piensas en mi"

"Tsk…" desvió la mirada de él vergonzosamente.

"No pongas esa puta cara ¿Desde cuando el sanguinario _squalo_ es una nenaza?"

"VOOOI ¡N-no soy una…!"

"¡Cállate! No encaja con tu forma de ser esa mierda de timidez"

"Q-quiero que lo hagas tú" su cara estaba completamente sonrojada mientras intentaba encontrar su dignidad por alguna parte.

"¡JA! Pues eso no va a pasar… Haz lo que te he ordenado, escoria" _"Mierda… como diga algo más no podré contenerme"_

_**SQUALO**_

Maldito jefe mierdoso… de nuevo obedecí como un esclavo a sus caprichos, no podía negarme más a mi mismo que en el fondo me gustaba, creo que soy un puñetero masoquista que busca que le dominen, pero no dejaría que nadie más me tratara así, solo él puede despertar este lado tan raro en mi y solo él puede subyugarme.

Chupé mi dedo índice mientras me acariciaba la polla lentamente, después lo metí con delicadeza y lo moví a un ritmo lento mientras intentaba tocar ese punto que él tocaba cuando me hacía ver las putas estrellas, pero no había forma… por más que lo intentaba no lograba dar con él.

"¿Qué haces, basura? ¿Qué buscas ahí dentro?"

"Tsk… ¡Tú calla y observa tu show _sadico di merda_!"

Tras unos intentos más al final se dio por vencido y decidió preguntarle.

"VOOOOI ¡¿Cómo lo haces?!"

Xanxus seguía acariciándose lentamente y le miró confundido.

"¿Huh?"

"E-eso… ya s-sabes"

"Habla claro, delfín"

"VOOOI ¿¡d-delfín!?"

Xanxus le miraba deseando lanzarse a por él, pero sabía que iba a disfrutar viendo como su tiburón se incomodaba, así que respiró hondo y escuchó como le decía:

"¿Dónde tocas para hacerme gritar así, ¡bastardo!?"

"Te ha costado ¿eh?… Déjame enseñártelo"

Se acercó a él mientras lamía su dedo índice con esa sonrisa que llevaba un mes sin ver y le metió el dedo con rudeza, pero una vez dentro avanzó despacio hasta que tocó la próstata del tiburón, que gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando comenzó a masajearla lentamente.

"AAAH ¡M-MAS! N-no pares maldi… maldito jefe"

"Vamos… inténtalo tú"

"NOOO" Con un grito de rabia agarró su mano y la llevó a su trasero de nuevo, pero Xanxus la apartó con fuerza y le dijo:

"¡Suéltame, puta! ¡He dicho que lo intentes!" _"Joder, parece que voy a explotar"_

Jadeaba violentamente pero accedió a hacerle caso, intentó reproducir los mismos movimientos y al final después de un rato dio con el deseado punto tan placentero.

"AAAH _Merda, sí!_"

"Ahí lo tienes… sigue"

Que bien sentaba ese masaje, sentía que me iba a correr sin necesidad de tocar otras zonas e incluso olvidé que estaba dando un espectáculo al salido de mi jefe. Estaba tan extasiado que sin darme cuenta metí dos dedos más. El puto jefe me había puesto tan caliente que a los pocos minutos comencé a jadear al sentir que el orgasmo estaba cerca y me froté la polla al mismo ritmo al que iba mi mano artificial, pero justo en el instante que iba a descargar, el maldito Xanxus me apartó la mano y colocó algo en mi hinchadisima erección sin que le viera siquiera venir hacia mi. Grité de dolor al sentir la cosa elástica que me había colocado y le grité:

"VOOOOI ¡Eso duele! ¿¡Se puede saber que haces bastardo de mierda!?"

"Te he dicho que te masturbes para mi, pero no te he dado permiso para correrte" dijo sentándose en la cama.

"¿Q-qué coño es esto?"

"¿En serio?"

"¡¿Te-tengo que s-saberlo?!"

El jefe Varia le miró unos instantes y después preguntó:

"¿Nunca has… follado con nadie más? Pareces una virgen adolescente"

"¿E-EH? Y-yo… ¡NO!" dijo ruborizándose con cara de enfado.

"Mierda…"

"¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿Tan malo es?"

"N-no, no e-es… eso"

Xanxus había tartamudeado… nunca antes Squalo le había visto con esa expresión y le observó intrigado sin saber qué le pasaba. Miró como jadeaba y evadía mirarle mientras le notaba pensativo y confundido.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"¡NADA! ¡CALLATE!"

Squalo siguió esperando a que se le pasara ese extraño lapso que estaba teniendo hasta que le gritó de nuevo:

"¡Deja de poner esa cara!... ¡Joder!"

"¿Q-qué cara?"

"_mi fai arrapare,_ _squalo di merda_!" le gritó sin querer a la vez que pensaba _"Tienes que salir de aquí, Xanxus"_

Squalo se quedó sin habla… ¿Xanxus acababa de decir que le ponía cachondo? Después de observarle unos segundos sin poder reaccionar y mientras veía como debatía consigo mismo sobre ese nuevo descubrimiento, se lanzó a sus brazos y se sentó en su regazo besándolo con fiereza. El gran jefe Varia le agarró la cintura y le colocó ambas piernas a los lados de su cadera devolviéndole el beso con la misma intensidad. El tiburón gemía sintiendo la necesidad y el deseo que Xanxus le transmitía y movió las caderas con impaciencia buscando rozar sus palpitantes miembros.

Pero el dominante italiano pareció recobrar su compostura y le tumbó en la cama poniendo de nuevo su mirada depredadora.

"No te emociones _delfino_ no quiero acabar contigo"

"Pero Xanxus…"

"¿Quieres correrte?"

El tiburón dudó unos instantes, su cuerpo le gritaba que aliviara la presión sanguínea en esa zona, pero su deseo y su necesidad no querían que esa tortura acabara nunca, por alguna razón que estaba intentando encontrar no podía decirle que sí, sino que necesitaba sentir su furia contra él.

"Lo tomaré como un no" le dijo mientras le masturbaba con el anillo puesto.

"N-no me has… contestado... Ngh ¿Qué es... esto?"

"Ese anillo bloquea el flujo sanguíneo para que no puedas correrte fácilmente"

El tiburón tragó saliva y esperó instrucciones.

Xanxus estaba pasando por un mal momento, esa debilidad que mostró antes le carcomía por dentro e intentaba que no volviera a ocurrir, pero tenía tantas ganas de aliviar la tensión de ese último mes que sabía que en cuanto se la metiera se le escaparía sin remedio, así que le dijo que esperara obedientemente a que regresara y se fue al baño. Se masturbó a toda velocidad con la expresión que tanto le gustaba de su tiburón grabada en su mente y se corrió en menos de 2 minutos

"_Cazzo di merda_"

Salió del baño profiriendo ese insulto y recobró su compostura una vez que estuvo por fin relajado. Squalo le miró con recelo preguntándose qué había hecho en el baño y se volvió a tumbar en la cama.

Xanxus se puso entre sus piernas y sin mediar palabra le introdujo algo que el tiburón no reconoció como humano.

"_Ma che cazzo_!_ Cos'è questo_!?" No obtenía respuesta y le volvió a preguntar "¡Qué coño es esto!"

Xanxus empezó a reírse mientras aumentaba la velocidad del vibrador que se encontraba metido solo superficialmente.

"¿Tampoco sabes qué es esto?"

"¡Q-quítamelo!"

Ignoró su orden e intentó meterlo un poco más, pero la estrechez del tiburón no se lo ponía fácil.

"Hm, creo que tenemos que hacerlo más veces para agrandar ese agujero tuyo. Si sigo forzándolo te lo romperé"

"X-XANXUS" Cuando iba a sacarlo la mano de Squalo le frenó.

"Q-quiero… más… no se porque... pero lo… necesito" dijo jadeando con una mirada que Xanxus no le había visto hasta ahora, una mirada lasciva, de dolor y de placer, de necesidad y de miedo, y se endureció de nuevo deseando meterse en su cálido trasero.

"_Pezzo di troia_… eres una maldita zorra Squalo"

Lo siguió metiendo lentamente con paciencia, pero cuando vio como su tiburón movía las caderas gimiendo de dolor e intentando impalarse en el consolador, lo sacó con brusquedad lanzándolo a algún lugar de la habitación/despacho y lo sustituyó con su miembro que entró hasta el fondo de un solo empujón. Agarró las muñecas de Squalo con una mano y las puso encima de su cabeza sujetándolas con firmeza mientras apoyaba su otra mano sobre su erección, acariciándola con sus dedos pero sin levantar la mano de allí.

El dolor le llegaba de varios frentes: por un lado su cuerpo acababa de ser liberado después de un mes de multitud de vendas y no estaba para realizar esa clase de esfuerzos; por otro estaba la poderosa mano que agarraba las suyas apretando con fuerza sus muñecas impidiendo el correcto movimiento de la sangre; y por último estaba la mano con la que apoyaba su pesado cuerpo descansando sobre su elección, que para colmo, tenía puesto un anillo que le impedía relajarse como estaba deseando hacer… Era tan molesto y placentero a la vez que las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos y los ruegos y súplicas junto con las palabras incoherentes llenaban la habitación sin descanso.

El ritmo era duro y frenético, pero Squalo pudo distinguir algo más en las crueles embestidas de Xanxus. El jefe jadeaba y gruñía sin intentar ocultar lo que estaba disfrutando dentro de él a la vez que le susurraba palabras que le hacían perder la poca compostura que intentaba mantener.

"XAN-XANXUS"

Gritaba su nombre una y otra vez, retorciéndose hasta que el jefe soltó sus muñecas y elevó su cadera para poder penetrar mejor en él.

"¡P-por fa… AAAH ¡por favor!"

"¿Qué quiere mi zorra?"

"Quiero… NE-NECESITO correrme… ¡Xanxus!"

"¡Pues hazlo de una puta vez!"

"No p-puedo con… con esto"

"Claro que puedes… ngh… yo haré que puedas"

A la vez que aumentaba el ritmo inhumanamente frotó su dolorosa erección a casi la misma velocidad mientras no paraba de gritarle frases para que le quedara bien claro a quién pertenecía y quién era el único que podía hacerle sentir así.

Squalo no creyó que semejante placer pudiera existir, de hecho no pensó que alguien pudiera extasiarse de esa forma estando bajo el dominio total de otra persona. Dejarse subyugar por su poderoso jefe no había sido fácil para él al principio, pero el tiburón decidió después de aquella mañana que era completamente adicto a él.

El sudor caía de su cuerpo y Xanxus empezaba a quedarse sin fuerzas, estaba siendo duro controlar su orgasmo para que no se produjera aún, pero el esfuerzo estaba valiendo la pena. No estaba siendo otra sesión de sexo duro con alguien, sino que se trataba de una completa y total entrega hacia el del hombre que había permanecido casi la mitad de su vida a su lado, de la única persona a la que apreciaba en su vida. No estaba siendo tan solo un acto para desquitarse y aliviar su libido, sino que le demostraba que le quería y le necesitaba... "¡Vamos! ¡Córrete para tu jefe maldita escoria!" pero a su manera.

Squalo obedeció la orden. El orgasmo que le recorrió cada una de sus células fue tan intenso que gritó placenteramente incluso sorprendiendo a Xanxus, que no pudo descargar su abundante semen, desbordándose al instante por su palpitante agujero. Temblaba y gritaba su nombre sin parar mientras su jefe le miraba permaneciendo aún dentro de él hasta que se fue calmando, entrando y saliendo muy lentamente mientras veía como su semen se derramaba. Cuando las descargas de placer cesaron se tapó la cara y no pudo evitar llorar desconsoladamente ante la intensidad de ese clímax sin enterarse siquiera que ya le había quitado el anillo que le colocó.

Xanxus salió de él y jadeando violentamente se sentó a su lado confundido, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que se acostaba con alguien, jamás había sentido nada tan intenso y tampoco había tenido nunca un amante que lo hubiera disfrutado de la manera en la que lo hizo su tiburón, y mucho menos había estado con alguien que confiara en él como para entregarse de esa forma. La primera noche en Japón fue distinta a las demás, pero esta fue especial.

No pudo evitar llevar una mano a su pelo y acariciarle intentando que se calmara, Squalo se sobresaltó cuando notó la caricia y se abalanzó sobre sus brazos, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

"L-lo siento Xanxus"

"¿Hm?"

"No… no sé por qué… estoy así" dijo sollozando.

Xanxus sonrió ante la ingenuidad que no aparentaba tener y que sólo él conocía y le dijo:

"Parece mentira que el sanguinario tiburón se convierta en un lindo y tierno delfín en la cama"

"VOOOI ¿Ha salido de tu boca la palabra lindo y tierno? pensé que no sabías que eso podía existir… Tsk… ¡Y te he dicho que no me llames delf...!"

Silenció su riña con un apasionado beso y después se tumbó en la cama a su lado. Squalo notó, al desaparecer toda la tensión y la adrenalina, que su cuerpo se resentía como consecuencia de los minutos tan intensos que había tenido. Gimió de dolor y miró a Xanxus de reojo con ganas de abrazarlo, pero no se atrevió a realizar ese acto tan íntimo y cariñoso con él, aún no sabía exactamente que tipo de relación tenían ni lo que sentía su jefe, así que se quedó con las ganas y cerró los ojos.

"¿Qué haces?"

"¿E-eh? Estoy cansado, aún no me he recuperado y..."

"Lárgate escoria, no te he dado permiso para dormir aquí"

"E-estás de coña ¿no?"

"¿Bromeo alguna vez?... LARGO"

Y así fue como Xanxus me demostró que era humano. Pensé que tal vez algo se había despertado en él, como si yo hubiera logrado apretar algún puto botoncito dentro de sus complicados sentimientos que abriera las compuertas de su frío corazón, pero no era así, tan solo me dejaba ver que disfrutaba conmigo y que me tenía aprecio a su manera…. jefe bastardo… Me propuse un objetivo… decidí que me voy a entregar a su voluntad, que seré el sumiso amante que quiere tener, pero sin que se dé cuenta iré penetrando en ese corazón, resquebrajaré el hielo que lo dejó congelado hace 8 años y lo haré mío… Lograré que el maldito jefe dependa de mí para respirar, le pondré nervioso para que se de cuenta de cuánto me necesita y después… conseguiré que ese sádico me quiera como lo quiero yo.

* * *

><p><em>mi fai arrapare,<em> _squalo di merda_: Me pones cachondo, tiburón de mierda

_Cazzo di merda_: Puta de mierda

_Ma che cazzo_!_ Cos'è questo_!?: ¡Pero qué coño! ¿¡Qué es esto!?

_Pezzo di troia:_ Pedazo de puta


	6. De vuelta a la normalidad

Es tan excitante… mi presión sanguínea es muy alta, mi corazón está acelerado y la glucosa en mi sangre es tan grande que puedo descargar mi tensión con una fiereza letal. Cada estocada desgarra su piel permitiéndome oír los alaridos de dolor que guían mis movimientos… ese excitante sonido seguido del olor de la sangre fresca derramándose es tan extasiante que me impulsa a jugar con mi presa hasta agotarla.

Todos presumen de ser los mejores hasta que se enfrentan a mi espada; el sudor frío que les recorre el cuerpo cuando son consciente de mi superioridad, el miedo impreso en sus ojos al saber que ha llegado su final y sus fútiles ruegos implorando por su vida cuando han agotado todos sus inmundos trucos… nunca pensé que pudiera encontrar nada más excitante.

Mientras miro a los ojos de la última basura inútil que me ha retado no puedo dejar de pensar en él… necesito desahogar esta necesidad y esta adrenalina que antes se evaporaban cuando hundía mi espada en el cuello de mis presas, quiero que me folle contra un árbol mientras mi víctima aún agoniza en el suelo ahogándose con su propia sangre, y quiero correrme mientras escucho el último latido del inerte cuerpo sin vida…

Un nuevo estruendo y una nueva sacudida provocan el enésimo suspiro del luchador de Muay Thai, que apoya la palma de su mano en su mejilla lamentando el humor de perros de su jefe. Con un heroico acto de valentía decide subir las escaleras y preguntarle a su irritable líder que anda tan mal como para haber dejado en la enfermería a todos esos pobres subordinados que intentaban complacerle. Su puño estaba preparado para golpear la puerta, pero Lussuria vaciló unos segundos, respiró hondo y puso su mejor sonrisa antes de que sus nudillos tocaran la madera. Como siempre, el silencio le indicó que podía pasar. Cerró la puerta y se quedó con la espalda pegada a ella a modo de precaución, abrió la boca para formular su pregunta pero Xanxus pronunció antes sus palabras en un tono seco e irritado.

"Dónde. Está"

"E-eeeeh está en Grecia" entendió que se refería a Squalo "Un nuevo duelo ha…"

"Quiero que esté en esta habitación en menos de dos horas" levantó su mirada para hacer la amenaza más terrorífica "si no está aquí en ese tiempo tu cuerpo acabará bajo tierra"

Su impulso le apremiaba a preguntarle cuál era su implicación en todo ese asunto, pero su sentido común le hizo inclinar la cabeza y cerrar la puerta desde el otro lado. Su jefe parecía muy molesto por la ausencia de Squalo y no aceptaría que se incumplieran sus exigencias.

"Definitivamente estos dos tienen algo raro" dijo el luchador cuando ya se encontraba fuera del alcance del aura aterradora de su jefe.

"¿Quienes?"

"¡Bel-chan! ¿Cuándo has vuelto?"

"Hace un par de horas… no me atrevo a subir" dijo con una de sus extrañas risas.

"No sería prudente, no" dijo llevando su dedo meñique a su labio inferior.

"No está el tiburón ¿verdad?"

"No, está en Grecia… ¡AAAAH!... Tengo que llamarlo inmediatamente. El jefe quiere que esté aquí en dos horas" agarró su móvil rápidamente y llamó a Squalo mientras Bel le daba su opinión.

"Parecen un matrimonio" dijo Bel riéndose a la vez que el capitán contestaba al teléfono.

"¿Squ-chan?"

"VOOOI ¿Qué quieres Luss? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?" la punta de su espada se encontraba en el cuello de su víctima, preparada para asestar el último golpe.

"E-eh… pues no, no lo…"

"¡Qué quieres!"

"E-el jefe quiere que estés aquí en dos horas"

"VOOOOI Dile al jefe que se puede morir ¡Me da igual lo que quiera su real trasero!" su presa comenzó a suplicar en voz muy alta y a rogarle que le dejara vivir "¡Cállate, escoria!"

"¡Pe-pero Squaly! ¡Ha dicho que si no estás aquí… me-me matara a mi!" dijo aterrado.

"¿QUE?" tras unas palabras ininteligibles para Lussuria le dijo "¿¡Y como pretende ese idiota que…!?" su presa comenzó a forcejear violentamente y el espadachín se cansó de él y hundió definitivamente la hoja atravesando su cuello. Mientras veía como la sangre manaba de su herida y de su boca terminó de formular su pregunta "¿¡cómo pretende que llegue en dos horas!? ¿¡Secuestro un puto avión!?"

"No lo sé" dijo con un gesto de desesperación.

"Mierda…" colgó el teléfono y pensó que quizás su idea no había sido del todo mala.

Mientras Lussuria esperaba la llegada de Squalo mirando impaciente su reloj, Bel veía la tele indiferente a lo que pudiera pasarle a su compañero. Cuando el plazo estaba a punto de acabarse el tiburón apareció en la mansión visiblemente cabreado y molesto por las prisas, dando zancadas entró como un huracán y se encaminó sin dirigir palabra al despacho de su caprichoso líder mientras Lussuria suspiraba aliviado.

"VOOOI ¡Maldito dictador! ¿¡quién te crees que eres para exigir a la gente que…!?"

"Dónde. Estabas" su tono era seco y peligroso, pero el tiburón estaba acostumbrado a él.

"¡Donde me salía de los cojones! ¡He tenido que secuestrar un avión para llegar a tiempo y que no descuartizaras a Lussuria!"

Xanxus posó sus sangrientos ojos en él.

"Es la última vez que te largas sin mi permiso"

"¡¿Q-qué?!"

Su corazón se aceleró cuando recordó la promesa que se hizo a si mismo el día que se recuperó de las heridas sufridas en la batalla por los anillos Vongola. Tres meses habían pasado y aún no se había atrevido a hacer ningún movimiento; o no se le ocurría nada, o se arrepentía en el último momento. Decidió intentarlo y se encaminó despacio a la mesa de Xanxus con una sonrisa, el jefe observó su extraño comportamiento y vio asombrado como se sentaba en su regazo y ponía un brazo por detrás de su cuello mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su pecho seductoramente sentándose de lado.

"¿Qué coño haces, escoria? Quita de encima"

Intentó apartarle pero el tiburón rodeó su cuello con los dos brazos y puso sus piernas a ambos lados de las de Xanxus sentándose encima de su entrepierna.

"¿Me echas de menos cuando me voy, jefe molesto? ¿por eso te enfadas tanto?" acariciaba su pelo y tiraba levemente de él echando su cabeza levemente hacia atrás, pero los nervios le estaban traicionando y Xanxus se dio cuenta de ello.

"Hm ¿A qué juegas, basura?" metió la mano por su pantalón y agarró una de sus nalgas con fuerza robando un grito de sorpresa de la garganta del capitán, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más la puerta de su despacho se abrió y Levi entró a informarle del resultado de su misión encontrándose con la escena.

"Bossu… ya he…" se quedó petrificado al verles, su ira le recorrió las venas exterminando por completo la calma que traía al entrar y apretó los puños gritando a su capitán.

"¿¡Qué estás haciéndole al jefe, Squalo!?"

Xanxus apartó la mirada del tiburón, que temía darse la vuelta para que Levi no mirara su cara sonrojada, y le dijo:

"Lárgate de aquí, basura y que sea la última vez que entras sin mi permiso"

El confundido y enfadado Levi A Than abandonó el despacho obedientemente y se dirigió a su habitación.

"Tsk…" Squalo no podía creerse que acabaran de ser descubiertos en una posición tan comprometida, era la primera vez que intentaba iniciar algo con su jefe pero la acción había sido truncada fulminantemente por el hombre corpulento que entró en el despacho, y que para colmo le odiaba y quería arrebatarle su puesto.

Xanxus le observó unos instantes y comenzó a reírse mientras apretaba con más fuerza esa nalga que no había soltado en ningún momento.

"Antes de intentar provocarme deberías mentalizarte para no hacer el ridículo"

"No sé de qué me hablas…"

"¿De verdad?" desabrochó sus pantalones y los deslizó por su trasero, pasándo la tela por debajo de sus posaderas hasta dejarla en el principio de sus muslos… lo justo para tener lo que le interesaba al descubierto.

"S-sí, no era mi intención provocarte" Squalo agarró su camiseta con ambas manos y movió su cadera pegándose más aún a su cuerpo. El silencio y la mirada de su jefe le dijeron que siguiera hablando, así que seguiría adelante con su plan "Quería que..." desabrochó sus pantalones y sacó su miembro semi rígido rodeándolo con la palma de su mano "quiero que me la metas"

Era la primera vez que él daba el primer paso y provocaba el inicio de una de sus intensas sesiones sexuales.

Xanxus dio por finalizada la conversación y le besó con la rudeza de siempre mientras el tiburón dejaba escapar sus gemidos y le masturbaba con más velocidad. Cuando pasaron un par de minutos elevó sus caderas y se posicionó encima de su dura erección, Xanxus le sujetó por la cadera y esperó pacientemente a que comenzara a bajar, pero justo cuando la punta estaba dentro la puerta fue aporreada con violencia. Squalo masculló una maldición y se subió los pantalones intentando meter su erecto miembro dentro de sus calzoncillos. El jefe gruñó molesto con la intención de matar a quien estuviera provocando ese jaleo y se abrochó también los pantalones.

"Mira a ver que cojones pasa"

Acató la orden con gusto y abrió la puerta dejando que Levi entrara como un rayo.

"VOOOI ¡Retrasado! ¿Qué haces?"

"Bo-Bossu Tiene que ver esto"

"¿Otra vez tú? Es la segunda vez que me cabreas hoy, escoria"

Una explosión pudo oírse y sentirse desde el despacho del jefe Varia, que miró por la ventana a la intensa humareda que se produjo en el jardín de la mansión.

"Es la familia Tabelli, su jefe ha exigido hablar con usted, pero al decirle que ahora no podía atenderle ha empezado a matar a todo el que se le ponía por delante"

La mirada de Xanxus se ensombreció y le dijo a Levi que guiara al alborotador hasta su despacho.

"Tsk… déjame acabar con ese deshecho humano, no te ensucies las manos"

"No iba a hacerlo" dijo mientras sacaba una de sus X-guns.

Squalo sonrió y se puso de pie a su lado apoyando una mano en el respaldo de la enorme silla. A los pocos minutos el cabeza de familia de los Tabelli irrumpió en la habitación como un rayo y con un aire amenazador que se evaporó por completo cuando vio la fría y desafiante mirada del hombre que le apuntaba con una pistola.

"Solo yo puedo acabar con la vida de mis subordinados… así que tienes cinco segundos para darme un buen motivo"

Los tres hombres que estaban a su espalda intentaron sacar sus armas ante la amenaza, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo notaron como un frío acero descansaba sobre sus cuellos.

"VOOOOI ¡Idiotas! ¡Yo no haría eso!"

"Cuatro" Xanxus empezó la cuenta atrás mientras el hombre veía sus opciones reducidas a cero.

"Tres" le empezaron a sudar las manos y tras observar de nuevo a sus hombres, que nada podían hacer por él, apretó sus puños con fuerza intentando pensar en algo.

"Dos" Squalo apretó más el acero contra los cuellos de los temblorosos hombres que miraban a su jefe deseando que dijera algo que les pudiera salvar la vida.

"Uno"

"ESTA BIEN… Está... bien. Te diré por qué he venido"

"Cero" con un movimiento de su cabeza Squalo entendió la orden y deslizó la hoja por el cuello de uno de los hombres, que cayó al suelo intentando inútilmente parar la hemorragia con sus manos.

"¡Pe-pero! ¿Por… por qué has hecho eso? ¡Estaba hablando""

"VOOOI ¡El jefe te ha dado cinco segundos para que le explicaras por qué has matado a sus hombres, no le interesa una mierda saber por qué has venido! ¡No intentes intimidar a los Varia, escoria!"

"¡Mierda! ¡Uno de tus hombres ha masacrado a mis informadores en Francia! ¿Se puede saber que pasa?"

"Tsk… Basura, encárgate de esto… voy a comer"

"¿Q-QUE? N-NO ¡por favor!" suplicó el jefe Tabelli mientras veían al letal tiburón mover su espada hacia su garganta.

Xanxus bajaba las escaleras como un huracán mientras escuchaba de fondo los gritos ahogados de los hombres que Squalo estaba decapitando. Le dijo a Belphegor que no dejara ningúna pista que les llevara hacia ellos, pero parece ser que no había logrado hacer su trabajo y ahora el despacho de Xanxus estaba manchado de sangre.

Abrió la puerta de la sala donde descansaban con un fuerte golpe que rompió la madera en cuatro trozos y le agarró del cuello talandrándole con la mirada.

"Explícame por qué hay cuatro cadáveres en mi despacho" se dirigió a sus otros dos subordinados sin dejar de mirar al príncipe y les ordenó: "Vosotros dos… limpiad la basura que hay fuera" Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a acabar con todos los que habían acompañado al jefe de la familia aliada.

"Si solucionas esto te perdonaré la vida… Haz lo que tengas que hacer, me da igual si los exterminas a todos pero, es la única oportunidad que voy a darte, la próxima cagada será la última…"

"Pero jefe… me ha dicho que se lo explique"

Xanxus guardó silencio y sin apartar su letal mirada le dejó explicarse.

"Estos son los papeles que yo leí" le entregó un portafolios con los papeles que supuestamente le entregó el jefe, que los observó detenidamente y los volvió a releer diciendo.

"Pero qué coño… yo no te he dado esto"

"¡Jefe! es lo que tenía en mi bolsa. Los leí mil veces en las 6 horas de viaje… era lo único que tenía que hacer" dijo con su risita.

"¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?"

"Porque detrás estaba la orden que me dijiste que tenía que cumplir y pensé que tenía dos trabajos. Sabía que esos tipos eran aliados, pero la orden era supuestamente tuya y con tal de derramar sangre me daba igual a quien me mandaras matar. Pero cuando ya casi los había exterminado a todos me llamó Lussuria para preguntarme como iba y me dijo que esa no era la familia que había que eliminar"

"Espera idiota… a ver si lo he entendido… ¿me estás diciendo que tenías estas dos órdenes en el portafolios que yo te di?"

"Exacto"

"Repito… ¿¡Por qué no me lo has dicho antes!?"

"Lo intenté, pero me tiraste una silla y me dijiste que me largara" se rió de nuevo llevando sus manos a su nuca.

"¡Deja de reírte! ¡Esto no es gracioso! Hay algún topo dentro de mi casa… y hay que exterminarlo. Alguien intenta jodernos… así que ponte las pilas y averigua quién es. Pero primero encárgate de los Tabelli, vete a Francia y haz que no puedan molestarnos más"

Volvió a su despacho y vio a cuatro de sus hombres limpiando la sangre y retirando los cuerpos y a su tiburón sentado en su silla con los pies encima de la mesa y los brazos cruzados.

"¿Qué mierda haces escoria? No tienes derecho a sentarte ahí"

"¿Seguro? yo me gané esta silla, pero te la regalé"

"Te la hubiera arrebatado sin despeinarme… muévete"

"No"

"Esos inútiles se llevarán tu cuerpo también si no levantas tu trasero en 2 segundos"

"No lo harás, no puedes vivir sin mi"

"Deja de jugar con mi paciencia ¡Levanta de una puta vez!"

"Tendrás que obligarme"

"No me calientes zorra" dijo agarrando sus hombros con fuerza.

Squalo agarró su cuello y le atrajo hacia él para besarlo con fiereza. Los cuatro hombres que se encontraban en la sala con ellos se miraron aturdidos pero sin atreverse a dejar su ojos más de un segundo en ellos, temiendo acabar en una bolsa como los cadáveres que estaban haciendo desaparecer.

El tiburón se levantó sin romper el beso en ningún momento y le empujó para que se sentara en la silla, volviendo a colocarse encima de él como hizo antes de que Levi les interrumpiera. Xanxus tiró de su pelo con fuerza para que dejara de besarle y advirtió a sus subordinados:

"Tenéis cinco minutos para acabar eso, basuras"

"No sé si podré esperar tanto tiempo" le dijo acariciando la entrepierna del excitado jefe.

"¿Por qué estás tan zorra hoy?"

"Porque después de no sentir tu polla dentro de mi tres días me he dado cuenta de cuánto la necesito"

Cuando acabó su frase notó como el miembro de Xanxus se terminaba de endurecer y su respiración se aceleraba. El tiburón sabía que le gustaba que hablara sucio y vulgar cuando se trataba de cosas relacionadas con el sexo y, sobre todo, le gustaba oír cuánto lo necesitaba.

"Un minuto… tenéis un puto minuto"

No pudo respetar siquiera el escaso tiempo de margen que les había impuesto y comenzó a meter sus manos entre la ropa del capitán, que empujaba sus caderas frotando sus erecciones a la vez que le desabrochaba el pantalón y sacaba su erección de la prisión de tela en la que se encontraba.

"¡FUERA!" los tres hombres dejaron su tarea a medio acabar y salieron de allí a toda prisa.

Xanxus desgarró la camiseta de Squalo dejando su pecho al descubierto y desabrochó su pantalon con poca, o mejor dicho nula, delicadeza destrozando el botón y la cremallera para después apartarlos de su camino como hizo antes, lo justo para sentir sus nalgas sobre su erección, la cual agarró impacientemente diciendo:

"Métetela si tanto la echabas de menos, escoria"

Squalo apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de su jefe y elevó sus caderas mientras Xanxus buscaba el agujero. Cuando la encontró se lamió los dedos y los restregó por la palpitante entrada metiéndolos ligeramente, aunque pronto fueron sustituidos por lo que sostenía en su otra mano, abriéndose paso a la fuerza entre el muro de músculos que resistía a la invasión.

"AAAH ¡N-no!... Pa-para… duele"

"Cállate y muévete" le dijo dando una palmada fuerte en su nalga.

Squalo se sonrojó y gritó al sentir la poderosa mano golpeándole el trasero, nunca Xanxus le había dejado llevar el ritmo, pero la postura no le dejaba alternativa, así que aprovechó la ocasión para hacer lo que llevaba tiempo deseando hacer. Se movía de arriba abajo con un movimiento lento mientras su jefe clavaba sus dedos en su cintura y le miraba a los ojos escuchando como gemía su nombre.

Xanxus no quería ese ritmo, pero poder ver como su tiburón disfrutaba impalándose en su enorme erección le estaba causando mucho placer, se notaba en su cara que deseaba desde hace tiempo tener el control y le dejó disfrutar un rato más, acariciando sus nalgas y tirando de su pelo, exponiendo así su cuello para poder morderlo y lamerlo sin obstáculos.

Cuando Squalo fue aumentando el ritmo y sus acciones se hicieron más apremiantes, Xanxus decidió que ya le había dejado disfrutar bastante y que ahora era su turno. Le levantó sin salir de su agujero y le tumbó con rudeza en la mesa penetrándole con fuerza y muy rápidamente.

"Siempre he querido follarte en esta mesa"

"¡N-no tan rá-rápido! ¡Po-por favor!"

"¡Córrete ya, basura! Me has calentado demasiado antes"

"¡NO! ¡No tan… AAH… no tan pronto! Q-quiero más"

"¡Deja de suplicarme así!"

Xanxus no pudo evitar controlar su orgasmo por más tiempo y con un gruñido dejó que se liberara antes de que su tiburón llegara a su clímax. Siguió penetrándole con la misma intensidad mientras el semen que había liberado dentro se derramaba hacia el exterior con cada arremetida y, por primera vez en su vida, dejó escapar un gemido producido por la agradable sensación que le envolvía al embestir su mojado trasero. Su propio fluido sirvió de lubricación y su erección era acariciada por las paredes empapadas de su agujero haciendo que Xanxus no quisiera acabar aún. El tiburón llegó al orgasmo pero él siguió embistiéndole con lujuria.

"¡Xa-Xanxus!"

"¡Cá-cállate!... ¡Estás empapada, maldita zorra!" le tapó la boca con fuerza mientras la otra mano se apoyaba en la mesa para aguantar el peso de su cuerpo.

Jadeaba violentamente y sus energías estaban al límite, pero nada de eso parecía importarle y continuó unos minutos más escuchando como Squalo gritaba produciendo esa melodía que sus oídos recibían gustosamente. El gran jefe de los Varia no pudo evitar soltar sus propios gemidos, el éxtasis estaba siendo abrumador y le premió con su segundo orgasmo, más intenso que el primero. Sin esperar que el tiburón llegara a su segundo clímax, salió de él y se sentó exhausto en la silla.

Mientras tanto Lussuria y Levi acabaron su trabajo en las inmediaciones de la mansión y esperaron a que los cuatro cadáveres del despacho de Xanxus se reunieran con la treintena que habían coleccionado los dos impecables asesinos, pero no llegaban nunca.

"¿Hmm? ¿qué harán esos idiotas?" le preguntó Lussuria a Levi.

"Podrías ir a echar un vistazo"

"¿Eeeh? ¿por qué yo?"

"Bossu está… está molesto conmigo… no quiero interrumpir nada otra vez" dijo apretando sus puños con rabia.

"¿Interrumpir?" preguntó poniendo su dedo meñique en su labio "¿Qué has interrumpido?"

"¡Na-nada!"

"¿Hmmm? Iré yo" mientras andaba hacia el interior le dijo "¡Esta conversación no ha acabado!"

Lussuria se cruzó con los cuatro hombres encargados de limpiar la escena del crimen en el pasillo cerca del despacho de Xanxus y les gritó:

"¡Eh! ¿¡Por qué no están esas bolsas fuera!? ¿¡Qué hacéis aquí holgazaneando!?"

"Lu-Lussuria-sama… El jefe nos ha… emmm… echado de su despacho"

"¡¿QUE?! ¿Por qué?"

"Eeeeh…" guardó silencio sabiendo que su vida podía acabarse violentamente como hablara más de la cuenta.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió con fuerza y el tiburón asomó la cabeza gritando:

"VOOOOI ESCORIAS ¿¡Por qué están estos restos aún aquí!?"

Los cuatro hombres corrieron a terminar su trabajo sin rechistar mientras Lussuria miraba de soslayo a Squalo.

"VOOOI ¿¡Qué te pasa!?"

"Squ-chan… ¿por qué esos chicos no han acabado su trabajo?"

"El jefe les ha echado" dijo tan tranquilo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"¿¡Por qué!?" dijo empezando a desesperarse por el comportamiento tan extraño que tenían últimamente los dos líderes de los Varia.

"Tsk… pregúntaselo tú mismo" le dijo señalando hacia la puerta por donde asomaba el cuerpo de Xanxus.

"Sé que entre los dos pasa algo Squ-chan… soy más mayor que tú y no podéis engañarme en esto"

"VOOOI ¡Lussuria! ¡Métete en tus asuntos!"

La rojez de sus pómulos no pasó desapercibida al luchador de Muay Thai, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros e irse a terminar su tarea mientras sus dos líderes se dirigían a la cocina.

Squalo preparó un sándwich para cada uno y se sentó en una mesa a comerse el suyo mientras le preguntaba a Xanxus:

"Oye… Xanxus"

"Hm"

"No puedes contarme a que ha venido todo el asunto de los anillos ¿verdad?"

Dejó de mirar su tentempié y le dijo:

"Sí puedo"

"Pero no quieres"

"_Ecco_"

"Pero ¿lo tenías planeado?"

El jefe guardó silencio, pero el tiburón le conocía muy bien como para saber que significa un sí . Todo cobró sentido en su mente, quitarle la mitad del anillo al mocoso de la katana y después hacerle creer que había conseguido el original era parte del plan, y el no querer hablar del tema le decía que entregar los anillos después de su derrota también lo era.

Xanxus se levantó, pero al pasar por enfrente de Squalo para buscar algo líquido su cadera fue atrapada por dos piernas y atraída hacia el cuerpo de su capitán.

"Prueba esto" llevó una cucharada a su boca con un postre que había mandado preparar a los cocineros. Se trataba de un yogurt que degustó en un restaurante de Grecia que le había gustado mucho y que quería volver a probar.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Sí ¿Qué es?"

"Un yogurt que probé en Grecia, la vieja del restaurante me dio la receta"

Squalo le terminó de dar todo el contenido del bote de cristal en la misma postura con la que le había atrapado y cuando terminó rodeó el cuello de Xanxus con sus manos y dejó que le levantara de la mesa para atraparlo entre sus brazos, besándole sediento, como si no hubiera probado esos labios en una eternidad.

El jefe sabía que su tiburón estaba raro desde que había llegado hace unas horas de Grecia, estaba muy empalagoso con él y no comprendía a que era debido, pero no podía apartarlo por muchos gritos que su subconsciente estuviera profiriendo en contra, le gustaba que le dedicara toda su atención y que babeara detrás de él todo el día. Aunque también le ponía nervioso, esa actitud tan melosa mantenía despierto su apetito sexual cada vez que ponía sus manos en él, así que Xanxus decidió cortar con esa actitud antes de que acabaran haciéndolo detrás de cada esquina de la mansión.

"Déjame, basura"

Squalo guardó silencio incómodo por el rechazo.

"Deja de comportarte como una zorra en celo. Si lo vuelves a hacer te mataré"

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina para encerrarse de nuevo en su despacho. Dejando a un Squalo pensativo apoyado contra la pared.

Está claro que no soy un seductor profesional, no tengo ni idea de como hacerle caer a mis pies, aunque tampoco creo que esa insensible roca humana sea capaz de sentirse de esa forma alguna vez. Así que supongo que debo irme conformando con lo que tengo hasta ahora e intentar frenar un poco mi intento de seducción.

Parece que con él hay que ir despacio, el cabrón es listo y se ha dado cuenta la primera vez de lo que pretendía, pero tengo que ver eso como una buena señal ya que no me echó a patadas de su silla, de hecho parece que incluso le gustó que me lanzara... VOOOI ¡Ha sido toda una gloriosa victoria! He conseguido que se corriera antes que yo y que no pudiera parar de embestirme contra la mesa hasta llegar al segundo orgasmo… ¡He dejado al gran jefe exhausto!... Hasta me ha dejado darle un yogurt como si fuera un niño, pero... Mierda, el problema es que no sé que clase de relación tenemos, la única diferencia entre nuestra relación actual y la del pasado es que ahora follamos mil veces al día, pero yo no estoy satisfecho con eso… quiero que sea solo mío y no sé si se cansará de mi. Temo que aparezca alguna zorra que intente quitármelo y lo consiga… Todo es tan complicado… por eso nunca me he interesado en estas cosas, pero él es Xanxus, la persona a la que he entregado mi espada, mi alma, el único que puede tenerme… Quizás me ayude preguntar a alguien experto en estas cosas...

"VOOOOI LUSS"

"Dime Squ-chan" dijo sin dejar de leer su revista de moda.

"¿Quién era ese?" le preguntó señalando a un joven apuesto y sonriente que salía de la sala.

"E-eeeh ¿ese? emm pues…"

"¿Te lo tiras?"

"¡Squalo!"

"VOOOI QUE… pareces un niño a veces… Tsk"

"Yo no soy el virgen aquí Squ-chan"

"¡Entonces por qué lo ocultas!"

"E-es que… no… aún no hay nada"

El tiburón se sentó en un sillón enfrente del guardián del sol de los Varia.

"Podrías haberlo dicho desde el principio, idiota"

"¿Squ-chan, qué pasa? Nunca hemos hablado de estas cosas"

"VOOOI ¡si no quieres hablar conmigo me voy!"

Lussuria vio un buen momento para indagar un poco en lo que tramaba con el jefe.

"No, espera… estoy aburrido aquí, el jefe no me manda nada. Tú estás más tiempo con él ¿sabes qué le pasa?"

"Es Xanxus, Luss… ¿hace falta que le pase algo para que haga lo que le sale de su real trasero?"

"En eso tienes razón...hmmm"

Después de un par de minutos en silencio sin que ninguno supiera que decir Squalo le formuló una pregunta.

"O-oye Luss emmm ¿tú eres de los que suele iniciar la relación?"

"Uy Squaly… Según lo has dicho parece que estoy con alguien distinto todos los días"

"Tsk… ¿y no es así?"

"¡No! ¡como eres! … a veces los empiezo yo y a veces no"

"Y cuando… cuando intentas atraer a alguien ¿como lo haces?"

"_Está monísimo con esa cara sonrojada" _pensó Lussuria con una sonrisa

"VOOOI ¿¡por qué sonríes como un idiota!?"

"Squ-chan.. ¿me estás intentando decir que te has enamorado de alguien y no sabes como hacer para que sienta lo mismo que tú?"

El tiburón asintió avergonzado y con una expresión de enfado consigo mismo por tener que compartir ese tipo de sentimientos tan personales con alguien.

"Hmm depende mucho de la persona… si no tengo más datos no pue…"

"¡No voy a decirte nada más!" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Te entiendo… pero entonces no creo que te sea de ayuda. Seguro que es alguna de esas bellezas que nos preparan la comida ¡Pasas mucho tiempo en la cocina!"

"¿E-EEEH? ¡punto uno! no me gusta ninguna de esas escorias, ¡y punto dos! si paso tiempo en la cocina es porque el dictador del jefe tiene que tener siempre su comida en orden para no derribar medio edificio"

"¡No te enfaaaaades! Ya sé que no es ninguna de ellas"

Después de otro incómodo momento de silencio, Lussuria se atrevió a dejarse de rodeos e ir al grano.

"Sé que es Xanxus"

"¿Q-Q-QUE?"

"Vamoooos, deja de negarlo. He estado observando vuestra relación estos días. Sé que tenéis algo, aunque no sabía que podía ser hasta que tú me lo has servido en bandeja ahora mismo"

Tras mirarle unos segundos en los que el tiburón parecía pensativo y avergonzado le dijo.

"¿Quién más podría ser? Es la única persona con la que pasas el tiempo, Squ-chan"

"VOOI ¡Eso no es cierto! ese idiota siempre quiere estar solo"

Con un suspiro sonoro dejó por fin su revista y agarrando sus manos le dijo sinceramente lo que pensaba.

"Escúchame… no sé el tipo de relación que tenéis, y eso es algo que solo debéis saber vosotros, pero lo que sí sé es que eres la única persona que el jefe quiere y puede tener cerca más de 5 minutos, y aunque parezca que eso carece de importancia, en el caso de Xanxus es un signo de que te quiere, a su manera… pero te quiere. Me has preguntado como enamorar a alguien… no creo que haga falta hacer eso con él, Squally"

El tiburón suspiró pensativo y se lanzó a decirle:

"Mierda, Luss… es un bestia insensible. Yo al principio no quería nada de esto, o no estaba seguro de quererlo, pero él ahora sigue igual que antes, tal vez me haya mostrado algún atisbo de que le importo una pizca, pero enseguida se pone una de esas puñeteras corazas de indiferencia y brutalidad y no hay quien se le acerque"

El luchador se paralizó unos instantes acordándose de la conversación tan rara que tuvo con su capitán cuando éste se encontraba en Japón a solas con Xanxus.

"No me digas que cuando te llamé por lo de Bel… ¡Oh my, por fin has dejado de ser virgen!"

"VOOOI ¡No… no te pases!"

"Vaaaale… Yo creo que solo necesita tiempo"

"Tsk…" el tiburón parecía aún confundido e irritado "Tratándose de esa estatua será una puta eternidad"

"Entonces dependerá de lo que estés dispuesto a esperar"

En ese momento entró Levi, que en cuanto vio a su capitán le lanzó una mirada de odio y le dijo:

"Eso no te servirá… Yo seré la mano derecha de _Bossu_. Da igual los sucios trucos de ramera que uses"

"¿Q-QUE? ¿¡A quién has llamado rame...?"

"Disculpe señor Squalo… El jefe quiere verle" uno de sus subordinados entró inclinando la cabeza y transmitiendo el mensaje.

"VOOOI ¿Qué quiere ahora?"

El tiburón dio las gracias a Lussuria por la conversación y abandonó la habitación escuchando los gruñidos de protesta de Levi. Cuando abrió la puerta Xanxus le dijo que se sentara en la silla enfrente de su mesa.

"Basura… el mocoso Sawada va a hacernos una visita"

"¿Es por lo del anillo?"

"No. Parece que tienen algún asunto aquí en Italia y el arcobaleno me ha pedido pasar aquí los días…"

"Y-y… ¿has dicho que… SI?"

"Tsk... no, pero el enano me ha amenazado con contar lo que le hice al noveno a las demás familias"

"VOOOI ¿Qué pretende?"

"Chantajearme, idiota… ¿qué sino?"

"¿Entonces tendremos la casa llena de mocosos?"

El jefe guardó silencio visiblemente cabreado y le dijo:

"Parece ser que les han amenazado unos de por aquí y buscan estar en un lugar seguro mientras piensan como cargárselos"

"¿Cargárselos? Esos no son capaces ni de matar una mosca"

"Pues lo que sea… me da igual. Tenemos que pasar por esto y ya está"

"Vaya mierda… Se lo diré a Luss y a Levi" se levantó para decir al resto la noticia pero Xanxus le ordenó quedarse.

"No te he dicho que te vayas, escoria"

"¿¡Qué quieres ahora!?"

"Tengo algo pendiente contigo… algo que te prometí que te haría por hacerme trabajar en el asunto de los anillos… y después de las veces que me he desfogado hoy contigo he decidido que es el mejor momento"

"V-VOOI E-eso no…" El jefe se levantó y caminó hacia él mientras reculaba hacia la puerta "No seas m-mentiroso, tenías pensado participar, n-no soy idiota... ¡Xa-Xanxus no… para!" le alcanzó cuando llegó a la salida y sacó de su espalda unas esposas "¿Q-qué vas a hacer con e-eso?"

"Voy a atarte a esa cama y voy a oirte suplicar hasta que amanezca y entonces dejaré que te corras"

"¿Q-QUE? ¿V-vas a torturarme toda la noche sin que…?"

"¡Cállate y dame tus manos! Hablarás cuando te de permiso"

"_Mierda… ¿Por qué me estoy excitando con esto?"_


	7. Una deliciosa tortura

hola!

Este capítulo es 100%... ¡que digo! 1000% lemon

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>De nuevo esa maldita sensación… cuando pienso que tengo el control y que nada puede detenerme, todo se desmorona. Le miro a los ojos, esos ojos que me suplican con tanto deseo, y no puedo evitar perderme en ellos. Se supone que es un castigo, que voy a liberar toda mi tensión haciendo lo que me apetece, pero solo quiero acariciarle y escuchar su voz mientras gime mi nombre, quiero tenerle en mi cama hasta que amanezca.<p>

Mi tiburón intenta deshacerse de las esposas que le atan a mi cama, lucha y se resiste mientras le miro de pie con los brazos cruzados.

"¡Suéltame!"

"Acabamos de empezar, no te canses tan pronto"

Su respiración es acelerada y puedo notar por la sudoración de su piel lo nervioso que está.

"¿Qué crees que voy a hacer contigo?"

"N-no lo sé… eres un jodido psicópata, así que cu-cualquier cosa"

Me puse una ropa cómoda para la ocasión, unos pantalones holgados blancos y una camiseta negra amplia, para que no me incomodaran mientras saboreaba su cuerpo. No quería que nadie me molestara, por eso llamé a Lussuria y le advertí:

"Basura… me da igual lo que pase esta noche, no quiero saber si nos atacan, ni si se muere alguien… me importa una mierda si se acaba el mundo. Quien me moleste morirá"

"E-eh, ok boss… se lo diré a Squ…"

"Squalo no está"

Colgé el teléfono y me giré de nuevo a mirarle, sonreí ante la incertidumbre que se reflejaba en su expresión.

"¿Lo ves? Estás loco. Lussuria sabe que…"

"¿Qué sabe?"

"Sabe lo que hacemos"

Me lo había puesto en bandeja para empezar a torturarle.

"¿Y qué hacemos?"

"Tsk… estas sádicas mierdas que se te ocurren"

"¿Le has dicho a Lussuria que te ato a mi cama y te hago esto?"

No pude evitar tocarle después de media hora, acaricié sus abdominales y bajé lentamente hasta su suculenta entrepierna.

"N-NO e-eso no… sabe que… AH"

"Que…" mi mano se posó encima de su erección rozándola pero sin llegar a tocarla "¿Ya estás duro y acabo de empezar a tocarte? deberías concentrarte un poco más o a este paso no aguantarás ni cinco minutos"

"Mierda… Xa-Xanxus"

"No has contestado a mi pregunta, escoria"

"Sabe que hay algo entre… entre nosotros"

"¿Nosotros? ¿Hay un nosotros?"

Me contestó con otra pregunta que me dejó bastante descolocado.

"¿Tú… tú quieres que... lo haya?"

No era la primera vez en esos días que lograba confundirme ¿Me estaba insinuando que quería avanzar en lo que sea que tenemos?

"Eso dependerá de cuánto grites esta noche" apreté esas exquisitas nalgas con fuerza mientras comenzaba a endurecerme al escuchar los sonidos tan eróticos que producían sus cuerdas vocales.

"Ábrete de piernas y sube las caderas"

"¡N-no! ¿Qué vas a ha-hacer?"

"¡Hazlo!"

Obedientemente y sabiendo que sus opciones eran escasas me complació y me enseñó ese trasero que despertaba mi lado más salvaje. Abrí un bote de lubricante y lo restregué abundantemente por el vibrador que había comprado para él sin que viera lo que estaba haciendo. Lo acerqué a su entrada, mis ojos no podían abandonar esa cara sonrosada que me miraba con terror mientras colocaba el juguetito en su entrada.

"¡¿Dónde vas con eso?!"

Ignoré su pregunta y comencé a deslizarlo por su interior mientras él forcejeaba con las esposas evitando los gemidos.

"¿Intentas ser silencioso de nuevo? Esta vez no te será nada fácil"

Coloqué la punta del vibrador en su próstata y el tiburón se retorcía mientras yo golpeaba ese punto repetidamente.

"A ver si te resistes a esto"

Apreté el botón de la velocidad mínima y el aparato vibró levemente, pero cumplió con su función, inmediatamente el tiburón comenzó a gritar rogándome que lo apagara con esa voz suya que me estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

"¡Merda… cállate!"

"¡PARAAAA! ngh… no-no más"

Desactivé la vibración pero lo dejé dentro. Estaba deseando tocarme, pero no estaba seguro de aguantar mucho si lo hacía, así que respiré varias veces e intenté calmarme sin demasiado éxito… ¡Maldita sea! Iba a costarme más de lo que me había imaginado… puedo matar y erradicar cualquier escoria que se me ponga por delante, puedo hacer ver al mundo que nada me importa, que nada me afecta, pero cuando mi tiburón despierta mis instintos carnales no puedo hacer absolutamente nada.

Él seguía gimiendo y moviendo desesperadamente sus caderas, repetiendo una y otra vez: "¡MAS!" Me rogaba para que siguiera dándole placer y eso hice, volví a encender la vibración y esta vez apreté la polla de plástico mientras él abría las piernas lo máximo que su anatomía le permitía. Acaricié con mi otra mano sus deliciosos muslos, elevé su pierna y lamí sus rodillas a la vez que mi otra mano sacaba y metía el vibrador con rapidez. Mi polla palpitaba de deseo, solo quería metérsela y que gritara mi nombre… pero era demasiado pronto. Lo apagué de nuevo y noté como se humedecía mi pantalón, estaba goteando impacientemente y necesitaba parar un momento, pero el dulce sonido de su éxtasis me estaba imposibilitando la tarea de calmarme.

"¡Cállate ya! ¡Deja de gemir así!... mierda"

Un latido de mi erección casi hizo que me corriera sin ni siquiera tocarme, al menos me hizo caso y dejó de gritar, tan solo jadeaba mirándome y temblando ligeramente. Cuando mis pulsaciones se calmaron acaricié su vientre y bajé hasta su entrepierna, puse mi dedo índice en el agujero de su glande y apreté formando circunferencias.

"¡No… no la toques, voy a correrme!"

"No… no vas a correrte porque no quieres hacerlo"

Acaricié el borde de su glande mientras el volvía a intentar quitarse las ataduras por la fuerza.

"Vas a dejarte marcas como sigas haciendo eso"

"Me… me importa una… ¡mierda!"

Activé la vibración mientras seguía acariciando su punta y vi las primeras lágrimas asomando por sus ojos.

"PARAAAAA… PARA"

Dejé todo lo que estaba haciendo y sujete su cara para que me mirara.

"Squalo" creo que es la primera vez que le llamo por su nombre "¿Quieres esto? o ¿quieres que pare?"

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y pude vislumbrar el asombro y la incertidumbre en ellos, no era nada común que yo preguntara a alguien si quería que le hiciera algo, normalmente lo hacía si me apetecía y punto.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con más intensidad y mientras se las retiraba él me dio mi respuesta:

"Quiero que sigas… no quiero que pares… no quiero que pares nunca"

Mierda… mi corazón se aceleró, mi respiración era rápida e incómoda y un cosquilleo me recorrió el cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza. Le besé con fuerza, le besé con deseo, acariciando su mejilla, su pelo, frotando mi dolorosa erección contra la suya y sin poder evitar pronunciar un par de gemidos. El sexo como hasta ahora lo conocía se erradicó de mi mente y solo podía recordar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, no solo era placer o deseo, se trataba de una entrega de mi alma, de una destrucción total de todas mis defensas cuando estaba a su lado.

Agarré su mentón con fuerza y le miré a los ojos:

"Si no quieres que haga algo, dímelo"

"¿Q-Qué vas a hacer?"

"Sé que disfrutas recibiendo dolor, y yo disfruto dándolo"

"Xa-Xanxus eso no es…"

"¡Deja de negarlo maldita sea!"

Apreté su erección con fuerza y mientras él gritaba le dije:

"¡Te gusta esto ¿verdad?!"

"AAAAH SI"

"¿Lo ves?" solté su miembro y me puse de rodillas entre sus piernas.

"¡Más p-por favor… más!"

"Cállate, te dije que no hablaras sin permiso"

Tenía tanto sudor en mi cuerpo por el calor y la excitación que mi camiseta estaba empapada, me la quité y la arrojé a algún lugar de la habitación mientras decidí hacer algo que nunca había hecho hasta ahora. Me agaché y lamí la punta de su glande, era tan suave y cálida que la sensación era muy agradable y venía acompañada de los sonidos de desesperación que tanto me gustan.

"Voy a… Xa...XANXUS"

"Vamos, escoria… aguanta"

"Más rápido… ¡m-más!"

Con mi mano frené su movimiento de caderas, le abrí más de piernas y devoré casi toda su longitud, después puse la máxima velocidad del vibrador, que no había abandonado su agujero en ningún momento, y chupé y succioné con ganas su palpitante erección que ya descargaba líquido preseminal dentro de mi boca. Él gritaba, gemía, luchaba contra las esposas haciendo sangrar sus muñecas, y yo no podía más… cuando noté que mi semen iba a escaparse de un momento a otro, apagué el vibrador y me fuí al baño sin decirle una sola palabra.

"¿¡Do-dónde vas ca-cabronazo!?... XANXUUUS"

Me masturbé a toda velocidad, el maldito tiburón me tenía tan caliente que tardé menos de un minuto en soltar toda la tensión que había acumulado.

"Ya es la segunda vez que hago esto… voy a tener que hacer yoga o alguna de esas mierdas"

No sabía como hacer para controlar mi deseo, pero nunca antes había tenido ganas de correrme sin ni siquiera tocarme… me di asco a mi mismo, parecía una escoria débil y frágil que tanto desprecio.

"Me estaba meando"

No creo que se creyera mi pobre excusa por la cara que puso, pero me daba igual, no tenía que darle explicaciones.

"Voy a quitarte esto"

El vibrador salió con facilidad por lo extra lubricado que estaba, abrí su agujero con mis dedos mientras me preguntaba avergonzado:

"¿Q-qué haces ahora?"

Le ignoré como siempre y lamí la entrada despacio, sin prisas, tenía toda la noche por delante, aunque empecé a sospechar que no me quedaría más semen cuando amaneciera si seguía excitándome así. Dos dedos sustituyeron la calidez de mi lengua y le penetraron hasta el fondo con rapidez, después añadí un tercero y seguí follándole con ellos bruscamente mientras él movía de nuevo sus caderas facilitándome el trabajo. Eché un vistazo a sus manos y me di cuenta de que sangraban bastante, así que quité mis dedos de su interior y me fui a lavar las manos con sus gruñidos de protesta como música de fondo.

"Deja de moverte… voy a quitarte esto"

"NO" Su tono de firme oposición logró sobresaltarme.

"Estás sangrando"

"¡Me da i-igual, bastardo!"

"Como quieras" no podía evitar sonreír, el maldito tiburón era más masoquista de lo que me había imaginado "¿Ves como tenía razón? Te encanta que te haga estas cosas" le pregunté dando una palmada fuerte en una de sus nalgas.

"AAAH, NO"

"Yo puedo darte mucho placer, basura"

Nunca pensé que golpear a mi tiburón pudiera desestresar más que arrancar una insignificante vida, escuchar sus ruegos pidiéndome que parara y que continuara a la vez que se retorcía de placer ahí atado estaba volviendo a activar el deseo en mi interior.

"¡Q-quiero AAAH MAS! ¡No, no, p-para!"

"¡Joder!" era demasiado para mí escucharle, volví a sentir que el orgasmo estaba en las puertas y decidí no esconderme esta vez. Le quité las esposas para sentarle en la cama y las sujeté con fuerza con una de mis manos,.. Sin decirle nada más le metí mi dolorosa erección en la boca, el gemía y chupaba con ganas, como si llevara toda la noche esperando ese momento. Entraba en su boca hasta atravesar su garganta, después salía y se la restregaba por su cara mientras él la buscaba con su lengua para chuparla y absorber mi glande como si deseara tragarse todo lo que tengo dentro, a la vez que me decía:

"Quiero tragármelo todo, sabe tan delicioso"

"Maldita zorra ¿lo quieres? Suplica por ello" golpeaba su cara con mi polla a punto de explotar mientras oía cómo me rogaba para que me corriera en su boca hasta que al final no se lo pude negar más. Le embestí con fuerza y con rapidez y al poco tiempo exploté, la metí hasta el fondo hasta que su barbilla tocó mis testículos y permanecí ahí descargando mi semen para que se lo tragara todo como me había pedido, aunque no pude evitar que resbalara un poco por la comisura de sus labios mientras observaba sus arcadas y su cara manchada con esa mezcla de fluidos tan exquisita.

La saqué con un gruñido y él aprovechó para jadear buscando aire, pero antes de que estuviera recuperado le oí suplicarme de nuevo:

"Fóllame"

"No, aún no"

"¡Xanxus! necesito tu…"

"Déjalo, esta vez no te servirá rogarme de esa forma, acabo de quitarme una gran tensión de encima y tengo aguante para rato"

"Limpiame la cara al menos" dijo ruborizándose de nuevo.

"No haberte manchado" dije atando las esposas de nuevo a la cama.

"VOOOI ¡Me has manchado tú!"

"Escoria, a ver si te enteras de una vez… eres mío y hago contigo lo que me apetece, y ahora mismo me apetece mirar tu cara de zorra sucia… ¿entendido?"

"Puto psicópata"

"¿Yo soy el psicópata? yo no soy el que ruega que le maltraten"

"¡Mierda! ¡Suéltame!"

"Te arrancarás también la otra mano si no paras de intentar destrozar mi cama"

Ví en su expresión que había caído en la cuenta de algo y al segundo tiró con fuerza de su mano izquierda soltando su implante y librándose así de una de las esposas mientras sonreía triunfalmente.

"Vaaaaaya, muy bien genio ¿harás lo mismo con la otra mano? con eso no puedes hacer nada"

"Tsk… no me subestimes"

"¿Vas a metértelo por el culo? me encantaría verlo" dije sentandome en la cama enfrente de él con mis piernas cruzadas.

"VOOOI ¡Deja de decir gilipolleces, Xanxus!"

"Te he dicho que quiero verlo… hazlo, basura"

"¡Q-que no!"

A medida que avanzaba la noche el maldito tiburón iba teniendo más confianza y se iba acostumbrando a mis avances, forcejeaba y se resistía con más ímpetu sin ser consciente de que eso me calentaba más aún.

Volví a meterle el vibrador a toda velocidad y a follarle con él, podía ver su polla goteando de nuevo y supe por experiencia lo mal que lo tenía que estar pasando sin haberse corrido en toda la noche. Lamí el líquido transparente de su punta mientras seguía penetrándole con el juguetito para oírle suplicar de nuevo:

"¡N-nooo, no la toques! ¡Me corro Xanxus!"

"Vamos, zorra, aguanta. Llevas haciéndolo toda la noche" le dije a la vez que le daba palmadas fuertes en su trasero, pero tuve que parar cuando noté que su erección se hinchaba más de la cuenta preparada para descargar.

"NOOOOO MIERDAAAA SIGUE"

Lamí las deliciosas lágrimas saladas de su mejilla mientras le acariciaba el pelo y él me golpeaba débilmente con su brazo libre de sujeciones.

"¿Quieres que acabe ya?"

"N-no" dijo sollozando.

"Mierda… no creí que aguantarías tanto"

"Tú… tú no has podido y has tenido que… que correrte una vez"

"Dos… Yo no soy el masoquista aquí"

"¿¡Dos!?... Ah, lo del baño ¿no?"

"¿Acaso importa? no estás en condiciones de ocuparte de los demás ahora mismo" le observé detenidamente… estaba tan delicioso, su cuerpo sudado y tembloroso, su cara sonrojada y con esa expresión de enojo dirigida hacia mí, su polla palpitando deseando liberarse… no pude cmuplir mi amenaza y fui incapaz de llegar al final de la noche, aún quedaban dos horas para que amaneciera y ya me había rendido.

Me quité del todo los pantalones y abrí sus piernas, estiré la derecha hacia arriba y la apoyé en mi hombro mientras con la otra mano colocaba mi polla en su entrada.

"NO XANXUS, AUN N-NO… ¡P-por favor!"

"Cállate, he esperado mucho para follarte"

Empujé levemente y entró sin esfuerzo, toda la noche metiéndole cosas había servido para algo. Él gritó y volvió a llorar cuando por fin era yo el que le golpeaba en ese punto que tanto le gusta, embestía una y otra vez, extasiado con esa sensación tan exquisita.

"Eres tan delicioso"

"¡Xanxus!"

"Dímelo… dime lo que quieres decirme, basura"

"N-no"

"Vamos, sé que...ngh… sé que intentas decirme algo"

"N-no puedo... ¡AAAH SI!... ¡lo estropearía todo! ¡No puedo!"

"¡DILO!" dije poniendo su cuerpo de costado y follándole de lado con la pierna derecha aún sobre mi hombro.

Llevaba un tiempo pensando que me ocultaba algo, le conozco desde hace mucho y siempre me dice a la cara lo que piensa, por eso reconocí esa expresión que ponía últimamente cuando estábamos solos ya que no era la primera vez que la veía.

_**Flashback **_

"Xanxus, hay algo que tengo que contarte"

"Así que era eso"

"¿Eh?"

"Llevas unos días poniendo esa cara, me preguntaba porque sería"

"Sé lo de... lo de el noveno... Sé que no es tu verdadero padre. Pero aún así... haré lo que sea para cumplir mi promesa... Serás el décimo jefe Vongola"

_**Fin Flashback **_

"¡N-no puedo!"

"No dejaré que te corras hasta que me lo digas, escoria"

Agarré la base de su erección con fuerza impidiendo que la sangre entrara correctamente.

"¡No! ¡eso no!"

Su desesperación caló en mi y no pude evitar correrme mientras no dejaba de penetrarle con rapidez y fiereza. Al notar como mi líquido se esparcía por su agujero él se rindió y dejó que su intenso y ansiado clímax le invadiera por completo, pero ese éxtasis le jugó una mala pasada, lo que se había esforzado tanto en ocultar no pudo permanecer escondido en su corazón por más tiempo y mientras se iba extinguiendo su orgasmo me confesó algo que cambiaría mi forma de ver la vida para siempre.

"TE QUIERO… ¡Te quiero!... Te… quiero"

Juro que mi corazón se paró en ese instante, de nuevo apareció otra extraña sensación de esas que últimamente se empeñaban en visitarme tan a menudo. Aún estaba dentro de él y no podía dejar de mirarle, sin palabras que pudieran salir de mi garganta, solo le observé mientras lloraba contra la almohada, visiblemente arrepentido y avergonzado por lo que acababa de decirme. Salí despacio y permanecí de rodillas con mi cabeza dando vueltas y mi cuerpo agotado hasta que oí mi nombre en un lamento.

"Xanxus"

"Que"

"Recogeré mis cosas y me iré mañana"

"¿¡Qué!?"

"Sé cuánto odias a los débiles, y yo soy una maldita escoria endeble sin fuerza de voluntad que…"

Quería que se callara y sellé sus labios con los míos besándolo como no lo había hecho nunca, acaricié su lengua con la mía y mordí suavemente sus labios mientras notaba como se iba relajando en mis brazos. Cuando me separé de su deliciosa boca le dije:

"Claro que eres una escoria… pero eres MI escoria"


	8. ¿Tengo una hermana?

Hace un par de horas que me he despertado, he amanecido a su lado y he tenido el privilegio de poder observarlo mientras duerme. La verdad es que parece otro hombre cuando está relajado, siempre con sus defensas en alerta permanente y con ese porte de frío y letal guerrero espartano… pero ahora se ve tan vulnerable y calmado que me parece mentira que sea el mismo hombre que me ató a esta cama por la noche y me hizo todas esas cosas.

He intentado volver a dormir porque el dolor y el cansancio me están destrozando, pero no puedo, no puedo calmar mi respiración ni mis latidos y tampoco puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo que sentí anoche… mierda… ¡Me encantó! ¡Me gustó que este bastardo sádico supiera exactamente donde y como tocarme para tenerme a su merced!

Suspiro intentando centrar mi mente, e intento dejar de fijar mis ojos en él para observar algo que hay en el exterior. Un grupo de gente se aproxima hacia la mansión… "¡Mierda!" son los niñatos ¿No dijo Xanxus que llegarían mañana?.

"Xanxus" ya sabía que eso no era suficiente para sacarlo de su sueño, así que me acerco para zarandearlo y hacer que se despierte, pero no puedo hacerlo… _Stupido boss…_ solo puedo retirar un par de mechones de su cara y acariciar ese rostro apacible mientras mi corazón se acelera aún más. ¿Cómo tengo que actuar cuando se despierte después de lo que le confesé? ¿hago como si no hubiera pasado nada? Él no dijo ni una sola palabra al respecto, lo único que el maldito egocéntrico dijo fue que era suyo ¿¡Eso qué narices significa!?

"¿Qué haces, basura?" su voz somnolienta me saca de mi trance y los nervios me revuelven mi estómago vacío… ahora me doy cuenta de que no he cenado nada.

"E-eh… emm" mierda… las palabras me fallan como si fuera una colegiala, respiro hondo e intento ser un hombre de nuevo "Los niñatos ya están aquí ¿no dijiste que venían mañana?"

Se da la vuelta y se arropa con la manta hasta el cuello cerrando los ojos de nuevo como si no le importara lo que pasa más allá de las cuatro paredes de esta habitación.

"Tsk… qué más da. Duerme o lárgate"

¿Que duerma a su lado o me vaya? la decisión es fácil, así que pongo mi cuerpo debajo de su manta y me acerco disimuladamente a su corpulenta espalda acurrucándome y cerrando mis ojos, pero a los pocos segundos los vuelvo a abrir… quizás estoy demasiado cerca, pero estoy tan a gusto y calentito ¿dirá algo si acaricio su espalda desnuda? Antes de acabar de formularme la pregunta mi mano se ha deslizado sin permiso de mi cerebro y roza levemente su piel, pero logro pararla a tiempo y la retiro con rapidez ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Mientras tanto el grupo de Tsunayoshi llega a la entrada principal y son recibidos por Lussuria, que es el único integrante de los Varia, a parte de los dos líderes, que se encuentra en la mansión.

"¿O-oooh? ¿pero qué…?"

"Ciaossu! … ¿Xanxus no os ha avisado de que nos alojaremos aquí unos días?"

"E-eeeeh, pues no, es el capitán quien nos informa de estas cosas, pero lleva desde ayer por la tarde desaparecido… ¡pasad, pasad!"

Les condujo hasta una sala con confortables sillones y una enorme televisión y les pidió que esperaran mientras intentaba avisar a su jefe.

Lussuria conocía sus órdenes, y estas aún no habían sido revocadas por nadie. Agarró nerviosamente el teléfono y lo miró unos segundos pensativo, recordando la amenaza de muerte de su jefe, marcó cinco dígitos y después colgó bruscamente tomando su decisión final… no molestaría a Xanxus hasta que le dijera que ya podía hacerlo. Volvió a la sala e intentó salir educadamente de la molesta situación.

"He mandado a los chicos que os preparen unas habitaciones, estarán listas enseguida. Estáis en vuestra…. emm… ¡casa!"

"Tsk… ese psicópata de Xanxus ¡No debería hacerle esperar, Juudaime!"

"Venga, venga Gokudera-kun, estará ocupado" Tsuna puso su sonrisa e intentó apaciguar a su amigo.

Mientras el guardián de la tormenta seguía despotricando sobre el recibimiento que estaban teniendo, Yamamoto preguntó a Lussuria.

"Oye, Lussuria ¿está Squalo?" se miró nerviosamente las manos evitando mirar a la cara del luchador de Muay Thai, que se percató del gesto.

"E-eeeh no lo sé, el jefe me dijo anoche que no estaba, pero siempre me avisa antes de salir, así que supongo que estarán… ocupados" la última palabra la pronunció despacio y pensativo.

"_¡Vaya! ¡pero que lento soy! ¿Como no me he dado cuenta antes?"_

"Tranquilo, bajará enseguida" le dijo sonriente.

Lussuria maldecía por dentro la incómoda situación y si no fuera porque cualquiera de los dos podría matarlo sin despeinarse, les hubiera increpado por haberle dejado con ese problema sin ni siquiera avisarle. Decidió escabullirse disimuladamente y dejar el resto a sus jefes para cuando les apeteciera bajar.

"Tengo unas cosas que hacer, Squalo bajará enseguida. Bye, bye!"

"Espera Lussuria" Reborn frenó la carrera del luchador, que suspirando se volvió a mirarle "¿Dónde está Xanxus? tengo que hablar con él cuanto antes"

"E-eeeh, supongo que seguirá en su habitación, pero me dijo que estaría ocupado y que no…"

"Gracias" el pequeño arcobaleno emprendió sus pasos con decisión hacia las escaleras mientras el nervioso asesino Varia intentaba frenarlo sin éxito.

"¡E-espera! ¡No-no deberías hacer eso!"

Sus advertencias fueron ignoradas mientras terminaba de subir los peldaños del despacho.

"No creo que me asuste nada de lo que vea, Lussuria ¿Está aquí?"

El luchador asintió con nerviosismo y esperó desde abajo el resultado de la intrusión. Ni siquiera se molestó en llamar, abrió la puerta con un salto y entró cerrando con un portazo mientras Lussuria contenía la respiración.

El arcobaleno escaneó la habitación hasta que su mirada se posó en el hombre que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

"¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar?"

"No me importa nada de lo que estés haciendo… ni con quién lo estés haciendo" dijo mirando a la figura dormida en la cama que estaba tapada hasta las orejas "tenemos que hablar… YA"

"Déjame, no tengo nada que hablar contigo"

El pequeño Hitman se acercó a él y le tendió un portafolios, Xanxus lo abrió y sin alterar su expresión observó las numerosas fotos de todos los miembros Varia y de la familia de Tsuna que había en su interior.

"¿Qué pasa con esto?"

"Nos están espiando ¿no quieres saber quién es?"

"Pues no, no va a quitarme el sueño"

"Xanxus… es tu hermana"

Esa confesión logró sobresaltar al líder Varia ¿una hermana?

"Yo no tengo de esas cosas"

"Sí la tienes, se llama Cristyn"

Xanxus pensó unos momentos, el nombre no le sonaba de nada y no había oído nunca que tuviera una hermana ¿por qué la habían mantenido en secreto?. Mientras meditaba Squalo le interrumpió.

"¿Cris… tyn?" preguntó sin mover ni un músculo como si hablara para si mismo "¿¡Cristyn!?" esta vez se incorporó sin acordarse de que estaba desnudo y se sentó en la cama "VOOOI ¡Esa zorra me la ha jugado!"

Reborn se soprendió al ver salir a Squalo de debajo de las sábanas de Xanxus, a quien parecía no importarle que el arcobaleno supiera que se acostaban juntos.

"¿Qué dices, basura? ¿La conoces?"

El tiburón tenía su puño y dientes apretados con fuerza y se le veía bastante cabreado.

"SI, la conozco… mierda Xanxus, tenemos que cortar su cabeza"

"¿Quieres explicarme lo que sabes de una vez? o será tu cabeza la que corte primero"

"Esa puta arpía trabaja para… para Dino"

"¿QUE?" Reborn saltó sobre la cama y se acercó a Squalo muy confundido con la acusación "¿De qué hablas, Squalo?"

"Todo ocurrió un día que acabé un trabajo cerca de la mansión Cavallone y decidí pasar a saludar"

_**Flashback**_

"VOOOOI ¡Caballo desbocado! ¿¡De qué hablas!? ¡No voy a hacer ningún trabajo para tí! díselo al idiota del jefe y si él me da permiso, lo haré"

"Vaya… siempre igual ¿No tienes personalidad Squalo?"

"Déjate de mierdas, no trabajo para tí"

"Vamos, voy a pagarte bien y…"

"¿Por qué me lo dices a mí? tienes muchos esclavos"

"No son esclavos… y no son tan letales como tú. Ese espadachín tiene a esa chica presa y necesito traerla con vida"

"VOOOI ¡Eres muy molesto! Lo haré, pero no quiero que me pagues, como se entere el jefe me mata… Tsk"

_**Flashback interrumpido**_

"De eso puedes estar seguro" dijo Xanxus cruzándose de brazos.

"VOOOI ¡Calla! ¡Solo lo hice para enfrentarme a ese espadachín! Déjame acabar. El sitio no estaba lejos y yo estaba muy mosqueado, nada tenía sentido y algo me decía que él idiota Cavallone me estaba ocultando algo, pero no encontraba ningún motivo para que lo hiciera y mi maldita curiosidad me impulsó a llegar hasta el final"

_**Volviendo al Flashback**_

"Mierda ¿qué es este sitio?...VOOOI ¡Sal ya! ¡Tengo que volver o el jefe acabará conmigo!"

"Te estábamos esperando"

"¿Esperando? ¿Quién te ha dicho que…?"

"¿Acaso importa? Enséñame si te mereces esa reputación que tienes… Squalo" El tiburón se lanzó a por el hombre que le amenazaba con su habitual destreza, las estocadas iban y venían mientras el presunto secuestrador las intentaba parar con dificultad.

"¿¡Esto es una broma!? ¿¡Por qué me has traído aquí, maldito caballo desbocado!?"

"jajajajajajajaja Vas a morir, tiburón"

"VOOOOI ¡Me he cansado de tí, frágil basura!" en un segundo su garganta estaba abierta y sangraba abundantemente mientras el cuerpo sin vida convulsionaba en el suelo.

"¡AQUIII POR FAVOR!"

Squalo se aproximó a la mujer que lloraba y peleaba contra los barrotes de su jaula. La abrió rompiendo el candado con su espada y dejó que saliera.

"¡Gracias! GRACIAS" dijo aferrándose a su abrigo.

"¡Suéltame!… ¿Quién eres?"

"Me… me llamo Cristyn"

_**FIn Flashback**_

"La llevé de vuelta con Dino, pero por el camino me iba haciendo unas preguntas que no se correspondían con las que alguien que acaba de ser secuestrado formularía. Disimulada e indirectamente me preguntó para quién trabajaba, dónde estaba nuestra base, cuántos éramos… No la dije absolutamente nada… pero al final me dijo algo que me dejó confundido… afirmó muy convencida y sonriente que pronto trabajaría para ella y que sería su mano derecha si yo quer…."

Xanxus dió un golpe en la mesa y le miró enfurecido:

"¿¡Qué serías que!?"

"VOOI ¡Cálmate idiota! ¡No voy a trabajar para esa zorra!"

"¡¿Qué cojones quiere?!" preguntó dirigiéndose a Reborn.

"No lo sé aún Xanxus, solo nos dejaron estas fotos sin ningún dato más. Es un claro indicio de que intentan un chantaje, pero no sabemos nada todavía"

"Chantaje… Tsk"

"Jefe… déjame hablar con Dino y…"

"NO… lo haré yo"

"Pe-pero… no os lleváis precisamente bien y…"

Su mirada le indicó que debía callarse inmediatamente y eso hizo.

"En realidad creo que debería hacerlo yo" dijo el arcobaleno subiéndose a la mesa de Xanxus "No sabía que Dino tenía relación con ella, esto cambia mucho las cosas. A lo mejor también le ha usado a él para acercarse a los Vongola, no saquemos conclusiones precipitadas"

Xanxus asintió molesto y Reborn se fue pensativo de su despacho.

"Oye… hay algo más que no he querido decirle al enano" su silencio le invitó a continuar mientras sus ojos rojos se clavaban en él "Me dijo que… que pronto podría recompensarme por haberla salvado, cuando recuperara lo que es suyo"

"Hm… así que quiere ser la jefa ¿sabes lo que creo? Que la zorra es hija legítima del viejo, pero que por alguna razón la desterraron de la familia y ahora que se ha enterado que está medio muerto quiere reclamar su puesto"

"Sí, eso he pensado yo también ¿Quieres que haga algo?"

"Sí… ven aquí"

Squalo se puso nervioso cuando Xanxus le invitó a ir a su lado, las ganas de sentir sus hambrientas manos sobre él volvieron a ser apremiantes y se sentó en su regazo sin invitación. El jefe se tensó cuando le tuvo en sus piernas, pero no hizo nada por echarle de allí sino que le tendió una caja que el tiburón abrió despacio, dentro estaba el verdadero anillo Vongola de la lluvia, Squalo la cerró de golpe y le miró asombrado.

"¿Q-qué quieres que haga con esto?"

"Es tuyo. No puedo decirte nada más por ahora, pero tengo que dejarlo en el lugar más seguro"

"¿Y… eso dónde es? ¿Dónde tengo que llevarlo?"

Xanxus comenzó a reírse y agarró su barbilla con fuerza dándole un pequeño mordisco que hizo gemir al tiburón.

"Ese lugar son tus pantalones, idiota. Solo yo puedo tocarlos, así que es el lugar más seguro"

Squalo se abalanzó con rudeza sobre él, poniendo ambas piernas en sus costados y juntando sus entrepiernas con un golpe fuerte.

"¿No tuviste bastante anoche, basura? Te pone caliente que te diga que eres mío ¿eh?" le preguntó mientras echaba su cabello hacia atrás y le mordía el cuello.

"AAAH… Sí… siempre quiero más de tí"

"Mierda… ya me has puesto duro. Tendrás que hacer algo con eso"

El tiburón le desabrochó los pantalones con rapidez y con movimientos apremiantes que delataban su desesperación.

"Mierda… quiero comérmela entera"

Xanxus comenzó a respirar aceleradamente cuando escuchó su deseo, el tiburón había ido perdiendo la timidez pero aún seguía poniéndose nervioso provocando ese rubor en sus mejillas y eso al jefe le gustaba, le gustaba cuando le decía que le necesitaba con esa voz de deseo y ese vocabulario desesperado.

"Sácala de una vez ¿qué haces?"

"No puedo… está muy dura y estos pantalones no me dejan"

"Inútil… quita" cuando se fué a levantar para bajárselos la puerta de su despacho se abrió y se sentó de nuevo con Squalo a su lado de pie intentando disimular su erección detrás de la silla.

"Voy a tener que poner un puto cerrojo" dijo Xanxus susurrando mientras Squalo sonreía.

"Xanxus… he hab…"

"Escucha basura… esta es mi casa, este es mi despacho, mi habitación, y como vuelvas a entrar sin permiso arrancaré tu cabeza de esos enclenques hombros"

Tsuna se acobardó a pesar de que le había ganado en un combate hace unos meses, la pose intimidante que siempre tenía lograba helar la sangre de cualquiera.

"¡Lo… lo siento!"

"Tienes medio segundo para largarte de aquí"

"¡Pe-pero…!"

Sacó una de sus pistolas y apuntó a Tsuna mientras una intensa llamarada salía de su cañón, pero justo cuando iba a disparar, Squalo puso su mano en su hombro frenando su impulso.

"El tiburón te ha salvado la vida, aprovecha esta oportunidad porque no habrá más. No quiero verte esa cara de idiota mientras estés en mi casa ¡FUERA!"

"Xanxus… escúchale" Reborn salió de detrás de Tsuna que comenzó a temblar ligeramente sin saber qué hacer.

"_Non rompermi i coglioni_" El jefe se llevó la mano a la cara en un gesto de desesperación y escuchó de mala gana las palabras de Tsuna.

"Dino ha hablado co-conmigo antes… no ha querido hablar con nadie más, ni siquiera con Reborn. Dice que esa mujer le obligó a llevar a Squalo hasta allí" el tiburón hizo un gesto de desprecio con la cabeza y guardó silencio "Tampoco sabe que era lo que tramaba y ha afirmado desconocer también lo que quiere ahora"

"¿Crees que si lo supiera nos lo diría?" preguntó Squalo molesto.

"No" le contestó tajante Reborn "He entrenado a Dino, y sé que sabe más de lo que cuenta, pero también sé que no va a traicionarnos, si está ocultando información es para no comprometerla y evitar que se filtre" saltó hacia la mesa de Xanxus y se puso enfrente de él "No tienes porque hacerlo, pero tengo que pedirte que confíes en Dino y que no hagas nada en contra de él, tenemos que trabajar juntos o la familia Vongola podría correr peligro"

"¿Trabajar juntos? ¿Te refieres a cumplir las órdenes de un niñato?" le preguntó mirando con desprecio a Tsuna.

"Vamos Xanxus… tú has querido esto"

El jefe Varia le miró confundido _"¿Por qué dice que he querido esto? Es imposible que lo sepa"_

"¿Que yo he querido esto? de qué hablas"

"Hablo de tu última baza y..."

"¡Reborn! El dijo que no…" Tsuna interrumpió a su tutor.

"Cállate" le dijo el arcobaleno propinándole una patada y haciéndole caer al suelo.

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?"

"Pregúntale a él" le contestó señalando a Squalo.

"VOOOI ¿¡Q-qué!? ¡Yo no he dicho nada!... ¡Xa-Xanxus!"

"Cállate, basura, voy a matarte y esta vez no me importa cuanto ruegues y supliques"

"Dice la verdad, no ha dicho nada, sólo le dijo a Dino que…"

"Dino, Dino ¡Dino! Estoy hasta los cojones del rubito ese!"

"Xanxus…" El tiburón intentó calmar a su jefe.

"_Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca_! Me estáis cabreando… ¡Largaos todos de aquí!" sacó sus pistolas y todos decidieron que lo mejor era dejarle solo para que asimilara los acontecimientos con calma.

Squalo salió cabizbajo y suspiró llevándose la mano derecha a su muñeca izquierda, notaba todo su cuerpo dolorido, sobre todo sus brazos por la constante lucha que mantuvo intentando liberarse de las esposas. Lussuria lo interceptó por el pasillo y, para su desgracia, vio las numerosas marcas de sus brazos antes de que pudiera bajarse las mangas.

"_Mierda"_ "Hola Luss"

"¡Squ-chan! ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí… no empieces, no eres mi madre ¿Ha vuelto Bel?"

"No, todavía no" iba a dejar que se alejara, pero atrapó su mano en el último momento, Squalo emitió un leve grito de dolor y el luchador de Muay Thai levantó sus mangas "¿Esto es estar bien?"

Lussuria era el mayor de los asesinos Varia, y había probado de todo en su vida, por eso ató cabos rápidamente juntando todas las señales y pistas de las que disponía y le preguntó sin rodeos:

"¿Tú quieres esto Squ-chan? ¿O es él el que te obliga?"

"VOOOI ¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos!"

"¡Squalo! ¡Tú no eres ninguna…!"

"No quiero esto" se acercó a escasos milímetros de su cara y le gritó: "¡Lo necesito!"

Lussuria suspiró y poniendo su mano en su mejilla le dijo:

"Está bien Squaly… no volveré a meterme pero, ten cuidado"

"Tsk…" se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la cocina a ver si podía por fin comer algo, llevaba casi 24 horas sin comer y su estómago rugía con fiereza, además apenas había dormido y encima la mañana estaba siendo muy ajetreada.

Cuando entró se encontró con Yamamoto intentando explicar pacientemente a una de las chicas que preparaba la comida lo que quería, pero ni él sabía Italiano, ni la chica tenía ni idea de Japonés.

"VOOOOI ¡Mocoso de la katana! ¿Qué intentas?"

El corazón de Yamamoto dio un brinco que le sobresaltó y se giró con una de sus inmensas sonrisas a saludarlo:

"¡Yo! Estoy intentando pedir un bocadillo, la comida del avión no era muy comestible, pero no nos entendemos muy bien esta chica y yo"

"Tsk… buena suerte" abrió la nevera sin ninguna intención de ayudarlo hasta que escuchó su risa en su espalda.

"Va, Squalo… ayúdame"

"VOOOI ¡Niñato! No somos compañeros, ni colegas, ni amigos ¡ni nada! así que no te dirijas a mí"

Sin dejar de sonreír puso su mano en el hombro del tiburón, que se tensó en el instante que notó el contacto.

"Sé que no estás enfadado conmigo por haberte ganado… ¿por qué me dejaste ganar?" su sonrisa desapareció y Squalo se giró para enfrentarse a sus ojos.

"No te dejé ganar… solo cometí un error y me confié"

"En ese caso…" volvió a recuperar su amable cara y le dijo: "déjame recompensarte"

"¿Q-QUE?"

"Vamos a luchar de nuevo… y esta vez no me des ventaja"

"¡Pe-pero…!" Squalo estaba nervioso, había algo en sus ojos que le estaba poniendo alerta.

"Si gano yo me invitas a cenar a un verdadero restaurante Italiano y si ganas tú…"

"¿¡M-me estás proponiendo una cita, basura!?" no podía creerse lo que acababa de oír.

"¿E-eh? ¡N-no! Solo quiero probar la auténtica pasta italiana y…"

Squalo se acercó amenazadoramente hacia él y agarrando el cuello de su camiseta lo atrajo hacia su cara y le dijo:

"No hay vida, futuro, mundo paralelo o lo que sea en el cual tú y yo vayamos a cenar juntos ¿me has oído, escoria?"

La respiración de Yamamoto era acelerada, estaba tan cerca de él que su masculino aroma impregnaba sus fosas nasales acelerando su corazón y despertando un deseo que nunca antes se había manifestado en su cuerpo. El joven guardián Vongola se endureció perdiéndose en esos ojos plateados y cambió de nuevo su expresión con una rojez muy visible en sus pómulos.

"¿¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo, niñato!?" Squalo se dio cuenta de su extraño comportamiento y pudo observar de reojo el bulto prominente de sus pantalones a la vez que se alejaba disculpándose torpemente.

"Y-yo lo… siento"

Salió corriendo de la cocina dejando a Squalo pensativo y confundido:

"Maldito mocoso…"

Yamamoto corrió buscando la salida a la calle, quería tomar el aire y dar un paseo para pensar en lo que acababa de pasarle. Cuando luchó con Squalo sintió una excitación que nunca antes había sentido, él era su oponente más feroz y letal hasta la fecha y en ese momento lo atribuyó a la adrenalina del combate, pero ahora había sentido la misma sensación, un cosquilleo y un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, sobre todo en su entrepierna que aún estaba dolorosamente dura. Se aseguró de que se había alejado lo suficiente y se bajó rápida y desesperadamente sus pantalones para masturbarse de pie a toda velocidad con lágrimas en sus ojos. Su desesperación y nerviosismo no le permitieron darse cuenta del par de ojos que le miraban sorprendidos desde un camino cercano.

"¿Ya-Yamamoto?"

Non rompermi i coglioni : es una forma de decir no me toques las pelotas

Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca :cierra la puta boca


	9. Los virus de Xanxus

Oooops, tenía el capítulo hecho y se me ha olvidado subirlo. Ha sido debido a la fiebre que me ha invadido estos tres últimos días... Lo siento!

PD: He inspirado este capítulo en mi gripe, solo podía pensar en eso, me ha dejado roto XD

* * *

><p>No he vuelto a ver a Xanxus en todo el día, he preferido dejarle pensar para que intente encontrar una respuesta a todo esto de su hermana. El está convencido de que su "padre" no tiene más hijos, pero todo apunta a que se equivoca ¿por qué iba a mentir esa arpía de Ca? es muy fácil saber hoy en día si alguien es tu padre biológico o no… pero sé que el jefe está asustado, él no es hijo del noveno, así que si esta chica aparece en el tablero, su nombre pasa a estar un puesto más atrás en la lista de sucesión… es todo tan complicado. Aquí no sirve la regla de la imposición del más fuerte, esto es estrategia, fama, renombre y sobre todo muchos contactos y apoyos, y Xanxus lo sabe.<p>

La noche ha llegado y no me atrevo a subir con él, no ha dado señales de vida en todo el día y su agresividad de antes me obliga a esperar pacientemente a que me llame… pero eso no ocurre y ya ha entrado la madrugada, así que me meto entre mis mantas y dejo que llegue un nuevo día, quizás esté de mejor humor.

El día de la llegada de Sawada y sus guardianes transcurrió con normalidad, se agenciaron como base de operaciones temporal el cuarto en el que Lussuria les había hecho esperar cuando llegaron y pasaron allí todo el día hasta que la noche cayó y se fueron a dormir a las habitaciones que les habían preparado.

Squalo abrió los ojos y salió de la cama con pereza, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al darse cuenta de que el nuevo día había amanecido bastante más frío que el anterior y llamó muy cabreado para que alguien se dignara a poner la calefacción. Salió de su habitación, saludó por el pasillo a varios de sus subordinados y se dirigió como todas las mañanas a la sala de estar que frecuentaban los asesinos Varia para comer y relajarse. Mientras se sentaba esperando que alguien trajera su desayuno Belphegor le llamó por teléfono diciendo que su misión había finalizado con éxito y que regresaría al medio día. El capitán decidió omitir por el momento lo de los nuevos huéspedes temporales y darle una sorpresa… sin duda Bel sabría divertirse con ellos y amargar su estancia un rato.

Su desayuno llegó por fin y justo cuando iba a hincar el diente al primer trozo de tortilla caliente con queso su teléfono sonó otra vez… era Xanxus. El cosquilleo en el estómago y su pulso acelerado ya empezaban a ser una constante cada vez que hablaba con él o le miraba, así que suspiró y contestó sin dilación.

-VOOOI ¿Qué quieres a estas horas? Estoy desayunan…-

-Ven inmediatamente-

-Pero… ¿Xanxus?... ¡Xanxus!... Le voy a…-

Apretó sus puños cabreado al ver que le había colgado y caminó con su bandeja de desayuno en la mano hasta la habitación de su jefe, entró con su habitual euforia y antes de que pudiera gritarle lo vió en la cama tapado hasta arriba con la manta.

-¿Estás bien?-

-No, me estoy muriendo- comenzó a toser y Squalo se sobresaltó _-¿Xanxus está constipado? esto si que es novedoso-_

-E-eeh ¿qué te pasa?-

-Tengo frío, me duele la cabeza y siento que mi cuerpo está destrozado-

-Tienes una… emm… una gripe o algo de eso, no vas a morirte-

-Yo nunca he tenido esas mierdas-

-¡Pues ahora sí! ¿Qué va a ser sino?- se acercó a la cama despacio y se inclinó para tocar su frente poco a poco, pero el jefe apartó su mano con brusquedad.

-No soy un niño, déjame, se me pasará-

-VOOI ¿Y para qué me has llamado?-

Xanxus se quedó en silencio pensativo… ¿para que le había llamado? ni él podía contestar a esa pregunta, así que salió del paso como pudo.

-Llama a un médico que sepa, no quiero tu ignorante diagnóstico, esto que tengo no es una simple gripe-

-¿Ignorante… diagnóstico? no hay que ser médico para saber que significan esos síntomas, pero si su majestad lo desea, su siervo llamará al médico… quién sabe, a lo mejor me equivoco y alguien conspira contra tu vida, VOOOI ¡a lo mejor ese alguien soy yo!-

Mientras Squalo llamaba al médico Xanxus sonreía sin querer, le gustaban esos momentos con su capitán, los buscaba provocándole para oírle hablar de esa manera, y él picaba siempre el anzuelo complaciendo su deseo sin ser consciente.

-Ahora viene- se sentó en la mesa de su jefe a comer su desayuno, pero el líder Varia no se aburría nunca de torturarlo.

-Fuera de mi mesa, basura-

-Tsk… hoy no puedes hacer nada- dijo a la vez que masticaba un trozo de la tortilla.

-No me subestimes, ni siquiera así puedes conmigo-

-Pues inténtalo y lo comprobamos- dijo poniendo los pies encima de la mesa para provocarlo hablando con la boca llena.

Xanxus se incorporó con esfuerzo, pero sintió una enorme jaqueca que taladró su cerebro, así que con una mueca de dolor volvió a tumbarse y suspiró diciendo:

-Qué te jodan _merda di squalo_-

Squalo se reía victorioso cuando el médico llamó a la puerta, le dieron permiso para entrar y mientras el capitán finalizaba su desayuno terminó el exámen clínico revelando el diagnóstico:

-Tiene gripe, señor-

-¡JA!- Squalo se cruzó de brazos a los pies de la cama mirando con una sonrisa de superioridad a su debilitado jefe.

-¿¡Gripe!? ¿Estás seguro?- Su mirada fulminante heló la sangre del nervioso doctor.

-S-s-sí, jefe… e-eeeh, tiene que hacer r-reposo durante una semana y tomar paracetamol para la fiebre, a-ahora mismo la tiene bastante a-alta, señor. A-además debería estar b-bajo vigilancia por si acaso subiera más de la cuenta. En tal caso d-deben avisarme lo a-antes posible-

-Lárgate- incluso así de débil Xanxus infundía respeto y temor a sus subordinados.

El médico dejó las medicinas encima de la mesa y salió tan rápido como pudo.

-Vaya, tenía yo razón… oh todopoderoso inmortal Xanxus… hasta los dioses tienen gripe- dijo elevando sus brazos al cielo.

Squalo se disponía sonriente a salir del despacho, pero su voz ronca le frenó en seco amenzadoramente.

-El médico ha dicho que necesito vigilancia… ¿a dónde te crees que vas, rata?-

-E-eh… no… NO, yo no me quedaré aquí todo el día aguantándote, ¡eso lo puedes tener muy claro!-

-Por supuesto que lo harás. Ven aquí-

La sonrisa del tiburón desapareció de su cara y una mueca de terror la sustituyó… tendría que pasar todo el día con un Xanxus enfermo… las cosas se habían puesto bastante feas.

Mientras tanto Lussuria paseaba aburrido por los pasillos, la mayoría estaban fuera de misión y los dos que quedaban no daban señales de vida, por eso decidió ir al despacho de Xanxus, para pedir algún trabajo y despejarse, subió las escaleras, llamó educadamente como siempre y entró al recibir la contestación de Squalo.

-¡Hi, hi!... Boss yo… ¿Oh, qué le pasa?-

-Tiene gripe- dijo el tiburón cruzándose de brazos irritado.

-¡Que no tengo gripe!-

-VOOOI ¡Vale! no tiene gripe, se lo ha inventado el médico-

-Oh… ya veo… eeeeh, boss ¿no tiene ningún trabajo para mí?-

-Sí-

-¡Oh, genial!-

-Tráeme un café caliente-

-¿E-eh? Y-yo me refería a…- su mirada no le permitió seguir y aceptó suspirando -Está bien, está bien, enseguida subo-

Cuando el luchador salió cabizbajo Squalo se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde diciéndole:

-Eres un maldito dictador-

-Te gusta-

-No, no me gusta-

-No era una pregunta-

Agarró la cintura de Squalo y le metió debajo de las sábanas con él.

-V-VOOOI ¡I-idiota! Lussuria va a subir ahora y…-

-Me dijiste que se lo habías contado-

Su mano se puso en la entrepierna de Squalo que intentaba quitarla de ahí desesperadamente mientras se endurecía.

-Deja de luchar, solo consigues ponerme más cachondo-

-¿¡Pero tú no estabas muriéndote!?-

-¿Morir follando?... me gusta-

La mano se deslizó por debajo de los pantalones hasta el agujero del tiburón, que seguía forcejeando y agarrando la mano con fuerza para intentar sacarla de allí, pero cuando un dedo se introdujo dentro inmediatamente la soltó y agarró la camiseta del pijama de Xanxus con fuerza, gimiendo cuando lo empezó a sacar y meter rápidamente.

-Xa-Xanxus-

-Me gusta lo sumiso que te has vuelto. Te gusta que te haga esto ¿eh?-

Sus respiraciones se aceleraron y justo cuando otro dedo acompañó al segundo Lussuria apareció por la puerta.

-Bueeeeno, aquí tie… ¿oh? y-ya me voy- dijo cuando vio a Squalo debajo de las sábanas con la cabeza pegada a la camiseta de su jefe.

-Espera-

_-¿Qué? ¿espera? ¿qué pretendes ahora boss estúpido?-_

Sin sacar sus dedos y moviéndolos con rapidez le preguntó:

-¿Están dando los niñatos problemas?-

-N-no… jefe-

-Dile al arcobaleno que tengo que hablar con él inmediatamente-

Antes de que Lussuria pudiera decirle nada, golpeó la próstata de su tiburón con sus dedos, Squalo se retorció e intentó ahogar su gemido sin demasiado éxito. El luchador sonrió mientras notaba su hombría endurecerse y decidió salir de allí corriendo antes de acabar dejándose llevar por el impulso que le decía que se uniera a sus dos líderes.

-Sí, jefe, a-ahora se lo digo-

Cuando la puerta se cerró Squalo dejó salir los gemidos que estaba reprimiendo mediante un grito y acercó más su erección al cuerpo de Xanxus acariciando su espalda mientras se dejaba llevar por el placer que le proporcionaban sus dedos.

-Aaaaah SI, mete otro dedo Xanxus… quiero más-

El jefe sonrió y le complació moviendo su mano tan rápido como podía, el tiburón estaba muy cerca de su límite y se restregaba constantemente contra el cuerpo que le estaba haciendo llegar al clímax, pero cuando ya estaba preparado y jadeando impaciente Xanxus retiró los dedos bruscamente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza con un gruñido de dolor sentándose en la cama.

-Aaah ¡mierda! me va a explotar la cabeza-

-Xa-Xanxus-

-Hazlo tú solo, algo me está taladrando el cerebro-

Squalo vaciló, pero le había dejado en un punto en el que necesitaba acabar, así que comenzó a masturbarse mientras su jefe se tumbaba de nuevo con sus manos en la cabeza. Se corrió a los pocos segundos y se levantó inmediatamente para irse a limpiar mientras maldecía la situación.

Cuando volvió Xanxus dormía incómodo, su respiración era acelerada y sonora y estaba empezando a sudar copiosamente. El tiburón le tocó la frente y vio que su temperatura había subido bastante, con una maldición agarró el termómetro y se lo puso, dando gracias de que estuviera dormido ya que de otra manera no se hubiera dejado. Cuando sonó el pitido lo retiró y con una exclamación de sorpresa corrió a la mesa a por una pastilla de paracetamol, se la puso en la boca a Xanxus intentando que se despertara para tragársela y al final la tuvo que triturar y dársela con un poco de agua.

Se sentó en el trono de Xanxus y le miró suspirando.

-No me asustes así, no estoy acostumbrado a verte tan débil-

Nunca le he visto así de vulnerable, mientras le miro me doy cuenta de que también es humano y no puedo evitar sonreír contemplando su rostro. Me acerco a la cama y acaricio su pelo, en sueños se acerca hacia mí y rodea con un brazo mi cintura, parece que la fiebre es peor de lo que me imagino ya que un Xanxus normal jamás haría una cosa así. Me tumbo a su lado y me acurruco entre sus brazos cerrando mis ojos, él aprieta su brazo y hunde su cabeza en mi pelo mientras le oigo murmurar algo que no puedo distinguir con claridad… nunca me he sentido tan a gusto… en momentos así entiendo porque le quiero tanto.

.

Un golpe, dos, tres… alguien golpea la puerta y Squalo se incorpora con un sobresalto dándose cuenta de que se ha quedado dormido. Va hacia donde proviene el ruido después de tapar mejor a su jefe con la manta y abre la puerta pero no ve a nadie hasta que oye:

-¡Ciaossu!-

Mira al suelo y saluda con desgana al arcobaleno que no ha esperado invitación para entrar en el despacho de Xanxus.

-VOOI ¿Qué quieres?-

-Lussuria me ha dicho que Xanxus quiere hablar conmigo-

_-Mierda, es verdad-_ -Pues ahora no puede, tiene mucha fiebre y está durmiendo-

-Hm- Reborn emite su típica risa breve logrando irritar al tiburón Varia.

-VOOOI ¿De qué te ríes?-

-¿Y tú estás cuidándole?-

-¿¡Q-Qué!? ¡No! Y-yo… e-estoy-

-Cállate ya, escoria. Deja de gritar-

-Xanxus- Squalo fue hacia la cama para saber como estaba -¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, no vuelvas a darme algo tan asqueroso ¿no hay pastillas que sepan mejor?-

_-_¿E-estabas consciente?- empezó a notar un sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo mientras aguardaba la respuesta.

-Claro-

-Pe-pero te-tenías los ojos…-

-Cállate, tengo que hablar con él-

-O-os dejo, voy a…-

-No, quédate-

Squalo estaba nervioso, no sabía si Xanxus le había abrazado queriendo o si había sido un delirio de su fiebre, pero esa sonrisa suya, la que tanto odiaba, estaba plasmada en su cara todo el rato.

-Escucha, lo he estado pensando… de hecho, creo que esto es lo que me ha puesto enfermo- Tosió unos segundos y después de maldecir en Italiano siguió hablando -Creo que sé quién es, el nombre me sonaba y al final después de darle mil vueltas y revisar mis papeles encontré esto-

Le tendió a Reborn una hoja de reporte de misión en la que escribía los nombres de los que le habían recibido en el aeropuerto de Moscú cuando fue a realizar un trabajo para el noveno, el nombre de la chica era Crystin.

-Hm… así que ha trabajado para los Vongola en otras sedes-

-Eso parece, tampoco puedo asegurar que sea la misma-

-¿Puedes hacerme una fotocopia Xanxus?-

-No hay nada relevante, pero si quieres no tengo inconveniente- le tendió el papel a Squalo, que seguía en silencio, para que hiciera la fotocopia mientras Reborn le explicaba porque lo quería.

En

-Es para tener pruebas, quiero ir a hablar con Dino y así tengo algo que enseñarle-

-Hmm, haz lo que quieras, pero mantenme informado-

-Claro Xanxus- Squalo le dio la fotocopia al arcobaleno -¿Qué te pasa Squalo? es raro no oir tu voz- dijo con tono sarcástico.

-Déjame- se sentó en el trono de su jefe y se cruzó de brazos bastante irritado.

-Bueno, te informaré de lo que sé cuando vuelva. Ciao-

Xanxus salió de la cama, lo que le había dado su segundo al mando le había animado un poco y tenía ganas de caminar. Se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la mesa mirándole.

-¿Qué pasa, escoria?-

-¿Acaso te importa?-

-Cuando me molesta al verte, sí-

-VOOOI ¿¡te molesta verme enfadado!?-

-Sí… me irritas a mi también… Dime qué te pasa-

Squalo cambió su expresión y le miró nervioso. No sabía si era prudente sacar el tema de nuevo, pero la duda le carcomía por dentro y necesitaba saber si Xanxus le había abrazado porque quería.

-¿Por qué finges que estás dormido? Me molesta que me engañes-

-No fingía que estaba dormido, TÚ creías que estaba dormido-

-Tsk… eres muy molesto Xanxus-

-¿Pero?-

-¿Q-qué?-

-Parece que ibas a decir algo más-

-N-no- _-Mierda, ¿qué quiere? Hay veces que olvido que ya le he dicho que le quiero ¿querrá oírlo de nuevo?-_

-_Va bene_- se dio la vuelta dándose por vencido y se puso sus zapatillas de deporte para salir de la habitación y dar una vuelta, pero cuando puso un pie fuera el tiburón le siguió de cerca.

-¿Vas a seguirme?-

-E-eh no, solo voy a salir también-

Le miró recuperando su mirada asesina y salió dirigiéndose a la cocina… estaba hambriento.

Squalo salió de la casa a dar una vuelta y a despejarse de estar toda la mañana encerrado en el despacho con un Xanxus enfermo, no puso un pie en la nieve sorprendido, hace unas pocas horas no había ni rastro de nieve y ahora le cubría los tobillos.

-Vaya… ha debido caer con ganas-

-¡Sí! Ha nevado bastante, pero parece que ya ha parado, no sabía que nevaba en Italia de esta forma-

El tiburón dió un respingo… la voz de Yamamoto le sobresaltó.

-VOOI ¡Mocoso de la katana! Quiero estar tranquilo ¡Déjame!-

Escuchó la risa del guardián de Tsuna mientras se daba la vuelta para caminar por las inmediaciones de la mansión seguida de una pregunta:

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-

-Mientras estés en silencio puedes hacer lo que quieras-

-¡Vale!-

Squalo caminaba incómodo, sentía su mirada posada sobre su cuerpo todo el tiempo y estaba empezando a enfadarse con su indiscreción, apretó sus dientes y se giró para gritarle.

-VOOOI ¡Mocoso! ¿¡Me estás mirando el culo!?-

Yamamoto se rió de nuevo y le contestó poniéndose a su lado:

-Venga, Squalo ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?-

-Porque me irritas, tu presencia me incomoda-

-Pero si solo estamos caminando, no he hablado como me has dicho-

-_¿Por qué se ríe de todo? Qué feliz es este chico-_ pensó Squalo mientras le gritaba de nuevo.

-¡Pero eres molesto! ¿¡Por qué me sigues!? ¡Es que no sabes cami…!-

No pudo terminar su frase porque su cuerpo fue acorralado entre un árbol y unos brazos que no conocía, con una expresión de sorpresa se quedó mirando la mirada tan agresiva que no parecía propia del siempre sonriente niño sin saber que hacer a continuación.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo… basura?-

Un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo cuando escuchó la voz de Xanxus a su espalda, incapaz de moverse ni de articular palabra se quedó quieto mientras Yamamoto reculaba con cautela sin entender porqué el líder Varia parecía tan enfadado.

-¡E-ey, Xanxus!-

El jefe seguía mirando a Yamamoto sin moverse, esperando que se fuera de allí antes de que su ira le obligara a sacar sus pistolas y atravesar su cabeza con ellas.

-Emmm, voy a ver si Tsuna me… me necesita-

Cuando se fue corriendo los dos siguieron sin moverse, Squalo tenía el corazón desbocado y no fue consciente de que Xanxus estaba a su lado hasta que alguien acarició su pelo con suavidad.

-¿Te ha tocado?-

-No… puedo defenderme solo-

-No lo parecía ¿acaso querías que te tocara?-

-¡No!-

Xanxus tiró de su pelo con fuerza hacia atrás y juntó su cara a la de su tiburón.

-Dime a quién perteneces-

-¡Su-suéltame!-

-Dímelo… Squalo-

-¡Tuyo! ¡Mi-mierda! ¡Soy tuyo!-

El beso que le devoró no era como ninguno que hubiera sentido en su boca antes, este beso era apasionado, tierno, salvaje y dulce. Squalo gimió en el acto, agarrando con desesperación su camiseta para sentir su cálido y musculoso cuerpo contra el suyo mientras Xanxus le sujetaba por encima de su trasero con una mano. No supo decir cuánto duró, pero lo que sabía es que no quería que acabara nunca, metió sus manos por dentro de la camiseta de su jefe y comenzó a acariciar su piel, una de ellas se deslizó por dentro de los pantalones y agarró su semi-erección masturbándole despacio, pero Xanxus le agarró por los hombros rompiendo el delicioso beso y le dijo jadeando:

-Larguémonos de aquí… quiero abrazar tu cuerpo debajo de mi cálido edredón de plumas como antes-

-Xa-Xanxus...-


	10. Moviendo fichas

**_Hola!_**

**_Capítulo doble hoy debido a mi despiste!_**

* * *

><p>Al final se quedó dormido y no me hizo nada debajo de las sábanas, pero al menos disfruté de una tarde tranquila sin aguantar sus insultos y mandados absurdos… estaba empezando a gustarme este Xanxus enfermo.<p>

El arcobaleno se fue con el mocoso Tsuna a la mansión de los Cavallone y sus guardianes se quedaron en esa sala que se habían agenciado, pero no molestaron en todo el día… Yamamoto… ¿qué le pasa a ese niñato? ¿Está acaso intentando llevarme a la cama? Cuando me acorraló entre ese árbol y su cuerpo no sentí lo mismo que cuando lo hacía el estúpido jefe antes de empezar a tener esta relación que tenemos, como vuelva a hacerlo le clavaré mi espada en su joven corazoncito.

-Oi Gokudera ¿qué te pasa?-

-Tsk... déjame, pesado- dijo mientras veía un programa en la televisión.

-Llevas dos días evitandome, solo quiero saber si he hecho algo-

-¡Sí! ¡Te lo estoy diciendo, eres un pesado, idiota del beísbol! ¡Eso has hecho!-

-¿¡Pero por qué!?- preguntó aproximándose a él.

Gokudera no contestó, lo que le vio hacer en el bosque le había marcado y estaba molesto sin saber porqué. Cuando le escuchó gemir el nombre de Squalo mientras se corría no pudo evitar el cosquilleo que le recorrió el estómago y la ira que viajó por sus venas. Solo quería que dejara de hablarle de una vez, así que sacó sus cartuchos de dinamita y se los puso en la cara.

-¡He dicho que me dejes tranquilo! ¡Desaparece!-

Pero en lugar de hacer como siempre e irse con una sonrisa, Yamamoto le plantó cara y golpeando su cara con su puño le dijo:

-Estoy harto… harto de que desprecies a todo el mundo que intenta acercarse a ti. No estás solo. Espero que algún día llegues a comprenderlo-

Salió por la puerta de la habitación dejando a Gokudera detrás con su mano en el morado que le había dejado en la mejilla y completamente sorprendido por esa actitud novedosa.

Belphegor había vuelto por fin, se enteró de boca de Lussuria de quienes eran sus huéspedes y sonrió pensando como iba a divertirse con ellos. Preguntó por su capitán y el luchador le contó lo de la enfermedad de Xanxus y la confinación de Squalo en su despacho. El príncipe emitió una de sus peculiares risas y le dijo:

-¿No te parece raro?-

-¿Hmm? ¿El qué Bel-chan?-

-Que alguien como el capitán le conceda todos esos caprichos, últimamente mueve el rabo como un perro en su presencia, antes no era así-

-¡Bel-chan! Lo que hagan detrás de esa puerta no nos incumbe, te aconsejo que no te metas-

-¿Eeeeeeh? Sabes más de lo que cuentas ¿verdad?-

-Puede ser, pero igualmente no nos importa, no hay que meterse en los asuntos de esos dos monstruosos hombres-

-Ya veremos- dijo riéndose de nuevo mientras Lussuria suspiraba.

-Acabarán matándote Bel-chan-

Squalo ordenaba y ponía al día una pila de papeles que se habían amontonado en la mesa de Xanxus debido a su incapacidad para atender su trabajo ese día y suspiraba dándose cuenta de lo que hacía su jefe tantas horas encerrado ahí mientras echaba el ojo a un sobre que parecía distinto a los demás. Lo miró detenidamente y vio que se trataba de una carta cuyo remitente era Crystin.

-¡Xanxus!- se levantó corriendo y se dirigió a la cama, acarició su cara y le susurró -Xanxus, tienes que ver esto, es de la zorra esa de Crystin-

Por fin el jefe abrió el ojo y desperezándose le preguntó mirando al sobre:

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estaba eso?-

-En tu mesa con el correo normal, deberías leerla-

-Paso, hazlo tú-

-Está bien-

Squalo abrió el sobre, desplegó la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

_Querido hermanito:_

_¿No te importa que te llame así verdad? Aunque no seas mi hermano biológico quiero que sepas que te aprecio como si lo fueras._

_He estado pensando mucho desde que me he enterado del estado de salud tan delicado de nuestro padre y he decidido que yo también tengo derecho a heredar ese cargo, aunque no haya estado en la luz y sí en las sombras tengo que decirte que he hecho por esta familia todo lo que me han pedido, a lo mejor no tantas cosas como tú y tus letales siervos, pero me he jugado la vida en numerosas ocasiones defendiendo este apellido… MI apellido._

_Por eso y porque no tengo nada en contra de tí quiero proponerte un acuerdo. Pero primero te pido perdón por las fotos con tono amenazador que han llegado al otro aspirante, pero eran una forma de que se me tuviera en cuenta y se me respetara. Bien… lo que quiero proponerte es simple:_

_Únete a mí y dirige esta familia a mi derecha. Tú leal segundo al mando (ese espadachín tan guapo y simpático que me rescató) será el nuevo jefe Varia y el resto de tus chicos seguirán como hasta ahora, asesinando en nombre de la familia Vongola, manteniendo nuestro orgullo y nuestro poder e influencia sobre…_

Squalo no pudo terminar la carta porque escuchó a Xanxus gritar:

-¡Basta!... BASTA… ¡Basta ya de esta mierda! ¿Quién se ha creído esa zorra que es?-

-Xanxus… aún hay más y…-

-¡Me da igual!... AAH- se llevó su mano a su cabeza que comenzaba a dolerle por el enfado y el estrés -Basura… consigue nombres de aliados de esa escoria, sirvientes, amigos, novios… lo que sea y mándale la cabeza de alguno en un paquete con un lacito como contestación-

-De acuerdo… se lo diré a Levi que ha terminado su…-

-NO… lo harás tú, no quiero ningún tropiezo en esto.. Que no se te olvide el lazo-

-¿El… lazo? E-está bien- Squalo dobló la carta de nuevo y se la guardó para terminarla de leer después, a lo mejor contenía algo más que pudiera serles útil. Después miró a su jefe, a pesar de su fiebre en esos momentos tenía la misma cara con la misma expresión fría y letal de siempre, le acarició la mejilla y le dijo mientras le devolvía la mirada:

-¿Quién va a cuidarte cuando no esté?-

-Sobreviviré… pero no tardes-

-Primero tengo que saber dónde se encuentra-

-Pues ponte a ello y avísame cuando sepas donde está-

-De acuerdo, Xanxus-

Se levantó de la cama para irse, pero su jefe le paró cuando empezó a caminar.

-Espera… ven aquí- cuando se acercó le volvió a sentar en la cama y acerco su cara a su cuello para lamerlo y chuparlo despacio mientras escuchaba a su tiburón gemir -Ten cuidado-

Squalo sintió su corazón acelerarse, esa dulzura no era propia de su jefe, pero le estaba volviendo loco, así que rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le besó intensamente durante un par de minutos, después se separó y le dijo.

-Te llamaré cuando sepa dónde está-

Xanxus asintió y le miró mientras salía por la puerta, cuando la cerró desde el otro lado suspiró y se levantó para dejar su teléfono móvil en la mesita de su cama.

Squalo paseaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación con una sonrisa, le gustaba como estaba su relación con Xanxus en esos momentos, pero sobre todo le gustaba la evolución que estaba viendo en él, como cedía ante sus avances y lo tierno que podía ser a veces, aunque aún le quedaba un largo camino para considerarse como una relación de enamorados normal y corriente. Antes de entrar en su cuarto escuchó a Lussuria saludarle:

-¡Squ-chan!-

-VOOI Luss ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, no sabía si seguías vivo ¿se ha portado bien?-

No puedo evitar plasmar la sonrisa que traía de nuevo en su cara y le dijo -Sí, tengo que salir a hacer un trabajo de última hora-

-¡Ok! Por esa sonrisa deduzco que las cosas están yendo bien-

-¡No empieces, mamá!-

-Vaaaale, me callo. Ten cuidado ahí fuera Squaly-

-VOOOI ¡Que no soy un niño!-

Se marchó con la música de la risa de Lussuria de fondo y salió de la mansión después de abrigarse bien. Se dirigió hacia el coche y al sentarse se quedó pensativo sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar, después de unos minutos meditando llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era ir en busca de quién lél sabía que conocía a la mujer… Dino Cavallone.

Reborn y Tsuna habían ido también para interrogarlo, así que el tiburón decidió entrar por la puerta de atrás o por alguna ventana sin avisar de su visita.

El chófer le esperó apartado de la mansión para no ser detectado y Squalo se dirigió con sigilo hacia la ventana del despacho de Dino, se quedó en el pequeño balcón y dio gracias de que hubiera dejado la enorme ventana entreabierta.

-Dino… sabes perfectamente que te conozco. Tienes que tener tus motivos, pero al menos nos merecemos saber si la estás protegiendo o no-

El rubio emitió un suspiro y se pasó la mano por su pelo -Escucha, Reborn… no debo decir ni siquiera eso, pero… los dos sabemos que Xanxus está tramando algo-

-Así que quieres que nos ayude contra él-

-¡Maldita sea! ¡SI!... La fuerza de Tsuna y su poder no romperán las fuertes alianzas que tiene Xanxus, los apoyos que se ha ganado después de ser descongelado son abrumadores, su inteligencia y su eficacia a la hora de complacer los encargos de los diferentes líderes de las familias de la alianza Vongola le han hecho ganarse ese privilegio… ¡Tsuna no tiene nada! ¡Nadie le conoce!... A ella sí, es la heredera legítima-

-¿Estás retirando tú apoyo a Tsuna, Dino?-

-N-no… solo quiero que Xanxus se quede al margen… no se me ocurría otra cosa- Dino se veía nervioso y poco convencido de su plan.

-¿Y qué pasará en el hipotético caso de que ella lograra dejar a su hermano atrás? ¿Se haría la jefa Vongola y abandonarías a Tsuna?-

-Oi, Reborn- el mocoso Sawada intervino por primera vez en la conversación -a lo mejor ella no es como Xanxus ¡yo no quiero ser el jefe de una familia de mafiosos! ya te lo he dicho-

-Tú cállate, Tsuna… no es momento para tu cobardía- le dijo Reborn apuntándole con su arma y acobardándole.

-DIno ¿no hay manera de que nos digas como conocerla?-

Suspiró de nuevo adoptando un gesto nervioso y finalmente cedió:

-Me has entrenado muchos años y sé que nada logrará persuadirte- Sacó un papel de su cajón y se lo tendió -Aquí está el contacto para acercarse a ella, es su hombre de máxima confianza… se llama Carlos Miantu y su mano derecha. Él decidirá si os deja, yo no puedo hacer nada si se niega-

-¿Hotel Nuvola? ¿Qué hace en Roma?-

El tiburón sonrió satisfecho con la cantidad de información que había obtenido y saltó de la ventana para lograr ir a por su objetivo, no necesitaba escuchar nada más… tenía lo que buscaba.

Desde allí había un paseo de un par de horas hasta Roma, se acomodó en el confortable asiento del caro Mercedes y telefoneó a su jefe para contarle las novedades.

-VOOOI Tengo la localización de su mano derecha-

Un silencio le hizo mirar la pantalla del teléfono para ver si se había colgado la llamada pero escuchó la voz de Xanxus cuando lo apartó de su oreja.

-¿Tan rápido? ¿Como?-

-VOOOI ¡Ya te lo diré! ¿¡Eso que importa ahora!?-

-¿Dónde vas?-

-A Roma, no tardaré. Ciao-

-Espera… ¿sabes dónde enviar lo que te he dicho?-

-Él me lo dirá- dijo bufando muy seguro de sí mismo.

-No me falles, escoria-

-VOOOI ¿¡Cuándo te he fallado!?-

Escuchó una leve risa que sonó como un breve "Je", seguido del sonido del teléfono cuando se corta la llamada.

-Adiós a ti también... qué manía tiene de colgar sin más- Siempre hacía lo mismo, colgaba en el momento de la conversación que él consideraba oportuno, incluso en mitad de una explicación, cuando tenía lo que quería les dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

Roma estaba abarrotada como de costumbre, llena de turistas visitando sus ruinas y monumentos y de peregrinos que se acercaban a escuchar sermones del Papa desde su diminuto balcón en el Vaticano. Caminó con dificultad y propinando empujones a todo aquél que le cortaba el paso hasta que llegó al céntrico hotel que buscaba. Caminó con paso decidido a la recepción y cuando se despejó de clientes le dijo a la señorita que le atendió con una sonrisa:

-Escucha, preciosa… si intentas dar la alarma cortaré tu cuello antes de que aprietes ese botón de emergencia que estás rozando con tus dedos. Voy a presentarme… soy un asesino de la familia de mafiosos más poderosa y grande de toda la Mafia y necesito saber dónde se encuentra este hombre- le tendió un papel con el nombre de su objetivo -No voy a decirte lo que te pasará a ti y a tu familia si intentas jugármela porque pareces una chica lista-

La temblorosa joven miró en su ordenador sin pensárselo dos veces y le dio el número de la habitación.

-Muy bien… buenos días- la mirada de Squalo era letal y amenazadora en todo momento. La chica suspiró y volvió a su trabajo intentando recobrar de nuevo la calma.

La habitación era una suite, tal y como él se había imaginado. Llamó a la puerta y cuando le abrieron entró poniendo al instante su espada en el cuello del hombre que tenía enfrente.

-¿Tú eres Carlos?-

-¿Varia?- dijo mirando la banda del brazo de su uniforme -Qué te jodan- dijo sin miedo y sonriendo.

-Tsk… está bien, era todo lo que necesitaba- Antes de que pudiera sacar sus armas Squalo le había cortado el cuello. Terminó de separar su cabeza de su cuerpo y la metió en una caja forrada por dentro con un plástico impermeable para que no calara en el cartón que la recubría. Dejo el resto del cuerpo ahí, quedándose antes con su cartera y salió por la puerta principal con la caja debajo del brazo y saludando a la recepcionista, que inmediatamente llamó a la policía en cuanto le vio meterse en el coche y marcharse.

Squalo llamó a Xanxus y le informó del éxito de la misión después de asegurarse de que en la cartera tendría alguna dirección.

-VOOOI, ¡Boss! Tengo una dirección-

-Has tardado mucho, basura ¿Qué hacías?-

-¿¡Tardado!? ¡Pero si ni siquiera es de noche!-

-¿Esa es la dirección de la zorra?-

-No lo sé, si quieres me acerco a comprobarlo, me pilla de camino-

-No, díselo a Lussuria, va a oxidarse de estar aquí metido-

Squalo se rio de su observación y asintió -De acuerdo, ahora le paso la… VOOOI ¡otra vez me ha colgado!-

Mientras, Yamamoto y Gokudera pasaban el rato en la mansión Varia como podían, no tenían nada que hacer y estaban empezando a desesperarse, especialmente el guardián de la tormenta que maldecía en cada segundo que Tsuna no le hubiera llevado con él. El guardián de la lluvia sin embargo entrenaba fuera corriendo por la nieve y haciendo sus ejercicios, pero su mente divagaba con otros temas, no podía concentrarse con el remolino de emociones que se desencadenaba en su interior últimamente. Con una maldición dejó caer su katana a la nieve y se sentó con sus manos en su cara mientras intentaba calmarse reflexionando sobre sus sentimientos, pero cuando empezaba a echarle la culpa a sus hormonas de adolescente escuchó unas explosiones que le resultaban familiares…

Gokudera pudo distinguir la risa de Belphegor mientras se mofaba de su error.

-Eres tan estúpido como la última vez-

-¡¿A quién llamas estúpido, psicópata!?-

-Enséñame lo poderoso que dices que eres… El príncipe te destrozará de nuevo-

Los cuchillos y la dinamita volaban por el jardín de la mansión Varia mientras los dos guardianes de la tormenta se enzarzaban en un duelo para medirse las fuerzas de nuevo, pero justo en el momento en el que Bel se disponía a clavarle un cuchillo en su espalda para inmovilizar su cuerpo escuchó la voz de su jefe:

-Belphegor… ya basta, deja a esa basura-

-¿Eeeeeh? Vamos jefe… ya lo tenía-

-Ven aquí-

Después de lanzarle una mirada fulminante a Yamamoto que aparecía justo en ese momento, entró de nuevo en la mansión. Bel antes de seguir sus pasos zanjó su duelo diciendo:

-La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte-

El príncipe se sentó en la silla enfrente de la mesa de su jefe y esperó que le dijera lo que tenía que decirle.

-¿Está solucionado?-

-Sí, jefe. No queda ninguno y si aún hay algún resto por ahí no se atreverá a hablar- dijo con su risa peculiar.

-No te rías cuando hables conmigo, basura… ya lo sabes- guardó silencio unos segundos mientras buscaba algo en su mesa y le tendió un papel doblado -Tu nuevo objetivo. No se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera al maldito tiburón-

Bel se sobresaltó y desplegó el papel despacio y emitiendo una exclamación al leer el nombre.

-S-sí, jefe-

-Destruye ese papel, estas son las instrucciones-

Agarró el portafolios que le ofreció y salió de su despacho en completo silencio… por primera vez desde que trabajaba para Xanxus había vacilado al leer el nombre de su siguiente víctima.

Squalo llegó a la mansión justo al anochecer, entró maldiciendo el intenso frío y se dirigió al despacho de Xanxus como cada vez que volvía de un trabajo. Entró con cautela pensando que quizás dormía y se acercó a la cama dejando su abrigo en una silla.

-De nuevo vuelves a tardar una eternidad en hacer lo que te pido… Me pregunto qué harás por ahí tanto tiempo-

-Tsk… no empieces. No he tardado nada ¡he ido a Roma y he vuelto! He hecho el informe en el coche, luego te lo envío-

-No, no quiero que quede constancia de nada de esto-

-OK. No me has dicho si quieres que Lussuria deje claro que hemos sido nosotros-

-No, de momento quiero que sea ambiguo-

-Bien… voy a cenar algo y ahora te cuento lo que he descubierto… te va a gustar- le informó dándose la vuelta.

-Quítate la ropa y ven aquí- su orden fue acompañada por un adverbio de tiempo -Ahora-

-¡Xa-Xanxus tengo hambre!-

-Yo también-

Después de suspirar supo que nada podía hacer contra las órdenes de su jefe, además no podía negar que lo estaba deseando.

-Ya estás mejor por lo que veo- le dijo metiéndose en la cama con él.

-Y tú estás duro con solo pensar lo que voy a hacerte- acarició su erección y agarró su cintura para situarle encima de él.

-Métetela- La corta orden aceleró el corazón de Squalo… no parecía que Xanxus tuviera ganas de torturarlo hoy y sonrió al pensar que por fín podrían tener una sesión de sexo "normal". Agarró la polla semi-erecta de Xanxus y le dijo.

-No e-está dura-

-Pues haz algo para remediarlo-

El tiburón sonrió y se la metió en la boca chupándola con fuerza para despertarla del todo mientras notaba a Xanxus tensarse. Cuando la tuvo preparada volvió a ponerse sobre él y acarició su cara tímidamente, indeciso de si debía hacer esa clase de gestos cariñosos con él.

-Estás ardiendo, Xanxus ¿te has tomado lo que te dejé en la mesa?-

-Cállate de una vez, sí me lo he tomado- agarró su erección y la puso debajo del trasero de su tiburón, que comenzó a bajar para metérsela mientras gemía.

-Ti-tienes fiebre, estúpido-

-Por eso te estás moviendo tú… no te acostumbres-

-Es tan grande, Xanxus… siento como si fuera a AAAAh como si…-

-Cállate ya- le ordenó mientras movía sus caderas para ayudarle al sentir su necesidad -¿No puedes cerrar la boca nunca?-

-¡Es enorme!-

Xanxus no podía admitir en voz alta que el verdadero motivo por el que le decía que se callara era porque le estaba haciendo llegar al límite antes, pero algo le decía que su tiburón ya sabía cuánto le gustaba…

-Mierda, escoria- le maldijo al sentir que su orgasmo era apremiante.

-¡XANXUS! ¡Quiero correrme!-

-¡Hazlo y cállate de una vez!-

El tiburón aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas apoyando sus manos en el pecho de su jefe para apoyarse y poder empalarse con más velocidad. El ruido de la carne chocando y los gemidos llenaron la habitación hasta que el capitán Varia derramó su semen sobre el pecho de Xanxus, que le siguió de cerca follándole desde abajo con toda la rapidez que su debilitado cuerpo podía ofrecer.

-Aaaah, Xanxus- gimió Squalo mientras permanecía quieto con su polla hasta dentro y las manos en su vientre.

-Quita, basura-

-No… quiero más- empezó a moverse de nuevo muy despacio, disfrutando de cada movimiento mientras acariciaba su pecho y su cara y notaba como el semen lubricaba sus paredes y bajaba por su muslo. Xanxus se dejó llevar de nuevo a pesar de que se encontraba agotado, el ritmo lento y tranquilo le producía placer y relajación y se quedó quieto mientras su tiburón hacía todo el trabajo.

**_-Xanxus-_**

No entendía qué estaba pasando en ese momento, todas mis defensas sufrieron un reseteo y mientras volvían a activarse le dejé mi cuerpo y mis sentimientos completamente expuestos. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan bien y eso me cabreaba, me molestaba que alguien me viera vulnerable sobre todo si era el maldito tiburón, pero no podía quitarle de encima de mi cuerpo, no quería hacerlo. Su sonrisa era sincera, las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla sin que yo supiera por qué y mientras se las retiraba dejé que agarrara mi mano y restregara su mejilla en ella… otra vez ese cosquilleo, ese nudo en el estómago que me decía que algo raro estaba pasando. Pero de nuevo no me importaba… simplemente no quería que parara.

Xanxus agarró su cintura y apretó sus manos en ella, acarició su torso, sus muslos, sus nalgas, retiró un mechón de pelo que cubría la mitad de su cara y protestó cuando se la sacó sin previo aviso, pero después gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y se la metió de nuevo. Apoyó las manos en los muslos de su jefe y empezó a aumentar el ritmo mientras sus glúteos recibían a las enormes manos del cuerpo que tenían debajo, los separó abriéndole más su agujero y los movió de arriba abajo para ayudar al tiburón a moverse mientras este gemía extasiado.

-¡Más fuerte!...Da-dame más-

Le hizo caso y golpeó su trasero con la palma de su mano escuchando los gritos y ruegos de su capitán. Squalo estaba completamente entregado, botaba encima de su jefe una y otra vez sin querer acabar nunca, pero el cuerpo de Xanxus comenzaba a resentirse por el esfuerzo y por su débil estado de salud.

-P-para-

-¡No, no!-

-¡Basura, para!-

-¡No puedo! voy a… AAAAH- se corrió de nuevo mientras movía sus caderas a toda velocidad y siguió para que Xanxus hiciera lo mismo, pero volvió a insistirle.

-¡Sal de una puta vez!-

El tiburón recordó entonces la gripe de su jefe y salió rápidamente para comprobar como estaba.

-¿E-estás bien?-

-Déjame- le dijo jadeando y sudando copiosamente.

Squalo puso una mano en su frente y notó de nuevo que la fiebre era muy alta.

-Mierda ¿por qué no te baja la fiebre? Llevas dos días así, si mañana continuas con ella llamaré al doctor otra vez para… ¿Xanxus?-

Observó su rostro dormido y se arrepintió de haber ido tan fuerte, él solo quería algo rápido y suave, pero el tiburón no estaba acostumbrado a eso y le dio más de lo que él soportaba en esos momentos.

Aun así, Squalo sonrió… sin duda cuando se recuperara se vengaría con creces.


	11. La desconfianza del jefe

Hola a tod s!

Disculpad mi tardanza -.- no podía entrar en mi cuenta pero parece que ya he logrado resolverlo.

¡Os dejo 5 capítulos seguidos que tenía escritos!

Un saludo.

* * *

><p>-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH XANXUS!-<p>

-Tiburón basura… ¿¡Querías matarme!?-

-¡N-no! Suelta mi pelo ¡me haces daño!-

-Debería matarte por intentar asesinarme-

-¡Qué no quería matarte! AAAAH-

Xanxus se encontraba mejor y Squalo se estaba dando buena cuenta de ello cuando empezó a vengarse por haberle cabalgado de esa forma la noche anterior. Agarraba su pelo firmemente, el símbolo de su lealtad a él, y tiraba con fuerza y sin descanso.

-Me estoy poniendo duro escuchando tus gritos… creo que voy a follarte así-

-Eso tendrá que esperar… Xanxus-

Una voz infantil pero madura hizo que por fín el jefe soltará al tiburón, que se sentó inmediatamente en la cama llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres a estas horas?- le preguntó el líder Varia a Reborn con un tono de enfado.

-Siento interrumpir tu castigo… pero esto es más importante- saltó sobre la cama y le dijo sin rodeos -Dino intenta acabar contigo-

-¿¡Qué!?- Squalo no podía creerse que se lo estuviera diciendo.

-Ya lo sé-

-Hmm, ¿por qué no me sorprende?- preguntó mirando a Squalo.

-Esta escoria no me ha dicho nada, Dino me llamó-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡No ibas a decírmelo!?- le preguntó el tiburón indignado.

-Tú tampoco me has contado que lo oíste- dijo sin mirarle.

-¡Iba a hacerlo! pero tú… emmm, tú…-

-Cállate- le dijo dándole con el puño en la cabeza -¿Por qué me lo cuentas? ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó a Reborn ignorando las protestas de su capitán.

-No quiero que esa mujer entre en el tablero. No la conozco y no sé hasta dónde llega su brazo-

-Si el problema es el tamaño de su brazo, puedo cortarlo-

-No estoy bromeando, Xanxus-

-Yo tampoco… si te preocupa hasta dónde se extiende su influencia puedo comprobarlo y erradicarla-

-¿Cómo?- le dijo Reborn poniéndose nervioso.

-No voy a decirte como trabajo, escoria-

El arcobaleno se quedó pensativo unos segundos y después suspiró diciendo:

-No le digas a Tsuna nada de esto-

-Yo no hablo con esa basura-

El sonido de llamada de Skype sonó en la habitación y Squalo se levantó sorprendido ya que no esperaban ninguna videoconferencia. El número que llamaba no lo conocía y le pidió permiso a su jefe para contestar.

-Ey, jefe-

-Contesta-

En pijama aceptó la llamada y una chica joven que le resultaba familiar le saludó amigablemente.

-¡Oh, Squalo! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Vaya… ese pijama de armani es muy caro, mi hermanito te paga bien ¿eh?-

-VOOOOI ¡ZORRA! ¡Me tomaste el pelo! ¡Nadie me vacila!-

-No, cariño… me secuestraron de verdad, tú me salvaste y te estoy taaaan agradecida-

-Tsk… estás muerta-

-¡Sí! De muerte quería hablaros… supongo que el paquete que ha llegado esta mañana a mi mesa contiene tú contestación ¿verdad hermanito?-

-VOOOOI ¡El jefe no está aquí!-

-Oh, cielo… no soy idiota. He llamado a su cuenta privada y tú estás en pijama contestando, así que todo me indica que estás en su habitación-

-Q-qué… eeeeh… eso no-

-Cállate ya, basura… deja de hablar- le dijo el jefe aún sentado en su cama.

-¿¡Oh, lo ves!? Contesta a mi pregunta… hermanito- la última palabra iba cargada de odio.

-Sí… lo es-

-¿No quieres considerarlo?-

-No- se dirigió a Squalo y le dijo -Cuelga, basura, no quiero escuchar tonterías a estas horas-

-¡XANX…!- Crystin le gritó para que no lo hiciera, pero el tiburón obedeció la volunta de su jefe y finalizó la llamada y mirando de reojo a Reborn escuchó su pregunta:

-¿Qué has hecho, Squalo?-

-Cumplir órdenes, como siempre-

-¿Y qué órdenes eran esas?- preguntó girándose para mirar a Xanxus.

-Escucha… tú tienes tus métodos y yo los míos… úu haz lo que quieras para proteger a tu familia, que yo haré lo mismo-

El arcobaleno suspiró de nuevo muy irritado y salió del despacho/habitación sin decir ni una palabra más.

-Esa zorra… ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarte así?- dijo Squalo mirando la pantalla del ordenador.

-Eres patético-

-VOOOI ¿A qué viene eso?-

-¿Cómo contestas una videoconferencia en pijama?-

-¡No parece un pijama!- El tiburón disponía de una colección de pijamas de Armani que, como él decía, no parecían ropa de cama. Eran de color liso, sobre todo negros y grises y disponían del logo de la firma en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

-¿Sabes lo que creo?- le dijo levantando y caminando a su lado.

Squalo suspiró esperando su comentario irritante y ofensivo y le dijo: -Sorpréndeme-

-Creo que te gusta que sepan que eres la puta del jefe- terminó de recortar la distancia que les separaba y se sentó encima de la mesa.

-V-VOOOI ¿De qué hablas? ¡N-no soy la...!-

Agarró el pelo que caía por sus hombros a la altura de su cadera y le atrajo hacia él atrapándolo entre sus brazos. Le besó paseando su lengua por su boca a sus anchas y Squalo le contestó poniendo su cuerpo entre sus piernas y rodeando su cuello con las manos.

El jefe acarició sus glúteos metiendo la mano por su pijama, introdujo un dedo dentro de él y lo movió con rapidez mientras el tiburón se retorcía apoyado contra su pecho, pero después de un rato de tortura le separó y se bajó de la mesa diciendo:

-Trae mi desayuno, basura ¿Por qué aún no está mi tortilla aquí?-

-VOOOI… ¿¡Tu… tú tortilla!? ¡No me has pedido ninguna jodida tortilla!- le dijo Squalo excitado y cabreado.

-Tienes un minuto para traerme mi bacon con huevos-

-¿¡Pero no era…!? VOOOOI ¡YA VOY!- el tiburón obedeció en cuanto vio el cañón de su pistola X-gun apuntando hacia él.

Salió del despacho con un portazo como era lo normal y se dirigió dando zancadas a la cocina y mascullando maldiciones.

-Maldito idiota… dictador salvaje… es peor que Hitler-

-¡Squ-chan! Por tu humor parece que el jefe se ha recuperado- Lussuria le saludó mientras caminaba a su lado.

-¡Por desgracia, sí! No tienes ni idea de la tranquilidad que tenía cuando estaba medio muerto en la cama- El luchador se rio y apoyó su mano en su hombro para frenar sus pasos -¿Qué pasa, Luss?-

-¿Qué está pasando, Squaly? sabes que normalmente no pregunto nada, pero primero llegan Tsuna y sus guardianes y ahora estoy entregando cabezas en cajas de cartón-

-Ya sabes como funciona… si el jefe no me deja no puedo decir nada. Cumple tus órdenes como hasta ahora y si hay algo que debas saber te lo diremos-

Lussuria suspiró pero entendió perfectamente el secretismo y obedeció la orden que su capitán le había dado en tono autoritativo -De acuerdo-

-¿No ha vuelto Bel?-

-Sí, pero ha vuelto a desaparecer sin decir nada-

-Tsk… está bien. Voy a por el desayuno del rey antes de que destroce el palacio- le dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Después de hacer el bacon con huevos subió inmediatamente y lo dejó en su mesa, Xanxus miró el plato y después le dijo:

-Esto no se parece a una tortilla-

-VOOOOI ¡Al final me dijiste que te…!-

-Da igual, huele bien- le dijo con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar.

-¿Te diviertes amargando mi vida, Xanxus?- El jefe ignoró la pregunta y siguió comiendo mientras leía en su portátil -Te estoy hablando- siguió ignorándole y Squalo se dio por vencido y esperó a que acabara de desayunar sentado en el borde de la mesa con sus brazos cruzados hasta que le escuchó decir.

-Basura… pide habitación en Madrid para tres días-

-¿España? ¿Para qué vas a España?-

-Vamos-

-¡Pe-pero! ¿¡Quién va a hacerse cargo cuando nos vayamos!? Están los mocosos aquí y…-

-Ya pensaré en algo… tenemos que irnos- El tiburón le miraba esperando que le dijera que todo era una broma, pero Xanxus le miró con su expresión fulminante y giró el portátil hacia él -¡YA!-

Squalo hizo la reserva de la mejor suite del hotel Palace para esos tres días y cuando colgó el teléfono se sentó en sus piernas sin permiso y comenzó a acariciar los mechones de pelo que caen por su frente.

-Hay algo que no me estás contando ¿verdad?-

-Sí- fue su directa respuesta.

-¿Y no vas a contármelo?-

-No. No insistas más, basura y prepara mis cosas-

-VOOOI ¿¡Ahora también hago tus maletas!?-

-Has dicho que me quieres ¿no? Si me quieres tanto haz las maletas para tenerme contento-

-¿E-en… serio has… dicho eso?- le preguntó en tono bajo pero serio y apretando sus dientes y puño con ira.

-No, lo dijiste tú-

Le dedicó una mirada asesina, se levantó de sus piernas y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Dónde vas, basura?-

-¡A cambiarme de ropa!- dijo justo antes de cerrar con un portazo. Todo el mundo que era testigo de esos portazos se preguntaba de qué estaba hecha esa puerta para aguantar tantos golpes.

Bajó a su habitación y se sentó en la cama sintiendo una repentina tristeza que le dejó sin fuerzas para moverse.

-Será gilipollas… siempre juega con mis sentimientos sin saber cuánto puede afectarme… Justo cuando parecía que estaba cambiando me dice algo tan insensible-

Sin poder evitarlo un par de lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla y mientras las retiraba enfadado se levantó para vestirse y preparar su maleta, cuando acabó la llevó al despacho de su jefe y preparó la suya mientras él terminaba de vestirse.

Antes de salir de la habitación Squalo le dijo:

-Voy a avisar al chofer- pero el jefe le agarró la muñeca y le dijo:

-Ya lo he hecho yo-

-VOOOOI ¿¡Me tomas el pelo!? ¡Tú no haces nada!- le gritó librándose de su mano y sacando su teléfono móvil del bolsillo.

-He dicho que ya lo he hecho yo, basura- le quitó el teléfono y salió del despacho.

-¿También has avisado al que se va a quedar al mando?-

-Deja de hacer preguntas-

-VOOOI ¡Pero, Xanxus…!-

El jefe empotró su espalda contra la pared del pasillo y le dijo susurrando: -Cállate de una puta vez… te lo explicaré todo luego, pero ahora necesito que te calles-

El tiburón comprendió que pasaba algo con esa actitud anómala y le siguió en silencio hasta la salida. Una vez estuvieron fuera el jefe le volvió a susurrar:

-Saca del garaje el coche pequeño-

-E-eeeeh… vale- dijo dándose por vencido y muy intrigado.

Al cabo de un minuto Squalo apareció con el "coche pequeño" que no era ni más ni menos que un Audi A8 totalmente equipado con todas los extras y tonterías del mercado. Xanxus se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, activó la calefacción del asiento de cuero y le dijo que saliera de la mansión.

Durante quince minutos guardaron silencio, Squalo pensaba que podía estar pasando ya que era evidente que nada de lo que su jefe estaba haciendo era normal. Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos le escuchó darle una orden que siguió descolocando su mente:

-Anula la reserva de Madrid y hazla en Barcelona-

-Xanxus… ¿no vas a contarme que pasa?-

-Cuando lleguemos-

El tiburón usó el manos libres del coche y llamó al hotel Palace de Madrid para cambiar su reserva al de Barcelona. Cuando estuvo arreglado siguió conduciendo hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto donde se encontraba su avión, se dirigió al hangar privado de siempre pero de nuevo Xanxus le sorprendió.

-Ese no… vamos a tomar prestado el del viejo-

-Xa...Xanxus-

Estaba muy intrigado y le seguía preguntándose qué pasaba y dando mil vueltas a las posibles opciones de esos cambios tan repentinos. Se sentaron en el interior del avión privado que usaba el noveno y esperaron hasta que despegó.

Durante las escasas dos horas de trayecto no se dirigieron casi la palabra, Squalo le miraba con sus brazos cruzados mientras Xanxus desmontaba su teléfono móvil y montaba uno nuevo con otra tarjeta SIM diferente.

-Toma- le ofreció el teléfono que había configurado y le dijo -Dame el tuyo-

Squalo obedeció completamente alucinado y vio cómo hacía lo mismo con el suyo.

-Este es mi número- le dejó el papel con el número de la nueva tarjeta SIM y Squalo lo apuntó en la memoria de su nuevo teléfono suspirando.

Llegaron al aeropuerto del Prat de Barcelona y alquilaron un coche para ir al centro de la ciudad hasta el hotel que habían reservado. Squalo fue como siempre a pedir la llave de la habitación pero de nuevo volvió a mirarle atónito cuando vio que le acompañó hasta la recepción para amenazar al chico que les atendía:

-Escucha, basura… nadie puede saber que estamos aquí, me da igual que sea la policía, el FBI o el Papa de Roma, si le dices a alguien algo destrozaré a toda tu familia con mis propias manos. Así que apunta en tu ordenador lo que acabo de decirte para que ninguno de tus inútiles compañeros meta la pata-

Se alejó y se quedó detrás de Squalo con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada asesina dirigida hacia el pobre chico que le miraba temblando.

-E-eeeh… Bu-buenos días- le dijo Squalo alucinado con la actitud tan extraña de su jefe -Tenemos la suite reservada-

Cuando les dieron la llave subieron a la suite y dejaron las maletas en la entrada. Squalo se cruzó de brazos deseando que le contara lo que pasaba y Xanxus se sentó en el sillón con sus piernas cruzadas mirándole.

-Ven aquí- el tiburón le hizo caso y se sentó a su lado sin apartar sus ojos de él -Alguien ha puesto micros en mi despacho-

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Cómo?!-

-No lo sé… y tampoco cuando. Aunque sospecho que ha sido mientras estábamos en Japón. Nadie ha entrado ahí, solo tú-

-Mierda… entonces...han…- dijo sonrojándose y pensando en las conversaciones que habían tenido en ese despacho tan subidas de tono y vergonzosas para él.

-Esa zorra sabía que planeábamos acabar con uno de sus hombres… esa cabeza que cortaste no era de su segundo al mando… Te estaba esperando, solo era un cebo-

-¿Ha vuelto a…. engañarme?- dijo mientras la ira hacía bullir su sangre y dejaba su vergüenza al margen.

-Sí… nos ha engañado a los dos-

-Xanxus… ¿Qué está haciendo Bel?- El tiburón sabía que no era normal que el príncipe desapareciera sin decir nada y al conocer a su jefe tan bien suponía que algo tenía que ver con todo ese asunto.

-Eso no te importa- le dijo con tono serio.

-Vale… entiendo que la situación está tensa, pero creo que estás ocultando demasiadas cosas, Xanxus. Igual que con el tema de los anillos… hay algo que tampoco sé ¿verdad?-

-Sí… lo sabrás, pero no ahora-

El tiburón cambió su expresión seria y miró a Xanxus acercándose a su cuerpo y poniendo sus manos en su muslo.

-Solo quiero que me prometas una cosa… Prométeme que tendrás cuidado-

Xanxus sintió de nuevo ese cosquilleo que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando le escuchó decir que le quería, sólo podía mirarle a los ojos, incapaz de soltar uno de sus comentarios despectivos o dolorosos mientras Squalo le miraba con esa cara que desprendía una sincera preocupación y tristeza.

-No me pasará nada- le dijo acariciando su mejilla y viendo como su tiburón cerraba los ojos extasiado por esa caricia -Vamos a comer algo-

-¿En serio? ¿Vamos a recorrernos de nuevo una ciudad buscando un restaurante de tu agrado?-

-No… el restaurante de este hotel es de lo mejor de la ciudad-

El tiburón sonrió y después de cambiarse los dos de ropa y ponerse su traje bajaron al restaurante del hotel y disfrutaron de una suculenta comida que el jefe pareció disfrutar sin poner demasiadas pegas. Cuando estaban esperando al postre el tiburón le dijo:

-Voy al servicio-

Xanxus asintió y le observó con una sonrisa y una molestia en su entrepierna mientras se alejaba.

Squalo se estaba lavando las manos cuando escuchó que alguien entraba, se las secó y emitió una exclamación de sorpresa cuando alguien agarró sus hombros y lo metió en una de los lavabos con puerta cerrando con pestillo.

-¡Xanxus! ¿¡Q-qué haces!? ¿No puedes esperar a subir a…?-

-No, quiero follarte ahora- le confesó desabrochando sus pantalones y liberando su trasero mientras le daba la vuelta.

-E-espera… solo hay que subir unos pisos… ¡Para!-

-Cállate si no quieres que sepan lo que estamos haciendo- le dijo mientras se bajaba la cremallera y acercaba el trasero del tiburón a su entrepierna.

-Mierda… estás loco- le dijo apoyando sus manos en la pared para no perder el equilibrio.

-Este es el mejor postre…. mmmmm… delicioso- dijo relamiéndose mientras introducía un dedo dentro de él.

-Aaaaah Xanxus…-

El jefe levantó su pierna derecha y le sujetó firmemente el muslo con su mano mientras con la otra agarraba su erección y la colocaba en la entrada empujando.

-Siiiiii… aaaaah-

La mano que sujetaba su polla pasó a agarrar con fuerza su pelo y a tirar de él hacia atrás para que Squalo pusiera su espalda recta y apoyara su cuerpo contra el pecho de Xanxus, que comenzó a moverse con rapidez mientras susurraba en su oído:

-¿Te gusta, zorra?-

-Siiiii- susurró el tiburón mientras se masturbaba y descansaba su cuerpo en el hombre que le hacía sentir tanto placer -Aaaaaah, soy adicto a tu polla- las copas de más hablaban por él mientras se ruborizaba en sus brazos

-¿Te gusta que atraviese tu pequeño culo?-

-Siii… aaaah… te… te necesito-

En el momento en el que Xanxus aumentó el ritmo alguien entró en el cuarto de baño y paró unos segundos mientras Squalo se tapaba la boca intentando calmar sus gemidos. Cuando el jefe comprobó que el intruso no se había dado cuenta de su presencia empezó a moverse agónicamente lento, sacándola del todo y volviéndola a meter, sonriendo al ver a su tiburón intentando desesperadamente no gemir mientras se mordía la mano.

Pero ese ritmo tan lento estaban haciendo perder la cordura a Squalo que necesitaba que le embistiera más rápido, así que como su jefe no tenía esa intención, decidió hacerlo él y movió sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás rápidamente mientras Xanxus agarraba su cintura y le dejaba moverse con una sonrisa.

-Eso es- le susurró -métetela como anoche-

Quiso contestarle diciéndole que se callara, pero si abría la boca escaparía todo lo que estaba reteniendo, así que guardó silencio y rezó para que el intruso se fuera lo antes posible… necesitaba la agresividad de su jefe sobre su cuerpo.

-A la mierda- dijo Xanxus mientras reanudaba su velocidad y dureza sin importarle quién pudiera darse cuenta.

El tiburón volvió a descansar su espalda sobre su pecho y sintió su lengua lamiendo su oreja y su cuello mientras los gemidos apenas podían ser ahogados.

-Voy a correrme en tu pequeño trasero, basura-

La respiración de Squalo era muy rápida y sentía su orgasmo tan cerca que en cuanto escuchó como el hombre salía del baño soltó la mano de su boca y gritó corriéndose en la mano de Xanxus que le masturbaba a la vez que descargaba su semen dentro de él.

-¡Mierda! ¡No podías esperarte… no!- le gritó jadeando mientras seguía descansando sobre el pecho de Xanxus con su polla de él.

-¿Por qué protestas tanto cuando es evidente que te ha gustado?-

-Tsk… porque alguien tiene que recordarte lo loco que estás- le dijo sacando la erección que tenía en su trasero y dándose la vuelta para besarle salvajemente.

-Vas a manchar mi traje, escoria- le dijo el jefe separándose de él y saliendo del baño.

-Jefe estúpido- maldijo Squalo subiéndose los pantalones antes de limpiarse.

Pasaron la tarde en la habitación, ambos estaban concentrados con sus portátiles y el tiempo pasó muy rápido, pero el tiburón no paraba de emitir ruidos en voz baja de protesta y maldiciones hasta que al final Xanxus se cansó y le dijo:

-Me estás cansando ¿Qué te pasa, basura?-

-Mierda es que… tenemos muchos trabajos acumulados y no me has dicho si puedo comunicarme con ellos para…-

-No, no puedes. Deja esos trabajos, esto es más importante-

-¿¡Pero qué hacemos aquí!? ¿¡Escondernos!?-

-¿Escon… derme? ¿!Crees que soy una maldita rata¡?- le dijo con su mirada fulminante.

-¡Pues dímelo!-

Xanxus suspiró y le confesó la verdad sabiendo que no se callaría nunca si no lo hacía:

-Hemos venido a matar a esta persona- le tendió un folio que contenía los datos personales de la persona que menos se imaginaba Squalo que Xanxus quería matar. Le miró completamente atónito y le dijo:

-Xa… Xanxus ¿E-Estás seguro?-

-Completamente-


	12. El rey se come al caballo

Ya me había recuperado del susto, pedimos un par de botellas de vino Vega Sicilia de 200 € cada una y me relajé mientras acariciaba el pelo de Xanxus que estaba tumbado con su cabeza en mi muslo. No podía creerme el motivo por el que estábamos en España, pero una vez más confié en él y decidí cumplir su voluntad aunque esta vez a regañadientes.

-Basura-

-Qué-

-Llama a Levi-

-¿Y qué le digo?- dijo sacando su teléfono del bolsillo.

-Dile que dé de comer al perro a las 4 o sino mañana tendrá hambre-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué perro? ¡Nosotros no damos de comer a los perros!- Squalo estaba empezando a cansarse.

-¿Cómo eres tan inútil? es obvio que es en clave- dijo incorporándose en el sillón y dando un sorbo a su vino reserva del 94.

-Vas a acabar cabreándome Xanxus-

-Se te pasará- dijo sonriendo.

-No… esta vez no te servirá tu polla para contentarme- dijo mientras marcaba el número.

-Eso ya lo veremos- su mano se posó en su entrepierna y la apretó mientras Levi contestaba la llamada.

Cuando la noche entró las botellas de vino habían sido ya vaciadas y los dos líderes Varia estaban sentados en el amplio y confortable sillón viendo entretenidos la tercera película de El Señor de los Anillos, con la luz apagada y tapados con una manta muy suave y cálida. Al jefe Varia se le antojó que le apetecía estar tumbado y Squalo se levantó de mala gana para complacerlo, dispuesto a sentarse en un sillón individual que había al lado, pero agarró su mano y le dijo:

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?- preguntó acercando su espalda al respaldo y señalando el hueco que quedaba entre su cuerpo y el borde de los cojines.

-¿Qui-quieres que me tumbe ahí contigo?-

-Hace frío-

El tiburón se sonrojó y se tumbó a su lado quedándose lo más en el borde que pudo sin caerse, como si temiera tocar su cuerpo, pero Xanxus agarró su cintura y le atrajo hacia él dejando su mano donde estaba.

-_Mierda… ¿por qué me pongo tan nervioso si he dormido mil veces en su cama? Supongo que cualquier muestra de afecto por su parte me asusta… estoy tan a gusto-_

Su comodidad le hizo agarrar la mano que le estaba tocando la cadera y moverla hasta su pecho mientras jugaba con sus dedos. El jefe le dejó hacerlo sin protestar, aunque su corazón empezó a acelerarse y cerró los ojos dejando que un sentimiento que ya empezaba a ser familiar para él le envolviera dejándole una reconfortante calidez.

En esa postura estuvieron durante una hora de película, pero Squalo estaba tan adormilado con tanto confort que se dio la vuelta para acurrucarse en el pecho de Xanxus… le parecía más interesante que la película.

-Pensé que te ponía caliente el Rey de Gondor- le dijo el jefe con una sonrisa.

-Tsk… no es mi tipo- le confesó mientras acariciaba su pecho con timidez y dejaba que el alcohol actuara -No podría darme lo que tú me das-

-Tampoco lo sabrías nunca-

-VOOOI ¿¡Por qué no!? ¿Crees que no puedo ligarme a Aragorn?-

-Porque eres mío… mataría al Rey de Gondor y a quien sea que se atreva a tocarte- agarró su cadera con fuerza y lo atrajo más aún hacia él.

-JA Siempre pensé que eras un jodido orco- puso una pierna encima de las suyas y le besó brevemente.

-No… no soy un orco… soy el mismísimo Sauron- le puso encima de él y metió su lengua en su boca.

-¿¡Sauron!?... Tienes razón… eres tan malvado y destructivo como él- pasaron unos segundos en silencio y el tiburón se animó a hacerle una pregunta: -Por cierto… ¿Yo soy tuyo y tú puedes irte con quien te dé la gana?-

-Hmmm- acarició su espalda y su pelo y le dijo -Tú eres una basura, pero el resto del mundo es aún más basura que tú-

Estaba satisfecho, eso era lo más romántico que Xanxus-Sauron me había dicho hasta la fecha, estaba tan contento y tan embriagado por el vino que me lancé a por él… yo parecía un tigre hambriento a pesar de que acabábamos de hacerlo hace menos de 10 horas, pero no lo puedo evitar, creo que nunca me canso de él, siempre quiero más, necesito que su falta de sensibilidad la compense con lo increíblemente bueno que es en el sexo… necesito esas caricias que solo me da cuando me desnuda, necesito que me haga suyo a todas horas.

Pero esa noche estaba muy raro, no sentí su agresividad ni su rudeza, no tenía prisa por meterla como hace siempre… esa noche me acariciaba el pelo y el cuello mientras yo descansaba mi cabeza en su pecho y recorría con mi mano sus musculosos bíceps y abdominales.

Estaba relajado, tranquilo, nunca creí haber sentido tanta paz al lado de alguien y él parecía estar igual ya que no hacía nada más, tenía la cara girada viendo la película y sus latidos eran tan hipnóticos que no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos.

-Eh… ¿Estás vivo?-

Squalo abrió los ojos sobresaltado ya que no tuvo intención de dormirse y le dijo:

-¿Me… me he dormido?-

-Eso parece, ya ha acabado la película-

El tiburón se sentó en el sillón bostezando y cuando el jefe se fue al cuarto de baño a prepararse para ir a la cama suspiró y pensó en ese tierno momento que había tenido con él, se empezó a poner nervioso y no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que nadie más había hecho eso, nadie se había atrevido a abrazar al sanguinario Xanxus y mucho menos a dormirse en su pecho, pero él lo había hecho… y lo mejor de todo es que el jefe le había dejado.

El día amaneció soleado en Barcelona, el clima en la ciudad playera era bastante más cálido que el de su lugar de residencia en plenos Alpes Italianos, el Valle de Aosta.

Squalo se despertó feliz y sonriente por la noche tan normal y tranquila que había pasado con su jefe y tan confiado que incluso se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla cuando salió del cuarto de baño y se cruzó con él, pero Xanxus decidió pararle los pies.

-Eh, basura… deja de hacer eso-

-¿El qué?- le preguntó sorprendido.

-Deja de comportarte como si fueras mi novia… pareces una mujer- le dijo secándose el pelo con una toalla pequeña.

-VOOOI ¿¡Y tú sabes cómo se comportan las novias!? ¿¡Acaso alguna de tus zorras te ha tratado así!?- El tiburón sonrió satisfecho gracias a las agallas que le habían hecho formular esa pregunta que había penetrado en el corazón de Xanxus con fuerza, dejándole sin palabras e inmóvil hasta que a los pocos segundos pudo reaccionar y se dirigió al armario para ponerse su traje, pero cuando terminó de vestirse se acercó a él y le dijo agarrando su barbilla:

-Tienes razón, ninguna me ha tratado así porque no hubiera vivido para contarlo-

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- le preguntó el tiburón nervioso.

-Tú conduces- le dijo lanzándole las llaves del Porsche que habían alquilado en el aeropuerto e ignorando su pregunta.

-VOOOOI ¡Claro, como siempre! ¡El jodido chófer!-

Se montaron en el lujoso deportivo y empezó a conducir, pero cuando pasaron dos minutos le preguntó mientras estaban parados en un semáforo:

-¿Vas a decirme a donde vamos o hacemos un tour turístico por la ciudad?-

-Espera-

-Pues vale- El semáforo cambió pero el porsche seguía sin moverse, el tiburón cruzó los brazos encima del volante y se le quedó mirando mientras el resto de conductores protestaban haciendo sonar el claxon y profiriendo toda clase de insultos cuando les lograban adelantar.

-Estás en el medio- le dijo Xanxus sin mirarle mientras seguía concentrado en su teléfono.

-Estoy esperando que dejes de jugar al Candy Crush y me digas donde vamos-

-No estoy jugando a nada, estoy comprobando una cosa… quítate del medio, me están dando dolor de cabeza-

El motor del deportivo rugió y comenzó a avanzar con brusquedad y rapidez intentando buscar un sitio donde no molestara, pero con tan mala suerte que la policía urbana había registrado todos sus movimientos y les hizo detener su vehículo unos pocos metros por delante.

-Mierda- dijo Squalo irritado -Buenos días agente- le dijo con tono sarcástico.

-Buenos días. Carnet y documentación del vehículo, por favor- le dijo el agente observándoles detenidamente mientras Xanxus lo ignoraba por completo.

El tiburón le dio lo que había pedido y el agente se fue a su coche patrulla para verificar la información, comentó algo alterado con su compañero y después anduvo nervioso hasta ellos y le tendió los papeles temblando mientras le decía con dificultad:

-Pu-pueden continuar-

-Muchas gracias… agente- se despidió Squalo pronunciando la última palabra con odio.

Xanxus había permanecido todo el tiempo sumido en sus cosas sin hacer caso de lo que estaba pasando ya que sabía de sobra cuál sería el resultado final: Todos los organismos de seguridad de cualquier país estaban al tanto del trabajo de los Varia, sus nombres estaban fichados y sabían que pertenecían a la familia de Mafiosos más influyente del mundo, por lo tanto eran buscados y perseguidos a nivel mundial pero… ¿qué podían hacer dos policías de calle contra dos asesinos despiadados y profesionales?

El tiburón aprovechó ese lugar de aparcamiento para esperar al jefe, desesperándose más con cada segundo que pasaba y dando golpecitos de impaciencia al volante.

-Deja de hacer ruido y ve hacia la... rambla o las rambles o algo así-

-¿Les rambles? eso es pleno centro turístico-

-¿A mí qué me importa eso? No he venido de visita-

-Supongo que no me dirás qué haremos, así que… a sus órdenes alteza-

-Majestad- le corrigió cuando empezó a circular de nuevo.

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Yo soy tu rey, no un estúpido príncipe-

-¡Tú no eres mi rey! ¡Solo eres un…!- Squalo dejó de hablar cuando notó la mano de Xanxus recorriendo su muslo hasta su entrepierna y le escuchó decir en su tono autoritativo:

-Soy tu rey, esclavo-

-Q-que te jodan, Xanxus-

Dejaron el coche en uno de los múltiples parkings privados del centro de Barcelona y caminaron hacia un bar-restaurante Italiano muy elegante, cuando el tiburón vio a donde iban paró en seco en la puerta y agarró su brazo diciéndole:

-¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Todo este lío para acabar comiendo pasta!? ¡Pero sin solo son las 10 de la mañana!-

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan ruidoso? Entra y no abras la boca… a ver si puedes callarte diez minutos-

Xanxus caminó hacia la barra y le dijo algo en voz baja al camarero, el cual se metió en la cocina casi corriendo y salió a los pocos segundos acompañado de un hombre corpulento con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

-Buenos días, jefe… pasen, por favor-

El hombre se llamaba Xavi y era el contacto de los Varia en Barcelona, hacía labores de información y pequeños encargos menores para el líder.

-Tengo lo que me ha pedido, jefe… ha costado un poco pero ha valido la pena- le dijo mientras le tendía un manojo de llaves.

-Perfecto… ¿Tienes el nombre?-

-Sí… Pere Grau-

Xanxus asintió sonriendo y después de dar la mano a Xavi abandonó el local con la sonrisa aún plasmada en su rostro. El tiburón había permanecido todo el tiempo callado y sin entender qué pasaba, hasta que al salir no pudo más con toda esa curiosidad:

-¿Qué es todo esto?-

-Vamos al coche-

Suspiró y caminó con paso ligero hacia el Porsche, se sentaron y cuando salieron del garaje Squalo le apremió:

-VOOOI ¡Habla de una vez!-

-Ahora te toca trabajar a tí-

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-Vas a hacerte pasar por ese tal…- leyó el nombre en la ficha que le había conseguido su contacto con todos los datos y continuó hablando -Pere Grau-

-No se dice Pere, se pronuncia Pera- le corrigió con una sonrisa.

-Aquí pone Pere-

-¡Sí! ¡Pero en catalán se pronuncia Pera!-

-Basura… me importa una mierda el catalán, solo quiero que te hagas pasar por este tío y que…-

-Que estará muerto...- le interrumpió Squalo.

-Exacto… quiero que te hagas pasar por este tío, que está muerto y que averigues lo que puedas de esa familia, creo que tienen conexión con la zorra-

-¿Y a qué se dedica ese tal Pere?- le preguntó pronunciando correctamente y con énfasis el nombre con una sonrisita.

-Te la estás ganando, escoria… Parece que es…- miró la ficha de nuevo y empezó a reírse mientras Squalo le miraba mosqueado.

-VOOOI ¡Dímelo ya!-

-Vas a limpiar lavabos como la basura que eres-

-Ese gilipollas…- dijo refiriéndose a Xavi -¿no podía haberse cargado al jardinero?-

-El jardinero no nos sirve- le dijo con una sonrisa -Si no estás dentro de la casa no es útil. Así puedes registrarlo todo cuando entres a limpiar… Tendría que haberse cargado a una mujer para que te pusieras falda de sirvienta-

-VOOOOI ¡Vete a la mierda, jefe estúpido!-

-¿Sabes? A lo mejor te compro un traje de esos para que me entretengas una noche-

-¡Antes muerto!... ¡De-deja tus estúpidas y raras fantasías sexuales!-

-Te levantaría esa faldita y te la metería con ella puesta apartando tus braguitas a un lado para después…-

-¡He… he dicho q-que te calles!- le dijo distrayéndose del volante y saltándose un semáforo en rojo-

-Vas a matarnos, basura. Los semáforos están por algo… Te has puesto cachondo… admítelo- le dijo poniendo su mano sobre el bulto de sus pantalones.

Squalo no podía más con toda esa provocación y se metió a toda velocidad en un lugar de aparcamiento de un campus universitario por el que pasaban, vacío en esos momentos al ser un día festivo. Frenó en seco, se quitó el cinturón bajo la atónita mirada del jefe y se sentó en sus piernas desabrochándole el pantalón con agresividad y sin molestarse en apagar el motor.

-Maldito calienta pelotas- le dijo antes de besarlo con rudeza y de frotar su entrepierna para despertarla.

Xanxus no le dijo nada y empezó a reaccionar agarrando la erección que el tiburón había provocado y sacado de sus calzoncillos y esperó a que se bajara los pantalones hasta el principio del muslo. Después Squalo apoyó las manos en sus hombros y comenzó a bajar sin preocuparse por la falta de lubricación.

-Cualquiera que pase puede vernos aquí, basura-

-Pues que miren… ¿Crees que me importa en estos… aaaaah… en estos momentos?-

-Métetela más rápido- le apremió dando una palmada en su nalga derecha.

Squalo perdió la cabeza y movía su trasero hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras su jefe le agarraba la cadera con fuerza y disfrutaba sin hacer nada, tan solo bajaba de vez en cuando los pantalones del tiburón cuando se ponían en medio. Después de unos minutos ambos llegaron a su clímax y el capitán de los Varia se la sacó maldiciéndole y muy enfadado por haber perdido el control así.

-Eres odioso… un día te mataré-

-Me gustaría que llegara ese día… aunque eso será cuando dejes de correrte cada vez que te pongo la mano encima-

El tiburón suspiró conteniendose para no empezar otra de sus luchas verbales y tras limpiarse el semen de Xanxus que bajaba por su pierna con 10 pañuelos de papel se puso al volante de nuevo.

-¿Ahora d-dónde vamos?-

-Me has desconcentrado con tu lascivia, zorra-

-Tsk…-

-Vamos al hotel, prepara tus cosas y vete a la casa de esa familia a limpiar-

-¿¡Hoy!?-

-Nos vamos pasado mañana… ¿Cuando sino?... Vamos, muévete-

¿Y tú qué harás?- dijo saliendo del aparcamiento.

-Yo me encargaré del otro asunto-

Squalo se sobresaltó, se había olvidado del asesinato que su jefe quería realizar y empezó a ponerse nervioso de nuevo.

-Xanxus… me gustaría hacerlo yo- le dijo cabizbajo y preocupado.

-No… no serías capaz-

-VOOI ¡Sabes que nunca dudo!-

-Basura… he dicho que no-

-Mierda, Xanxus- Squalo sabía que su jefe tenía razón, aunque su determinación fuera siempre de hierro esta vez dudaba de que tuviera agallas.

Después de la parada en el hotel para que el tiburón preparara sus cosas, se dirigieron a la enorme finca de la familia con la que tenía que pasar la noche. Xanxus le terminó de explicar lo que quería y cuando hubo acabado Squalo salió del coche suspirando, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se agachó para mirarle y le dijo:

-Que sea rápido… por favor, Xanxus- cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar, pero el jefe bajó la ventanilla y le llamó.

-¡Eh!- Squalo se giró para mirarle y continuó -Lo entiendes… ¿verdad?- le preguntó refiriéndose al porqué había decidido hacer ese asesinato.

El tiburón le sonrió y le dijo: -Sí… lo entiendo- después se dió la vuelta y siguió caminando mientras Xanxus le observaba hasta que entró en la casa.

Tenía el estómago revuelto, no podía dejar de mirar el reloj esperando que pasara ya la noche en esa casa desconocida. Estaba tumbado en una cama incomodísima, llena de muelles que se me clavaban en mi cuerpo constantemente y pensando en lo que el jefe estaba a punto de hacer, aunque por las horas que eran seguramente lo hubiera hecho ya…

Mi trabajo estaba completo, esta familia era claramente descuidada y se fiaban de sus empleados perfectamente ya que el jefe tenía la mesa llena de papeles con los nombres de las diferentes personas con las que trabajaba, y el de Crystin estaba en varios de ellos.

Intentaba llamar a Xanxus para que pasara a buscarme, pero tenía el teléfono apagado… seguramente no se esperaba que terminara mi trabajo tan rápidamente, así que solo me quedaba esperar en esa horrorosa cama.

Mientras miraba uno de los papeles que relacionaban a ese hombre con la hermana de mi jefe no podía dejar de dar vueltas a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, desde luego era una situación muy tensa y entendía perfectamente que Xanxus no quisiera dejar cabos sueltos que pudieran luego clavarle un puñal por la espalda… él es un hombre implacable, y no se deja avasallar por nadie, así que ha decidido moverse por el tablero de juego a su antojo y sin forjar alianzas… cuando le veo actuar así es cuando me alegro de haberle cedido la silla de jefe…

La luna reinaba hace tres horas en el cielo de la ciudad condal, Xanxus aparcó al lado del restaurante donde estaba su objetivo y esperó que terminara de cenar con un hombre que supuso que era algún contacto de su familia en España. No dejaba de mirarle con ira, ese hombre había admitido abiertamente que quería acabar con él, pero parecía no saber que nadie amenaza a Xanxus y sigue con vida para contarlo.

Después del postre tomaron una copa de algún tipo de licor y salieron contentos y visiblemente ebrios del local El jefe les siguió con el deportivo disimuladamente esperando su oportunidad y cuando giraron en una callejuela oscura y estrecha para entrar al garaje donde tenían su vehículo, se bajó del Porsche y cruzó corriendo para no perderles la pista, frenándoles justo cuando estaban abriendo la puerta.

-Eh… me han dicho que tienes algún tipo de problema conmigo-

-¡Xanxus! ¿Q-qué estás… qué haces...c-cómo sabías que estaba aquí?-

-Tengo ojos en todas partes, maldita escoria… Has sido como un dolor de muela todos estos años, siempre cuestionando mis decisiones y metiéndote donde no te importaba- Sacó su X-gun del bolsillo de su chaqueta y le apuntó con ella a la cabeza -Es hora de erradicar el origen de todos mis problemas… Cavallone-

Eran las 5 de la madrugada y Xanxus seguía sin contestar al teléfono… no podía dejar de dar vueltas en esa cama de espinas intentando calmarme, pero mi corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza. La casa de estas escorias estaba en el fin del mundo, perdida en un bosque al que se llegaba por un camino sinuoso, largo y oscuro, así que salir a pie no era una opción. Me senté mirando el teléfono y dando golpecitos con mi pie derecho en el suelo hasta que vi como se iluminaba la pantalla y entraba una llamada del estúpido jefe.

-¡Xanxus!- mi corazón latía aún con más fuerza… no quería que me lo dijera.

-¿Por qué me has llamado mil veces, basura? ¿Qué pasa?-

-He acabado aquí… ese memo tiene la mesa llena de papeles que delatan toda la mierda en la que está metido. ¿Puedes pasar a buscarme?-

-Son las 5 de la madrugada… ¿en serio?-

-VOOI ¡Jefe! Tendrías que ver el estado en el que está esta cama-

Después de unos segundos de silencio, unas palabras ininteligibles y un suspiro le dijo:

-Está bien, ahora voy-

Colgó el teléfono y no me había atrevido a preguntarle por Dino… por su tono de voz deduje que lo había logrado y no pude evitar suspirar decaído, al fin y al cabo conocía a ese caballo desbocado desde hace mucho tiempo y le tenía cariño, aunque… Xanxus es más importante para mi que cualquier amiguito de la infancia.

Con una breve llamada me indicó que ya había llegado y salí de la apestosa casa como un rayo, me senté en el asiento del copiloto y sin decir ni una palabra emprendió el camino de vuelta, cuando le miré de reojo me devolvió la mirada diciendo:

-Entonces ¿Está trabajando con ella?-

-Sí, tengo un par de papeles que he tomado prestados-

-Perfecto-

El jefe no parecía tener ganas de contarle a Squalo lo que había pasado, siguió conduciendo en silencio y bostezando de vez en cuando hasta que los nervios que el tiburón fue acumulando durante toda la noche le hicieron sacar el tema.

-¿Lo… lo has hecho?-

Xanxus le miró brevemente y después le contestó mientras ponía sus ojos de nuevo en la carretera:

-Sí-


	13. El regalo de Xanxus

Era el cumpleaños de Squalo. Xanxus le dejó durmiendo y decidió salir a hacer unas compras para intentar levantarle el ánimo, ya que sabía de sobra que estaría decaído... y un Squalo callado y deprimido no era para nada divertido.

Estaba contento paseando por Barcelona mientras se dirigía a su objetivo, entró en la tienda, se informó bien con el joven dependiente que le atendió con la baba colgando y salió con los regalos para su tiburón con una sonrisa… Sin duda sería un día que jamás olvidaría.

Cuando entró en la habitación del hotel con su bolsa se dio cuenta de que Squalo no estaba en la cama, la dejó en el armario y se aflojó su corbata como siempre mientras se servía la primera copa de vino del día. Se sentó en el sillón y apoyó los pies en la mesita de enfrente encendiendo la televisión y sacando su teléfono del bolsillo para ponerlo a su lado en el cojín.

Mientras veía aburrido los programas televisivos matutinos el tiburón regresó a la habitación y en lugar de su típica euforia mostró una actitud calmada y sosegada.

-Buenos días- le dijo a Xanxus quitándose el abrigo y colgandolo en la percha.

-¿En serio? nunca me has dicho eso- Xanxus seguía mirando la televisión y no se giró a mirarle.

-Ya… bueno-

-¿Has desayunado, basura?-

-No, he salido a que me diera el aire. Ese parque es muy tranquilo-

-Pues pide algo y lo comemos aquí, no tengo ganas de bajar-

-Vale- se fue hacia el teléfono de la habitación sin protestar como solía hacer y marcó la tecla del servicio de habitaciones mientras le preguntaba: -¿Dónde has ido?-

-A que me diera el aire- le dijo con tono sarcástico.

-Tsk… como quieras- El tiburón pidió un desayuno para cada uno y se sentó a su lado en el sofá muy pegado a su cuerpo diciendo: -Es raro… le conozc… le conocía desde hace mucho y aunque siempre nos hemos llevado regular y la mayoría de veces era un completo idiota no puedo evitar que me afecte-

El jefe se quedó unos instantes pensativo, nunca había visto a Squalo comportarse de esa forma y entendió que para él había sido un golpe duro, así que decidió sacar un poco de su humanidad y posar la mano en su muslo diciéndole:

-No podía hacer otra cosa-

-Ya lo sé, no te estoy echando nada en cara, pero dime una cosa… no será el único ¿verdad?-

-No, de momento hay dos más-

-¿De… momento?-

-Escucha… no voy a dejar que me pasen por encima, eso lo sabes de sobra. Ahora mismo hay demasiados que quieren pisotearme y NO voy a permitirlo-

El tiburón suspiró y le preguntó: -No vas a decirme quienes son ¿verdad?-

-Hoy no… hoy tengo otros planes-

El desayuno llegó y ambos comieron con desgana, el tiburón seguía afectado y Xanxus intentaba estar cómodo con esa nueva actitud de su siempre hiperactivo capitán.

El resto del día lo pasaron en la habitación trabajando con sus portátiles e intentando encontrar conexiones que tuviera la hermana de Xanxus, pero la tarea no estaba siendo fácil ya que Crystin estaba cubriendo bien sus espaldas para que no hubiera puntos ciegos o huecos por los que Xanxus pudiera colarse y el jefe empezaba a estresarse.

-Esa zorra se huele que voy tras ella… desde aquí no puedo encontrar nada-

-Ya… a mi me pasa lo mismo, ninguno de mis contactos sabe nada-

-Mañana volvemos a casa, allí podremos buscar mejor-

-¿Estás diciendo que hemos acabado por hoy?-

-Eso estoy diciendo- se levantó mientras el tiburón se tiraba en el sofá suspirando y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

Al cabo de quince minutos Squalo empezó a preguntarse qué hacía tanto tiempo metido ahí, se levantó y escuchó que estaba en la ducha. Después de pensar un par de minutos de pie y con la mano en el picaporte al final lo abrió y se metió en la ducha con él, besándole mientras empotraba su espalda en la pared de la bañera.

-Podrías haberte quitado la ropa al menos-

-Prefiero que me la quites tú-

El jefe desgarró su camisa hecha a medida y desabrochó sus pantalones con rapidez, le volvió a atrapar en sus labios y después agarró su pelo por la espalda y tiró hacia abajo para que se arrodillara.

El agua caliente caía entre sus cuerpos desnudos mientras el tiburón se la chupaba a su jefe con gula y ganas haciendo que disfrutara con la fuerza y rudeza que estaba empleando.

Cuando logró que descargara su semen en su garganta se puso de pie y le susurró al oído mientras le sujetaba su erección:

-Necesito que me la metas-

-Lo sé, pero tendrás que esperar un poco- le dijo retirando su plateado cabello mojado de la cara.

-¿Por qué? tú siempre sigues duro después de correrte-

-No es por eso… espérame en la cama-

-VOOOI ¡Xanxus! ¡Quiero aquí!-

-¡Lárgate!-

Al final optó por dejar de intentarlo y se fue a la cama sentándose en el borde mientras miraba a la puerta del baño y se acariciaba los testículos.

Xanxus salió y sin decirle una palabra abrió el armario y sacó unas cosas de una bolsa que el tiburón no podía ver porque le tapaba su espalda. Se quedó intrigado hasta que acabó y soltó una exclamación cuando vio lo que tenía en las manos.

-E-espera… ha-hacía tiempo que no… que no me atabas-

El jefe le ignoró y abrió las esposas mientras caminaba hacia él, el tiburón reculó sobre el colchón e intentó apartarle dándole con los pies en su pecho en el momento en el que se puso de rodillas en la cama enfrente de él.

-¡Pa-para! ¡No lo hagas!- le rogó cuando se vio acorralado al chocar su espalda contra el cabecero, pero Xanxus seguía ignorándole y extendió su mano indicándole que le diera la suya, mientras el tiburón seguía luchando:

-VOOOI ¡Xanxus! ¡para de una vez! ¡N-no hagas e-esto!-

Por fin el jefe reaccionó y retirando con su dedo pulgar el líquido preseminal que salía de su erección le dijo:

-¿Ves esto?- se lo puso en los labios y le obligó a lamerlo -Tu voz me ruega que pare, pero esto que estás probando me dice que siga-

-Mierda…- Squalo comenzó a respirar rápidamente pero acabó dándole sus manos, sabía que si se resistía solo lograría excitarlo y cabrearlo más.

Lo que le colocó en las muñecas le sorprendió, el capitán de los Varia se preguntó de dónde había sacado las dos esposas que le había puesto, las cuales estaban forradas con un material muy suave para que sus muñecas no fueran dañadas, pero su nerviosismo le impidió preguntarle por su procedencia y siguió mirándole mientras volvía al armario y revolvía en la bolsa. Sacó algo que sostuvo unos instantes pensativo y después de suspirar se dio la vuelta mientras Squalo comenzaba a luchar con sus esposas al ver lo que era y le dijo:

-La otra vez que te até a mi cama me di cuenta de cuánto te gusta-

-¡E-el qué! ¿¡Q-qué vas a… a hacer jodido pi-pirado!?-

-No me insultes, escoria- sostuvo con firmeza su látigo de ante y le dio con él en su muslo derecho con poca intensidad, pero la suficiente como para arrancar un grito de la garganta de su tiburón -Ten cuidado con lo que dices cuando no puedes defenderte-

-Aaaaah, más- le dijo susurrando.

-¿Qué has dicho? No te oigo- acarició con las tiras del látigo su estómago hasta bajar a su erección.

-¡MAAAAS!-

-El dependiente de la tienda me ha dicho que esto no era para principiantes, que debía empezar con algo más suave, pero ya sabes lo que pienso yo de eso- le azotó con suavidad en su entrepierna y el tiburón se retorció de nuevo gritando.

-¡Xan… xus! ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡N-no vas a… a hacer esto!-

-¡He dicho que no me hables!- esta vez el ante impactó con fuerza en el mismo punto del muslo derecho con precisión mientras Xanxus volvía a levantarse a buscar algo en su bolsa.

-¡NOOO!- gritó Squalo cuando vio que volvía al armario -¡E-eres un puto sádico! ¿¡Q-qué vas a… a hacer ahora?! ¡S-suéltame!-

-Esta bien, basura… quería ser amable contigo, pero veo que no estás dispuesto a colaborar- le enseñó la mordaza con una bola de silicona mientras Squalo abría los ojos de par en par y le dijo: -Voy a darte una última oportunidad, como la cagues te colocaré esto para que cierres la boca-

Esta vez el tiburón se quedó callado, no tenía ninguna gana de que le colocara eso en la boca durante el tiempo que durara su tortura y prefirió obedecer. El jefe sonrió y acarició su mejilla mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo diciendo:

-Sabes que te gusta, no haré nada que no quieras-

-¿Q-qué?- Squalo no podía creerse que su jefe le estuviera diciendo eso… -_¿Desde cuando Xanxus se preocupa por algo que no sea él?-_ Al final después de mirarle unos segundos y notar sus caricias se calmó y le observó mientras se ponía de nuevo entre sus piernas.

Lamió su ombligo y apretó sus testículos con fuerza haciendo que los gemidos subieran de volumen.

-Xanxus…. aaaah-

_**-Xanxus-**_

Tenía mis dudas… nunca me habría imaginado que me gustaría tanto escucharle gemir y gritar mi nombre, ni tampoco que me pondría tan duro con solo mirar su cara cuando el dolor que le doy le proporciona tanto placer, pero después de pensarlo mucho decidí que ambos podíamos disfrutar si admitíamos de una vez que todo aquello nos gustaba.

-Necesito que me lo digas- mientras acariciaba sus testículos miré su cara y vi la duda reflejada en ella -Dime que te gusta-

Agarré el látigo de nuevo mientras él gemía y volvía a pelearse con las esposas al verme, su respiración se aceleró otra vez y era incapaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra… mi erección tembló cuando le vi tan indefenso.

-¡Dímelo!- tenía que hacer que reaccionara y volví a dar en el mismo punto de su muslo derecho, escuchando como gritaba diciéndome lo que quería oír.

-¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡Me… me gusta!-

Mierda… siempre que le oía gritar así tenía que respirar hondo para no metérsela como un animal.

-¿Qué tienes con ese niño, Basura?-

-¿¡Q-qué!? ¿¡Qué n-niño!?-

-Ese morenito que se ha encariñado contigo- Paseaba el látigo por su piel empacientándome, pero de nuevo intenté calmar mis impulsos.

-Xa… Xanxus no… no sé d-de qué me hablas-

Esta vez no pude evitarlo… empecé a pensar que lo que vi era más serio de lo que había pensado y de nuevo golpeé su muslo que ya empezaba a tener una preciosa marca roja.

-AAAAH ¡Que no hay nada!-

-Yo os ví muy pegados… ¿¡qué fue eso, escoria!?- Tras tres latigazos seguidos al final me lo confesó.

-NOOOO ¡Para! PARA… E-está bien… creo que… que le gusto a ese niño… ¡Pero para mi es una rata insignificante!-

-Si te vuelve a poner las manos encima se las cortaré-

-Xanxus…- como me gustaba esa voz apagada gimiendo mi nombre… me agaché para acariciar su cara y retirar un par de lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos y le susurré:

-Solo yo puedo darte lo que quieres… lo que necesitas-

-Sí… qui… quiero más-

Con una sonrisa desaté sus esposas del cabecero y le quité una de ellas para atarle las manos en la espalda, después le di la vuelta y acaricié su trasero con la piel del juguete al que estaba empezando a tener cariño.

-¿Quieres más?-

-Sí-

-Suplica, escoria-

-¡NO!- Aún seguía resistiéndose… eso era parte de su juego, no le gusta admitir que me necesita, siempre tiene que luchar, patalear y contraatacar para ponerme en el límite, que es donde el quiere que esté, pero ya me he dado cuenta hace tiempo de eso y no dejaré que me controle.

-Muy bien… como quieras- le volví a dar la vuelta y empecé a devorar esos carnosos labios, a morderlos levemente y a acariciar esa lengua con la mía, paseaba mi mano por su torso y por su bajo vientre notando como él comenzaba a mover sus caderas hacia mi cuerpo a la vez que dejaba escapar esos sonidos tan eróticos para mis oídos.

-¡Xanxus!- ya estaba a punto de perder la batalla, después de probar esa ira que tanto le gusta de mí era evidente que no quería que le tratara con delicadeza, por eso seguí con esas caricias.

Lamí su cuello y mordí ligeramente su lóbulo escuchando como me gritaba :-¡Más!- pero yo seguía ignorando sus protestas y fui deslizando mi lengua por su torso hasta que llegué a esa polla que estaba mojada de tanto líquido preseminal que no podía evitar ocultar.

-Estás tan mojado- El tiburón siempre suelta mucho fluido transparente cuando está en el límite y ese día no era una excepción, así que lo aproveché para restregarlo por su entrada y meterle un par de dedos que le hicieron gritar con más intensidad.

-¡Xanxus… NO!-

-¿No, qué?-

-¡N-no quiero correrme… NO!-

-No puedes más… si sigo tocándote lo harás ¿verdad?- dejé mis dedos quietos dentro lo más profundo que pude.

-S-sí-

Los saqué rápidamente y me quedé de rodillas mirándole y dando gracias a que me la había chupado antes en el cuarto de baño, sino seguramente estaría como él.

Jadeaba y se retorcía buscando restregarse contra algo, pero mi cuerpo le impedía realizar ningún movimiento.

-Estás en el límite, basura-

-¡Quiero más!-

-Deja de hablar así y dime con claridad lo que quieres-

-De… de eso- se ruborizó con más intensidad y cuando giré mis ojos a donde estaba mirando le dije:

-Te he dicho que supliques si lo quieres-

-¡Xanxus!-

-Venga… tiburón… no cuesta tanto- le animé a hacerlo dándole con fuerza en la nalga con mi mano.

-AAAAH ¡Joder! ¡P-por favor, qui-quiero más!-

-Mierda… como me pones- El látigo impactó en su nalga izquierda varias veces con poca intensidad, me estaba costando controlarme, pero no quería hacerle daño que no disfrutara.

-Quiero oirte gritar… quiero que me supliques y que ruegues para que te de más- no sabía cuánto aguantaría, pero no podía dejar de escucharle, necesitaba verle rendido y entregado. Aumenté la intensidad y empezó a rogarme que parara, pero sabía que el tiburón podía con eso y más.

-¡NO, para!... ¡No, p-por favor, Xanxus! AAAH-

-¡Haz que me corra escuchándote, escoria! ¡Dame lo que quiero!-

-¡NOOO, PARAAA! p-por favor- las dos últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas en un tono suave de desesperación que me hizo llegar al límite. Agarré su trasero y le puse las rodillas en su pecho, abrí sus nalgas con mi mano izquierda y con la otra me froté la polla hasta que a los pocos segundos lancé todo mi semen en su entrada. Cuando acabé la restregué por la línea que separa los dos trozos de deliciosa carne y jadeando le besé retirando sus lágrimas.

-Métemela- dijo con un tono de voz ahogado.

-Aún no- le susurré.

Yo había perdido mi erección después de correrme dos veces, pero él aún estaba impaciente, así que le dejé relajarse y me fui a beber agua.

-¿Quieres agua, escoria?-

Vi como asentía y me acerqué a la cama con el vaso, acaricie su mejilla diciéndole -Abre la boca- y dejé caer el líquido viendo como parte del agua se derramaba resbalando por su cuello.

-¿Estás bien?- Creo que mi pregunta le sorprendió, porque abrió sus ojos de par en par y bajó la mirada sin contestarme, parece que no está acostumbrado a que le pregunte ese tipo de cosas.

-Xanxus-

Su mirada había cambiado, volvía a ser el tiburón de siempre, aunque con las manos atadas en su espalda y desnudo debajo de mí.

-Que-

-Tienes razón… me gusta eso- dijo mirando a mi nuevo juguete -me gusta sentir tu ira sobre mí… de hecho fue esa ira la que me hizo cederte el mando- las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo por su rostro, pero esta vez yo no entendía porqué -es esa forma de ser la que… la que me hace quererte tanto-

¿Por qué tenía que decirme eso ahora? Ya me quedó claro la otra noche cuando me lo dijo por primera vez… y ahora, cuando me comportaba como un sádico de nuevo, lo volvía a repetir.

Mientras le miraba a los ojos llorosos me di cuenta de que tenía razón, cuando nos conocimos me dijo que veía algo en mí que le había hecho seguirme haciéndome su promesa de convertirme en décimo, en esa época él era más fuerte que yo y aún así se arrodilló y me juró lealtad sin apenas conocerme… Ahora por fin entiendo porqué lo hizo.

Lo normal era que me hubiera cabreado con él por decirme otra vez esa estúpida cursilada, pero en lugar de eso le miré y le dije:

-No soy esa clase de hombre, no esperes que te diga lo mismo- pensé que se enfadaría conmigo por esa insensibilidad, pero me sonrió y me dijo:

-Ya lo sé… con saber que lo sientes dentro de ese duro corazón es suficiente-

Mientras yo estaba en un completo shock intentando descifrar sus palabras él atrapó mi cintura con sus piernas y me hizo tumbarme sobre su cuerpo. El beso que me dio no era como los demás, era lento… muy lento y me transmitía sin palabras todo lo que me había dicho hace unos segundos.

-Quiero más- cuando acabó el beso me expresó sus ganas de que siguiera y no pude negárselo.

-Hoy te estás portando muy bien… así que voy a enseñarte algo, aunque lo tenía reservado para otro día-

Volvió a la bolsa y sacó con una sonrisa algo que Squalo no pudo distinguir.

-¿Q-qué es eso?-

-No empieces a ponerte nervioso, hoy no dolerá-

-¿¡Hoy!? ¿¡Qui-quieres decir que puede doler!?-

-¿No es lo que quieres?-

De nuevo volvía a estar agitado… solamente pensando en lo que puede pasarle ya se excita.

Saqué el nuevo juguete mientras intentaba mirar lo que hacía y cuando lo vió me preguntó intrigado.

-¿Q-qué es eso?-

-Se llama… mmm- miré la caja porque no me acordaba del nombre y le dije -es un arnés de cuero con estimulación eléctrica-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

-Ahora lo verás- no podía dejar de sonreír mientras le restregaba el gel que me dió el chico de la tienda por su polla. Comenzó a hiperventilar y antes de que le diera un ataque de pánico me acerqué a besarle y le tranquilicé diciendo:

-No va a dolerte-

-¿Se… seguro?-

-Sí-

Su respiración se calmó y pude seguir colocándolo, cuando lo terminé de atar lo enchufé y le dije como funcionaba:

-Se supone que sentirás unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas… seguramente vas a correrte… es lo que pretendo-

-¡Pe...pero no… no quiero!-

-Pero yo sí- al acabar de decirle mi deseo lo encendí con la intensidad más baja viendo como empezaba a retorcerse.

-Aaaaaah, ¡Xanxus!-

-Te dije que iba a gustarte- mi polla estaba empezando a despertar mientras volvía a escuchar sus gritos.

-¡Más fuerte!-

-No, así está bien-

-¡P-por favor! Pu-puedo aguantar más…. ¡MÁS!-

-No me des órdenes. Ya sabes la que te espera si lo haces-

-¡Quiero más! ¡Hazlo!-

-Te lo advertí- apagué el arnés y empecé a quitárselo.

-NO NO ¡ESPERA! ¿¡Q-qué haces!?-

-Te he dicho que no me des órdenes… esto era un premio porque habías logrado enternecerme, pero se ha acabado-

-¡NO! ¡Dime… dime lo que quieres! ¡Lo haré! ¡Pe-pero déjalo!-

-¿Lo que quiero? Quiero que me llames mi rey-

-¿¡QUÉ!? Estás loco-

-Vale- seguí desabrochando el arnés mientras él se retorcía y protestaba hasta que se lo quité del todo.

-¡Xanxus! P-por favor-

-No quiero que me supliques ahora, quiero que me llames como te he dicho-

Agarré el látigo de nuevo y le di la vuelta para entretenerme con su precioso y estrecho trasero. El orgulloso prefería el castigo a cederme el control totalmente, pero estaba claro que después de unas pocas sesiones acabaría rindiéndose.

-AAAAAH ¡M-más flojo!-

-Cállate, basura… me has cabreado-

-¡NO, NO!-

Siguió pataleando e intentando darse la vuelta, pero yo estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas, así que poco podía hacer.

-¡Voy a… PARA!-

-¿Vas a correrte ya? Esta vez no voy a parar-

-¡No, NO! ¡No… quiero co… correrme! AAAAH-

Al final no pudo más y empezó a retorcerse buscando la fricción con las sábanas sobre las que descansaba su polla aplastada por su cuerpo. Se corrió y dejé de fustigarlo mientras jadeaba y le acariciaba la rojez de sus nalgas.

-Te has corrido sin tocarte… eres una débil escoria-

-Dé… déjame-

De nuevo había conseguido que llorara… estaba avergonzado y el Superbi Squalo no estaba acostumbrado a eso, así que decidí atormentarlo destrozando más su orgullo.

-Te has corrido sin permiso… lame lo que has ensuciado-

-Vete… a la mierda-

Agarré su pelo levantando su cuerpo y enseñándole la mancha de semen que había dejado sobre la sábana.

-¡He dicho que lo limpies!-

-¡NO!-

-Tendrás el premio de nuevo si lo haces. Lo del nombre acabarás haciéndolo tú solo-

-¿Lo pondrás… otra vez si… si lo hago?-

-Sí-

Me miró unos segundos pensativo y al final con un suspiro de indignación empezó a lamer su semen despacio mientras yo acariciaba mi erección… no sé porqué me ponía tanto verle hacer eso. Aunque siempre tuviera gente dispuesta a hacer lo que yo quería, ver que mi orgulloso y siempre desafiante tiburón hacía lo mismo para conseguir su premio me estaba volviendo loco.

-Siempre pensé que algún día acabarías aceptándolo-

-De qué hablas- me dijo con un tono que me indicaba que estaba bastante enfadado.

-De que te gusta que te muestre mi superioridad… desde el día que te arrodillaste y me entregaste el puesto de jefe- Vi como empezaba a respirar otra vez con rapidez y supe que había dado en el clavo -Pero tú no eres como las otras escorias que lamen mi trasero- levanté su cara indicándole que dejara de limpiar las sábanas y después de besarle le dije: -Tú no tiemblas en mi presencia. Incluso ahora te niegas a darme todo lo que quiero-

Le senté en mis piernas y junté salvajemente mis labios con los suyos, deleitándome con el sabor de su semen y disfrutando en el momento en que su lengua comenzó a combatir con la mía. Cuando pasaron unos minutos le separé tirando hacia atrás de su pelo y después de lamer su mejilla retirando un hilo de saliva que había quedado le dije:

-Ponte duro de nuevo-

-¿Qué? ¿yo?-

-Quiero mirar como te tocas-

-Si s-solo miras no… no podré-

-Claro que sí, si quieres que te ponga eso que tanto te ha gustado tienes que estar duro- me levanté de la cama para servirme una copa de vino mientras me miraba sonrojado, sentado de rodillas y con ambas manos en sus muslos -Vamos-

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya le había ordenado otras veces que preparara su trasero para mí, pero ver ese rubor y esa cara de enfado mientras lo hacía sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, era simplemente delicioso.

-Te gusta sentirte poderoso ¿eh, Xanxus?- me desafió a un combate verbal mientras se acariciaba sus testículos con una mano y se frotaba la polla con la otra.

-¿A estas alturas preguntas eso?-

-¿Solo has hecho esto conmigo?-

-Sí. Frótala más rápido-

-Aaaaah… ¡tócame!-

-Aún no- Intentaba no tocarme, pero estaba siendo muy complicado, así que decidí que ya había tenido bastante.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- me preguntaba mientras volvía a la cama.

-El que- le tumbé boca arriba y empecé a colocarle el arnés de nuevo.

-¿Có-cómo haces para aguantar tanto sin tener ganas de... ?- aún no podía creer que siguiera teniendo vergüenza de decir ciertas palabras cuando aún no había perdido la cabeza.

-¿De follarte?-

-Sí... aaaah- terminé de abrochar el arnés y lo enchufé de nuevo a la mínima intensidad.

-Dime lo que sientes- empecé a sudar y a impacientarme… no creía que aguantara mucho más jugando.

-Es… aaaaaaaah… como si…. fuera a correr… AAAH a correrme cada vez que…. suelta una d-descargaaaaaa-

-No te confíes… también tiene otras funciones- le vi demasiado confiado con el aparato, pero las verdaderas intenciones eran otras, así que aumenté la intensidad al 40%.

-NOOOO ¡J-JODER!-

Volví a dejarlo como estaba antes pero la cara le cambió.

-¿Qué piensas ahora?-

-Mierda… e-eso no-

-Con esa única descarga has empezado a mojarte. Quizás te guste así- volví a aumentarla y noté como su cuerpo sufría un espasmo debido a la intensidad de la descarga.

-AAAAAAH… SIIIIII-

Fui bajando y subiendo la intensidad sin avisarle para que no se lo esperara, pero no pasaron ni dos minutos y ya quería correrse otra vez.

-¡XANXUS! ¡N-no puedo más!-

-Mierda… yo si que no puedo más-

Abrí sus piernas y las coloqué en mis hombros atrayendo su cintura hacia mi cuerpo. Agarré mi erección y se la metí de una sola embestida dejando el arnés en la intensidad mínima.

-Voy a follarte, basura ¿Es lo que querias?-

-SIII… aaaaah… ¡Voy a correrme!-

-NO, no te atrevas… no tengo pensado hacerlo todavía-

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjame hacerlo, Xanxus!-

-¡NO!- Aumente el ritmo impactando en su pelvis una y otra vez escuchando como gritaba desesperado.

En una de mis embestidas me quedé completamente dentro de él sin moverme mientras agarraba el mando y aumentaba la intensidad del arnés.

-¡Para!... ¡Para! ¡N-no puedo!-

Las paredes de su trasero temblaban cada vez que le recorría una descarga y al aumentar la potencia noté como lo cerraba más aún aplastando mi polla dentro.

-Mierda… ¡me haces perder la cabeza, basura!-

Apagué la electricidad ignorando sus protestas y sin moverme para no llegar a mi límite, del que estaba muy cerca. Pero el tiburón había entrado ya en el reino de la desesperación y me rogaba y suplicaba sin parar para que le follara.

-¡XANXUS! ¡Por favor!-

-Cállate- yo intentaba respirar hondo para calmarme, pero no me lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

-¡Hazlo! ¡Fóllame! ¡Muévete, mi rey!-

Y con esas palabras consiguió dominarme él y hacerme perder la paciencia. Le follaba duro, fuerte, profundo… jadeando y gimiendo sin importarme que supiera cuánto lo necesitaba y estaba disfrutando. Él se corrió a los pocos minutos y yo tardé algo más, obligando a mi cuerpo a no prohibirme ese placer que recorría cada una de mis células. Me puse al límite, la sacaba y esperaba unos segundos para que pasaran las ganas y le volvía a follar mientras él dejaba de moverse exhausto y solo emitía unos gemidos débiles.

-No quiero correrme, basura. Quiero follarte hasta que te desmayes-

-Xan… xus-

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo por sus ojos y mientras se las retiraba aumentaba el ritmo sin importarme esta vez llegar al orgasmo, el cual sacudió mi cuerpo con una intensidad que no había sentido hasta ese momento. Permanecí dentro de él mientras terminaba de descargar todo el semen que tenía acumulado y después salí despacio, dándole vueltas en mi cabeza a la cantidad de sensaciones distintas que había sentido.

Él estaba de lado, acurrucado y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, aparté el pelo de su cara y le puse entre mis brazos. Él me abrazó con fuerza y apretó su cara contra mi pecho llorando para dejar salir toda la tensión que había acumulado.

-Ya está, ya hemos acabado- acariciaba su pelo mientras se calmaba y cuando pasaron un par de minutos le pregunté: -¿No vas a invitarme a cenar?-

Se separó de mi pecho como si le hubiera confesado que era un cura y me preguntó atónito:

-¿Q-Qué?-

-Te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños ¿No vas a invitarme a cenar al menos?-

-¿Te has… acordado?-

-¿Quién te crees que soy?-

-¡Nunca te has acordado!-

-Sí lo he hecho- mi sonrisa parecía estar cabreándole.

-VOOOI ¡Nunca me has felicitado!-

-No soy de hacer esas tonterías… pensé que era suficiente con lo que te regalaba-

-¿¡Q-qué!? pero si… no… me- cuando dejó de hablar y adoptó una expresión pensativa suspiré satisfecho pensando que estaría recordando cuando le dí todos esos regalos que le he hice siempre sin decirle porqué se lo regalaba.

-Mierda… eres un auténtico arisco- dijo al final comprendiendo lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué hay de esa cena?-

-No me pagas lo suficiente como para llevarte a esos sitios que te gustan a tí- dijo mientras volvía a apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Hmm, si nos quedamos en la cama tendré que probar los otros juguetes que no te he enseñado-

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Ti… tienes más!?-

-Sí, unos cuantos-

-E-está bien… vámonos… maldito jefe sádico-


	14. Un peón blanco es derribado

Hay veces que el destino nos juega malas pasadas. Sin entender los motivos, nuestra vida gira irremediablemente y lo único que podemos hacer es agarrarnos con fuerza para no caernos mientras todo lo que hay a nuestro alrededor se precipita hacia un profundo abismo. Hay veces que quiero soltarme… saltar hacia ese agujero negro… pero esta vez hay alguien arriba que sostiene mi mano.

-¿¡PORQUÉ!?... ¡Dime porqué!-

-Squalo…-

-¡NO!... ¡No puedo más con esto!-

Xanxus se acerca a su conmocionado capitán por detrás y sostiene su cuerpo entre sus brazos intentando calmarlo mientras acaricia su pelo plateado

-Dime… porqué- dice Squalo llorando y en voz baja -Xanxus… haz… algo- le suplica mientras agarra la mano del cuerpo en coma de Lussuria y comienza a sollozar.

-Va a pagar por esto- le promete mirando a su guardián del sol -Te lo juro-

-Mátalos a todos- su expresión cambia y deja que la ira se apodere de su cuerpo.

-Poco a poco… la reina caerá, pero no será hoy. Destrozaré todo lo que la importa y convertiré su vida en un infierno y cuando esté hundida… la destrozaré con mis propias manos-

El tiburón se da la vuelta y apoya las manos en el pecho de su jefe diciendo:

-No harás esto solo… ahora es algo personal para mí-

El moreno asiente y deja que le abrace mientras termina de calmarse entre sus brazos.

Xanxus está sentado en la silla de su despacho, con la mirada perdida y pensativo, intentando trazar un nuevo plan, uno más agresivo y mucho más destructivo. Está dispuesto a llevar a cabo su amenaza, ese juramento que le ha hecho a su capitán, así que moviliza a todos sus asesinos y convoca una reunión de urgencia para esa misma tarde a la que también están invitados Tsuna y sus guardianes... esta vez la familia Vongola tiene que actuar unida.

Se levanta suspirando y sale de su habitación encontrándose de bruces con Belphegor.

-¿Te llegó el mensaje a tiempo?- le pregunta Xanxus nervioso.

-Sí… justo a tiempo, un segundo más y…-

-Está bien- dice aliviado.

Sin decir una palabra más comienza a bajar las escaleras y sale de la mansión para ir a su rincón favorito de la enorme finca: Una roca en frente de un hermoso lago lleno de patos. Se sienta y con la mirada perdida en el agua su cabeza empieza a dar vueltas y vueltas… no puede haber ningún fallo, ningún cabo suelto, no tienen que dejarla nada con lo que pueda contraatacar… todo debe ser perfecto.

Después de pasar allí la mañana, embutido en su abrigo relleno de plumón de ganso, entró de nuevo en la mansión para acudir a la reunión que él mismo había convocado y se deshizo de sus prendas de invierno mientras el tiburón aparecía por el pasillo:

-¿Dónde estabas? No has comido ¿no?-

-No tengo hambre, tenía algunas cosas en las que pensar- empezó a caminar para ir al salón de reuniones pero Squalo agarró su mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas.

-Come algo antes… si no comes ya sabes lo que te pasa-

-¿Y qué me pasa?-

-Que te pones gruñón e irritable- le confesó mientras agarraba su cuello con sus dos manos y le besaba despacio -Y nadie quiere ver a un Xanxus cabreado-

-Estoy bien. Venga, vamos-

Cuando entraron ya estaban todos sentados y comentando cosas en voz baja, en el momento en que los dos líderes Varia entraron se quedaron en silencio y les observaron expectantes. Xanxus se sentó y comenzó a hablar:

-Escorias- paró unos segundos posando su letal mirada en Tsuna y siguió hablando -Lussuria está en coma en el hospital- unos sonidos de exclamación y sorpresa le interrumpieron -Un lacayo de la que afirma ser mi hermana le sorprendió mientras hacía unas compras en Roma y le atacó por la espalda… de momento está en pronóstico reservado- Miró a su capitán que tenía su vista fija en la mesa -No saben si saldrá del coma o no-

Los guardianes de Tsuna estaban molestos y parecían muy afectados también por el ataque al guardían del sol Varia. Xanxus suspiró y les dijo:

-Tenemos que contraatacar-

Tsuna al escucharle se sobresaltó y le dijo: -¿Quieres que les matemos nosotros a ellos?-

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Xanxus molesto por la interrupción.

-Deberíamos hablar con ella y preguntar que quiere-

-Quiere destruirnos y quedarse con todo ¿necesitas más?-

-N-no pe-pero… no creo que la solución sea…-

-¡Décimo!- Gokudera se levantó y apoyó sus puños en la mesa -No podemos permitir que nos cace uno a uno… Sabe que no estoy a favor de asesinar a nadie pero… parece que ella no está dispuesta a dialogar-

-¡No podemos matarlos a todos!... ¡Reborn! ¡Tiene que haber otra opción!- dijo Tsuna muy alterado.

-Hmm- el arcobaleno parecía meditar unos instantes mientras Ryohei hablaba por primera vez.

-¡Yo estoy contigo Sawada!, ¡deberíamos hablar al extremo con esa mujer!-

-¡Cállate, cabeza de césped! ¡Nos intentará matar a nosotros también si lo intentamos!- Gokudera ya había perdido la poca paciencia que tiene.

-¡No tienes razón, cabeza de pulpo! ¡Sawada es un convencedor extremo!-

-¿¡Convence… dor!? Me sorprende que sepas que significa-

-Venga, venga… chicos… tranquilizaos- les aconsejó Yamamoto con su habitual sonrisa.

-Que atajo de niños ruidosos- dijo Belphegor con su risita.

-CALLAROS DE UNA PUTA VEZ- Xanxus no estaba acostumbrado a semejante jaleo y acabó estallando. Todos se quedaron en silencio al instante y le miraban asustados mientras decía -Yo no he dicho que haya que matarlos a todos en ningún momento- Squalo le miró atónito y antes de que dijera nada el jefe dijo -solo he dicho que debemos contraatacar, pero no como-

-¿Qué propones, Xanxus?- le preguntó Reborn interviniendo en el debate por primera vez

-Tenemos que encontrar cuál es su fuente de ingresos y secarla, tenemos que saber quienes son sus aliados y cuáles de ellos están también trabajando con nosotros flitrándola información… Tenemos que cortar de raíz todos sus recursos, y cuando no tenga nada… entonces no tendrá más remedio que razonar y agachar la cabeza-

-Hmm… tiene sentido- El arcobaleno estaba satisfecho con el plan civilizado de Xanxus y le miraba de reojo con suspicacia y pensando _-¿Desde cuando este cruel hombre traza este tipo de planes?-_ Sabía que esa no era una actitud normal en alguien que acostumbra a resolver todos sus problemas con violencia, pero aceptó el plan y decidió vigilarlo de cerca.

-¿Le parece bien al décimo?- preguntó Xanxus con sarcasmo.

-E-eeeh, sí- mientras miraba a Reborn esperando su aprobación dijo: -¿Pero sabemos algo de ella?-

-Sí- dijo Reborn -Lo poco que sabemos nos servirá para empezar- sacó sus papeles y tras echarles un vistazo propuso el primer paso -Este hombre les suministra las armas- dijo dejando las fotos e información personal de ese sujeto sobre el que estaba hablando -es un mercenario, si le compramos será nuestro y ella tendrá que moverse para conseguirlas por otro lado-

-¿Y cuando se las venda otro qué hacemos? ¿También le compramos?- preguntó Gokudera exponiendo sus dudas.

-Se las venderemos nosotros. Intentaremos ser su mejor opción sin que sepa que somos nosotros, claro- dijo Squalo con tono serio hablando por primera vez. Xanxus sonrió satisfecho con la idea y Reborn hizo lo mismo mientras Gokudera asentía -Así la controlaremos sin que lo sepa-

-Eso es genial, Squalo- le felicitó Reborn -Empezaremos por ahí. Yo iré a hablar con Dino mientras y le convenceré para que esté de nuestro lado-

Xanxus y Squalo se miraron brevemente, a ambos les sorprendía que aún nadie le hubiera informado de la muerte del líder de los Cavallone.

-Bien- dijo Xanxus intentando acabar con la reunión para no ver más la cara de esos niños -Yo buscaré a su proveedor. Cuando lo encuentre os informaré- Se levantó dispuesto a irse, Squalo le siguió y después sus guardianes, que habían mantenido silencio toda la reunión afectados por el accidente de Lussuria y acostumbrados a dejar a sus dos líderes trazar los planes.

Mientras volvían al despacho de Xanxus, este le preguntó: -¿Qué te parece?-

-Yo prefería matarlos a todos, pero tiene sentido-

EL jefe empotró el cuerpo de su capitán contra la pared del pasillo y puso una mano por debajo de su camiseta acariciándole el vientre mientras le susurraba al oído:

-Todos morirán, te lo he prometido. Pero antes vamos a divertirnos un rato-

Squalo sonrió por primera vez en los dos últimos días y se lanzó a devorar su boca. Saltó hacia su musculoso cuerpo y le atrapó la cadera y el cuello con sus extremidades mientras invadía su boca con la lengua. Xanxus le apretaba las nalgas con fuerza y le devolvía ese agresivo beso.

Tan enfrascados estaban el uno con el otro que ninguno pareció darse cuenta de que Yamamoto les miraba atónito desde el principio del pasillo, se quedó paralizado cuando se dio cuenta de a quién deseaba Squalo y se retiró con el corazón desbocado en cuanto Xanxus le fulminó con su letal mirada.

El tiburón rompió el beso y se le quedó mirando mientras el jefe le decía:

-Tenemos que empezar a buscar-

Squalo volvió a poner los pies en el suelo y asintió, un poco más animado que antes.

La búsqueda estaba siendo infructuosa, sus contactos y topos no sabían absolutamente nada y de nuevo volvían a toparse con un muro de hormigón que no podía traspasar, hasta que Xanxus se cansó al final del día y cerrando la tapa de su portátil le dijo:

-Eh- Squalo seguía concentrado en su tarea y no le hizo caso -¡EH!-

-VOOOI ¡Qué quieres! ¡Me has asustado!-

-Déjalo-

-¿El qué?-

-Deja de llamar a gente… tengo otra idea-

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido ahora?-

-No sabemos ni siquiera dónde está su base. Empezaremos por ahí… necesitamos a Mammon-

-Pufff… esa arcobaleno codiciosa y huraña… prepara la chequera- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Dila que la pagaré bien, pero que mueva su diminuto trasero hasta aquí-

-Tsk… está bien. Espera… ¿has solucionado lo de los micros?-

-Pues claro, idiota-

-Disculpa… borde- guardó silencio unos segundos y le preguntó: -¿Y por qué no lo hiciste antes en vez de hacer todo el rollo ese de la reserva anulada?-

-Porque quería que supieran que estábamos en Madrid para que puedan involucrarnos en lo de Cavallone-

Asintió entendiendo sus motivos y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, pero cuando fue a marcar el número se dio cuenta de que ese teléfono era nuevo.

-VOOOI ¡No tengo su número! Te quedaste con mi teléfono ¿Dónde está?-

-En algún vertedero de Barcelona-

-¿¡Y qué hago ahora!?-

-¿No te haces una copia de seguridad de lo que tienes almacenado?-

-¿E-Eh? N-no- le dijo avergonzado.

El jefe suspiró y después de unos segundos buscando en su portátil le pasó el teléfono de la arcobaleno.

-Idiota inútil-

El capitán logró contactar con Mammon y después de una negociación, que la arcobaleno perdió, le informó que estaría en la mansión Varia al día siguiente. Cuando colgó el teléfono le preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Quiero que vayas con ella a la mansión Cavallone y consigas toda la información que puedas, quiero copias de sus discos duros, sus pen-drive, sus cuadernos… todo lo que puedas-

-¿Puedo llevarme a Bel? Son muchas cosas-

-Sí… e intenta saber por qué nadie ha informado de su muerte. No me gusta que lo estén ocultando-

-Supongo que no querrán mostrar debilidad en un momento así-

-Puede ser… pero aún así hay que asegurarse-

El tiburón se acomodó en su regazo y comenzó a acariciar el pelo que caía por su frente mientras Xanxus acababa unas gestiones en su ordenador.

-¿Sabes qué?- le preguntó -Siempre pensé que Luss moriría después que yo-

-No está muerto-

-Ya lo sé, pero cabe esa posibilidad y además no creo que salga de esta- apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Xanxus como si fuera un niño en el regazo de su madre y le dijo: -Era como un hermano para mí… mi hermano mayor. Además era el único de esas escorias que no quería matarme para quitarme el puesto-

-Que no está muerto… deja de hablar como si lo estuviera. Cuando se despierte entonces querrá matarte también por ese pesimismo tuyo-

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio en la misma postura mientras Xanxus seguía tecleando y después el tiburón volvió a hablarle:

-No me has llamado escoria, basura o tiburón de mierda en todo el día-

El jefe dejó de presionar las teclas y apoyó la mano derecha en el muslo de su capitán diciendo:

-No me has tocado las narices hoy… estás muy tranquilo-

-¿Desde cuando necesitas una excusa para llamarme basura?-

En vez de seguirle el juego, Xanxus decidió sellar su boca para que no pudiera seguir hablando. Deslizó la lengua entre sus dientes y acarició el interior despacio y sin prisas, hasta que la voz del pequeño arcobaleno interrumpió su tentempié.

-¡Ciaossu!-

-Como vuelvas a entrar sin llamar te volaré la cabeza-

-No hemos hablado de quién se encargará del proveedor- le dijo ignorando su amenaza.

-Yo me encargo, tú ve a hablar con ese idiota de Dino, si voy yo… le mataré-

-Hm- gruñó bajando la mirada -Avisame cuando lo tengas-

Xanxus asintió con su tiburón aún en sus piernas y escuchó su reprimenda:

-¿En serio? ¿Acabas de decir eso?-

-Cállate… basura- Squalo se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la mesa enfurruñado y con los brazos cruzados escuchando como le decía con una sonrisa: -¿Ves como sí necesito una excusa?-

-VOI ¡No la necesitas!... estúpido jefe-

La noche caía sobre las montañas de los Alpes Italianos y los dos líderes Varia decidieron ir a cenar. Cuando llegaron a la sala donde solían realizar ese ritual se encontraron con los guardianes de ambos lados intentando interrogar a uno de los siervos de la mansión Varia.

-¡Eh! ¿¡Qué pasa aquí, escorias!?-

-¡Bossu! Hemos pillado a este tipo espiándonos- le dijo Levi triunfante.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el aterrado hombre que intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Gokudera, quien le sostenía con fuerza para que no escapara.

-¡Eh, Idiota! ¡Deja de luchar y dinos qué hacías!- le gritó el guardián de la tormenta.

-¡Ya… ya os lo he di-dicho! ¡Estaba lim-limpiando la puerta!...- el hombre empezó a agitarse cuando vio al líder Varia enfrente de él -NO, NOOO… ¡Je-jefe, cre-creame!-

-Oh, sí… te creo- después de un golpe con la culata de su arma le dejó inconsciente y le ordenó a Gokudera y a Bel:

-Llevadle a una celda y vigiladlo. Avisadme cuando despierte y no habléis con él-

-¿Quéeeeee? ¿Tengo que ir con este?- dijo mirando con repugnancia al otro guardián de la tormenta.

-Sí… con ese- sentenció Xanxus con ese tono de voz que no admitía respuesta mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba de la habitación.

Squalo reparó en su sonrisa mientras se dirigían a otro comedor y le preguntó por su felicidad.

-¿Por qué sonríes así?-

-Por fín encontramos una brecha-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, a lo mejor es solo un memo- dijo mirándose las manos.

-Puede ser, pero me ha dado una idea-

-¿Qué idea?-

-Luego te la cuento-

-Por primera vez puedo afirmar que te tengo miedo- dijo Squalo mirándole con una sonrisa justo cuando llegaban a su destino.

Cenaron y volvieron al despacho del jefe inmediatamente. Eran las 10 de la noche y el tiburón bostezaba sentado en los pies de la cama de Xanxus observando detenidamente como se ponía su pijama.

-Debería irme a dormir… estoy muy cansado hoy-

-Pues duerme- le dijo Xanxus terminando de acordonarse su pantalón.

-Mañana me dices esa idea tuya… buenas noches- se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, pero su jefe le frenó sentado en su silla.

-¿Dónde vas, basura?-

-VOOI ¡A dormir te he dicho!-

-Vete a mi cama, vas a hacer algo por mí-

-¡Xanxus! ¡Te… te he dicho que estoy cansado!-

-No sabes que voy a pedirte, deja de llorar-

-N-no tengo pijama, voy a…-

-Será la primera vez que duermes desnudo ¿no?-

-VOI ¡No! Pe-pero…-

-¡Para ya y métete en la cama!-

Squalo suspiró nervioso y se acercó a la cama de nuevo quitándose la ropa bajo la atenta mirada de Xanxus. Se sonrojó aumentando su ritmo cardíaco y se metió bajo las sábanas tapándose con ellas.

-Eres un completo idiota- El jefe empezó a reírse y se tumbó a su lado cerrando los ojos y diciendo:

-Si tiene infiltrados aquí vamos a aprovecharlos. Podemos extender rumores falsos para que lleguen hasta ella y que haga movimientos que vamos a esperarnos-

-Pero no podemos ser muy evidentes o de lo contrario se cerrará más aún-

-Exacto… si nos pilla lo más seguro es que se encierre en su base y no la encontremos nunca, tenemos que aprovechar algún error para llegar hasta ella, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo-

-Eso déjaselo al cerebrito- le dijo refiriéndose a Bel.

-Sí, coméntaselo, pero asegúrate que no haya nadie cerca-

-Claro- Xanxus cerró los ojos de nuevo intentando dormir y Squalo le preguntó -¿Para eso tenía que meterme en tu cama desnudo?-

-No, tenía otros planes, pero como dices que estás cansado…-

Xanxus se aprendió rápido como funciona la mente de su capitán. Sabía que le gusta que le pongan las cosas difíciles y no dudaba en hacerse de rogar a todas horas para oírle suplicar:

-Pe… pero… emmm…-

Aunque esta vez en vez de hacerle ver que quería hacerlo se metió debajo de las sábanas y agarró su polla flácida metiéndosela en la boca.

-Tiburón hambriento- Xanxus cerró los ojos mientras su capitán despertaba su erección con su lengua y sus labios.

-Quiero correrme en tu boca-

Squalo gemía con la boca llena y tapado con las sábanas mientras el jefe agarraba su cabeza obligándole a metérsela hasta la garganta y aumentar la velocidad.

-Cómetela entera… sé que te gusta-

El jefe empezó a respirar rápidamente y a impacientarse, su polla atravesaba la garganta de su tiburón una y otra vez y notaba que estaba llegando al límite.

-Vas a tragártelo todo ¿verdad?-

Mientras estaba esperando a que llegara su orgasmo, alguien entró por la puerta.

-¿Xa… Xanxus?- Tsuna entraba tímidamente pronunciando su nombre.

El jefe sujetó la cabeza de Squalo para que no dejara de chupársela y le preguntó al intruso:

-Qué quieres, escoria- intentaba aparentar normalidad a pesar de estar tan cerca de tener su orgasmo.

-¿Dónde… está la luz?-

-No se te ocurra hacer eso. Dime que quieres y lár…- Tuvo que guardar silencio tragándose un gemido -lárgate-

-Me… me ha llamado Crystin-

Justo en ese momento Xanxus llegó al clímax y descargó todo su semen en la garganta de su tiburón intentando no emitir ningún sonido sospechoso, aunque Squalo también estaba teniendo dificultad con eso debido a la rudeza que estaba empleando su jefe y se la sacó de la boca rápidamente para recuperar su respiración saliendo de debajo de las sábanas.

-¿Xanxus?- Tsuna comprobó que le había escuchado.

-Sí… ¿y qué?-

-Di… dice que… ¡que ha secuestrado a Kyoko-chan!- los dos Varia pudieron comprobar que estaba muy alterado y agitado.

El jefe guardó de nuevo silencio pensativo y le preguntó:

-¿Y quién es esa?-

-¡Es su novia rubita, idiota!- le dijo Squalo mientras Tsuna abría los ojos de par en par sin esperarse que estuviera con Xanxus en su habitación y con las luces apagadas.

-¡Tenemos que rescatarla!-

-Haz lo que te dé la gana, si encuentras su casa avísame-

-¡Xanxus!-

-¡No me chilles maldita escoria! ¡No sé dónde está esa zorra!-

Tsuna suspiró y mientras ponía su cara de determinación le dijo: -La encontraré- cerró la puerta y desapareció de su habitación dejándoles solos de nuevo.

-¿Crees que es verdad?- le preguntó Xanxus.

-No, creo que es un farol para atraer al niño a algún sitio. Probablemente dentro de poco recibirán alguna pista que les lleve a algún sitio y allí les tenderán la trampa-

-A ver si es verdad y matamos dos pájaros de un tiro. Dile a Levi que sea la sombra de ese niño, que SOLO se dedique a eso y que si encuentra el momento… que haga lo que tiene que hacer-

-Bien, ahora le llamo- se levantó de la cama y anduvo a ciegas intentando encontrar su teléfono móvil, pero con la oscuridad no sabía dónde lo había puesto -No lo encuentro-

-La luz existe para este tipo de cosas-

-¡Sí, lo sé!- se acercó al interruptor y encendió la luz del despacho escuchando un sonido de su jefe.

-Hmmmm-

-¿Q-qué te pasa?- notaba su mirada recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo y empezó a ponerse nervioso mientras encontraba su teléfono encima de la mesa. Volvió a situarse debajo de las sábanas y llamó a Levi para transmitirle la orden directa del jefe. Cuando colgó dejó el móvil en la mesita de la cama y se tapó hasta el cuello con la manta que había a sus pies.

-¿Tienes frío? la calefacción está a tope-

-Me gusta taparme con una manta- estaba sonrojado y aún estaba excitado por lo que le había hecho a Xanxus, así que esperaba impaciente a que decidiera jugar con él, pero el jefe se dio la vuelta y le dijo.

-Muy bien, como quieras… buenas noches-

-¿¡Q-qué!?- dijo Squalo apoyando su codo en el colchón para levantar su cuerpo y mirarle.

-¿Quieres algo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Tsk… n-no…- se dio la vuelta irritado y decidido a no satisfacer todos los caprichos de Xanxus -Estúpido jefe- dijo en voz muy baja.

-Te he oído… basura-


	15. La búsqueda se va acotando

-Estos dos inútiles vigilaban la puerta del despacho del jefe y este de aquí, que ni siquiera me vio llegar, la puerta de fuera-

-Tenemos que darnos prisa… Venga Mammon, pronto alguien descubrirá que no están en sus puestos-

La pequeña arcobaleno asintió ante la orden de su capitán y transformó sus cuerpos en los de los tres guardas que Belphegor se había encargado de eliminar. Dejaron los cadáveres bastante alejados de la mansión para evitar que los encontraran y se encaminaron con su nueva apariencia a cubrir los puestos de trabajo que les correspondían.

Squalo y Bel se encargaron de la puerta del despacho y Mammon vigilaba la que había antes.

-Mammon- la dijo su capitán susurrando para que nadie les oyera -Tú quédate aquí, Bel y yo registraremos el despacho, ya sabes cuál es la señal si viene alguien-

-Sí… entendido-

El interior del enorme cuarto donde Dino solía estar la mayor parte del tiempo estaba muy ordenado y organizado, un gran número de estantes repletos de libros cubrían las paredes y una hermosa mesa de madera se encontraba en la pared del fondo. Los dos miraron en todas direcciones intentando encontrar un punto de partida y Squalo decidió dividir las tareas.

-Bel, encárgate de los ordenadores y los pen-drive. Yo voy a mirar los libros de cuentas y todos los papeles que pueda-

-Bien-

El príncipe usó su inteligencia para saltarse todos los firewalls y sistemas de seguridad, pero algo inusual le alertó:

-Esto ha sido muy fácil- dijo Belphegor con recelo y dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

-¿Qué pasa, Bel?- El capitán se dio cuenta de que el príncipe no estaba cómodo.

-Esto ha sido demasiado fácil, parece un sistema de seguridad para niños. Deberíamos abortar-

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Por qué iban a hacer eso?- le preguntó Squalo mientras rebuscaba entre una pila de papeles.

-Puede que quieran que consigamos esta información-

-¿Quieres decir que no crees que sea correcta?-

-Sí, eso cree el príncipe- le dijo dando vueltas en la silla giratoria de cuero.

-Mierda- después de meditar unos instantes tomó su decisión -Vamos a copiarla de todas formas, luego la analizaremos-

-Sí, señor- dijo con tono sarcástico mientras volvía a su trabajo.

Después de casi una hora ambos salieron del despacho y se encontraron con Mammon en la siguiente puerta, salieron de la mansión disimulando y caminaron hacia donde tenían el coche. Antes de romper la ilusión Squalo llamó a Xanxus.

-VOOI ¡Jefe, ya hemos salido!- El tiburón guardó silencio mientras escuchaba las instrucciones del jefe -Ajá… sí… hmm… vale- y después se despidió: -Muy bien… hasta ahora-

-¿En serio?- le preguntó Bel alucinado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Squalo estaba guardando su teléfono en el abrigo y le miraba esperando que le dijera que le había asombrado tanto.

-¿Jefe? ¿Qué ha pasado con el "estúpido"?-

-¿Hmmm?- El tiburón seguía sin entender lo que le quería decir y Mammon, que también se había percatado del detalle, se lo explicó:

-Nunca llamas a Xanxus jefe, siempre lo acompañas del apelativo cariñoso de estúpido… en el mejor de los casos-

El capitán se sonrojó y les gritó para que entraran en el coche y pararan de divagar y de decir sandeces.

Cuando iban de camino a la mansión por un camino de montaña bastante estrecho y sinuoso, un 4X4 negro con los cristales de ambas filas de asientos tintados abrió las ventanillas lo justo para dejar salir los cañones de sus AK-46 y comenzaron a disparar al vehículo de los asesinos Varia.

Squalo frenó en seco y Mammon transformó la carretera donde habían frenado los asaltantes en un mar de fuego. Sus alaridos y gritos de dolor pudieron ser escuchado a la perfección desde su posición y cuando cesaron, la arcobaleno anuló la ilusión y los tres bajaron del coche para interrogar a los 4 ocupantes del todoterreno.

-VOOOI ¡Ya puedes hablar si queréis vivir! ¿¡Para quién trabajáis!?- dijo agarrando la corbata de uno de los hombres y levantando su cabeza del suelo.

-Q-qué te jodan… ¡escoria V-Varia!-

El capitán dejó caer la cabeza del hombre y acarició su cuello con su espada mientras le hacía una señal a Bel para que degollara a uno de los otros que le acompañaban.

-¡Pu-puedes matarnos a to-todos! Nadie hablará-

-Tsk… este idiota se viene con nosotros. Deshazte del resto-

Belphegor cumplió la orden con gusto y cuando acabó se reunió con ellos de nuevo en el coche para terminar de recorrer el camino que les quedaba hasta la mansión Varia.

-Vamos a llenar las celdas como sigamos así- dijo Squalo mientras arrastraba con Bel el cuerpo de su atacante a los calabozos que estaban ubicados en las entrañas de la mansión.

-Podemos acabar con ellos si nos quedamos sin espacio- le dijo el príncipe con su risita.

-Nadie habla… Yo creo que son lacayos de la hermana del jefe, pero no estoy del todo seguro… tenemos que lograr que alguien abra la boca-

-Eso déjaselo al jefe… es un experto torturando a estas escorias-

Ambos se rieron recordando diversas presas de Xanxus que habían acabado confesando después de semanas torturados al borde de la muerte y depositaron el cuerpo inconsciente del anónimo hombre en la celda que había enfrente de la del supuesto sirviente de la mansión.

Después los dos se dirigieron al despacho de Xanxus y Squalo le dijo a Bel que subiera con él para que le explicara al jefe su versión sobre lo del sistema de seguridad tan bajo e inusual en un líder mafioso.

-Espero que esté de buen humor- dijo Bel antes de abrir la puerta.

-VOOI ¡Ya hemos llega…!- con un movimiento de mano el jefe le mandó callar en el acto y el tiburón obedeció viendo su expresión de enfado mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Quiero que esté preparado para ayer!- colgó arrojando el teléfono hacia una pared y les miró como si les estuviera perdonando la vida.

-Pues no, no lo está- dijo Bel riéndose por lo bajo.

-Jefe- El capitán intentó que les hiciera caso y avanzó unos pasos mientras hablaba -Bel y yo hemos…-

-Ordena a esa escoria que se largue- dijo fulminándole con sus ojos rojos.

-¡Pe-pero jefe! ¡Bel ha…!-

-¡He dicho que se largue!- le gritó a su capitán arrojándole un libro que tenía sobre la mesa.

-VOOOI ¿¡Qué te pasa hoy!?... ¡Belphegor, fuera!-

-Encantado- dijo el príncipe mientras salía corriendo y cerraba la puerta.

-¿¡Qué te pasa, estúpido jefe!?-

Justo cuando acabó la frase Xanxus ya se encontraba en su posición, le emportró contra la puerta y empezó a bajarle los pantalones sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-VOI ¡Xa-Xanxus!- intentó que reaccionara o al menos que le explicara qué le pasaba, pero el jefe le dio la vuelta y atrajo su cadera hacia él mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones con la otra mano y se sacaba su erección -¿¡Qué ha-haces!?-

-¡Calla de una puta vez!- le separó las nalgas con los dedos de una mano mientras con la otra ponía su erección en la entrada de su cuerpo -Estoy muy cabreado-

-¿¡Y y-yo tengo la culpa!?- se incorporó para mirarle pero Xanxus bajó de nuevo su espalda y le obligó a inclinarla mientras empezaba a penetrarle diciendo:

-No… tú vas a calmarme-

-Mierda… estás loco… AAAH-

Directamente y sin preparación de ningún tipo empezó a moverse con rapidez clavando sus dedos en la cintura de su capitán, que tenía las manos apoyadas en la puerta intentando no ser demasiado ruidoso.

-Quiero oír como gritas- le dijo dando una palmada fuerte en su nalga derecha.

El tiburón intentó reprimir el grito y le dijo: -N-no, estamos en la puerta y…-

-¡Obedéceme!- le ordenó a la vez que aumentaba la rapidez de sus embestidas.

-¡Xanxus! ¡Pa-para! AAAAH-

Cuando el jefe le incorporó para apoyarle la espalda en su pecho el tiburón empezó a ser incapaz de seguir silenciando sus gritos. Le gustaba mucho esa postura y la agresividad que Xanxus estaba poniendo le dificultaban concentrarse en algo que no fuera esa polla golpeándole con fuerza.

-¡Córrete, zorra!-

El tiburón obedeció encantado y descargó su semen contra la puerta mientras Xanxus lo hacía dentro de él con uno de sus gruñidos, pero esta vez no era de placer sino de rabia contenida. Cuando salió de su capitán bruscamente este le miró mientras dejaba que todo el fluido de su jefe terminara de salir de su trasero y le dijo.

-¿¡Qué cojones te pasa!?-

-Estoy cansándome de esto- dijo sentándose en su mesa y apoyando los pies en ella.

-¿¡De qué, maldito violador!?- cuando sintió que ya no salía más se limpió con unos pañuelos que tenía sobre la mesa y después se subió sus pantalones mientras Xanxus le contestaba:

-¡Ese Tsuna es un maldito inútil!… fue con Reborn a la mansión Cavallone, allí el segundo les dijo lo de Dino y también les comentó que estaban vigilando lo que creían que era un piso franco de esa zorra…- Apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras la ira volvía y le gritó: -¡Y el subnormal ha ido solo a interrogarlos pensando que tendrían secuestrada a su puta allí! No ha conseguido una mierda ¡Y encima la han puesto en alerta y han vaciado el piso! ¡LA ÚNICA JODIDA PISTA!-

-No me jodas…- Squalo no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando -Y ahora no tenemos nada-

-Solo lo que hayáis podido recopilar vosotros-

-Ya bueno… sobre eso…-

-Jodido _Squalo di merda_ no se te ocurra darme una mala noticia-

El corazón del tiburón empezó a acelerarse y le dijo después de tragar saliva:

-Bueno… no lo sabemos todavía. Bel… Bel dice que le ha parecido que su sistema de seguridad era demasiado sencillo para alguien como Dino. Pero no sabemos por qué quieren ponernos esa información en bandeja-

-Tsk.. ¿en serio? ¿Y tú querías ser el jefe?... Mira que eres lento-

-VOI ¡Acaso tú sabes por qué han dejado al descubierto esa información para que cualquiera pudiera hacerse con ella!-

-¡Claro que sí, inútil! ¡Quieren descubrir quién mató a su jefe! Si alguien mató a Dino solo podía ser porque quería información-

-¿Qué?-

-Cuando registré su cuerpo encontré esto- le enseñó algo que parecía una llave de una caja de seguridad un un banco -Así que habrán pensado que si sus asesinos se han llevado esto es porque quieren lo que hay en esa caja y como Dino no les hubiera dicho su ubicación jamás… solo quedaba ir a su casa para intentar encontrarla entre sus datos-

-¿Entonces crees que la información es falsa?-

-¡No! creo que lo han puesto tan sencillo para que sepan donde está-

-¿¡Y por qué iban a hacer eso!?-

-¡Para esperarles allí, idiota! ¿¡Aún no lo has entendido!?-

El tiburón se sorprendió con la hipótesis de Xanxus, pero la entendió por fin y le dijo:

-Entonces jugamos con ventaja-

-Sí… de momento esto no me interesa- dijo tirando la llave al aire y volviéndola a coger en sus manos -Vamos a mirar lo que habéis traído-

Destriparon la información clonada de los discos duros y los pendrive durante toda la tarde, leyeron los papeles relevantes que Squalo había fotografiado y al concluir el día llegaron a una conclusión:

-Aquí pasa algo muy raro- dijo Xanxus pensativo.

-¡No es normal que no haya nada de ella!- Squalo estaba de pie y paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación nervioso y alterado.

-Aquí hay muchos nombres que parece que están en clave, puede ser alguno de es…- no terminó su frase porque la ubicación de uno de los contactos le era familiar.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dijo Squalo esperanzado al ver su sonrisa.

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que la conocí en Rusia?-

-¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Hay alguna dirección allí!?-

-Sí, y además es de las que más se repite. Muchos pagos provenientes de un banco en Yekateri-no-se-qué-

El tiburón se acercó a leerlo y miró a Xanxus como si fuera idiota repitiendo el nombre de la ciudad Rusa:

-Yekaterinburg, no es tan complicado, los hay peores-

-Me estás cansando con lo de los idiomas, basura-

-¿Entonces crees que esto es algo sólido?- le dijo sentándose en el borde de la mesa enfrente de él.

-Puede ser… quita de ahí- puso su mano en su nalga y le apartó el trasero de la mesa para mirar la ciudad en su portátil. Después de unos segundos le dijo: -Aquí hace un frío de cojones-

-¿E-eso es lo que estabas mirando?- le dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación.

-Sí- siguió tecleando buscando otra información y suspiró con pereza diciendo -Ocho horas de vuelo en avión de pasajeros, en el jet será una o dos más-

-Normal, es Rusia, no es el vecino-

Squalo se encogió de hombros cuando recibió su mirada asesina y se sentó en su regazo acariciando esos mechones que caen por su frente y que tanto le gustan.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Se lo decimos al arcobaleno?-

-¿Estás de coña?-

-Vale, vale… ¿Entonces nos vamos a Rusia?-

-Sí, nos vamos todos- Xanxus puso su mano derecha en el muslo de su capitán y fue subiendo hasta la zona de su entrepierna.

-¿No va a ser muy sospechoso que desaparezcamos todos derepente?-

-Me da igual lo que piensen… os necesito a todos allí. Aunque…- paró el recorrido de la mano pensativo.

-Esa mirada es aterradora, Xanxus- el tiburón sabía que esa sonrisa de su jefe no traía nada bueno.

-Vamos a llevarnos a los niñatos… serán útiles-

Empezó a reírse y Squalo terminó de alarmarse del todo, se levantó de sus piernas y se sentó en la silla enfrente de él con sus brazos cruzados y diciendo:

-Estás loco. No sé qué te pasa hoy, pero estás inaguantable- Se levantó para salir por la puerta, pero justo cuando la abrió tropezó con el pequeño cuerpo de Reborn.

-VOI ¿¡Qué haces ahí!?-

-Iba a llamar como me aconsejó tu novio para no pillaros retozando entre las sábanas de nuevo-

-V-VOI ¡No… no es mi novio!-

-¡Cállate, escoria! y siéntate-

El arcobaleno emitió su breve risa y se sentó encima de la mesa de Xanxus mientras el capitán ocupaba la silla de antes.

-Xanxus… Han asesinado a Dino-

-¿Hmm?- levantó la mirada de su ordenador interpretando a la perfección su cara de estupor.

-Le asesinaron mientras estaba en Barcelona y le quitaron una llave que es muy importante para la familia Cavallone-

-¿Una llave? ¿Le han asesinado por una llave?-

-No es la llave, es lo que abre-

-Y supongo que quieren recuperarla- le dijo Xanxus entrelazando sus dedos con los codos apoyados en la mesa.

-Sí… han accedido a decirnos dónde está Crystin a cambio de la llave-

-Preguntaré si algún contacto de Barcelona sabe algo-

-Te lo agradezco, Xanxus- le dijo el arcobaleno mirándole de una forma extraña mientras saltaba de la mesa para salir por la puerta.

El tiburón suspiró y le preguntó susurrando: -Cambio de planes ¿no? Entiendo que no tienes intención de dar la llave-

-Claro que no, esto debe ser muy gordo, no podemos dejarlo escapar-

-¿Entonces vamos solos a Rusia?-

-Sí… que esos mocosos se entretengan aquí buscando la llave. Nosotros vamos a ver que encontramos en la dirección que tenemos-

Squalo miraba por la ventana y de vez en cuando de reojo a su jefe mientras trabajaba en su portátil, suspiraba levemente y comenzó a ponerse nervioso recordando como había llamado Reborn a Xanxus… _-tu novio-..._ Esta vez el suspiro fue más audible y el líder Varia puso la vista en él.

-¿Qué pasa? Me estás molestando, basura-

-Xanxus… ¿Somos novios?- se ruborizó sin atreverse a mirarle e imaginándose una reacción violenta, pero en su lugar el jefe volvió a mirar a su pantalla y le dijo totalmente calmado:

-¿Qué mas da como se llame?-

-¿Q-qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con e-eso?-

-Estás muy espeso hoy- volvió a poner sus ojos en él y se lo explicó -Follamos juntos, y espero que no lo hagas con nadie más, me has dicho la cursilada esa de que me quieres y no te he matado y además te dejo acercarte a mí y tomarte ciertas libertades conmigo… ¿Quieres llamarlo así?... Haz lo que quieras-

Squalo se quedó helado, Xanxus acababa de confirmarle que eran una pareja, aunque con sus palabras y exponiéndole su forma tan curiosa de ver la vida. Sonrió y siguió mirando por la ventana esperando a que el jefe terminara para ir a cenar hasta que después de veinte minutos bajó la tapa de su portátil y le dijo:

-Nos vamos mañana-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

-Están todos aquí ¿no?, usa la clave de emergencia 5-

-5… ¿¡Estás loco!?-

-¡Voy a ir con todo! y luego veré lo que uso y lo que no-

La clave de emergencia 5 consiste en prepararse para un ataque completo y demoledor, con las mejores armas y uniformes de combate. Xanxus estaba dispuesto a entrar arrasando por la puerta principal si hacía falta y su capitán no estaba muy contento con la idea, pero una vez más el líder Varia le convenció con sus argumentos:

-Vamos a vigilarlos y mediremos sus fuerzas, cuando sepamos de qué recursos disponen nos lanzaremos si tenemos opciones… jugamos con la ventaja del factor sorpresa, nadie nos espera allí-

-Ya… pero ¿Qué pasará si no tenemos opciones?-

-¡Llevaré un maldito ejército si hace falta! ¡Deja de cuestionarme de una puta vez, basura!-

El tiburón suspiró y decidió zanjar el tema para no alterar más a Xanxus, estaba claro que ese día estaba bastante irritable y no quería acabar en el hospital.

-Está bien, tú mandas... ¿Vamos a cenar?-

-Traeme algo, no tengo ganas de encontrarme con escorias por los pasillos-

-VOOOI ¡Está bien, ahora vuelvo!- masculló las típicas maldiciones que murmuraba cada vez que le esclavizaba y salió por la puerta para llevarle la cena a la habitación.

Sus agresivas manos de nuevo volvían a estar sobre mi cuerpo, la ira que había mostrado durante todo el día estaba patente en cada una de las caricias que me estaba ofreciendo, aunque más que caricias eran tiernos arañazos y apretones que marcaban mi piel por cada rincón que pasaba. Gruñía y jadeaba mientras sus uñas recorrían la cara interior de mis muslos, Xanxus estaba impaciente, pero no quería acabar y se notaba como mantenía una lucha interna contra su propia necesidad y lujuria intentando aplacar sus instintos para poder seguir disfrutando de su dominio sobre mi cuerpo.

-Voy a follarte, basura… Date la vuelta-

-Qui-quiero así-

-¡He dicho que te des la vuelta!- obedecí y me tumbé en el colchón boca abajo, Xanxus separó mis nalgas e introdujo uno de sus expertos dedos mientras me decía:

-Últimamente rebates todo lo que digo- empecé a gemir cuando un segundo dedo acompañó al primero y comenzaron a moverse con rapidez -Pero el que manda soy yo, basura- levantó mi trasero elevando mi cintura con sus dos enormes manos y me quedé con el pecho en el colchón y de rodillas, enseñándole y ofreciéndole mi culo. Escupió en mi palpitante entrada y restregó la punta de su polla por ella presionando ligeramente.

-Aaaaaah.. ¡Métemela!- yo no podía esperar más, necesitaba esa enorme polla deslizándose dentro de mí.

-La quieres ¿Verdad que sí, mi ansiosa puta?-

-S-sí… fóllame, Xanxus- pensé que iba a morirme esperando, le encanta dejarme en el límite antes de metérmela.

-Esta bien- me dijo con la punta rozando mi agujero -pero primero necesitas esto-

Aún no entendía por qué el castigo físico me excitaba tanto, sus manos golpeaban mis nalgas una y otra vez con diferente intensidad y yo en vez de gritar de dolor gritaba extasiado, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos mientras Xanxus descargaba su ira contra mí y yo lo único que hacía era rogarle para que siguiera… estaba tan cerca de correrme que cuando dejó de golpearme y dijo:

-Voy a metértela, basura y voy a violar este estrecho trasero que tienes-

Yo solo pude decir:

-¡Sí, Xanxus! ¡p-por favor!- me había dejado justo al borde de mi orgasmo y solo quería que empezara a embestirme.

-¿Quieres que te viole?-

-Soy tuyo… hazme l-lo q-que quieras-

-¡JA! Por fin aprendes cual es tu sitio- después de esa frase en la que me demostraba que estaba satisfecho con mi sumisión entró dentro de mi agujero y llegó hasta el fondo con un solo empujón, se quedó allí quieto e inclinó su espalda para apartar el pelo de mi cara y susurrarme:

-Quiero que grites. Voy a demostrarte cuanto te gusta el dolor, vas a correrte mientras golpeo este precioso culo-

-¡Xanxus! ¡Mu… muévete!-

-¡No!-

La palma de sus manos de nuevo volvía a impactar en mi carne provocándome por todo el cuerpo un intenso placer que traía camuflado un insoportable dolor que no quería que cesara nunca. Él tenía razón, me gustaba… No... ¡Necesitaba! que lo hiciera.

Notaba la presión de su estática e hinchada polla descansando en lo más profundo de mi anatomía mientras sentía como con cada contracción de los músculos de mi esfínter se la aplastaba provocando un nuevo gruñido que salía de la garganta de mi jefe.

-¡M-más AAAAH más fuerte!-

En ese momento no podía creerme que hubiera gritado eso, pero incomprensiblemente estaba tan cerca de mi orgasmo que necesitaba que aumentara la intensidad y me golpeara con más fuerza, y eso hizo, sin sacar demasiado su polla comenzó a golpear lo más profundo de mi ser mientras sus manos aumentaban su agresividad.

-¡Xanxus!-

-¡Córrete, basura! ¡Quiero follarte!-

Con Xanxus cada orgasmo era diferente; unos eran placenteros y suaves, otros eran inesperados e intensos y otros eran explosivos… como ese que recorrió mi cuerpo en ese momento. Las lágrimas aumentaron y estoy seguro que mis gritos podían escucharse por toda la mansión, pero nada de eso me importaba mientras comenzaba a follarme sin ni siquiera dejar que mi orgasmo cesara.

Agarró mi cintura con fuerza y me penetraba salvajemente, gruñendo de nuevo y jadeando con rapidez mientras mi exhausto cuerpo se rendía ante su ataque. Me sorprendió cuando a los pocos minutos me advirtió de que ya estaba en el límite, el no solía aguantar tan poco:

-No puedo más, me vuelves loco. ¡Este culo me hace perder la cabeza!-

Cambió la postura bajando mi cintura para que descansara sobre el colchón y juntó mis piernas situando sus rodillas a ambos lados. Agarró su polla y volvió a metérmela mientras separaba la carne de mis glúteos… esa presión era exquisita, sus gruñidos me estaban poniendo a mil y sentía como un nuevo orgasmo intentaba abrirse paso. Este hombre podía conseguir cosas que estaba convencido que nadie más podría hacerme sentir.

-¿Por qué no hemos hecho esto antes?-

Al escuchar su pregunta no pude reprimir las lágrimas, tenía razón… ¿Por qué no? puede que fuera porque ninguno sabía lo que podíamos llegar a sentir en brazos del otro, o tal vez por miedo a modificar esa relación tan especial y extraña que teníamos. Mientras me embestía con rapidez no pude evitar recordar que él había sido quien dio el primer paso, yo no creo que me hubiera atrevido nunca a hacerlo, ya que hasta que no sentí ese deseo recorrer mis venas cada vez que me acorralaba y me susurraba al oído que era una basura, no fui consciente de cuánto le deseaba, solo me atraía su cuerpo, pero no pensé que pudiera necesitarlo de esta manera.

-Contéstame- Dejó de moverse descansando en mis entrañas de nuevo y se agachó para retirar las lágrimas de mi cara y susurrarme -Dime porque-

-No… no lo sé, Xanxus-

Sus movimiento ahora eran lentos pero deliciosos, mi cuerpo se estremecía al notar como su polla se deslizaba despacio, acariciando con dulzura mis paredes. Nunca me había penetrado con ese cuidado y aunque no puedo negar que su agresividad me gusta, esa nueva manera de hacerlo me transmitía algo que Xanxus nunca me había hecho sentir… cada vez que me penetraba suavemente retirando las lágrimas de mi rostro, me hacía sentirme la persona más querida del mundo.

Pero su necesidad le hizo aumentar el ritmo, aunque no había agresividad ni ira, solo se dejó llevar por la pasión y comenzó a embestirme con rapidez pero con cuidado, mis lágrimas no paraban de salir, confundido por esa ternura tan inusual y asustado por los gemidos que salían de su garganta.

-Xanxus…- gemí su nombre intentando encontrar una explicación, pero a cambio incrementó su ritmo y me susurró al oído mientras se corría dentro de mí:

-Eres mío… solo mío-

Un nuevo orgasmó me sacudió al escuchar por primera vez a Xanxus gemir mientras derramaba su semen dentro de mí. Este también era distinto… era diferente de los demás y entraba en una categoría nueva, una que pasó a situarse inmediatamente en uno de los más altos puestos en mi escala de orgasmos placenteros e intensos.

Cuando dejó de moverse y se quedó jadeando tumbado encima de mí mientras acariciaba mi pelo, no pude evitar decir esas palabras que me daba tanto miedo decirle:

-Te quiero, Xanxus-

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo pero fueron de nuevo retiradas por sus dedos mientras suspiraba y me decía susurrando:

-Ya lo sé-


	16. La humilde reina

El primer día de Navidad despuntaba sobre los imponentes Alpes italianos mientras la rutina se reanudaba en la mansión de los Varia, donde reinaba una inusual tranquilidad; los guardianes de Tsuna desayunaban en su sala, consternados al enterarse de la muerte de Dino y los asesinos Varia se mentalizaban y preparaban para la alerta que habían recibido la noche anterior… Ninguno de ellos estaba para bromas ni fiestas. Pero la habitación del líder era como un mundo aparte, un universo paralelo que se regía por sus propias normas y leyes:

-VOOOI ¡No pienso hacer eso!-

-Harás lo que yo te ordene, basura-

-¡Me estoy cansando de esto! ¡No soy tu maldito esclavo! ¿¡Por qué no puede hacerte el desayuno alguno de esos idiotas a los que pagamos precisamente para que hagan eso!?-

Xanxus le miró unos segundos y poniendo su mirada de nuevo en su periódico le dijo: -Primero: Tú no pagas a nadie y Segundo:Tú lo haces mejor-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Una mierda! Solo has pedido un café y dos tostadas ¡Eso lo hace cualquiera!-

-No es lo mismo, basura… Tráeme lo que te he pedido-

-No, hasta que no me des un motivo válido no voy a moverme de aquí-

De nuevo volvió a poner su mirada en el indignado capitán y le dijo con una de esas sonrisas que tanto odiaba:

-Eso es lo que hacen las novias ¿no?-

Squalo se quedó blanco, desde luego esa no era una frase que el gran sanguinario líder Varia pronunciaría jamás, pero lo había hecho y había dejado a su capitán completamente confundido y descolocado.

-E-eeeh ¡L-lo haré para q-que te calles y dejes d-de decir tonterías!-

Salió de la habitación a toda velocidad y se dirigió a la cocina intentando recuperarse del susto mientras su corazón latía aún con fuerza. No estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a Xanxus hablar así y cada vez que lo hacía intentaba que no le afectara, pero cuando era tan directo siempre lograba confundirle dejándole sin palabras.

Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró a Gokudera trabajando como intérprete de Ryohei, con su habitual desgana y ese carácter agresivo que le caracteriza.

-¡Cabeza de cesped! ¡Eso no se hace en Italia! ¡Aquí no van a hacerte bolas de arroz y mucho menos una sopa de miso!-

-¡Pero no podré entrenar al extremo con tantas calorías y grasas, cabeza de pulpo!-

-¡Queréis dejar de ser tan ruidosos!- Squalo no era el más indicado para decirle a la gente que bajaran el tono de voz, pero él vivía en esa casa y podía decir lo que quisiera -¡Tú!- gritó señalando a Ryohei -¡Aquí se desayuna así, escoria!-

-No sé cómo puedes estar delgado al extremo comiendo esta comida tan grasienta-

-¿¡Crees que siempre desayunamos huevos y bacon!?-

Después de unas cuantas frases extremas más al final el guardián del sol acabó por aceptar un sandwich vegetal y un plato de arroz blanco hervido y Squalo terminó el café y las dos tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa para su jefe. Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta y entró formulando una pregunta:

-¿Has pensado ya qué vas a decirles?-

-Claro- contestó tan arisco como siempre -Les diremos a esos mocosos que vamos a hablar con el proveedor de armas. Llamaste para preparar el avión ¿no?-

-Sí, no hay problema. También reservé el hotel- dejó el plato y la taza en la mesa y se sentó en el borde a su lado como solía hacer siempre, cruzándose de brazos mientras esperaba que su jefe acabara de desayunar.

-¿Has preparado ya mi maleta?-

-Xanxus, no empieces-

Al día siguiente aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Koltsovo. Como Xanxus predijo al comprobar la meteorología, la temperatura era bastante fría y a media mañana ya se encontraba por debajo de los cinco grados, aunque los atuendos invernales que llevaban les protegían sobradamente de aquellas situaciones climatológicas tan adversas.

Alquilaron tres coches y se dirigieron al hotel que Squalo había reservado el día anterior, un lujoso hotel ubicado en la zona más cara y protegida de la ciudad, el cual disponía de cualquier comodidad y servicio que pudieran desear.

El capitán se dirigió como siempre a pedir las llaves y después repartió las habitaciones:

-Esta tarde a las ocho en la cafetería. Os diré lo que haremos… siepre y cuando el maldito jefe lo decida de una vez-

-Ya lo he decidido, basura… Vámonos, quiero quitarme esta ropa de una vez- Xanxus es un hombre muy limpio y odia los malos olores y en ese momento, él mismo se estaba odiando. Agarró del brazo a su capitán y le arrastró hacia el ascensor mientras los tres asesinos a su cargo observaban alucinados la escena.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Mammon sin poder dejar de mirarles hasta que se perdieron en el ascensor -¿Desde cuando comparten habitación?-

-Creo que estos días han pasado muchas cosas extrañas por el cuartel general- Bel se reía con sus manos en su nuca y caminaba hacia los ascensores con Levi siguiéndole en silencio y cabizbajo mientras recordaba lo que vio aquel día que entró en el despacho de Xanxus.

La suite era inmensa y se situaba en el último piso, la enorme cristalera de la sala principal tenía una vista espectacular al paisaje blanco que ofrecía la ciudad y la cadena de montañas del mismo color cubría el horizonte.

-Wow… podrías poner una cristalera así en tu despacho, aunque nosotros no tenemos la casa a tanta altura y los árboles taparían casi todo el paisaje- dijo Squalo sin poder dejar de mirar el paisaje.

-Estoy harto de tanta montaña… odio este frío de mierda- Xanxus como siempre encontraba el punto malo de todo.

-VOOI ¡Una cosa es que odies el frío y otra que digas que no te gusta esta vista!-

-Prefiero otras vistas- La sonrisa que le dedicó ruborizó al tiburón que se fue al cuarto de baño a dejar sus cosas de aseo mientras le decía:

-Este hotel es de los mejores en los que hemos estado-

-Prefería el de Barcelona, no es para tanto-

-Te digo yo que este te gustará más… Mira, ven- le dijo desde el baño.

-Basura… se perfectamente lo que me gusta y lo que no y te digo que este no…- Pronunció la frase mientras andaba hacia su capitán y cuando atravesó la puerta interrumpió sus palabras y dijo boquiabierto… -Joder-

-Te lo dije… esto es impresionante-

Lo que los dos están observando embobados era un enorme Jacuzzi construído entre paredes de cristal y situado en la parte más alta del hotel, al cual se accedía subiendo unas escaleras que partían desde el cuarto de baño.

-¡Mira sube! Verás como ahora las montañas no te desagradan tanto- le dijo con una sonrisa triunfal desde arriba.

Xanxus le obedeció y cuando puso el pie en el último escalón agarró sus hombros y estampó su cuerpo contra el cristal dándole una orden clara y directa:

-Llena este Jacuzzi, basura y cuando lo hagas quiero que me esperes dentro-

Era la primera vez que Squalo obedecía una de sus órdenes lascivas sin protestar ni un ápice, asintió y vio cómo bajaba las escaleras para perderse por la habitación antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo para llenar la bañera de burbujas.

El agua estaba caliente y era una sensación agradable saber que lo único que separaba su cuerpo desnudo de ese paisaje helado era un simple cristal. Sonrió y cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza en el suelo del baño hasta que los volvió a abrir cuando escuchó que Xanxus subía, viendo así como traía una botella de champagne y dos copas que dejó en el suelo al lado del Jacuzzi.

-¿Celebramos algo?- preguntó el capitán intrigado.

-¿Hay que celebrar algo para beber champagne?- le contestó mientras se quitaba el albornoz que llevaba puesto y lo dejaba a un lado antes de meterse en la bañera en frente de él.

-No, supongo que no-

El jefe descorchó la botella de _Dom Perignon_ y sirvió el vino espumeante en las copas bajo la atenta mirada de su capitán, que se iba endureciendo debajo del agua al observar embobado la expresión tan calmada y tranquila que tenía Xanxus en ese momento, tan sólo reaccionó cuando le tendió la copa y le dijo:

-Ahora que lo pienso… sí que estamos celebrando algo. Estamos celebrando que vamos a acabar con la zorra que sueña con convertirse en reina-

Ambos comenzaron a reírse y tras dar el primer sorbo del caro champagne francés guardaron silencio disfrutando de las vistas y de las cosquilleantes burbujas que impactaban con suavidad por todo su cuerpo sumergido.

Después de diez minutos de paz Squalo se quedó mirando a Xanxus mientras acariciaba disimuladamente su propia erección debajo del agua, estaba esperando que hiciera el primer movimiento y pasara a la acción, ya que estaba convencido de que ese era el motivo por el cual le había dicho que quería que se bañara con él, pero después de diez minutos más el jefe seguía rellenando las copas hasta que acabó con la botella al cabo de una hora.

-Me estoy quedando arrugado- se levantó enseñando su perfecto e imponente cuerpo mojado a su capitán y este no pudo evitar retener un gemido que acabó escapándose cuando vio esa figura que tanto deseaba -¿Hmm? ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó cuando vio su incomodidad.

-V-VOOI ¡N-no!-

Pero Xanxus aprendió a conocerle bien y con una sonrisa se acordonó su albornoz y le dijo:

-¿Estás duro? ¿Por eso no quieres salir?-

-Tsk… e-estoy a gusto aquí ¡Vete si quieres!-

El jefe siguió sonriendo y bajó las escaleras dejando al tiburón solo en el Jacuzzi. Su excitación le estaba poniendo nervioso y se masturbó recordando esas gotas que se deslizaban por el cuerpo de Xanxus hasta volver al agua, ese cuerpo imponente y desnudo que tuvo hace unos segundos delante de él y esa sonrisa que en vez de seguir odiando empezaba a gustarle…

-Mierda ¿Pero qué hago?-

Dejó su erección inmediatamente y bajó las escaleras sin toalla y sin haberse secado antes, mojando toda la moqueta a su paso, hasta que llegó a la habitación donde estaba su jefe vistiéndose. Le quitó sus calzoncillos de las manos mientras oía como le regañaba por mojar todo el suelo y atrapó su cuello con sus dos brazos para besarlo con la necesidad que tenía acumulada después de esa hora rezando para que le tocara.

-Estúpido jefe- le susurró al oído esas palabras mientras le acariciaba su flácido miembro -Quiero que me folles-

Para su sorpresa Xanxus le apartó para rescatar sus calzoncillos del suelo y, bajo la mirada de estupor de su caliente capitán, se los puso diciéndole:

-Tendrá que esperar, zorra ansiosa-

-¿¡Q-qué!? ¿¡P… por qué!?-

-Porque tenemos que ver a alguien y ya no llegamos a tiempo. Vístete-

El tiburón miró su erección y se fue a su armario notando como la ira le recorría el cuerpo.

-VOOOI ¡Te odio, estúpido jefe!- Le dijo mientras se intentaba abrochar los pantalones.

Xanxus se acabó de vestir y se asomó por la puerta con una sonrisa para corregir su declaración: -Eso no fue lo que gritaste anoche-

-¿Cómo puedes ser así?-

-¡Deja de quejarte y mete tu polla en tus pantalones o me voy sin tí, basura!-

-Si me hubieras ayudado acabaría antes-

Xanxus ignoró ese comentario y esperó hasta que a los cinco minutos Squalo salió de la habitación con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya estoy- le dijo con un tono serio y claramente irritado.

-Ya era hora, escoria- El jefe se lo estaba pasando en grande viendo su incomodidad y el bulto de sus pantalones, no podía dejar de sonreír mientras recorrían el camino hacia el parking subterráneo donde se encontraba la limousina que habían alquilado y de vez en cuando le miraba de reojo para volver a contemplar esa cara que tanto le estaba gustando.

Se montaron en el lujoso vehículo y el jefe le dio instrucciones al chófer para llegar a su destino antes de sentarse en frente de su capitán, mirando con expresión seria como seguía enfadado con la cabeza girada hacia la ventana y apoyada en su mano.

-Basura-

-Qué-

-Vamos a ver al proveedor de armas-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pensé que…!- dejó su frase a medias arrepentido de lo que iba a decir y en su lugar le dijo: -Olvídalo… debería estar acostumbrado a que siempre haces lo que te da la gana-

Después de veinte minutos en completo silencio, el trayecto concluyó en un almacén aparentemente abandonado y en muy mal estado. Xanxus agarró el brazo de Squalo cuando iba a salir del vehículo y le dijo:

-Tráeme a esa escoria-

-VOI ¿¡Y por qué no entras y acabamos antes!?-

-Porque no quiero entrar en ese lugar que parece que va a derrumbarse en cualquier momento-

-Y yo si tengo que hacerlo ¿no?- al acabar la frase dio un portazo que sacudió el vehículo entero y se fue sin querer escuchar su respuesta, que estaba seguro que no iba a ser de su agrado.

Como había dicho Xanxus, el edificio estaba en un estado precario y caminaba con precaución y en completo silencio intentando no alertar a nadie de su presencia. Comenzó a abrir una puerta con sumo cuidado, pero se quedó paralizado intentando no emitir ningún sonido cuando distinguió una conversación en la habitación de al lado.

-¡Te he dicho que no voy a arriesgar mi culo por tí!-

-Te pago un dinero que nadie más podría darte… más te vale que hagas lo que te he pedido-

-¡No voy a hacerlo, zorra! ¡Me da igual tu dinero!-

-Lo siento Krist, has sido una ayuda inestimable-

Un par de tiros le sobresaltaron y deshizo sus pasos corriendo para contarle a Xanxus lo que había pasado, pero cuando salió, la limousine no estaba en el mismo lugar:

-Mierda-

Decidió ponerse a cubierto entre dos contenedores de escombros e intuyó que su jefe había tenido alguna clase de contratiempo. Se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, sonriendo cuando vio que entraba un mensaje de Xanxus:

_Basura, quédate ahí. No te muevas._

Suspiró y esperó como le había ordenado, pero cuando escuchó movimiento sacó la cabeza ligeramente para comprobar a quién pertenecía esa voz femenina que tanto le había sonado antes.

-Pero que… no me jodas- No pudo evitar susurrar esas palabras cuando vio a Crystin subiendo en su lujoso Jaguar.

Después de quedarse con la matrícula del coche en el que se alejaba la hermana de su jefe, sacó su teléfono para avisarle pero otro vehículo paró a su lado, emitió una exclamación cuando lo vio y subió corriendo.

-¡Xanxus! ¡He.. he visto a…!-

-Lo sé…- se dirigió al pobre chófer y le dijo: -¡VAMOS, ESCORIA!... ¡Como pierdas ese coche de vista arrancaré tu cabeza de esos asquerosos hombros!-

La limousine salió lo más rápido que pudo alentado por esa amenaza y pronto divisaron el Jaguar que circulaba con una velocidad moderada por la carretera boscosa.

-Mantén la distancia… ya sabes como va esto-

-Sí, jefe- El chófer se concentró en su tarea dispuesto a no decepcionar a su temible jefe y este se relajó en el asiento y suspiró de alivio antes de contarle a su capitán porque se habían ido.

-Nos fuimos cuando vimos un coche llegar por el camino. Nos escondimos detrás del edificio y estuvimos pendientes para cuando salieran. Te mandé el mensaje cuando ví que te escondías como una rata entre esos contenedores-

-Me imagino tu cara cuando la viste- le sonrió y puso su mano en su muslo deslizándola hasta su entrepierna, pero Xanxus la agarró con fuerza y le dijo:

-Si descubrimos donde vive esa puta te dejaré meterte mi polla toda la noche-

-No aguantarás- le desafió mientras se sentaba en sus piernas.

-No me provoques, basura… a lo mejor no te gusta el resultado que eso conlleva-

-¿Estás seguro? Parece que no hay ningún castigo tuyo que no me guste- con un movimiento brusco se sentó en sus piernas y se acercó lo máximo que pudo al cuerpo del aturdido Xanxus, que le miraba sorprendido por esa declaración… era la primera vez que su basura admitía que le gustaban sus castigos.

-Entonces deberías seguir provocándome- Tiró de su pelo con fuerza hacia abajo e hincó los dientes en su cuello escuchando como su agresividad lograba arrancarle un gemido.

El tiburón contraatacó y le empotró contra el asiento, lamiendo sus labios y metiendo después su lengua en su boca para intentar conquistarla sin éxito, ya que las caricias que Xanxus le estaba haciendo a sus nalgas lograron que al final cediera el control al único jefe que podía y tenía derecho a dominarle.

Pero justo cuando Xanxus metió la mano por sus pantalones para acariciar su piel el chófer le devolvió a la realidad.

-Je.. jefe… emmm, han pa-parado-

-Mierda… quita, basura-

Squalo se quedó otra vez duro y sin alivio y Xanxus inclinó su cuerpo al asiento delantero para observar dónde se habían detenido.

-¿Qué cojones es eso?-

La escena que vio le dejó completamente descolocado; Crystin aparcó en una casa rural de la cual salió corriendo con los brazos extendidos una niña de unos ocho años de edad, la abrazó y acarició su pelo con ternura y después de darle un cariñoso y afectivo beso en la frente se metió en la casa con ella de la mano.

-¿Quién será?- preguntó Squalo igual de sorprendido.

-Ni idea… pe-pero esto no… Parece que es su residencia, esos hombres están patrullando y si estuviera de visita simplemente esperarían en la puerta-

-Venga… ¿Me estás diciendo que vive en una casita en el campo?-

-Tampoco está tan mal, basura. Me da igual donde viva… Llama a alguna de esas escorias y que se quede aquí vigilando-

-Tsk… Se lo diré a Levi porque como deje a Bel subido a un árbol sin hacer nada, acabará matándolos a todos por aburrimiento-

El capitán ordenó a Levi su misión y se quedaron hasta que llegó, Xanxus le dio las últimas instrucciones y le dijo que le llamara a él personalmente para informarle de cualquier novedad por minúscula que esta fuera.

De camino al hotel el jefe se encontraba pensativo pero sonriente por haber encontrado al final a su hermana gracias a que fueron a buscar al proveedor de sus armas justo a tiempo. Sonreía también por la buena suerte que de momento estaban teniendo, eran raras las veces en las que las cosas solían empezar bien y su buen humor era muy evidente… sobre todo cuando estuvieron a solas en la habitación.

-Xa-Xanxus…- Squalo se sobresaltó cuando notó a su jefe agarrando su cintura por detrás y poniendo su rostro en su hombro.

-¿Por qué no volvemos a ese Jacuzzi?- Sus manos empezaron a desabrochar la camisa de su tiburón.

-Te-tengo que prepararlo- Cuando terminó de hablar su camisa estaba en el suelo y las manos de Xanxus se encontraban ya desabrochando sus pantalones.

-Quiero que abras la botella de vino del mini-bar primero- Le dejó desnudo y le dio la vuelta agarrando sus nalgas y juntando su espalda contra el cristal del inmenso ventanal de la habitación mientras el tiburón le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas.

_**Squalo POV**_

¿Que abra una maldita botella de vino?... No quiero abrir ninguna jodida botella de nada, solo quiero volver a ese Jacuzzi y que me haga lo que me debió hacer antes, aunque si no obedezco su orden seguramente le cabrearé y parece que está de muy buen humor como para estropearlo tan pronto. Pero no puedo escaparme porque me tiene atrapado entre el frío cristal y su cuerpo caliente, creando un contraste incómodo pero al mismo tiempo excitante, sus manos no dejan de sujetarme por el trasero y noto como un dedo se escapa para introducirse superficialmente dentro de mí… Dios, no puedo más.

-Xanxus… déjame que abra la puñetera botella-

-No tengas prisa… Queda mucho hasta la hora de la cena-

Después de esa negación suspiro decepcionado y vuelvo a sentir como invade deliciosamente mi boca y como ese dedo intenta avanzar más, pero como no puede me dice:

-Agárrate bien-

Mis piernas se sujetan firmemente y mis brazos rodean su cuello mientras me sostiene con una sola mano para poder follarme con la otra. El dedo por fin se introduce del todo y comienzo a gemir deseando que me llene con algo más gordo:

-Xanxus… ngh… más-

-Cualquiera puede ver como meto mis dedos en tu precioso trasero, basura-

-Que miren… aaah, me da igual-

Me importa una mierda si hay alguien mirando, solo quiero que me la meta de una vez. Intento buscarla moviendo mi cadera un poco hacia abajo, pero el dedo que tiene dentro me impide bajar.

-No seas tan ansiosa… abre la maldita botella de una vez-

Saca su dedo con brusquedad y me deja en el suelo mientras veo como va a la habitación desabrochándose la camisa. Suspiro de nuevo y voy al minibar a por el dichoso vino, pero no puedo evitar frotarme de vez en cuando… estoy tan caliente que siento que voy a correrme si aumento el ritmo un poco, pero eso no le gustará… aunque a lo mejor le cabrea y consigo que… ¿Por qué me gusta tanto que se cabree conmigo?

-Aaaaaah… mierda… joder- intento susurrar mientras eyaculo en la alfombra para que no me oiga y lo limpio rápidamente con una toalla que dejé oportunamente doblada en la silla del comedor.

Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pero parece que no se ha dado cuenta, así que vuelvo a centrarme en la botella después de limpiarme con la toalla para que no note nada.

-¿Qué haces, basura? ¿No sabes abrir una botella de vino?-

-E-eeeh ¡Sí!... sí, ahora voy-

Este estúpido jefe se da cuenta de cualquier mínimo cambio y si no me calmo notará que le oculto algo, así que suspiro por enésima vez y respiro hondo antes de subir a preparar el Jacuzzi.

Mientras cae el agua veo como el sol se oculta por las inmensas montañas a pesar de que solo son las cinco de la tarde… presenciar un anochecer en un Jacuzzi con paredes transparentes, mientras Xanxus me folla en medio de ese paisaje nevado…

-¡Xanxus! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Sube ya!-

Este escenario es demasiado para mí… no puede ser real. Mientras oigo como sube las escaleras me voy poniendo nervioso y veo como vuelvo a excitarme de nuevo… a veces pienso que un día moriré con Xanxus entre mis piernas.

-Ya era hora, has visto que…- Sus palabras interrumpen mi frase y detienen mis pies que ya estaban metiendo mi cuerpo en el confortable agua caliente.

-¿Dónde vas?-

-¿Eh? Pu-pues al agua- Estoy completamente descolocado… ¿Qué quiere ahora?.

-Dame una copa de ese vino que has abierto y luego siéntate ahí donde estás-

-¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué!?- Quiere que sea su camarero y que me quede enfrente de él mirándole mientras disfruta… ¿Pero qué ha pasado ahora?

-¿Te creíste que no me daría cuenta?- Me quedo sin palabras y en mi cabeza solo escucho una y otra vez… "Te ha pillado" -Siempre te quejas de que soy un bestia, pero no me dejas opción… siempre buscas algo para cabrearme ¿Quieres hacerlo tú solo?- Rebusca en la bolsa que ha subido con él y me lanza algo diciendo -Pues hazlo… Usa esto-

-Maldita sea- Mientras miro con respeto el enorme vibrador que descansa sobre mis manos puedo sentir su depredadora mirada sobre mi cuerpo, esperando que me abra de piernas y le entretenga… -Xanxus pero es que…-

-¡HAZLO! Si me entretienes lo suficiente te daré lo que quieres-

Miro de nuevo la polla de goma con pilas y pienso en lo que sentí cuando me lo metió por primera vez… No puede ser tan malo, así que abro y flexiono mis piernas para enseñarle mi agujero mientras apoyo la espalda en el frío cristal y lo lubrico con el gel de baño para después restregarlo por mi entrada mientras le digo irritado:

-Espero que lo disfrutes… estúpido jefe-


	17. Espuma, estrellas y chocolate

Esto es tan embarazoso… sobre todo cuando le miro y veo que tiene esa estúpida sonrisa que no sé si amo, odio o quizás ambas cosas a la vez.

No puedo calmar mi respiración y me está costando mantenerme tranquilo, solo me apetece meterme en el agua sin su divino permiso y sentarme encima de sus piernas, pero el maldito jefe me mataría, así que solo puedo mirar con respeto al estúpido vibrador impregnado de gel de baño y restregarlo por mi entrada activando la velocidad mínima. La verdad es que es muy agradable, pero me siento extraño haciendo esto…

-Xanxus-

-No te he dicho que hables-

-Ya pero…-

-¡Cállate! Tú has querido hacerlo solo, eso te ayudará-

Sé que no habrá nada que le haga cambiar de opinión, no sería la primera vez que está a punto de explotar pero sigue sin darme lo que quiero, así que vuelvo a centrarme en esa polla artificial y la pongo en mi entrada, esta vez apretando para que entre.

-Aaaah… vamos… entra de una vez-

-No tengas prisa, hazlo despacio-

-¡Déjame al menos hacerlo como me dé la gana!-

Maldita sea, siempre tiene que estar mandando, pero en realidad me pone muy caliente que lo haga… Maldita sea, que gustos más raros tengo.

Este vibrador es muy ancho, pero con el jabón extra que le he puesto parece que está entrando mejor. Una mano está acariciando mis testículo, la otra sigue empujando para que el juguetito entre y yo no puedo dejar de mirarle mientras sus ojos están puestos en mi agujero.

Cuando tengo la punta dentro la dejo un rato sintiendo las vibraciones en mi entrada, lo malo es que va demasiado lento, pero no sé como se hace para aumentar la velocidad y no veo ningún botón para…

-Basura… ¿Buscas esto?-

Será cabronazo… esta cosa funciona con un mando que el listo se ha olvidado de darme.

-Dame eso-

-Ni lo sueñes, esto es mío-

De nuevo vuelvo a rendirme, es inútil discutir con este animal y por eso reanudo mi tarea sin prestarle más atención, pero necesito que esta cosa vaya más rápido, aunque sé que si se lo pido pondrá de nuevo esa sonrisa estúpida y me dirá algo así como "No, basura. Lo haré cuando me dé la gana"

Aprieto mis testículos y me tumbo un poco más contra el frío cristal metiendo el vibrador despacio, aunque aún no he llegado ni a la mitad y ya noto una fuerte presión que me está volviendo loco. Aprieto con más fuerza de la que me hubiera gustado y se mete hasta el fondo con facilidad cuando pasa por fin el maldito muro de músculos que siempre se resiste de esta manera tan molesta.

-AAAAAAH ¡Sí!-

Justo cuando estoy disfrutando de las vibraciones que me está dando esta cosa en mi próstata el maldito jefe decide aumentar la velocidad.

-¡Xanxus! ¡Más!-

Pero la felicidad me dura poco porque de nuevo vuelvo a notar ese cosquilleo leve que me está empezando a cabrear.

-¡Déjalo como antes!-

-Cállate de una vez, basura y empieza a hacer algo, me estás aburriendo-

Tengo tal cabreo encima que no me apetece rogarle y suplicarle como él quiere, solo quiero mover esta polla de plástico para que me dé lo que este maldito jefe no quiere darme.

Empiezo a masturbarme rápido y a mover el vibrador a la misma velocidad, pero de vez en cuando lo dejo quieto metido hasta el fondo apretando con la palma de mi mano para notar ese cosquilleo tan delicioso. Cierro un poco más mis piernas para tener más presión y vuelve a aumentar la vibración, aunque creo que no está llegando al máximo, pero aún así es tan placentero que de nuevo vuelvo a gemir y a pedirle más.

-Aaaaah, déjalo ahí… por favor-

Dejo de nuevo el chisme en el fondo y sin ser consciente meto dos dedos y empiezo a moverlos rápidamente… ahora si que me noto tan lleno que estoy a punto de correrme, pero cuando miro a Xanxus y veo como su pecho se mueve rápidamente se me ocurre una idea… creo que ahora, él va a ser el torturado.

-AAAAAH ¡Xanxus! ¡Más fuerte! ¡E-es tan gorda!-

Intento gritar como si me estuviera follando él para ponerlo en el límite, sé cuanto le gusta que grite así.

-¡Más! ¡MÁS!-

Esta vez dejo quietos los dos dedos y muevo el vibrador que sigue con esa velocidad tan placentera, parece que está tan concentrado en mantenerse sereno que no se acuerda de rebajarla.

-¡Sí! ¡Fóllame así! ¡Xanxus!-

-¿¡Qué haces, maldita basura!?-

-Me… Aaaaah… me imagino que… ngh… que eres tú quién… ¡Aaaaah! ¡quien me folla!-

Intento no sonreír para que no se cabree, pero cuando veo esa pecho moverse tan rápidamente sé que al final el ganador voy a ser yo.

-¡Te necesito, Xanxus!-

-Mierda… eres una puta-

-No… Aaaah, soy TÚ puta-

Por fin lo logré… se levanta y camina por el agua hacia mí con esa expresión depredadora en su rostro, agarra mis tobillos arrastrando mi cuerpo hacia el suyo con brusquedad y da la bendita casualidad de que la profundidad del Jacuzzi le permite metérmela sin salir del agua, pero hay algo que parece que se le está olvidando mientras empieza a intentar entrar.

-¡Eh, Xa… Xanxus! AAAH ¡Espera! ¡Sácalo!-

-¿Qué dices? No te oigo-

Joder… esto es demasiada presión, como siga empujando va a romperme el trasero.

-¡Xanxus! ¡Saca eso!-

-Sujétalo bien, basura… más te vale que no se caiga-

No sé por qué le estoy haciendo caso, pero cuando empiezo a acostumbrarme a la anchura, la sensación empieza a ser extremadamente placentera; la polla de plástico quieta en el fondo vibrando a velocidad media/alta y la real embistiéndome brutalmente sin descanso… esto es demasiado.

-¡AAAAH! ¡No pares!-

Sus manos se están clavando tan fuerte en mi cintura que estoy seguro que acabará dejando marcas, pero esto es tan extasiante que no me preocupa en absoluto… no quiero que acabe nunca.

Levanta mi cuerpo y al poner mis brazos alrededor de su cuello suelto el vibrador, mientras me lleva al agua y me deja de pie y de espaldas a él, siento como se va deslizando hacia abajo, pero él vuelve a meterlo con un manotazo brusco antes de penetrarme de nuevo. Apoyo una mano en el suelo del baño y con la otra sujeto el condenado juguete mientras vuelve a moverse con esa increíble velocidad.

-No… déjalo, no lo sujetes-

Después de unas cuantas embestidas ha debido caer en el agua porque siento como mi interior deja de estar tan lleno, pero sobre todo dejo de notar esas vibraciones en el fondo de mi trasero y, aunque las echo de menos, no creo que aguante mucho más, este hombre me vuelve loco y su polla me da un placer que me hace perder la compostura a unos niveles que jamás creí que llegaría.

-¡Más fuerte! ¡M-más rápido!-

Llevo una mano a sus testículos y le oigo gemir cuando los aprieto y muevo con fuerza.

-Te gus… aaaah, te gusta esto ¿Eh, estúpido jefe?-

-¡Cállate, basura!-

Empieza a penetrarme como un salvaje mientras agarra mi espalda y la junta a su pecho poniéndome en esa postura que tanto me gusta. Esas embestidas cortas pero tan duras golpeando mi próstata contínuamente hacen que acabe corriéndome incluso mientras intentaba que no ocurriera aún.

-AAAAAH ¡SÍ!-

De nuevo vuelvo a escuchar a mi Xanxus gemir mientras se corre dentro de mí, ya es la segunda vez seguida que lo hace y no puedo evitar sonreír pensando que estoy logrando que poco a poco la insensible bestia cambie, al menos mientras está a solas conmigo, que es lo único que realmente me importa.

Se queda dentro acariciando mi pelo y acerca su cara a mi hombro, dejándome sentir su dulce aliento a vino que está logrando embriagar mis sentidos.

-¿Lo ves? Prefiero el paisaje que me has ofrecido antes al de esas putas montañas-

Al escuchar esas palabras me doy la vuelta y me lanzo a devorar su boca, él agarra mi cintura y me sienta en el suelo fuera del Jacuzzi con las piernas dentro del agua metiéndome la lengua para acariciar la mía durante unos maravillosos minutos, pero después acaba con ese delicioso beso y acariciando el interior de mis muslos me cuenta lo que hará a continuación:

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-¿Q-qué?- Joder… esa pregunta me ha dejado descolocado.

-Hoy estoy de muy buen humor… deberías aprovecharlo-

-E-eeeh pero ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Me refiero a qué quieres hacer ahora… ¿Qué es tan complicado?-

-Dices que puedo… emmm… ¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera?- Tengo algo en la cabeza que me muero por hacer.

-Hay límites, basura-

-¡Ya, ya lo sé!... A-ahora vengo-

-¿Dónde vas?-

-¡Ahora vuelvo!-

Vale… Tiene razón, este momento tengo que aprovecharlo. Siempre he querido disfrutar de ese cuerpo sin que me meta prisas constantemente, pero quiero hacerlo aún más delicioso. Bajo las escaleras corriendo y busco por el mini bar algo que me sirva, pero solo hay alcohol y no encuentro lo que…

-¡Esto es perfecto!-

Estos hoteles son increíbles… encuentras de todo. Subo las escaleras de nuevo como si estuviera jugándome la vida y al llegar al último escalón le miro y me ruborizo como un idiota mientras se ríe y me dice:

-¿En serio? No soy una tortita-

-Ya… ya lo sé-

-¿Vas a cubrirme de chocolate?-

-S-sí- Mis mejillas están ardiendo… solo quiero que se calle y me deje hacer lo que me apetece.

-¿Vas a lamerlo todo?- Asiento como una niña avergonzada y veo como ese impresionante cuerpo sale del agua y se tumba en una de las tumbonas -Está bien… espero que no dejes ni una sola gota-

Suspiro de alivio al comprobar ese buen humor que presume tener hoy y aprovecho la oportunidad para deleitarme con estos músculos.

La verdad es que no se ni por donde empezar, quiero comérmelo entero, pero mientras abro el bote estoy pensando que lo mejor es devorar estos pectorales primero, así que los acaricio con mi mano y derramo el líquido espeso por ellos sin poder evitar excitarme de nuevo. Extiendo el dulce por todo su torso despacio, lamo mis dedos con la misma velocidad uno a uno y después llevo mi lengua a una de sus cicatrices. El chocolate es de primera y no puedo evitar soltar los gemidos que acompañan mis movimientos cada vez que lo retiro de su cuerpo, sobre todo cuando uso mis labios para absorber las manchas de chocolate de las líneas de sus abdominales.

Tengo tantas ganas de pasar al postre que dejo su pecho y abro de nuevo el bote para echarlo sobre su polla flácida, pero Xanxus no puede dejar de mandar, incluso cuando ha dejado a otros llevar la iniciativa.

-Aún hay chocolate aquí arriba- dice señalando sus pectorales -Ya sabes lo que odio estar sucio-

-Xanxus… quiero comértela-

-Lo sé, pero primero limpia esto-

Si le llamo estúpido jefe es por estas cosas, por sus manías estúpidas y por sus caprichos estúpidos, pero no me queda más remedio que hacerle caso como siempre y seguir devorando ese delicioso y dulce torso. Cuando un mechón de pelo quiere cubrir mi cara, él lo retira y lo coloca otra vez detrás mientras me hace una pregunta:

-¿No me vas a dejar probar eso?-

Ahora tiene hambre el señorito… agarro el bote de nuevo suspirando y cuando voy a abrirlo me lo quita de las manos y me agarra de la cintura sentándome en sus piernas.

-Abre la boca-

Obedezco y siento como el chocolate inunda mi boca hasta que se derrama y desliza por mi cuello. Su lengua lame despacio una línea de dulce hasta que con un beso saborea el que aún permanece dentro de mi cavidad.

-Creo que ya está limpio-

No está limpio, está sucio todavía y ahora yo también lo estoy, pero parece que el jefe se ha cansado de jugar.

-¿El gran jefe está impaciente?-

-Sí, estoy impaciente porque lamas mis pies… escoria esclava-

-¿¡Qué!?- Después de esa frase solo puedo pensar que soy un puto iluso que no aprenderá nunca lo sádico que puede llegar a ser su jefe.

-Quiero que lamas mis pies como un perro y que veneres mi cuerpo-

-Vete a la mierda, Xanxus-

-No acabes con este buen humor-

-¡No voy a…no voy a rendir culto a tu cuerpo como si fuera un maldito dios!-

-Adora a tu rey… escoria-

¿Por qué me está poniendo tan cachondo todo esto? Hay un impulso que me está gritando que le obedezca, sin embargo mi orgullo y mi dignidad coinciden en que le mande a la mierda… pero si lo hago… entonces todo se acabará y…

-Jodido pirado-

Puedo insultarle y gritarle todo lo que quiera, pero al final siempre hago lo que quiere, puede que después de todo sí que sea mi rey, ya que yo actúo a todas horas como un lacayo que se arrodilla ante cualquiera de sus órdenes por vergonzosa y denigrante que esta sea…

Abro el bote con un cabreo increíble y cuando voy a esparcirlo por sus pies, vuelve a frenarme.

-VOI ¿¡Qué te pasa ahora!?-

-No me ensucies los pies-

-¿¡Quieres que lama tus pies sin ningún tipo de aliciente!?-

-¿Aliciente? ¿Te parece poca recompensa contentar a tu rey?-

-Xanxus… en serio… algún día yo.. AAAAH-

-¡Hazlo y no me cabrees!-

Me repongo de la patada en mis costillas y después de dedicarle una mirada de odio irracional miro sus pies y me doy cuenta por primera vez de lo bien cuidados que los tiene. Acaricio su tobillo derecho mientras me pongo de cuclillas y comienzo a besar vergonzosamente el otro, pero esto tampoco le sirve.

-No oigo como me veneras, esclavo-

-Oh, mi gran rey… vos sois…-

-Déjate de mierdas-

-¿¡Pero qué quieres, Xanxus!?-

-Quiero que me digas que te gusta de mí-

-¿Q-qué?- Está tan raro hoy que creo que prefiero al Xanxus violento y dominante.

-Es muy fácil, no voy a repetirlo-

Ahora ha logrado dejarme paralizado, sin soltar su tobillo derecho comienzo a pensar aturdido que quizás lo que el jefe quiere es que le diga por qué le quiero de esta forma, pero eso es algo que nunca me he planteado y no sé si podré contestarle.

-Xanxus… yo…- Creo que lo mejor será empezar por el principio y dejar que mis palabras salgan solas mientras adoro su cuerpo como me ha pedido, o más bien… ordenado.

-Tu ardiente furia y esos ojos rojos que proyectan toda la fuerza y el poder que rebosa tu cuerpo- Con mis palabras empiezo a animarme y meto en mi boca el dedo pulgar de su pie derecho -Tu implacable autoridad y las incuestionables órdenes… nadie puede rebatir esas decisiones tan bien meditadas- Silencio unos segundos mi discurso para besar con ahínco sus pies subiendo hasta sus muslos y cuando llego a la rodilla le miro a los ojos acariciando sus piernas -Por eso tú eres y serás siempre el jefe… porque eres perfecto… Este cuerpo tan bien cuidado, las cicatrices que gritan al mundo que resististe ocho años en un infierno congelado donde otros hubieran pe-perecido- Mierda… me estoy dejando llevar y no puedo contener las lágrimas -Pero también tu sonrisa, esa risa que solo yo conozco… tus caricias y los gemidos que me regalas cuando te corres dentro de mí, tu camuflado amor, Xanxus… Todo eso… es lo que hace que te ame tanto-

Mi corazón está tan acelerado que parece que va a pararse en cualquier momento por culpa de un sobreesfuerzo. Él tiene fijos sus ojos en los míos y su expresión pensativa me está asustando, tengo miedo de que todo eso le haya parecido mucho, de que esa sinceridad acabe con lo que tenemos, pero después de unos segundos que me parecieron horas acerca su mano a mi mejilla para retirar mis lágrimas y me susurra una orden que estoy más que complacido de cumplir.

-Ven aquí-

Otra vez vuelvo a sentir su dulzura a través de un beso, esa lentitud tan embriagadora y esas caricias a mi pelo, a mi espalda, mis nalgas... Nunca pensé que Xanxus pudiera tener este lado tierno latente en su interior y parece que estoy consiguiendo despertarlo cada día que paso a su lado.

En un momento de valentía y decisión que tengo y al verle tan receptivo me atrevo a decirle a la cara lo que siento por él, ya que me estoy dando cuenta de que solo se lo he gritado mientras me corría.

-Te quiero- Mientras acaricio su mejilla logro susurrar esas dos palabras que siempre me aterra pronunciar.

Por primera vez veo una sonrisa de Xanxus que no conocía, me pongo nervioso y vuelvo a sentir como mi rostro se humedece. Sus ojos rojos penetran dentro de mí y la yema de sus dedos acaricia la piel debajo de mis ojos mientras le oigo como me susurra:

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?-

-No lo sé… siempre tengo miedo de decírtelo-

-¿Por qué?-

Acaricio la mano que está sobre mi cara y contesto a su pregunta: -Porque no quiero que me dejes-

-No voy a dejarte, Squalo-

Mierda… las lágrimas ahora son imparables, que Xanxus me llame por mi nombre es una forma de decirme "yo también te quiero" pero el maldito idiota no se atreverá nunca a pronunciar esas palabras… hasta dudo de que sepa cómo decirlas, así que me conformo feliz y me acurruco en su pecho, escuchando sus calmados latidos y mirando el cielo estrellado y el hermoso paisaje blanco iluminado por la luz de la luna llena… Creo que está siendo la mejor noche de mi vida.

-Oye… ¿Vamos a cenar algo? El olor a chocolate me está abriendo el estómago-

-No-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no?-

-Estoy muy a gusto así- Intento ponerle ojitos de cachorro, pero estas cursiladas no funcionan con él.

-Vale, pero si me muero de hambre será culpa tuya-

Espera… ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Xanxus acaba de decirme que sí!? El susto hace que me incorpore y le mire como si estuviera contemplando un fantasma.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?-

-Na… Nada… ¿Quieres bajar al restau…?-

-¿En serio preguntas eso? Por supuesto que no-

-Vale, pues voy a llamar para que suban algo-

Estoy feliz ¡VOI, qué digo! estoy pletórico de felicidad, esta noche es perfecta y voy a hacer lo que sea para que siga siéndolo. Después de pegarme con el del teléfono que parece no tener muy buen inglés logro pedir algo de cena, pero no estoy seguro de lo que va a llegar.

Mientras espero, veo para mi desgracia, que Xanxus se ha puesto unos pantalones de pijama y se ha limpiado el chocolate del torso. Está mirando por el inmenso ventanal y parece más pensativo de lo normal, con una expresión seria que no me está gustando nada, así que me acerco despacio y me siento en su regazo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-No lo sé-

-Xanxus si quieres…-

-Para, estoy bien ¿Qué has pedido?-

-Pu-pues la verdad es que no lo tengo muy claro-

-Típico-

-VOI ¡No... no sé por qué dices eso!-

Una vez más me sorprende y me silencia la protesta con su boca, acariciando mis nalgas mientras junta mi cuerpo con el suyo.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero el servicio de habitaciones nos interrumpe con la… "cena" o lo que sea que van a traernos. Xanxus abre porque yo sigo sin ropa y voy corriendo al carrito para descubrir que mierda ha entendido el retrasado que me atendió la llamada. Destapo las bandejas y...

-VOOOI ¡Este tío es subnormal!… ¿¡Cómo pueden tener a alguien que no sabe inglés atendiendo el teléfono en un restaurante de cinco estrellas de lujo!?-

-¿Qué es esto, basura?-

-¡N-no lo sé! Yo le he pedido un…-

-Da igual… espero que al menos se pueda comer-

Y sí, se podía comer, pero no tengo ni idea de qué era esa extraña carne con esa extraña salsa. Xanxus ha estado inusualmente serio y ha vuelto al asiento que hay enfrente del ventanal a mirar por la ventana, de nuevo esa expresión vuelve a alarmarme.

-Xanxus…-

Me mira después de suspirar y camina hacia mí ofreciéndome una caja de color negro .

-¿Q-qué es esto?-

-Quiero que lo tengas tú... por si se complica la cosa-

-Pero- No puede ser… mientras miro la caja comienzo a alarmarme recordando donde la había visto antes -¡XANXUS! ¡NO!- Le doy de nuevo la caja, pero la rechaza y agarra mis muñecas con fuerza acercándome a su cuerpo, pero en vez de ver su típica ira en sus ojos distingo… ¿Miedo?

-¡Quédatelo! Usa el anillo de la lluvia. Por favor, Squalo… necesito que lo tengas tú-

-P-por qué-

Afloja mis muñecas y termina de pegarme a su cuerpo lentamente, acaricia mi rostro y me susurra:

-Porque… tengo que protegerte-

-Xanxus… pero…-

-Cállate-

De nuevo vuelve a poner sus labios sobre los míos, pero esta vez ha vuelto su agresividad y rudeza. Dejo caer la maldita caja al suelo y salto para agarrarme a su cuerpo, dispuesto a no soltarlo en toda la maldita y prefecta noche.

Mi espalda choca de nuevo contra el frío cristal, pero no importa porque justo en ese momento su erección entra dentro de mí con fuerza y desesperación.

-¡Xanxus!-

Cada vez que me embiste así de fuerte me derrito… no sé como puede ser tan increíblemente bueno en esto, esa fuerza física que le permite sostener mi cuerpo mientras me penetra una y otra vez me enloquece y me hacen dejar a un lado mi timidez.

-¡Fóllame, maldito jefe!-

-¿Quieres más fuerte, zorra?-

-Quiero que… AAAH, quiero que me destroces ¡Más fuerte!-

Esta vez se ha emocionado demasiado y me ha hecho polvo la espalda al epotrarme de nuevo contra el cristal, pero… antes moriría que frenarle.

-¡MÁS! AAAH- Justo cuando estaba a punto de correrme el maldito levanta mi cuerpo sacando su polla y me deja en el suelo -¡XANXUS! ¡No pares!-

-Date la vuelta, quiero que te corras mirando ese paisaje que tanto te pone-

-Prefiero mirarte a tí- Agarro con desesperación su erección con mis dos manos, pero de nuevo gana él y consigue que me gire para mirar a la estrellada panorámica del cielo de Rusia -Vamos, métemela-

Mis manos sujetan mi cuerpo apoyándose en la ventana y siento las manos de Xanxus acariciando mi espalda hasta bajar a mis nalgas, las acaricia y después empieza a golpearlas con la palma de su mano derecha.

-AAAAH… SÍ- Maldita sea… Tiene razón, soy un maldito masoquista -¡Más fuerte!-

-Lo sé… pero eso lo reservo para después- Apoya su pecho en mi espalda y agarra mi cintura con una mano mientras siento como pone la punta en mi entrada -Como manches el cristal lo limpiarás con la lengua-

Una sola embestida fuerte consigue llegar de nuevo hasta el fondo, pero la siguen muchas más igual de fuertes y profundas que están consiguiendo que llegue a mi límite.

-¿Y...Aaaah… y cómo lo hago para no…¡joder, más fuerte!… para no mancharlo?-

-No te corras hasta que lo haga yo, basura-

Qué fácil suena cuando se dice, pero no lo es en absoluto, sobre todo cuando un hombre como Xanxus te está follando el culo de esa manera. Mi líquido preseminal comienza a salir en abundancia como siempre, sé que está llegando el momento y no sé que hacer para no correrme… Aprieto mi erección, pero eso parece que está consiguiendo acercarme más.

-AAAAH ¡MIERDA!-

Seguro que el desgraciado se está riendo, pero no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por eso… derepente recuerdo lo que hizo un día para que no me corriera en toda la noche y con una sonrisa aprieto la base de mi hinchada polla.

-AAAAH… ¡Joder! ¡Córrete ya!-

-Aprieta fuerte, basura… no quiero correrme aún-

-¡Xanxus!... no… no me hagas esto- Si suelto mi mano saldrá todo disparado hacia el cristal… ¡Maldita sea!

A menudo me pregunto cómo hace para mantener ese salvaje ritmo y estar tan tranquilo… es desesperante y yo no puedo más… la mano se mueve sola frotándome la polla y no puedo pararla… mierda.

-Aaaaaaah… ¡NO!-

En cuanto me froto desesperado esperando que deje de salir todo él sale de mi trasero y se ríe como un idiota.

-¿¡D-de qué te ríes, estúpido!?-

-Que poco aguante tienes, basura-

-C-creo que tú tienes demasiado ¿No quieres acabar?-

-No-

-Mírate Xanxus… vas a reventar-

-Ya lo sé-

Mientras pienso qué narices trama agarra mi pelo y tira de él hacia abajo con fuerza poniéndome de rodillas… maldito bastardo.

-¿Quieres que te la chupe, estúpido jefe?-

-No… quiero correrme en tu cara-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡N-no soy una zorra!-

-¿Ah, no?- La restriega por mi cara y la fuerza a entrar en mi boca, mueve su punta dentro mientras la sujeta con su mano y con la otra retira el pelo de mi cara y me dice: -Quiero que te lo tragues todo-

Empieza a frotarse con la punta aún dentro de mi boca y al poco rato la saca y cumple su amenaza… su semen salpica por toda mi cara e intento atrapar lo que puedo, pero no es nada fácil.

Mi rubor de bochorno seguramente está tiñendo mi cara de un rojo intenso, sobre todo cuando veo como me está mirando. Retira con delicadeza restos que tiene que haber por mi cara y me obliga a lamer sus dedos mientras me dice:

-Buen chico-

-N-no soy un puto perro-

Ignora mi comentario por completo y me levanta del suelo para… ¿abrazarme? Definitivamente el jefe está muy raro hoy. Recoge la caja del suelo y entonces recuerdo sus palabras, me la ofrece y no tengo más remedio que aceptarla, pero antes quiero saber por qué piensa que voy a necesitarla.

-Xanxus ¿Por qué piensas que voy a necesitarla? ¿Qué pasa si la necesitas tú?-

-Cansino, me importa una mierda si yo la necesito… quiero que la tengas tú. Punto. No digo que vayas a necesitarla seguro, es solo por si acaso-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Te lo he dicho antes-

-¡No necesito que me protejas, Xanxus!-

-¡Me da igual lo que tú quieras! ¡Deja ya el...!-

Su teléfono está sonando y por su cara sabe perfectamente quién es.

-Qué- Contesta al teléfono tan seco como siempre -¿Qué? ¿¡Seguro!?- Empieza a alterarse y a ponerse nervioso y mientras habla con quien sea no para de dar vueltas -Escucha… síguela y como te pille no te molestes en volver-

Cuelga el teléfono enfadado y por la conversación creo que tiene que ver con Crystin.

-Dice que se han ido todos de la casa, los guardas y ellas-

-¿A dónde irán?-

-Ni idea… no sé si debería seguirla yo, como ese idiota la pierda…-

-Xanxus- Intento calmarle acariciando sus brazos -Levi nunca te ha fallado, sabe que esto es muy importante para tí-

Está tan guapo cuando tiene esa cara de preocupación… A veces parece que mi cuerpo tiene vida propia ya que sin darme cuenta estoy acariciando su mejilla, pero en vez de decir lo que suele decir en estos casos, agarra mi mano y apoya su cara en ella. Estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a este nuevo Xanxus, pero siento que en el fondo estoy echando de menos algo.

-Xanxus…- no sé por qué digo esto, pero no puedo silenciar mis palabras -¿Has… has traído… emm… eso?-

-¿Eso?-

Mierda… parezco un idiota -Lo de la otra noche-

-Hm- Noto sus manos sobre mi cintura y junta su cuerpo con el mío diciéndome al oído: -Hoy tengo algo nuevo-

-Pe… pero yo quiero…-

-Lo sé, basura… pero en esto no mandas tú. Esta noche voy a…-

Su amenaza es interrumpida por el derribamiento de la puerta de la habitación. Los dos miramos alucinados al hombre que está mirándonos con cara de cabreo y a los otros dos que lo acompañan con sus armas preparadas para cosernos a balazos.

-¡Eh… Xanxus! No sabía que te tirabas al tiburón ¿Desde cuando eres un marica?-

-¿Te has cargado la puerta de mi habitación, escoria?-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Eso es lo que te preocupa!?-

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo?-

El idiota empieza a reírse e ingenuamente le dice: -Estáis desnudos e indefensos y nosotros estamos armados hasta los dientes… Sí, seberías tenerme miedo-

Esta vez es el turno de Xanxus para reírse -Basura… dame lo que te acabo de dar-

Mierda… se me había olvidado por completo que tengo su caja en las manos -Aquí tienes-

Sonrío mientras Xanxus mira el objeto cuadrado y escucho como el inocente hombre le dice:

-¿Una cajita? ¿Le has pedido matrimonio a tu puta?-

-Escucha, escoria… voy a perdonarte la vida y quiero que le digas a esa zorra que yo soy el que manda… ¿Entendido? ¿O tengo que repetírselo a ese cerebro de retrasado que tienes?-

-¡De qué cojones hablas marica! ¡Aquí el único que está en problemas eres…! ¿¡Pero qué es eso!?-

Los tres retroceden asustados cuando escuchan un rugido ensordecedor que proviene del interior de la niebla que Xanxus ha creado al introducir su anillo en la caja y cuando el humo se disipa salen corriendo al distinguir la figura de un inmenso tigre blanco enseñándoles los colmillos. Xanxus se ríe mientras salen de la habitación despavoridos y les grita:

-¡Corre, escoria! ¡Y dile a tu ama lo que te he dicho!-

Cuando los tres desaparecen se sienta acariciando a la bestia con una sonrisa.

-Xanxus… ¿Crees que ha trabajado siempre para ella?-

-Claro-

El hombre perteneció a nuestra organización hace cinco años, pero desapareció misteriosamente y nos hicieron saber que su cuerpo sin vida había caído al mar mientras realizaba un trabajo. Pero ahora vemos que todo era un montaje para hacerle desaparecer y que Xanxus no le persiguiera.

Miro al imponente tigre con respeto mientras me devuelve la mirada y comienzo a ponerme nervioso…

-¿Cómo quieres que esta bestia me haga caso?-

-Porque hace todo lo que le pido… Vamos, chico-

El inmenso animal me acecha gruñendo y retrocedo con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

-¡Estúpido jefe! ¡Dile a esta cosa que…!- Un rugido amenazador me silencia y oigo a Xanxus reírse.

-No le gusta que griten a su amo… es más leal a mí que tú-

-Mierda… para ya, Xanxus-

Por fin lo devuelve a su caja y me siento en el suelo intentando recuperarme del susto, pero veo como se acerca dispuesto a torturarme de nuevo.

-Ven aquí.. tenemos algo pendiente y han conseguido ponerme de mejor humor-

-Pe-pero la puerta de la habitación… alguien subirá para ver que ha pasado y…-

-¡Escorias!- les grita a los hombres que vigilan la habitación -¡Como entre alguien aquí esta noche os cortaré el cuello! ¿¡ENTENDIDO!?-

Se oyen unos clarísimos y firmes "¡Entendido, jefe!" y vuelve a poner sus manos sobre mi cintura recuperando su mirada de gran felino.

-Túmbate en la cama… No voy a dejar que duermas en toda la noche-


End file.
